We Meet Again
by Wicked'elphaba-fiyero
Summary: When he was 7 he told her he loved her. He never saw her after that. 11 years later, he meets his childhood sweetheart all over again at Shiz, but they've both changed alot since then. Should he forget the past or repeat it? FIYERABA. Shell included!
1. Introductions

**(A/N: don't give me that look! Yes, I'm starting another story. Soiry, enjoy it anyway! I just had to post this. I know that in the book, Shell is younger, but I'm making Shell the oldest in this story because I can. I really hope you guys like this story, becuase I think it's going to be my main focus. It's fiyeraba all the way, though later on it won't be so innocent. Rated for language mostly and some older theme splashed here and there. I realize that the way they talk they sound kind of southern I guess, but I just wrote it like that, I dont' know why. Also, this is somewhat modern day. I'm not quite sure what kind of time frame I'll put this in...anyway, enjoy! and please review!)**

"Ha!" Shell declared, waving his makeshift sword in the air, it was actually the cardboard left from a long roll of Lurlinemas wrapping paper. He and his younger sister, Elphaba, were in the middle of playing a game of pirates. Shell had wrapped a handkerchief around his head and Elphaba had taped a piece of black construction paper over her eye to serve as an eye patch. Shell was the oldest child in the Thropp family at age 7 and Elphaba was 5. Neither child was the favorite though. No, their father's favorite was of course Nessarose who couldn't walk and was 4 years old. Shell didn't care for Nessa because even at four she was always such a _snob_. He liked Elphaba much better, she wasn't afraid to play pirates with him and get her clothes dirty, she was much more fun than Nessa; though Shell did feel very sorry for Elphaba because their father really hated her because she had green skin. All of the other kids hated Elphaba too, and for the same reason. Shell hated to watch his favorite sister get hurt, so he had become very protective of her. He was so scared that one day, Frex would let his hate overcome him and he might actually hit Elphaba. Shell knew that the only reason Frex didn't hate him so much was because he was the only boy and he needed a boy to carry out the bloodline. Shell didn't know what the big fuss was about anyway; he thought Elphaba's skin was kind of cool actually. Elphaba actually had the tiniest inkling of love for Nessa, but it was hard to do anything with her because she was such a boring uptight kid. She never wanted to play pirates, or cowboys and Indians, or reenact something from the Saturday cartoons. She was afraid of getting her clothes dirty and tangling her hair. She hated ice cream and building things and she was scared of every animal or Animal she ever saw.

"You'll never take my ship, not while I'm captain!" Elphaba yelled, hitting Shell with her sword.

"Well you won't be captain for long!" Shell declared, jumping onto the couch that Elphaba had claimed as her ship.

"Hey!" Elphaba cried, "No fair!" she ran across the room and jumped on a larger couch, "Fine, I get this ship!"

"You can't just jump on a ship and claim it Fabala." Shell rolled his eyes.

"That's what you did!" Elphaba defended herself.

"Yeah, because I _conquered_ your ship." Shell said.

"And I conquered this one!" Elphaba laughed.

"Fine!" Shell said, "But I'm coming to get it!" He jumped off of his couch and ran over to Elphaba's and they began jumping on the couch and dueling with their cardboard roll swords. Their yelling and laughter echoed through the house. Frex sighed as he tried to tuck his darling Nessa in bed for her afternoon nap. Nessa was always such a good orderly child. He stood up with Nessa still in his arms and barreled down to the living room where he found it thrown into chaos. Lamps were tipped over, chairs were lying on their sides and it looked like all of the pillows had thrown up. Feathers fluttered around chaotically in the room, whirling about from the wind the ceiling fan made. Elphaba and Shell didn't notice him walk in, too engrossed in their game. Frex sighed.

"Will you both _shut up?_!" Frex thundered. They both stopped jumping and climbed down from the couch quickly. They faced their father and their cardboard swords hung at their sides lifelessly. Frex stared at them both sternly as they took off their eye patches and handkerchiefs, "Nessa needs to take her nap." he said. A maid bustled in then.

"Oh I'm sorry sir, I forgot all about the littlest one." she apologized, taking Nessa out of Frex's arms, "Don't you worry though, I'll just take her off to bed and send these two outside." Frex thanked her and walked away back to his study probably to file papers and what not. The maid turned to Elphaba and Shell, "Go on, get! Nessa needs to take her nap and I _don't_ need you two runnin' 'round the house making noise that's taller than you are! Get!" the maid ushered the two children out of the house as she carried a whiny Nessa off to her bedroom. Shell and Elphaba made faces at Nessa as she was carried away and Nessa stuck her nose up at them. The two children finally turned and did as the maid told them and made their way outside to the courtyards behind the governor's mansion. It was a very sunny summer day, so they were hardly complaining.

"Betcha can't catch me!" Shell said as soon as they'd gotten outside.

"I could catch you with my eyes closed!" Elphaba said, rising to the challenge. Shell laughed and took off running, Elphaba right behind him. The courtyard was a maze of tall hedges, rose gardens and fountains. Shell laughed as he ran behind a tall hedge. Elphaba missed this and was confused as to where he'd gone. She went the opposite direction and Shell laughed quietly as he snuck after her. Elphaba stumbled through the bushes, trying to find Shell. She was nearing the gate where the Thropp property ended and she stepped on something that was right next to the gate. She heard a distinct 'oomph' and she looked down and saw a little boy there, crawling under the gate. He had blonde/brown hair and blue eyes.

"What do you think you're doing?!" she asked him.

"I wanted to come play with you guys." said the boy, standing up and brushing himself off. He was taller than Elphaba, which Elphaba didn't like one bit. So she walked over to a bench and stood on that.

"And you are?" asked Elphaba, trying to sound authorative.

"Fiyero Tiggular, I can read and I'm only 6 years old. My folks send me to Munchkinland every summer to stay with my Aunt Florence. She lives two estates down in the big lavender house." said Fiyero.

"First of all, I can read too and I'm only 5 so don't act like it's something special. And second of all I know who Florence is, she's a real nice lady, gave me some cake the other day when Frex kicked me out of the house for breaking a lamp." Elphaba snapped, not liking this boy's know-it-all attitude.

"Well I know who you are." Fiyero said, "You're the Governor's daughter, 'that right? I know that 'cause this big ole yellow and white mansion is the Governor's house, it's the biggest one in the whole of Munchkinland. You're Nessarose, ain't you?"

"No." said Elphaba, "Nessarose is my sister."

"You—you mean the Governor has more than one daughter?" asked Fiyero, his eyes bugging, "Well I didn't know that. See, my parents hired me a private tutor so I can learn about all of the provinces and rulers and what not in Oz. So I know that your mother died. And I'm real sorry about that."

"Yeah yeah, I heard it before. I'm real sorry about it too, but only because Shell loved her. I don't remember her." said Elphaba, "I just feel sorry for Shell. He's my brother."

"I know that." said Fiyero, "You gotta name?"

"Well, sure I do! It's Elphaba." said Elphaba, rolling her eyes.

"That's a right pretty name." said Fiyero politely.

"Yours ain't so bad either." Elphaba offered, making Fiyero blush. Elphaba laughed at him.

"Hey!" said Fiyero, still blushing, "Stop your laughing!" Elphaba just laughed harder. Fiyero soon laughed too, finding Elphaba's laugh infectious. Shell bounded over then.

"There you are Elphaba!" he said, "I've been looking for you." he looked at the other little boy and quickly pulled his sister behind him out of habit, "Who are you ?!" he questioned Fiyero.

"He's not going to hurt me." said Elphaba, coming from behind Shell, "This is Fiyero, he comes to Munchkinland ever y summer and stays with Lady Florence down in the lavender house."

"I know where Lady Florence is." said Shell. He looked at Fiyero, making sure he was safe and that he wasn't going to hurt Elphaba. He concluded he was a fine boy, he stuck his hand out to him, "Shell Thropp, age 7." said Shell. Fiyero took his hand.

"Fiyero Tiggular, age 6." he said. Shell nodded.

"I suppose you can play with us." said Shell.

"You wanna play cowboys and Indians?" asked Elphaba.

"Elphaba! Shell! Come in! Your father wants you!" they heard the maid shouting from the doorway.

"I don't suppose I can come too?" asked Fiyero.

"Nah." said Shell, "Maybe Ellie and I'll come see you tomorrow." he took Elphaba's hand, "But we gotta go. Bye." they waved goodbye to Fiyero and Fiyero blushed as Elphaba waved to him and gave him a quick smile. He sighed as he looked at the small space under the gate. He'd already dirtied his clothes, why not do it again.

As Elphaba and Shell sprinted back to the mansion, they chatted.

"You think he's good?" asked Elphaba.

"Yeah, he's a good one." said Shell, "He won't hurt you."

"Why are you always so worried everyone's gonna hurt me?" asked Elphaba, annoyed, "I'm 5 years old, I can take care of myself."

"Well I'm 7 and I'm gonna take care of you." said Shell. Elphaba rolled her eyes and Shell laughed. As they walked inside, the maid directed them to the living room. They saw Frex sitting in one of the chairs, holding a broken picture frame of Melena. He looked angry. Shell quickly grabbed Elphaba's arm and pushed her behind him. She peeked under his arm at Frex.

"Who broke this?" asked Frex, holding up the broken frame. Elphaba thought back and remembered knocking it to the floor by accident while she was fighting Shell in pirates. She was about to tell Frex that it was her, but Shell beat her.

"It was me sir." said Shell.

"You?" asked Frex.

"S'right." said Shell, "It was an accident though."

"No it was--" Elphaba began, but Shell put his hand over her mouth behind his back.

"Who was it Ela?" asked Frex.

"Me." said Shell.

"Fine." said Frex, "Leave. And don't come in here again. Conduct your games outside." he waved his hand and the children quickly left the room, running out of the house. As soon as they reached the courtyards, Elphaba grabbed Shell's arm.

"Why'd you tell him it was you?" asked Elphaba.

"I didn't want him to hurt you none." said Shell, kicking his feet in the dirt.

"He can't hurt me." said Elphaba, with the defiance of any 5 year old. She crossed her arms.

"Yes he _can_!" said Shell, "He can and I don't want that to happen. So you better just listen to me and let me do the talking!"

"Whatever." said Elphaba, turning her back on him.

"You wanna go into town for some ice cream?" asked Shell. Elphaba didn't answer, just sat down and crossed her legs to match her arms. Shell sighed.

"Come on Ellie, you know you want some ice cream." he said, squatting down next to her. She looked up at him and couldn't help the little smile on her face. Shell grinned and offered his hand. She took it and he helped her up.

"Fine, but I better not drop it this time." said Elphaba, walking next to him. As they walked down the dusty sidewalk, Elphaba asked, "Hey, you think Fiyero can come with us?"

"Well…sure." said Shell. They walked to Lady Florence's house. The door was a bright clean white. Elphaba and Shell looked at their dirty hands and wiped them off on their clothes before knocking on the door, careful to keep it from getting dirty. The door opened and they were greeted by Florence. She was a beautiful woman with dark brown thick hair that fell in waves around her angelic face. She always wore beautiful dresses and her make-up always looked perfect. Elphaba suspected Shell had somewhat of a crush on her.

"Good day Lady Florence." said Shell, blushing badly. Elphaba smirked and he pushed her which made her laugh.

"Well, hello Mister Shell and Miss Elphaba, what can I do for you today?" she asked kindly, smiling at him.

"We were wondering if Fiyero wanted to go get some ice cream with us." said Elphaba.

"Well, I'm sure he would love that." said Florence, "When did you two meet Fiyero?"

"He snuck into our courtyard and I stepped on him." said Elphaba. Florence chuckled. They heard small running footsteps and soon Fiyero was at the door. He blushed soon as he saw Elphaba.

"Hey." he said shyly.

"Hey." Elphaba blushed this time. Florence laughed.

"Here," she handed Fiyero a few coins, "You all have fun in town." Fiyero pocketed the coins and the three ran off. He grabbed Elphaba's hand and they both blushed.


	2. Pretty Handsome

**(A/N: I was going to update earlier but had no internet. I went to my Grandma's house and it was so weird because she's gone and her house is empty. We get there and she's not greeting us as we walk in the door. The first thing everyone does when they go to my Grandma's is eat. The refrigerator was empty, the cuboards cleaned out, the candy bowls cleared out. And then we were all starving so we went out in search for food at elevon o clock at night in this tiny town, population: 1000, and so finally we come to a gas station. The next day we start clearing up the rest of the house. We open a chest and we find every single card that she was ever given stacked in there neatly. Every single birthday card, mother's day card, Christmas, Thanksgiving, everything! And then we found old slides from like 1955 and we put them on the old beat up projector. And then we find her high school yearbook and all of this other amazing stuff. We found old clothes from like the 1800's that belonged to her grandmother. It was seriously amazing but really sad. Anyway, enough of that, onto the story. Oh and is there any preference as to how long I spend on their childhood? Oh, and also, THANKS SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING AND FAVORITING! I've never gotten that many reviews for the first chapter of one of my stories. Keep it up?)**

Everyone who was anyone was attending the Summer Ball. Of course, everyone who lived in the neighborhood where the Governor lived was coming, those people were rich, rich, rich and very important…well…either very important or just very snobby. It was being held at the Lake House Ballroom. It was held every year by the Leas family who owned the lake and beach. They were a very rich family with a strong background that people had no choice but to respect. It had been the talk of Munchkinland for quite some time now. In every estate or mansion, women were lacing up the tight bodices of their silk long dresses that pooled around them like lucid liquid. They were draping expensive diamonds around their necks and straightening the silk gloves on their hands and slipping rings on their gloved fingers. Men were standing in front of hallway mirrors on their way down stairs to straighten their tuxedos. Parents were getting their young children into dresses and suits while they squirmed to finish playing whatever game they had been playing before their parents decided to force them into the beautiful but very uncomfortable clothes.

Florence was sitting in front of her vanity, putting a beautiful jeweled barrette in her dark brown waves. She wore a dark scarlet gown that flowed from her waist beautifully. Her jewelry was themed as pearls. Pearls draped around her neck and on her wrist. She picked up her pearl earrings and carefully put them on. Shell watched her through her window from his window with his pair of binoculars. Elphaba was lying next to him on the window seat, watching.

"She's beautiful." said Elphaba.

"S'hard to believe that Fiyero's related to her." said Shell, pressing the binoculars into his face. Elphaba rested her chin in the palm of her hand.

"How so?" she asked, watching as Florence delicately painted her lips with a ruby crayon. It looked beautiful against her perfect creamy skin.

"Well, Florence is just so pretty." said Shell.

"I think Fiyero's pretty." said Elphaba.

"Ellie, boys don't like to be called pretty." said Shell.

"Well then what do I call him?" asked Elphaba, confused.

"Fiyero." said Shell, patting her head. Elphaba frowned.

"But I think he's pretty." said Elphaba.

"Handsome." said Shell, "You think he's handsome…or strapping…or he looks nice." he was still staring at Florence. She careful curled her eyelashes up to frame her soft brown eyes.

"Oh…" said Elphaba. She thought for a moment, "Well…I think that Fiyero is a very handsome, strapping, nice-looking boy."

"Eh, close enough." Shell shrugged. Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"All of the kids at school are going and they all got new clothes." said Elphaba.

"So." said Shell.

"So, does that mean we'll--"

"Elphaba!" they heard a loud shout from a maid, "You have a visitor!" Elphaba quickly leapt up from the window seat and ran downstairs. Shell took one last look at Lady Florence before following quickly after Elphaba. He found her downstairs with Fiyero. Fiyero was wearing a black tuxedo, and he looked very—

"You look pretty." Elphaba said. Shell hit his forehead and Fiyero blushed. Elphaba suddenly remembered something, "I mean handsome. You look handsome, strapping and very nice." she said. Fiyero blushed and shuffled his feet.

"Thanks." he said, looking up at her through his long lashes. Elphaba giggled.

"Why aren't you two dressed for the ball?" asked Fiyero.

"We're not going." said Shell. Just as the words left Shell's mouth, Frex walked in, straightening his tie and pushing Nessa's wheelchair with the other hand. Nessa wore a pretty peach/pink dress, white satin gloves and a nice matching headband. She turned her nose up as she saw Shell and Elphaba. Both of their clothes were dirty from playing all day. Frex looked at their clothes, exasperated.

"You two aren't dressed yet?" he asked, he glanced down at his wristwatch, "We're going to be late!"

"Dressed for what?" asked Shell.

"The ball!" Frex hissed, "You're expected to attend. Everyone else is bringing their kids, even Yule Duckley who's kids are uglier than sam heck. It's like a 'who's kid's are better' competition! For the love of Oz, Jeff is bringing his kids and if I show up without my kids I'll look like a bad father _and_ a bad Governor, appearances and the norm are always so damn important in this godforsaken place. It's like, if I don't bring the little ones then I look like a complete ass who leaves his kids with a nanny all the time and if I do bring them, everyone will criticize them because one is green, one is crippled and the other is in line for the Eminence! And then of course you can expect people like the Hue's to walk by and say things like, 'well my boy won the Munchkinland Chess Tournament!' and I'll have to come up with something stupid like, 'well my children can read' and then they'll make some awful contempt, smug face and go, "oh…well, that's an…achievement.' and of course they won't even _try_ to hide their contempt sarcasm, then they'll smirk and just stroll away with their children who will no doubt be dressed in some gaudy clothing that the Wizard wouldn't even wear…God, I hate this ball! Every year, it's the same damn thing and all these damn nobles with their children, by god, I could _swear_!" The maids nodded in agreement as they rushed in with the clothes for the children.

"Daddy, you did swear." said Elphaba matter-of-factly, "More than once."

"Oh hush Fabala." Frex snapped. Fiyero and Elphaba snickered and Shell just glared at Frex. Frex grabbed the dress out of one of their hands and got on his knees next to Elphaba and began to take off the dirty frock she was wearing. Another maid was pulling at Shell's clothes. Fiyero was thankful that he'd already gone through this process, Florence had had quite the hard time.

"Hey!" said Shell, "You don't have to snap at her like that." he told Frex. Frex rolled his eyes and Shell was about to retort. The maids sensed a fight coming between the two and quickly changed subject.

"Mister Fiyero, what are you doing here?" asked one of the maids, pulling off Shell's trousers.

"My Aunt Florence told me to come on over here and I could ride to the ball with you lot. She had to get ready." said Fiyero, leaning against the doorway.

"Fine, but I still get a window seat!" Elphaba called as Frex did up the small black buttons on the back of her dress.

"Then I get the middle seat." said Fiyero, "Next to you." Elphaba blushed. Frex pulled the mostly black, dark purple satin dress over Elphaba's head and pulled her arms through the short sleeves. He turned her around as she chatted with Fiyero and tied the sash around her tiny waist. Next to her, the maid was cuffing Shell's sleeve and straightening his jacket. Frex sat Elphaba down and started to put her shoes on her feet. He grabbed the gloves from a maid and told Elphaba to put her hands out. She did and he slid the little black gloves on her tiny hands. He pulled back to look her over. He nodded and stood up and grabbed her hand to pull her out the door but a maid stopped him.

"Frex!" she said, "You can't let her go to a ball with her hair like that!"

"I did a good job on the dress right?" asked Frex, looking over Elphaba again and scratching his head.

"Yes." said the maid, "_That's_ nice." she leaned down next to Elphaba and pulled a black jeweled barrette out of her apron pocket. She carefully pulled back the right side of her hair and clipped it with the barrette behind her ear. Then she pulled her hair over her shoulders. Elphaba smiled at the maid and the maid smiled back.

"There," she said, "You look adorable." Elphaba beamed and Shell smiled at her. He looked sharp in his tuxedo. Fiyero was staring at Elphaba like she was a shooting star. She waved a hand in front of his face.

"Oz to FIYERO!" she said, waving her hand back in forth. He snapped out of it then but Shell thought his eyes were still a little glazy.

"You look _very_ pretty." said Fiyero. Shell rolled his eyes.

"At least he didn't say handsome." Shell murmured. Elphaba shot him a glare and grabbed Fiyero's hand.

"You can sit in the backseat with me and Nessa, Shell's going to have to sit up front." Fiyero followed after her, an awed look on his face. Frex was honking the horn from the front seat of the car and Nessa was sitting in the back, her wheelchair had been put in the trunk. Elphaba opened the door and pushed Fiyero into the middle seat and she slid in next to him. She leaned over to get the door, but she was too little to reach it. Shell rolled his eyes and closed it for her before getting in the front seat.

"I could have done it myself _Shell_." said Elphaba, crossing her arms. Fiyero giggled and Elphaba gave him a sharp look, "_What_?" she asked.

"You couldn't have gotten that," Fiyero laughed, "You weren't even close."

"Are you calling me _short_, Fiyero Tiggular?!" Elphaba asked. Shell smirked.

"Wrong move." he told Fiyero. Fiyero swallowed his laughter

"No, no!" said Fiyero, backing away. He bumped into Nessa who pushed him off haughtily.

"Elphaba please do not beat up our guest." Frex sighed as he started up the car. Elphaba rolled her eyes and leaned back in her seat.

"S'alright sir, she couldn't beat me up if she tried." said Fiyero. Frex chuckled but Elphaba shot him a glare.

"Fiyero Tiggular….!" she warned.

"Strike two!" Shell called from the front seat, "Just remember, three strikes you're out." he made a slicing motion with his finger over his throat. Fiyero gulped and looked at Elphaba.

"Sorry?" he tried.

"You will be!" Elphaba said icily.

"Elphaba!" Frex hollered.

"But _Da-ad_! I was just trying to scare him!" Elphaba complained, "I wasn't really going to beat him up!"

"Yeah, because you can't!" said Fiyero, the boyish pride kicking in.

"Fiyero _Tiggular_!" Elphaba hollered at him.

"STRIKE THREE!" Shell laughed, "This could get messy."


	3. Fiyero's Hair

**(A/N: thanks for the reviews you guys! I was going to update yesterday but my computer broke and then my sister went into some sort of drama and stuck a bunch of cheese in her mouth, chewed it up) ang got it all slimy, then she spewed it all over my bed on purpose so I couldn't sleep in my bed. So then I had to change the sheets and she also ripped my pillows open and one of my teddy bears. I was mad at her...Anyway, here's this chapter and please keep in mind that the cars are all styled as like 1950 models. This isn't exactly modern day, but it's not like...1800's, you know what I mean. Anyway, thanks and review!)**

Frex wasn't last per se, but he wasn't first to arrive at the ball. He had to park in the extra parking lot across the street from the Lake House. He drove through the small crowded parking lot, the kids were all shouting out parking places.

"Right there!" Shell yelled, but another car pulled in.

"Rats!" everyone said.

"There's one there sir!" Fiyero yelled, pointing. Frex stepped on the gas but someone else swerved in.

"Hey!" Frex yelled.

"Snooze you lose Thropp." chuckled Fred Jackson, getting out of his car and going to the back to pull his kids out. Frex seethed as he circled the lot for a space. And so the game continued. Shell, Fiyero and Elphaba would point to parking spaces, but Frex would always be too late in which case, everyone would say 'darn' or 'rats'. The only one not partaking in this childish game was Nessa, who sat there, her arms in a knot and her nose poking a whole in the clouds.

"There!" Elphaba cried and Frex slammed on the gas and made a mad dash for the parking spot. Another car was coming and both cars were an equal distance from the parking spot. Frex squinted his eyes and slammed forward. The other car stopped abruptly and Frex swerved in. Everyone in the car cheered except Nessa who rolled her eyes.

"Aw you party killer." Fiyero nudged her. Nessa pulled an appalled face and shooed his elbow off of her arm. Elphaba burst into a fit of laughter.

"Ok Fiyero Tiggular, I forgive you." she laughed. Fiyero grinned and Nessa huffed like the big bad wolf. Shell cracked a smile as he got out of the car. He opened Elphaba's door for her, pretending to be a chauffeur.

"Lady Thropp." Shell nodded.

"Why thank you sir." Elphaba said stiffly with the snobbery of Miss Hue who lived in the giant pink house down yonder. Shell dropped his charade and they both cracked up. Fiyero slid out and offered Nessa assistance but she stuck her nose up at him and waited for Frex to help her. Fiyero just shrugged and scooted out of the car after Elphaba. Frex got out and got Nessa's wheelchair out of the trunk and then got Nessa out and set her in it. He looked to see which bastard he'd beaten to get the parking spot and he saw Lady Florence parking in another spot and getting out.

"I would've rammed _right_ into you Frex Thropp! You're lucky my nephew was in there and your own kids or you would've been road kill. I may look like a proper lady but I can _drive_. I'm no ignorant fool behind the steering wheel." she yelled. Frex's jaw dropped.

"That was _you_ in the other car?" he asked.

"Sure was." she said, putting her hands on her hips, "Who did you think it was? And if you say a man, I will ram you will you stand, women can drive just as well." Frex smiled meekly and blushed and Elphaba knew that 'a man' was exactly what he was going to say.

"Um…sorry?" Frex offered.

"Mmmhmm." Florence said sarcastically. Frex and Shell looked almost exactly alike, both blushing, both shuffling their feet and both clamping their mouths shut for fear of saying something stupid. Florence rolled her eyes and walked over to join them. Her scarlet gown flowed behind her gracefully and her pearls looked lovely. She smiled at Elphaba.

"You look pretty tonight Ellie." she said.

"Well thanks Lady Florence." said Elphaba, beaming, "You look pretty too."

"Thank you Elphaba." said Florence, "You like the barrette? My husband bought it for me 'fore he died."

"It's beautiful." she said, "Hey, I got one too!" she showed Florence the black beaded barrette in her hair.

"It's beautiful too." said Florence, "You know, I think me and you are going to be the two most gorgeous ladies at the ball tonight." she said. Elphaba blushed and looked down at her black gloved hands.

"Well…" Frex started, looking at Elphaba's green skin.

"Not a word Frex Thropp." Florence snapped at him, her eyes flashing. Shell just liked Florence all the more.

They walked through the parking lot a bit. Elphaba and Fiyero wanted to run ahead and see how many car alarms they could set off, but Shell shook his head no and told them that was what little kids did. Elphaba knew he wanted to go set off alarms with them, but he was just trying to look good for Lady Florence.

"Fiyero, whatever happened to your hair?" asked Florence. She was looking at Fiyero's messy blond hair. It was sticking up in weird places and parted oddly. It had been slicked back nicely when the night had started.

"He got three strikes with Elphaba ma'am." said Shell matter-of-factly.

"Three strikes?" asked Florence.

"Well first her called Ellie short, then he said she couldn't beat him up if she tried…then he pretty much said that again so she messed up his hair." said Shell. He pulled a thoughtful face, "Actually…it's kind of odd…Fiyero seemed to care an awful lot about the likes of his hair..."

"That's because if you have hair as good as mine, you gotta make sure it looks good, didn't no one ever tell you to keep your hair lookin' nice?" said Fiyero, "That's what my dad told me, so I intend to keep my hair nice." Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"You're a boy, right?" she asked.

"What kind of question is that?!" Fiyero asked indignantly.

"Well, boys don't give a rat's fart about their hair or their clothes." said Elphaba.

"And what do you know about boys?" asked Fiyero, quirking an eyebrow and crossing his arms.

"Lots." said Elphaba, shrugging, "For instance. I know that if I do this--" she grabbed Fiyero's hand, "—you'll blush." Fiyero blushed a deep scarlet. And Elphaba giggled.

"Oh stop your laughing Miss Elphaba." said Fiyero, pulling his hand back and crossing his arms.

"I've messed up a few boy's hair and never have they ever squealed like you did in the car." said Elphaba, laughing.

"That's because they didn't give a rat's fart about their hair." said Fiyero, sticking his nose up like Nessa.

"Exactly, and they were boys." said Elphaba, "And you're a boy, so you shouldn't care either."

"Well I'm a prince." said Fiyero, "It's my royal duty to care about my hair."

"Oh." said Elphaba thoughtfully, "I suppose that makes sense."

"It's just his cover Ellie." Shell murmured in her ear, loud enough for Fiyero to hear. Elphaba laughed and Fiyero scowled at Shell.

"Hey!" he said. Shell laughed. Fiyero crossed his arms, "You know, I can give out three strikes to you know." he said.

"No you can't, that's Ellie's thing." said Shell.

"Then what's my thing?" asked Fiyero.

"You're hair." said Elphaba. Shell laughed and Fiyero shot her a glare.

"Ok, everyone stay together now while we cross the street." said Frex. He grabbed Elphaba's hand and she grabbed Fiyero's and Florence grabbed his. Shell took Nessa's wheelchair and they all looked both ways before crossing the street. Well, most of them looked both ways, Elphaba and Fiyero were too busy giggling at each other, so it was probably well that Frex was holding her hand and Florence was holding Fiyero's.


	4. Attack of the Cheese Cubes

**(A/N: ok, I'm glad that _most_ of you are enjoying their childhood. I'm planning two years of childhood before plunging into Shiz lives where there will be lots of cursing most likely...anyhu, year 1 is about to end I think, there'll be some stuff with just shell and ellie maybe, then maybe Fiyero will come back, oh and expect at least one chapter to be totally based on a scene from "To Kill a Mockingbird", but besides that chapter, this story will not be based on To Kill A Mockingbird at all, that book is deep and touching and moving and stuff. This is a fanfic that will be shallow and just not deep at all, I'd feel terrible trying base somethign completely off of To Kill a Mockingbird because that book is freakign awesoem! Anyway...here's ya goes, please review!)**

The ballroom was amazing of course. A huge diamond chandelier hung from the ceiling, twinkling and sparkling. Windows stretched up to the incredibly tall ceiling, let in the setting sun so an orange/pinkish/purplish glow was shot through the room. The view of the lake and beach splashed through the windows like paintings. The guests were all beautiful. The women's gowns fell in colorful waterfalls around them. They'd all been dieting for weeks obviously and had spent their husband's money on their gowns. Elphaba looked at Lady Florence and thought that she was the prettiest lady there.

"Florence dear!" a lady called across the way, she was brunette with a lovely peach gown, "Florence!" she waved her over, "Come and meet Master Chuffrey!" Florence kissed Fiyero once on the forehead and told him to behave before floating across the ballroom to where the woman had called her. Fiyero snuck over to Elphaba's side.

"C'mon, let's go terrorize the guests!" he said.

"Righto!" Elphaba giggled and followed him through the forest of puffy gowns and tailored suits. Shell rolled his eyes but followed them. Someone would have to make sure Elphaba didn't get into too much trouble. Fiyero and Elphaba zoomed through the crowds and were about to stick a cube of cheese in a guests drink when they ran into some more children.

"Oh…Bern." said Elphaba, crossing her arms and giving the snooty boy a disgusted look.

"If it isn't the walking, talking celery stick." said Bern, sticking his nose up at Elphaba. Fiyero's hands fisted as did Shell's. Another young boy, Bern's brother came by. He was Bern's twin, Brian.

"Bern, what _are_ you doing talking to this inhumane species?" he asked, just as snootily, sticking his nose up as well.

"Looks like someone swallowed a dictionary." Elphaba grumbled.

"My father said that you are a disgrace to Munchkinland and that Frex should have killed you the moment you were born." said Brian.

"Yeah, and my mother said that unearthly aberrations like you don't belong to any civilization. She wants you to go back to wherever you came from." said Bern, he didn't know half of the words he'd just spewed out.

"Well, my brother says that both of you are society robots whose brains are underdeveloped and whose genitals are too." Elphaba said. Shell held up a hand and Elphaba high fived it. Fiyero and Shell doubled over laughing. Brian and Bern looked like a balloon had popped in their heads.

"Good one Fabala." said Shell, laughing.

"Thank you, thank you." Elphaba bowed as Shell and Fiyero applauded. Bern and Brian strutted away, finding comfort in their mother. Elphaba stuck her tongue out at them and they stuck theirs out right back. Elphaba turned back to Fiyero.

"Cheese cube?" she asked.

"Check." he said, holding up the cheese cube.

"Slingshot?" she asked.

"Check." Fiyero held up a sling shot.

"Ready?"

"Aye." Fiyero saluted. They both ducked down and made their way through the mingling and dancing to a shadowed corner. Shell followed them, considerably less discreetly.

"What in Oz do you two think you're doing?" asked Shell. Fiyero and Elphaba bother shushed him.

"Target, 11:00." said Elphaba quietly, talking into her hands like they were a walky talky. Fiyero put the cheese cube in the slingshot, pulled back and—

He and Elphaba watched the cheese cube land right in Miss Hue's hair, and it stuck there. She didn't seem to notice. Elphaba and Fiyero started laughing and Shell gave them disapproving looks but couldn't help the smile on his face.

"Let me try!" said Elphaba, taking the slingshot from Fiyero. He handed her that and another cube of cheese. She aimed for Miss Hue's hair again. Bing! Another cheese cube landed in the nest. This time, even Shell couldn't keep from laughing.

"Here, give me a go." said Shell.

"Why Shell, aren't you too old for this?" asked Elphaba mockingly.

"Not tonight Ellie." he laughed and grabbed the slingshot. Elphaba gave him a cheese cube and he aimed—Bing! Another one in the nest. Miss Hue now had three cheese cubes resting in her hair, quite visibly. The children continued their game until Miss Hue's head looked like a tray of o'dourves. She had about 15 cheese cubes stuck in her hair and she still hadn't noticed. The other ladies finally did though.

"Miss Hue!" one cried, "What _have_ you gotten in your hair?!"

"A new barrette, do you like it?" asked Miss Hue, feeling in her hair for the barrette, she came across a piece of cheese instead, "AHHHH!" she shrieked loudly, her champagne glass breaking. Shell, Elphaba and Fiyero covered their ears as they laughed. They watched Miss Hue freak out and the other ladies point to where the cheese was. Miss Hue looked about the ballroom for whoever did this and she noticed the three children in the corner laughing. Elphaba, Shell and Fiyero all immediately stopped laughing as Miss Hue made her way towards them, her face red, her hair grey hair speckled yellow and her dress in billows behind her. They ducked under the buffet table. They watched as Miss Hue's silhouette stopped in front of their table. They drew their knees closer to their chests and held their breath to keep from laughing. An eternity later, she left and all three started laughing. They crawled out from beneath the table and scanned the area for Miss Hue, she was huffing and puffing in the center of a circle of ladies who were trying to get the sticky cheese out of her hair.

"Where the devil are my children?!" Frex muttered to himself, ducking between guests as he scanned the floors for his kids. He was pushing Nessa along, but he couldn't find Shell and Elphaba. He finally spotted them by the buffet table with that trouble maker of Florence's, Fiyero. He quickly went over there, pushing Nessa ahead of them. She regarded the trio with disgust and crossed her arms coolly as they stopped in front of them.

"I've been looking for you two!" he said. He grabbed Elphaba's hand, "C'mon, we've gotta go before you cause any more trouble." Shell and Fiyero followed behind Elphaba, Frex and Nessa. They were almost to the door, when their path was intercepted by Master Hue, his little boy standing snootily next to him.

"Well, if it isn't Frexspar Thropp, our esteemed Governor." said Hue in a less then cordial voice.

"Hue." said Frex through clenched teeth, "Nice to see you."

"And you." Hue sneered, "Have you met my boy? Jackson Hue? He's the chess champion of Munchkinland. That means he's the best at his sport in Munchkinland."

"Well…" Frex searched for something to say, "My Nessa won first place in the Munchkinland art competition for her level and Elphaba and Shell……they…um…." Elphaba and Shell rolled their eyes, of course Frex couldn't think of anything nice to say about _them_. Frex finally concluded with, "They can read."

"Well." said Hue, not bothering to hide his contempt and satisfaction, "That's an achievement." he chuckled, sticking his cigar back in his porky mouth and waddling away to find the 'lovely' Miss Hue.

"Damn those Hues." Frex muttered, "C'mon children, let's go." he pulled Elphaba along behind him and Shell and Fiyero hurried after him.


	5. Did you see that!

**(A/N: a short one! I apologize. I also apologize for not updating this very quickly. I just started school and it's been chaotic. They just hired our teachers, and school a week ago. Let it sink in...yeah, that's how bad it is. Anyway, here's the next chapter, please review~! and thanks so much if you reviewed the last one!)**

The end of August came with the cooling of the weather. How fast it had come! The sun seemed spent on shining and the winds twisted the air. The sky had turned gray, but it was actually a very beautiful gray. The air smelled of rain that had not yet rained yet, of freshly mowed lawns and of lurking autumn. Despite the beautiful day, Elphaba didn't think it could get any uglier. Fiyero was leaving today. He had to go back to the Vinkus now that summer was ending. Elphaba was going to miss those trips to the ice cream shop with Fiyero. She was going to miss the games of pirates and cowboys and Indians. She was going to miss playing hide and go seek and tag with Fiyero. She was going to miss—she was going miss Fiyero.

The trio stood at the train station, waiting for the train to the Vinkus to pull in. Florence was asking the conductor when the train was going to hurry up and get there, leaving the kids some time to say goodbye.

"Don't worry Ellie, I'll come back next summer." said Fiyero.

"I'm not worried Yero." said Elphaba, shuffling her feet. Nobody knew what to say.

"I'll miss you." Elphaba and Fiyero said at the same time, "Jinx!" they cried. They laughed before shuffling their feet again. They heard the hiss of steam and the smooth skating of the train rolling into the station. They all turned around to stare at the train. Fiyero sighed.

"Bye." he said.

"Bye." said Elphaba and Shell. Fiyero turned as Florence beckoned him over. He shuffled to the train, but just before getting on, he dropped his suitcase and ran back to Elphaba. He took her hand and then kissed her quickly on the cheek. Elphaba's jaw dropped and Fiyero grinned before turning back around and running for the train as fast as he could. Florence's mouth was agape and Shell was just grinning like a Cheshire cat. Elphaba slowly turned to Shell.

"Did you see that?" she asked, a tiny hand pressed to her cheek, "Shell Thropp did you _see_ that?!"

"I did Ellie." said Shell, laughing, "I think that boy has a bit of a crush on you."

"Lady Florence, did you see that?" asked Elphaba. Florence laughed.

"Sure did." she said, "And don't worry, I'll give him a talking to when he gets back next summer." The train breathed in deep and let it out again before heading off for the Vinkus. The wheels reluctantly jolted into a spin with a jerk that sent a spark flying. Elphaba looked at the train and she saw a window go down and saw Fiyero in there, grinning at her. Elphaba's shock seemed to vanish as she saw his mischievous, satisfied grin. She put her hands on her hips.

"Fiyero Tiggular, you better not _ever_ kiss me again, you hear!" she shouted. Fiyero laughed.

"See you next summer Ellie!" he waved at her as she became smaller with distance. Soon he was out of sight and Elphaba turned back to Shell.

"Do you think he'll kiss me again?" asked Elphaba hopefully.

"Sure do." Shell said and took her hand, "C'mon, let's get home 'fore Frex comes after us." Elphaba let him pull her along gently. She looked up at Shell.

"Are you going to miss him?" asked Elphaba.

"Well." said Shell, "Probably not as much as you…" he teased and nudged her with his elbow as she hit him on the arm. He laughed, "But sure. Yeah, I'll miss the little buddy."

"I'm going to miss him too." said Elphaba. She suddenly felt very sad, and the absence of Fiyero's presence settled fully on her shoulders and she sighed deeply, "I'm going to miss him lots."

"Hey, you've still got me." said Shell, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"I suppose you'll do." Elphaba sighed, rubbing her eyes.

"Hey!" Shell pretended to be offended and Elphaba smiled a little. Shell smiled back, "See, no one can cheer you up like me."

"You're right." said Elphaba, wrapping her arms around Shell's waist, "No one cheers me up more than you do." she yawned and rested her head on his arm, she didn't quite reach his shoulder. Shell patted her head and led her back home. He adored being her older brother and he loved to be the person that could always cheer her up.

***********

Fiyero grinned as he waved at Elphaba. She looked angry that he'd kissed her, but she also looked pretty happy about it, which made Fiyero grin even wider. He waved at her until he couldn't see her anymore. Once the train had hit the country, he leaned back in his seat and sighed. His parents hadn't sent anyone to pick him up, and of course they couldn't be bothered with picking him up themselves. He wondered if they even remembered he was coming home today. He gazed out the window as the hills rolled by like the wheels on the bottom of a skateboard. The sun gleamed over the country, spotlighting everything in a gleam of warmth. He thought back on his summer, he'd never had a better one. Shell was a real nice boy and Elphaba was…Fiyero sighed lay down in the seat. Elphaba was a sweet girl. Fiyero thought she was pretty cute, especially when she was threatening to kill him. Over the summer he'd gotten about…56 strikes. She always threatened that she wouldn't play with him anymore because he was a mean little boy, but she always ended up forgiving him. He wondered how many strikes she gave him for kissing her. He grinned again, sudden realizing that he had kissed Elphaba Thropp, that cutest girl he'd ever met. He couldn't wait until next summer.

********

Nessa stared out of her window, waiting for Shell and Elphaba to come back from saying goodbye to their friend. She stared at the gleaming sidewalk and finally saw her brother and sister walking up the hill. Elphaba looked tired and she leaned on Shell and held him around the waist and he had caring, protective arms wrapped around her shoulders. Nessa had never had that sort of relationship with either of her siblings. Sometimes she wished that one of them would care for her like Shell cared about Elphaba. She stuck her nose up then and turned away from the window. She didn't need them. They were immature, always playing silly games of make-believe and such. She had better things to concentrate on. She didn't want to partake in such childish activities. Shell and Elphaba needed to grow up. She was just thinking like any other smart adult. She was just acting like the adults. And that was her problem.


	6. Shell's Promise

**(A/N: ok, this chapter is important to how Elphaba's character will be different than usual because now with Shell she will have grown up differently than in other stories. I'll elaborate later. Anyhu, a few more chapters of childhood and then I might do a few chapter that are 'in between' this and Shiz. Anyhu, here's this chapter, enjoy! and review?)**

Fiyero watched as the houses begin to spring up among the valley, growing in size and numbers as the train delved further into the city. He was soon staring at not a beautiful landscape of green and sun, but a gleaming city of houses and office buildings, the Vinkus castle rose above them all in the distance. Fiyero sighed, resting his cheek on his hand. It was long before the train screeched to a stop. Fiyero sighed and picked up his small suitcase and opened the door of his compartment. A line of people had already formed in the aisle of the train. He wiggled into the line and straightened the cap on his head so that he might look presentable to his parents. Despite himself, he couldn't wait to see them on the platform. He was squirming in his boots as he stretched his neck forward to where the exit of the train was. He finally made it there and hopped off the train. He scanned the crowded platform for his parents. He looked for his mothers silken skirts and his father shined boots. He didn't see them. They weren't there. They hadn't even bothered to pick up their son from the train station. He felt his swollen heart deflating as he trudged over to a man holding a sign reading: Prince Fiyero. He walked up to the cold, uniformed man. The man looked down at him and gestured to a car behind him. The man opened the door for him and Fiyero walked in and plopped into the seat. The car was empty save for the driver. Fiyero stared out of the window. The car began its ascent around the spiraling drive of the hill to the Vinkun castle. The towers of the castle twinkled, something that would send anyone else's breath to the hills. It was all old to Fiyero. He let his heart swell again as he walked into the castle. No. Who was he fooling? His parents weren't there. They couldn't be bothered with this young son of theirs. He went to his room and saw a large package, a present no doubt. A card was placed on it saying: Welcome Back, love Mother and Father. Fiyero threw the card down, it didn't mean anything. He went to his desk and started a letter to Elphaba.

*************

Shell and Elphaba walked towards the big yellow house on the top of the hill where they lived. At some point, Elphaba had fallen asleep, so Shell carried her on his back. It had been a long day at school. It was the middle of October. He shook his head remembering the events.

_Shell was playing with his friends during recess at the Munchkinland Elementary and Preschool. They were playing a game of marbles and Shell was beating them all. He had his heart set on Jimmy Buffet's Blue and Gold marble. He stuck his tongue out in concentration as the other boys crowded around him, cheering for him to win. He held his own fire red marble, getting red to knock Jimmy's Blue and Gold one out of the circle. He was about to shoot when he heard a piercing scream from the woods behind him. His eyes widened and his breath caught in his throat. Elphaba. Shell dropped the marble and it pounded and bounced on the ground as though in slow motion, the tufts of dry dirt powdering around the marble. He stood up abruptly and spun around and followed the scream to the forest. Oh god, why had he let her out of his sight?! He never let her out of his sight! He raced through the forest, yelling for his little sister. _

_"Stop! Stop!" he heard her scream, her small voice echoing through the foggy forest. He felt as though his heart was going to burst in a fiery mess of fear and desperation. He finally felt as though her screams were getting closer as he sped forward. He finally saw her. Somehow she had been lured into the forest. She was surrounded by about 5 other boys about her age or older. They were standing on the edge of the rushing river. They were trying to push her in. The water was deep and fast enough to drag you to your death. She was terrified; her eyes were wet with unshed tears. Her small hands were clutching onto the boys sleeves to prevent herself from being pushed in. Bruises colored her arms and face and her nose was bleeding. She was smaller than all of them and they were all laughing at her despair. Shell knew she couldn't swim, and the river was deep enough to drown he and if she didn't the drown, the current would. In two strides he had plucked her from the boys and had placed her gently behind his back. He glared at the boys, some were younger, some older. They looked up at him, some timidly, some defiantly and smugly._

_"What did you think you were doing?!" Shell roared._

_"We wanted to see if the rumors were true!" a boy defended himself, the leader of the little group Shell could see clearly, "We wanted to see if the water really __**would**__ burn her." Shell felt Elphaba shuddering behind him, feeding the fire to his hatred towards the boys. Of course water wouldn't burn her, but it could still kill her! She could still have drowned!_

_"You were using her as some sort of test subject?!" Shell asked. Before he could control himself he had plummeted the boy with a fist to his face another to his stomach. The boy cried out in pain as his nose started to bleed. Shell didn't care if it hurt him, "And the bruises and bloody nose? Who's responsible for that?!" he asked. _

_"She wasn't cooperating." said the leader smugly. Shell lunged at him and before he knew what hit him, two of his teeth had been knocked out. Shell glared at him._

_"I'll go for your full set of teeth if you don't scram in the next 5 seconds." he growled. The boys exchanged glances before fleeing the forest. Shell turned to Elphaba after making sure they were gone. He knelt in front of her._

_"Ellie, are you ok?" asked Shell. She nodded, even as tears ran down her cheeks. Shell quickly wiped them away, but as soon as they cleared she burst into sobs. She fell into Shell's arms and cried against his shirt, her small hands clutching at the back of his shirt. He held her tight and rubbed her back._

_"Don't worry." said Shell, "Nothing like this will ever happen again." Shell promised. He made a promise to himself to always protect her, his little sister, his little Ellie, little Fabala. He would never let anyone hurt her again. She didn't deserve this, any of this. He would make sure he was always there for her. He would protect her, he would. _

_"I was scared." said Elphaba, "And they told me to follow them or they would hurt me." _

_"Don't worry," said Shell again, "They won't hurt you. No one will." Elphaba clutched him tighter, her tears coming under control. She sniffled and Shell held her tighter. He finally pulled back and held her at an arms length and looked her in the eye, "I promise you Ellie, that I will always protect you." he said, "I love you." Elphaba knew then that he was telling the truth and that he would never betray her or turn his back on her. She knew her big brother would always try and protect her. _

_"I love you too, Shell." said Elphaba._

_"Let's go home." said Shell._

_"But school's not over yet." Elphaba said, though she yawned tiredly, confirming Shell's decision to take her home._

_"It is for us." said Shell, "We're going home." Elphaba yawned again, but took his hand anyway and began to follow his lead home._

_"Father will be mad at me for coming home early." said Elphaba tiredly, her shoulders slumping and her eyelids falling._

_"Don't worry about him." said Shell, "Here," he knelt down, "climb up." She eagerly clambered onto his back and rested her head on his shoulder. Soon she was asleep, breathing lightly, blood drying on her face._

Shell sighed again as he kept walking. Elphaba was going to need him, being different as she was and he would always be there for her, protecting her and loving her and caring about her. He had to make sure that she never broke and she had to know that she was as worthy of a good life as anyone else, perhaps more than anyone else. He walked into the house and was greeted by Frex.

"What're you doing home so early?" he asked.

"We needed to come home." was Shell's calm answer. Frex let his gaze fall from Shell's dirty face and messy hair to Elphaba's bruised arms and bloody nose.

"What happened?" asked Frex.

"A fight at school, that's all." said Shell.

"Elphaba started it, no doubt." Frex scoffed.

"No." said Shell coldly, "She didn't. I was the one that got in the fight, Elphaba was just a victim."

"Whatever." said Frex, "Don't let me catch you skipping school again. Do you know what the other parents will think? They'll think my children are uneducated wild animals that just leave school whenever they please. This better not happen again." he said and left them in the hall. Shell glared at Frex's retreating back. The man didn't care at all for his daughter. Shell went upstairs to Elphaba's room and gently tucked her in bed, she was exhausted.

That certainly wasn't the last fight that year that Shell had gotten into. Once it was because Elphaba had rescued an animal some other kids were tormenting, so they chose to torment her instead. Soon, it became quite apparent to everyone that if you messed with Elphaba, you were messing with Shell and he was not someone to be messed with.

**(E/A/N: special thanks to Elphaba1fan, greengirl16, Beautifully Tragic Ozian, obsessive-elphaba, and jenfalovesjaffas, you guys are the awesomest for reviewing!)**


	7. SQUEAK!

**(A/N: thanks if you reviewed! Wow, their childhood seems to be lasting longer than I expected! It's weird, it seems that no one reviews this story anymore, but then I just posted a chapter on my other story, Cursed, and it got more reveiws then it's ever got and I always thought that story was going to be a loser fic, but now this one's going to be the loser fic...ha, funny how things work like that right? Cause this one got a helluva lot of reivews for the first chap...strange. Anyhu! On with the fic!)**

Shell could tell that today was going to be a long one. Elphaba was practically bouncing off the walls with excitement. Fiyero was coming back today. _**WHOOOOooo**_**o**ooo….Shell thought sarcastically, waving imaginary pompoms in the air. Still though, he was glad Fiyero was coming back, Elphaba had missed him.

"Shell! Shell!" Elphaba said, "Guess what! Guess what!"

"You don't have to say everything twice you know." said Shell, crossing his arms and giving her the 'I'm older than you, ha!' voice.

"I know, I know!" said Elphaba, not realizing she'd done it again, "But guess what! Guess what!"

"Fiyero's coming back today?"

"YES! YES!" Elphaba laughed and ran around him in a circle. Shell rolled his eyes.

"I suppose you'll want to meet him at the station then?" asked Shell.

"Yes! Let's go! Let's go!" Elphaba exclaimed, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the door.

"Whoa! Not yet! We'll be waiting nearly two hours." said Shell, "And besides, it's Sunday." Elphaba's happiness popped like a balloon.

"Do we have to go?" asked Elphaba, looking up at him through her lashes.

"You know father will be terrible if you don't cooperate." said Shell. Elphaba sighed. Frex walked into the hall then, straightening his Sunday jacket as he came. He had a very light pink sundress draped over one arm. It had white lace and a flower design embroidered around the hem. Elphaba spied the dress and made a face that made Shell laugh. Frex grabbed her arm roughly and began tugging off her navy frock.

"I'm not wearing pink!" Elphaba protested as she pulled her sleeve right back up.

"Yes you are!" Frex growled, pulling her sleeve back off and holding her arms so she couldn't pull it back up.

"No! No!" Elphaba said, back to saying things twice, "I'm NOT wearing that ugly color! That color is for people like _Nessarose_." she stuck her tongue out and made another face. Shell laughed, but Frex was not amused.

"Not another word about your sister." he said, shaking her roughly. Shell stopped laughing and pulled Elphaba away from Frex. He snatched the dress from Frex.

"I'll just finish for you father." said Shell. Frex gave him a testy look before standing up.

"Fine." he said, "Just as long as she's in the dress." Frex stormed down the hall, muttering under his breath. Elphaba seemed unfazed by the whole scene, but Shell was still angry. She turned to Shell once Frex was gone.

"You're not going to make me wear the dress are you Shell?" she asked, sticking her bottom lip out. Shell gave her a look, trying to make a decision. He looked back at the frilly dress in his hands.

"It's not _that_ bad." he said, though he couldn't help but make a face at the many frills and ribbons.

"It's _nessaroseified_!" Elphaba cried.

"True." Shell smirked, "Fine, let's go pick out a different one." they went to her room and sifted through her closet. He finally found a sundress that was a suitable color and not so frilly. It was a light blue and white checkered dress. He slipped it on her and thought she looked rather cute.

"Just wait till Fiyero sees you in this." Shell teased. Elphaba blushed and pushed Shell gently.

"Thanks for not making me wear pink." said Elphaba.

"Sure thing." said Shell.

"ELPHABA! SHELL!" Frex yelled from downstairs.

*************

Elphaba sat next to Shell quietly. She was bored out of her mind. She fidgeted with the material of her dress, then she braided and unbraided her hair, then she tried to braid Shell's hair, but it was too short. Then she tried to braid Nessa's hair, but Nessa swatted her away as her eyes were glued on the preacher. Elphaba tugged on Shell's sleeve.

"I'm bored." she whispered as the preacher droned on.

"Are you?" asked Shell teasingly, "You always are."

"This guy is lying." said Elphaba, "I think he's making stuff up."

"Elphaba!" Nessa gasped, horrified as she heard her sister, "He knows exactly what he's saying! It's true! He would never lie! He's just telling us what the Unnamed God has told him to tell us! He's saving our souls!"

"Whatever you nerd." said Elphaba, crossing her arms and sitting back in her seat with a 'hmph'. Shell suppressed his smile as he tried to listen to the preacher. Frex kept sending sidelong glances at Elphaba, telling her to pay attention. She just rolled her eyes and made a face at him. Frex closed his eyes in frustration and took deep breaths. Elphaba stifled a giggle.

"Hey." Shell whispered as he nudged her, "Stop it or father will really get mad this time."

"Aw, you're not fun today either." Elphaba grumbled.

"Shh!" Nessa hissed, putting a finger to her lips. Elphaba glared at her.

"Shh!" she mocked. Nessa huffed at her and went back to her obsession, the Unnamed God.

***********

The train had come and gone. Where was Fiyero? Elphaba stood on her tiptoes to scan the crowd.

"Maybe he's not coming today, maybe you got the date wrong." said Shell, squinting his eyes as he searched for their friend.

"No, he said today." said Elphaba, "That's what he wrote in his letter."

"Well then maybe HE got the date wrong."

"No, Fiyero's always right."

"You need to pull out of this fantasy that Fiyero is always just sooo right." Shell rolled his eyes.

"But he is always right, he's never wrong." said Elphaba stubbornly, crossing her arms.

"Well what about that time he told you that if you stood on dead grass for 2 minutes, you'd have to wrestle a dragon in 3 years?" asked Shell.

"He was right." said Elphaba, "You don't see me stepping on any dead grass." Shell rolled his eyes. Elphaba clambered up on his back to get a better look at the crowd. She sighed when she didn't see him again. True, Fiyero didn't exactly write that he was coming back by train, maybe a carriage was bringing him? Elphaba hung her head sadly, disappointment falling like snow in her hair.

"He promised he'd come back for me." Elphaba said sadly.

"Hey, and Fiyero never breaks a promise right?" said Shell gently, tilting her chin up, "Isn't Fiyero always right?"

************

The sun curved across the sky until it disappeared behind the hills, clicking the sky dark. Elphaba sat at her window, still sad that Fiyero hadn't come. She sighed and walked over to her bed. She was about to get in when she stepped on something. It moved and made a weird noise. Elphaba shrieked in surprise. The thing, or whatever it was quickly crawled under her bed. She could see what it was because it was dark. She quickly opened the door to Shell's adjoining room.

"Shell!" she ran over to his bed and shook him awake.

"Mmmfigglegum." Shell murmured and turned over. Elphaba rolled her eyes and grabbed the pillow from under his head and started pounding him with it. Shell jumped as he left dreamland, "What in Oz?!" he exclaimed. He looked at Elphaba, "What?" he asked.

"There's something under my bed." Elphaba whispered.

"Don't tell me it's a monster." Shell muttered sarcastically. Elphaba didn't seem to pick up on the sarcasm. Later, Shell would regret using so much sarcasm around his younger sister.

"Hmm." Elphaba thought, "It might be." she thought about it some more. She didn't come to any conclusions so she resumed prodding Shell with her pointy little fingers, "C'mon! Come check! Come check!" Shell grumbled as he got out of bed and followed Elphaba into her room. He grabbed a long ruler and started jabbing it under her bed with mild enthusiasm. Suddenly, he hit something and it squeaked. Shell jabbed the ruler in the same place and the same effect was produced: SQUEAK!

"What the--" Shell muttered as he repeatedly jabbed the 'something'.

SQUEAK!

SQUEAK!

SQUEAK!

SQUEAK!

SQUEDY SQUEAK!

Shell started laughing and he jabbed the ruler faster.

SQUEAK!  
SQUEAK!  
OW!

AH!  
AGH!

SQUEAK!

"ALRIGHT! WILL YOU STOP ALREADY!" the squeaking was interrupted by a less preferred squeaky shout.

"Fiyero!" Elphaba cried. He crawled out from under the bed, sending a glare at Shell who threw his head back and laughed. Elphaba threw her arms around Fiyero and gave him a big hug, "I thought you weren't coming!"

"I said I'd come back for you, didn't I?" said Fiyero, massaging his side where Shell had no doubt jabbed him repeatedly with the ruler.

"Sure did." Elphaba grinned. She looked him over, "Fiyero Tiggular!" she gasped, "What in Oz has happened to you?!" Fiyero was covered from head to toe in dirt and dust.

"Well, I had to run away from home, and I couldn't take the train because I forgot to bring some money. So I ran here from the Vinkus." said Fiyero in a hushed, story-teller tone.

"Fiyero Tiggular no you didn't." said Elphaba.

"I did!" Fiyero defended his story, "I endured blistering deserts and rushing rivers to get back to you!" Elphaba was about to argue when they heard loud resounding footsteps. Frex appeared in the doorway, looking tired and less than pleased.

"What's going on?!" he yelled.

"I found Fiyero under my bed." said Elphaba, pointing a finger at Fiyero.

"What in Oz's name was he doing under your bed?!"

"Beats me." said Elphaba and Shell at the same time, shrugging their shoulders. Fiyero looked like he was about to wee his pants, suddenly he had launched himself across the room and was hanging onto Frex's knees.

"Please sir! Please let me stay!" he begged, "I ran away from home, I've nowhere to go!"

"Urgh." Frex growled, "Fine, stay the night, but I'd better tell Florence you're here, she was worried sick when you didn't show up at the train station. You can share Shell's bed." he walked out then, grumbling. Fiyero sighed in relief.

"C'mon, let's go to bed." said Shell, walking back to his room.

"Night Ellie." said Fiyero, "I missed you." he turned and followed Shell into his room.

********

Elphaba awoke to a sharp jabbing in her side. What in Oz? She opened her eyes, but it was still dark outside. She turned over to see Fiyero standing there.

"What do you want?" she grumbled, not exactly pleased with being woken up.

"Scoot over." said Fiyero, pushing her a little towards the right side of the bed. She scooted over and he climbed in, pulling the covers over both of them. Sleep came easy after that, despite their hearts hammering away.

**Special thanks to: obsessive-elphaba, jenfalovesjaffas (you always review all of my fics, special, special thanks!), Beautifully Tragic Ozian, greengirl16 (You always review all of my fics too! Special, special thanks), DefyingPopular, AND lizziemagic. THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!**


	8. Summer Is

**(A/N: hey guys! Sorry for the wait. I've been busy with school. I've joined cross country and a book writing club and science olympiad starts soon I believe, I'll be joining that as well. Urg, to much stuff! Anyway, this is most likely the last chapter of them as children. The next chapter they will most likely be young teenagers or preteens. Whichever. OH! And exciting news for me! I JUST ORDERED WICKED TICKETS! yepperdoodles. I just got really good seats too! I cannot wait to go! AGH! THIRD TIME! OH YEAH! Anyway, here's the chapter, enjoy and review!) OH and thanks if you reviewed!**

The next morning, Florence came to the house, looking worried and in serious need of convincing. She met the children at the breakfast table and pulled Fiyero out of his chair and pulled him close to her, his face pressed into her stomach. His cheeks got smushed in the process making his lips just out like a fish lips. Elphaba and Shell laughed at his expense.

"SQUEAK!" they laughed. Fiyero sent glared at them as he waited for Aunt Florence to stop hugging him.

"Fiyero! You terrible little boy!" Florence said, "I was worried sick about you! You're parents were scared to death when they realized you'd run away!"

"They actually realized I was gone?" asked Fiyero, surprised.

"Of course they did!" she kissed the top of his head and kept squeezing the air out of him.

"Sure." Fiyero sighed. Finally Florence allowed him so air as he wriggled out of her surprisingly strong grasp.

"How did you all find him?" asked Florence.

"He snuck under my bed and I stepped on him." said Elphaba, taking a bite of pancakes.

"It seems you're always stepping on him!" Florence laughed.

"Well that's cause he keep sneaking into places he wasn't invited to…like under my bed and then under the gate into our courtyard." Frex looked over the top of his newspaper and over his spectacles.

"Oz knows how he got in the house." he said, "But that's where we found him."

"Where _I_ found him." said Elphaba. Frex rolled his eyes and went back to his Monday Paper.

"No, I found _you_." said Fiyero, crossing his arms.

"No, I found _you_!" said Elphaba.

"But I came looking for you, so therefore, I found you, since I was actually looking for you." said Fiyero.

"You both found each other!" Shell settled the argument.

"Oh." said Elphaba and Fiyero at the same. They took each other's hand, swinging their joined hands between themselves, "I guess we did."

***************

Shell sulked as he trudged through the woods, his feet bare and his trousers covered in dirt. He had been 'sent away' by Elphaba and Fiyero who had decided they wanted to play together without him. Apparently the game was only for children '6 to 7' and seeing as Shell was 8, he would be breaking the rules if he continued to play with them. As Shell walked through the woods, he made his way towards the lake. The lake was somewhat of a secret lake. Only Shell, Elphaba and Fiyero knew of it. They'd found it in the middle of the summer and had been their 'place' ever since. You had to travel the entire way through the woods, but once you were there, you knew it was worth it. He saw it in the distance, shimmering and reflected the orange and pink sunset. The clouds were smeared across the sky like a painter's fluke. The rolling green hills of the country of Munchkinland crowded in front of the setting sun and the light breeze swayed the light tall grasses and rustled the green leaves of the trees bordering half of the lake. Where the trees stopped, the valley started. It was full of tall grasses and wild flowers. And where the valley stopped, the rolling hills sprouted up. He was almost there when he heard voices. He peaked around the tree and saw Elphaba and Fiyero there. They were sitting on the edge of the lake together. They splashed each other and laughed. Shell smiled as he watched them.

"Yero! You're getting me all wet!" Elphaba laughed, splashing him.

"You asked for it Ellie!" Fiyero laughed, wiping drops of water off of his forehead. He grinned at Elphaba as they both stopped splashing each other. He carefully took her hand, "You know what?"

"Yeah?" asked Elphaba.

"I think I love you." said Fiyero matter-of-factly, no hesitation, no shyness, he stated it like a fact, as though looking at the weather. Because when you're 7 is it a fact, you don't have to think about it, you can just say it. Elphaba crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"You _think_ Mister Tiggular?" she asked, "Don't you know?"

"Fine then," said Fiyero, crossing his arms too, "I KNOW I love you Elphaba Thropp!"

"Well fine!" she quipped.

"Fine!" Fiyero snapped right back. There was silence between them. Fiyero carefully uncrossed his arms and leaned closer to Elphaba, "Aren't you going to say it back?" he asked hopefully.

"Nope." Elphaba popped the word like bubblegum.

"Well fine!" said Fiyero. Elphaba turned back around and grinned at him.

"Fine!" she said, "I love you too Fiyero Tiggular!" she laughed.

"Really?" asked Fiyero.

"Sure." said Elphaba. Fiyero laughed and gave her a big hug, squeezing her with all his might.  
"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!!!" Elphaba shouted, wriggling out of his grasp.

"Oooh!" Fiyero's eyes lit up as images of a perfect future flashed past him, as though playing like a slideshow on the golden lake before them, "You know what! We're going to get married Ellie, and I'm going to come back for you and—and…we're going to get married!"

"You promise?" asked Elphaba.

"Pinky promise." Fiyero grinned and held out of his pinky. She hooked pinky's with him and they shook, trying to keep serious faces that said 'this-is-a-contract-business-deal' , but they soon broke into wide grins.

"Alright Tiggular," said Elphaba, "You pinky promised, so you better be back next year to marry me."

"You can count on me." said Fiyero, saluting. Elphaba giggled and ruffled his hair.

"NOT THE HAIR!" Fiyero squealed, covering his head. Elphaba laughed at him. He got up and began to run away, arms shielding his hair. She began to chase him around the lake, her black hair blowing behind her. Soon they were running together, the game of chase forgotten. They dipped their fingers in the lake as they ran, laughing. They quickly kicked their shoes off and ran barefoot through the pure, tranquil, peaceful area. They ran past the lake and were soon waist high in the tall valley grasses, picking flowers as they ran. Shell smiled at them before sprinting after them. They saw him coming and laughed, running as he entered the valley. He soon caught Elphaba and he picked her up and spun her around and she laughed, despite her 'protests' for him to let her go. Fiyero came over to them and begged Shell to spin him around too. Shell smiled and set Elphaba down before spinning Fiyero fast. Elphaba laughed as she watched them both tumble to the ground, laying flat on their backs. She held out a hand to help Shell up. He took her hand, but pulled her down next to him. She laughed and scolded him. He laughed and took her hand. Fiyero took her other hand. Their laughter died down as they stared up at the sky. In this secret valley they were free and peaceful. This was their home away from home together. They sighed, knowing that summer would end soon. It would be too cold to make the long treks through the woods to their secret lake valley. Fiyero would be gone. The valley would rest before coming alive again the next summer. Summer was living, it was freedom, it was love, it was game and games of cowboys and Indians, it was lakes and valley, secrets and treasures…Summer was Elphaba, Fiyero and Shell.


	9. Family

**(A/N: hello! Long time no...read. Sorry! Okay, after this chapter, I'll have maybe one or two more before everyone's at Shiz! So please review if you want me to update!)**

6 years later

She never saw Fiyero again after that summer 6 years ago. He wrote to her and told her sorry, but he couldn't come, but he still loved her, the note was saved in her desk. The next summer he wrote again: sorry, I can't come, but I wish I could, the letter was cast into the wastebasket. The next summer no letter came and no Fiyero came either. They didn't write anymore and quite frankly, they'd forgotten completely about the other. They were childhood sweethearts, and who remembered those? She was fourteen now, and despite her colored skin, she was becoming accepted among others, Shell made sure of that. He told her to not categorize herself as an outcast. Categorizing herself as an outcast, only made others do the same to her. Of course, having green skin, she couldn't be accepted by everyone, and of course, every time she was met with a new group of people, she had to be accepted all over again. Not everyone liked her, but not everyone hated her. She was accepted. But it seemed the only people who would never be able to accept her were her family. Oh how they all hated her!

"Here you little freak, take my suitcase and take it upstairs and put it in the largest guest bedroom, but first take my coat and hang it up in the coat closet and put my hat on the hat rack." were the first words out of Aunt Cilvia's mouth.

"Merry Lurlinemas to you too Aunt Cilvia." Elphaba muttered under her breath as she closed the door behind her Aunt. Aunt Cilvia was a large woman, with a huge bosom and an even larger bottom. She was draped in deep magenta's and swirled brown, making a rather disgusting display of a rotten cupcake. Her graying blonde hair sat on her head in a heap, resembling a nest. Shell and Elphaba called her bird nest or birdy, and whenever she entered a room they would caw quietly.

"Well I don't have all day child! Take my coat!" Cilvia shouted, striking her arms out.

"Well forgive me, but I thought you'd at least be able to take your own coat off." Elphaba snapped. Cilvia hit her across the face.

"Don't you talk like that to me you abomination, if you were my child I'd have you in chains, and you'd be served meals _rodents_ wouldn't even touch." Cilvia hissed. Elphaba gently massaged her cheek and rolled her eyes at Cilvia.

"Yes ma'am." she murmured. She quickly took Cilvia's coat to avoid another hit. She stuffed it in the closet, not bothering to put it on a hanger. She went to pick up Cilvia's enormous suitcase.

"MY _HAT_ CHILD!" she shrieked. Elphaba snatched the hat off the old hag's head and dropped it on the hat rack. Cilvia narrowed her birdlike eyes and thrust a pudgy finger at her suitcase. Elphaba picked it up, but dropped it instantly.

"This is too heavy." said Elphaba.

"Too heavy? You useless, pathetic piece of garbage!" Cilvia shouted, "Pick it up!"

"But I--" Elphaba began. A door on the left side of the hallway opened and Shell walked in. He saw Cilvia there and he immediately tensed.

"Aunt Cilvia." Shell greeted her, "So good to see you."

"And you too Shell you gentleman!" Cilvia gushed, "Tell your freak sister to take my suitcase to my room!"

"Shell it's too heavy!" Elphaba said. Shell stooped down and picked it up, even for him it was a bit heavy.

"I'll get it Cilvia." he said, giving her a smile. He rolled his eyes at Elphaba giving her the you-couldn't-carry-this?! look.

"Oh thank you young man, such a gentleman!" Cilvia smiled, "See that young lady!" she turned on Elphaba, thrusting another sausage finger in her face, her pink nails looked more knifelike than elegant, "Those are manners! And if you don't straighten up, I'll hit you on the other cheek and harder!" Elphaba winced and Cilvia gave her a satisfied 'hmph'. Shell froze in his tracks. He set the suitcase down carefully and turned to face Cilvia, his eyes flashed, though his voice remained calm.

"You _hit_ her?" he asked, his voice low and angry, though on the surface it was calm and controlled. Cilvia's mouth flopped down in shock and her eyes widened as she was caught off guard by his reaction.

"Well I--" she stammered.

"You had no right. Please don't do it again." said Shell coldly, "I doubt you'd like it if someone hit you." Cilvia's jaw dropped another two inches and her eyes bulged just a bit more. She spluttered, speechless, her jaw popping open and closing several times. Shell turned to Elphaba, "C'mon Ellie." he said. He picked the suitcase back up and proceeded up the stairs. Elphaba quickly ran up the stairs after him, resisting the urge to turn around and make a face at old birdy.

************

Fiyero sat at the long dinner table, surrounded by uncles, aunts, cousins, in laws etc. They were all loud and boisterous, talking over him, ignoring him for the most part.

"I know what you mean Carol, and you know what you should do? You need to sit him down and tell him--" his mother was saying to his Aunt.

"I caught the biggest fish of my life the other day Jim, you won't believe how big--" Uncle Jerry was saying to Uncle Jim.

"Pass the potatoes!" cousin Henry hollered.

"Where's the salt? 10 salt shakers on this table, and I can't get one!"

"And what colleges are you looking at Cole…"

"How's school going?"

"Did you go see the game last night? Wooo-ee, biggest game I ever saw! The Vikings crushed the…"

"And so then I told him no way and he was like…."

"And then Brenda called me a…"

"No! She did-n't!"

"She did!"

"Fiyero, how are you, I haven't seen you in a while." Fiyero looked up at the sound of his name among the loud chatter of all of his other relatives. He smiled when he saw Aunt Florence take a seat next to him.

"Hi Aunt Florence." he said, "It's good to see you."

"Well I'd hope so." Florence laughed, "Why don't you visit me in Munchkinland anymore?"

"I don't know. I guess I just stopped coming. I started going to camps and things during the summer. I just don't have time for Munchkinland." said Fiyero, forgetting all about dear Elphaba and Shell.

"Ah, the busy summers of a prince." said Florence.

"Besides…" said Fiyero, "Mom and Dad would probably get lonely….without me…they would…miss me." Fiyero stumbled over his lame excuse. He glanced down the table to see his parents, ignoring him completely and chatting with Aunt Caroline and Uncle Jim. Florence followed his gaze and her smile saddened.

"Oh, you're probably right, they'd miss you more than anything." said Florence, patting his shoulder. Fiyero didn't say anything. He looked down at his dinner, poking the potatoes and not eating anything.

*************

"Ugh, it's the freak!" Blake groaned as he walked in behind his father, Uncle Bill. He was two years older than Elphaba, so Shell's age, 15. He dropped his suitcase into Elphaba's arms as he walked in and then dropped his coat on top of that. Elphaba dropped both suitcase and coat on the floor and crossed her arms. Blake leveled her with a glare, "Pick it up you little brat." Elphaba didn't respond, glaring at him. The idle chatter that filled the hallway stilled. Uncle Bill, who was talking to Frex, turned around and looked at Elphaba. Frex glared at Elphaba.

"Pick up Blake's things and put them away Elphaba." said Frex through clenched teeth, "Now." Elphaba sighed and picked up Blake's things. The idle chatter resumed and Blake gave her a contemptuous smirk. Elphaba lugged his suitcase upstairs and flung it into the smallest guestroom. She cursed under her breath as she made her way back downstairs. The hallway had been cleared as the last of the hated relatives arrived. She went into the dining room and saw that Shell had saved her a seat at the long table. She sat down next to him and he gave her a sympathetic look, he must have heard about the incident with Blake.

"I hate family." she muttered.

"Who doesn't?" asked Shell, taking a bite of potatoes.

"Oh Shell!" Aunt Lucille shrilled. Shell looked up and offered her a polite smile.

"Yes Aunt Lucille?" he asked, straightening his tie.

"Tell us Shell, tell us what Universities you're looking at! We assume you'll be attending University, being the next in line for Governorship and all…And once you graduate later this year, you will be going to University, once you're 16." Aunt Lucille gushed, the rubies on her giant gaudy rings glinting in the light as her head bobbed every which way.

"Well I've applied to two Universities---" Shell began.

"Oh which ones?! Which ones?"

"Nellman and Shiz." said Shell.

"Oh both good colleges, both good!"

"And I've received acceptance letters from both." said Shell.

"Go to Nellman, they've got the best sports program." said one of the Uncles.

"No! You've got to go to Shiz, much better school with much higher standards, and the scenery and nightlife is completely Ozmopolitan!"

"Yes, I've heard Shiz is on the outskirts of the Emerald City." said Shell, "And I think I'm going to go to Shiz."

"Oh good choice, good choice!" Aunts gushed.

***********

"And Fiyero, which schools are you looking into?" asked his grandmother.

"Well, I can't even apply till next year, but I think I want to go to Shiz." said Fiyero.

"Hopefully not just for the nightlife darling." said his mother.

"No, I hear it's got a wonderful…uh…academic program." said Fiyero stupidly. His mother rolled her eyes and turned to his aunts and uncles.

"The worst boy in school imaginable! He says he wants to go to Shiz, but you can bet we'll have to pull a couple strings. Carol I don't know what to do about him! He spends his nights at parties and it seems he's got a different girlfriend every five minutes! He doesn't focus on anything!" his mother started ranting off at Carol.

"Oh honey, how disappointing that must be! My son, everyone knows he's up for a scholarship, and guess what else, he's going to be graduating valedictorian of his class. Uh huh, that's right."

"If only Fiyero would achieve something other than the Oz record for most parties attended!" his mother sighed, "I just don't know what else I can give him! I buy him what he wants and let him change courses when he doesn't like his subjects at school, but even so, he just doesn't motivate himself for school! What else can I give him?" his mother was complaining. Fiyero stood up, not wanting to listen to anymore of what his mother had to say about him. She was the one that never wanted anything to do with him, she and his father. They both just ignored him. They never spent time with him. They didn't even eat meals with him usually. He sighed as he left the dining room, not surprised that no one had noticed him. Maybe partying was a bad way to get his parents attention, but now that he'd started, why bother stopping? Partying was actually hella fun.


	10. First to Shiz

**(A/N: hello! thank you if you reviewed! Especially my tenth reviewer, I wouldn't have updated if not for you. I just saw toy story one and two in 3D in theaters, they were great, loved them! classics. I was also glad to see that I was not the only person there above the age of 6. Anyhu, here's this chapter and after the next chapter I believe EVERYONE will be enrolled in Shiz, meaning Fiyero, Shell and Elphaba, becasue of course they are all different ages and cannot enrol at the same time. Anyhu, enjoy and pretty please with a buzz lightyear action figure on top, review)**

One Year Later

It was another one of _those_ nights. It was an explosive night. Elphaba had been out late again at some party or other, Frex was furious and Shell was ridden with worry. Around one in the morning, they heard the door creak open slightly. Elphaba crept in, her long black hair fell in curled tangles down her back and she held her shoes in her hands so as not to make a sound.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Frex shouted as Shell heaved a sigh of relief.

"Out." was Elphaba's curt reply as dropped her shoes by the door.

"You know what happens when you stay out all night?!" Frex bellowed.

"Father--" Shell tried to calm Frex, but Frex wouldn't have it and continued bellowing.

"The servants find out and form their own nasty rumors about my slut of a daughter and soon the whole of Munchkinland will think you're some kind of--"

"Like your yelling will help matters?!" Elphaba shrieked, "I'm already green! How much worse could it get? It was a _party _for Oz's sake_!_ I wasn't drinking or smoking or doing anything that might shame the family, it was a party and if it makes you feel any better, the rich kids and socially high ones were there too so you're not the only one with a daughter that goes to parties, just calm down!"

"I could use one day without the dramatics Elphaba." Frex growled.

"You're the one creating the dramatics!" Elphaba yelled. A few servants had poked their head into the hall to watch the shouting match, it wasn't a rare occurrence in the household. Frex grabbed her wrist and yanked her forward before flinging her into the wall and striking her across the face. The servants gasped and Shell quickly shoved Frex away from Elphaba before it got any worse. Frex rose his hand to strike Elphaba again but Shell grabbed his arm.

"Don't touch her again." Shell growled, shoving Frex backwards. Frex glared at Shell and then Elphaba. Elphaba wiped the blood from her lip and glared right back at Frex.

"Get out of my sight!" Frex roared. Shell quickly grabbed Elphaba's arm and proceeded to pull her up the stairs away from Frex. He quickly opened his bedroom door and pushed her in, closing the door behind him.

"I hate him!" she said.

"Why do you do things like that?!" Shell asked, "You purposely stay out late just to aggravate him!"

"You think I _wanted_ him to hit me?!" asked Elphaba incredulously.

"Well I'm pretty sure it wasn't just an accident that you didn't come home until one!" Shell said, "Do you know how worried I was about you?! You should have told me where you were!"

"I didn't ask you to be my guard dog Shell, I can take care of myself!" said Elphaba.

"Oh, and that point was made perfectly clear downstairs when your lip got split open because Frex hit you!" yelled Shell, "Yeah, you can take _real_ good care of yourself." he muttered sarcastically.

"Shut the hell up!" Elphaba yelled.

"Well then next time, tell me where you're going! For all I knew you could've been hurt and rotting in some godforsaken alley!" Shell said.

"Well I'm obviously fine, so stop yelling at me!" Elphaba said, she started towards the door but he stepped in front of it. His face had softened and she looked down, ashamed at yelling at him so.

"Elphaba, I'm sorry for yelling, I didn't mean to sound harsh or anything it's just that I care about you and love you, you're my little sister and I'm only trying to protect you." said Shell, taking her by the shoulders.

"I know." she sighed, "I know, I'm sorry for yelling too." she looked up at him and he offered her a smile and gave her a big hug. She smiled back and then suddenly remembered something, "Hey Shell, there was something you wanted to show me earlier, what was it?" she asked. Shell sighed.

"Well I--" he reached down and picked up an envelope, "Here." she took the letter and scanned through it.

"Shell! You got into Shiz! Congratulations!" she cried happy for him. He smiled back softly.

"Thanks." he said, he took the letter and sank down onto his bed, his head in his hands. Elphaba sat down next to him.

"Shell, what's wrong?" she asked, "You should be happy. You're going right?"

"Elphaba, after what I just saw tonight, I don't know if I can." said Shell.

"What do you mean?"

"Frex just _hit_ you." said Shell, taking his hands away from his face and staring dead into her eyes, "He shoved you into the wall and _hit_ you. How could I bring myself to leave you here alone? How could I just leave after I just watched him _hit_ you?"

"Shell I—I'll be fine, it was nothing, really! Go to Shiz, don't worry about me!" Elphaba said, taking his hand.

"Elphaba think about it, if I wait two years, I could go to Shiz with you and you wouldn't be here alone!" said Shell.

"Shell, you'll be two years behind your class." said Elphaba, "I can't let you do that, you've got to go to Shiz, you're ready, I'll be fine."

"Who's going to protect you? What if while I'm gone, things get worse? What if Frex does worse? I can't leave you here alone." Shell protested.

"Shell, listen to me, I will be fine, if you don't go to Shiz all because of me, I will never forgive myself, you need to go, I will be fine." Elphaba said, looking him in the eye. Shell was silent for a moment and he sighed before looking back at Elphaba.

"Elphaba, in order for me to go to Shiz, I'm going to have to know that you'll be fine without me." said Shell, "Ellie, you didn't come home until one in the morning! Do you know how much that scared me?"

"I'm sorry." said Elphaba, "It won't happen again, I'll behave." she smiled.

"If anything happens, you'll write to me and tell me, right?" asked Shell.

"Of course." said Elphaba, crossing her fingers behind her back. She couldn't blow anything for Shell. He cared so much for her and done so much, he deserved to go to Shiz. She could not stand in his way.

***************

They stood at the train station again, Elphaba and Shell. Nessa was with Frex, getting Shell his ticket.

"Elphaba, be careful ok?" asked Shell, "I'm not going to be here to protect you."

"I know," said Elphaba, "I'll be fine, _don't worry_!"

"You know I'm going to." Shell sighed.

"Shell don't be so glum! You're going to SHIZ for Oz's sakes! Cheer up!" Elphaba hit him playfully on the shoulder. Shell grinned.

"I hear Shiz has a wonderful night life." he laughed.

"Hey! I will not have my brother's morals shattered! Those night clubs are for finals week only! Got that?" she laughed.

"Uh huh, sure…" Shell grinned.

"Shell!' Elphaba said, shoving him. Frex and Nessa came back then.

"Here's your ticket." said Frex, "You'll be back for the holiday's yes?"

"Yes sir." said Shell.

"Bye Shell." said Nessa.

"Goodbye Nessarose." said Shell, giving her a one armed hug. He didn't talk to Nessa much, he was always so preoccupied with Elphaba.

"Bye Shell." said Elphaba giving him a big hug.

"Bye Ellie." Shell smiled, "Don't forget to write, I'll miss you." he kissed her forehead and hopped onto the train as the engine hissed and crackled to life.

**************

Fiyero was in his room, his textbooks sprawled about carelessly, he wasn't reading them. He had tests coming up yes and yes his parents expected him to get into Shiz next year, but honestly? He didn't stand a chance! He wasn't smart, he was failing many of his classes and who wanted to get into that pompous school anyway? He'd been grounded for the last party he went to and now his parents expected him to study? Fat chance!

Two days later

Fiyero stared at the test he had just been handed. It was easy. It was incredibly simple! Why would anybody need to study for such a joke? He figured he only failed all of his classes because he never did the assignments. He quickly picked up his pencil and bubbled in the answers. He was the first to finish and was quite proud of himself, even though he could tell the teacher thought he just bubbled in bubbles at random.

"Did you try your very hardest Master Tiggular?" the professor raised an eyebrow.

"My very hardest." Fiyero snapped at him.

"Very well." the professor drawled, obviously still taking him as a joke, "You are dismissed."

*************

"Fiyero! Your test results are in!" he heard his mother cry from downstairs. He lazily got up and went downstairs, he was greeted with a look of utter shock on his mother and father's face.

"These scores are good!" said his mother.

"Not genius of course," said his father, "But good enough for Shiz!"

"Great, I can leave after I graduate Vinkun High." said Fiyero, he wasn't happy and didn't bother celebrating with his parents. He remained emotionless to them just as they were to him.

********

It was a little hard to adjust to life without Shell. He wasn't there to walk with her to school every day anymore. He wasn't there to go to movies with or parties. He wasn't there to help her with homework (even though she hardly needed help) and go to concerts with. It seemed that at first, Frex was just taking advantage of the fact that Shell was not there to protect her. He hit her a lot and forced her to do things, but all of that died down after a while when he realized that she never really did anything to deserve all of this. Of course, this realization didn't stop it completely, but it lessened.

_Dear Shell,_

_I hope you're enjoying Shiz. Life in Munchkinland is seemingly boring and dull. There is nothing to do here without you. Who am I going to go see the newest movies with? Frex and Nessa are well, but apparently not well enough to hang up their own coats when they walk through the door if you get my drift. I can't wait for the holiday's to come so that you can come back home. It's funny, now that I'm a junior in high school every time I go somewhere a teacher is always saying "Oh, you're Shell's little sister aren't you?". Well I'll stop my rambling, write back soon. _

_I miss you_

_Love, Elphaba_


	11. Second to Shiz

**(A/N: Hello! About a week since I last updated, right? Well, that's not too bad, right? This chapter is mostly to develope character and show how everyone's changed. Not so much Shell though, he hasn't changed that much. This chapter was also to get Fiyero into Shiz. And thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter! The next chapter everyone will be in Shiz! Which means they will all meet again! Haha! So please enjoy this and please review!)**

The kisses were hot and fast, quick and sloppy, steamy and sexy, but that was all they were. They did not symbolize love or passion, they were just kisses, just steam, nothing else. His hands ran along her body and hers were rapidly unbuttoned his shirt.

"I still can't believe you're leaving tomorrow, high school won't be the same without you." the blonde girl whined as her mouth covered his.

"You won't even notice I'm gone Katy." Fiyero said, shutting her up by kissing her again.

"My name's Marissa." said the girl.

"Who cares?" asked Fiyero, frustrated at her for talking so much, "It's my last day, spare me a speech and stop talking." Fiyero said. He shifted and his foot accidentally hit a button in the car and the windshield wipers began to swish rapidly, "Damn it!" he said. He got off of Marissa and turned the windshield wipers off, but then the windows rolled down, "Shit!" he said, rolling them back up and adjusting the mirrors. He turned back to Marissa, "Where were we?" he asked. He was met with a punch in the face.

"What the hell was that for?!" he yelled, massaging his nose.

"You don't even know my name?!" she screeched.

"Yeah I do! You just told me! It's Melissa right?" Fiyero asked.

"No you son of a bitch, it's Marissa!" she screamed at him.

"Same difference!" Fiyero yelled at her, "God damn! You didn't have to punch me!"

"You know what? I'm glad you're leaving tomorrow! I won't have to put up with you anymore! Maybe I'll find someone who actually cares about me! And is willing to commit!" she screeched.

"What do you mean 'willing to commit'??! What the hell kind of shit is that?! I never asked you to be my girlfriend! You came on to me!"

"I'm not your girlfriend? We've been together since homecoming! And if we're not together why the hell were we about to have sex in your car?!" she asked.

"'the fuck?! This is the first night I've ever even seen you!"

"We had sex in the sports closet during homecoming!"

"No we didn't! I remember no such thing!"

"That's because you were drunk!"

"Ugh, fine, if you don't want this just get out of my goddamn car!" Fiyero shouted, unlocking the doors.

"Well fuck you! And have fun screwing yourself!" Marissa shouted as she pulled her shirt back on and climbed out of his car. She slammed the door shut and stormed away from the parking lot back to the party. Fiyero sighed, he hadn't meant to yell at her, but she was accusing him of acts he did not do. He didn't even remember going to homecoming that year…well, he didn't remember going to prom either, but someone had given him a picture to prove it…Fiyero sighed and laid his head on the steering wheel. Marissa, Melissa, whatever her name was, would've been a clingy, bossy girlfriend anyway.

**********

_Dear Elphaba, _

_It's hard to believe life in Munchkinland dulled down at all since I left. You're probably wreaking enough havoc there without my help. No, I'm only kidding…well, sort of. I hope you're grades are keeping up and I'm glad things are going well. I'm sorry about Frex and Nessa, but you know how they are. Just remember you promised to write me if he ever hit you. I worry about you so much Ellie, you don't even know. I hope you're doing a well job of protecting yourself. _

_As for the movies and concerts and parties, I know you've got friends to go with. And of course there's always that charming Mike fellow who's at your door every day if I recall. I'm sure you could show him some pity of go on one date with him, it's the least you could do. And are you still dating that Brian guy? He seemed nice enough, but we both know you could do better. Just kidding, I'm only teasing…well, sort of. Also, to all those kids that are mean to you tell them to piss off and that just because your big brother doesn't isn't there doesn't mean he can't come back and kick their sorry asses. With that settled…. remember, no drinking at those parties! And don't drink the punch; you know someone spiked it earlier! _

_Anyway, life at Shiz is spectacular (excluding my sleepless nights worrying about YOU! Lol) my professors are geniuses as they should be and the night life is spectacular. When you come to Shiz next year, we're hitting the clubs. And don't worry about my morals; they're still intact with minor casualties. Now I know what you're dying to hear about most and let me tell you the library is exquisite! Walls and walls of books, it's amazing. And better yet, it's never crowded because a lot of the kids think they're too good to be seen in the library, ha! Anyway, you'd love it!_

_I'll be home for Lurlinemas,_

_Miss you and love you,_

_Shell_

Elphaba smiled at the letter and put it in her desk with the others. She'd write back later. She heard the bell ring and went to get the door. It was winter and beautiful with snow everywhere. It was a Wednesday and it was winter break at school. She hadn't even really gotten dressed yet. She slipped on a robe over her night slip and went downstairs; her bare feet were cold as she hurried down the cold steps. She opened the door to see Mick standing there. She sighed.

"Hello Mick, how can I help you today?" asked Elphaba. Mick was staring with wide eyes at her, his eyes taking in the sight of her in only a slip and robe. Elphaba rolled her eyes and pulled her robe around her and tied it.

"There, maybe now you can focus more on speaking and less on my legs." said Elphaba, putting her hands on her hips. Mick's eyes snapped back up to Elphaba's and he blushed.

"Um…sorry." he muttered.

"Could you hurry up?" asked Elphaba, "In case you hadn't noticed, it's snowing outside and I'm getting cold."

"Oh…right. Well you see there's this winter ball and I was wondering--" Mick stuttered. Elphaba sighed.

"Mick, you know Brian and I are dating." said Elphaba.

"Yeah, but everyone said you were going to dump him." said Mick.

"Dump is kind of harsh don't you think? I'm just going to suggest to him that we stay friends." said Elphaba, "And besides, that's not the point. The point is that I'm going with Brian because he's my boyfriend and it was very inappropriate of you to ask me when you knew Brian and were together. Now if you don't mind, I'm going back to my room before I freeze and you should go home too Mick." Mick's face dropped and he looked down. Elphaba softened.

"Mick, you're really nice and I appreciate all of the flowers and things you've sent me over the past…year or so, but I just don't think we'd work out, okay? And I meant you should go home before you get sick. I would feel terrible if you got sick because you came to visit me." said Elphaba, put a hand on his shoulder.

"Ok." he sighed, deflated, "I'll see you when school starts."

"Ok." said Elphaba, "Sorry." she called after him as he left. She closed the door and shook her head. She headed back upstairs to write back to Shell.

***********

"And darling, please try to get good grades and keep the partying to a minimum." said his mother.

"Of course mother." said Fiyero in a monotone.

"And don't forget to write." said his mother. Fiyero rolled his eyes, they probably wouldn't read the letters even if he did send them.

"You got it." said Fiyero.

"Well, goodbye." said his mother and father.

"Goodbye." said Fiyero. He got on the train without any further goodbyes or discussion. The train began to roll forward and soon he was on his way to Shiz University.

************

_Dear Shell,_

_I was so disappointed to hear you couldn't make it home for Lurlinemas, again! This is the second year Shell! I can't believe the trains weren't running because of a minor snowstorm! Lurlinemas without you was _terrible_! Without you coming home, father decided we should go to our lovely Aunt Cilvia's house for Lurlinemas. Oh the wrench! She claimed there was no more room in her house for me to sleep, so she stuck me in the stables and it was hella cold, although the Horses were quite friendly. It's been nearly two years since I've last seen you Shell! That's too long! I'll bet I see you again and I won't even recognize you! I can't wait until graduation so I can hurry up and get to Shiz and see you. It's only about a month away now!_

_Love, _

_Elphaba_

_Dear Elphaba,_

_Again, I apologize for not being able to come for Lurlinemas again! And you and I both know the snowstorm was not minor. I can't believe I haven't seen my little sister in two years! You claim not to be able to recognize me, but what if I see you and you've grown 10 feet tall and have gained 200 pounds? Goodness Elphaba, what did I tell you about eating all that food?! No, I'm only joking, of course you could never grow 10 feet tall or gain even more than 2 pounds. I bet you haven't even grown an inch. And please don't give me a strike for this, but you are a little small for your age. It really shook me to hear about Lurlinemas with Aunt Cilvia. I can't believe she made you sleep in the stables! The bitch! Don't worry though, another month and then you're coming to Shiz!_

_Love,_

_Shell_


	12. Third to Shiz

**(A/N: Hello all! This chapter will be for my reviewers, especially my 10th reviewer, StuckInSouthstairs. Anyhu, everyone's in Shiz now! Whoo! Great. Anyhu, sorry this one took a bit longer than the last time or so. We shall now be entering our T rating zone. The next chapter will be the OFFICIAL "we meet again" chapter. Lol, I can't wait to post it, but I will wait if you don't review! Lol. jk jk, sort of. So please review and enjoy!)**

Elphaba scowled as someone stuck a red cap on her head to match her gown. Why oh why did the caps and gowns have to be red?! She looked like a Lurlinemas tree (as many people had already pointed out).

"I think you look nice and…uh…sophisticated." said Delise, Elphaba's friend.

"You know you happen to be the worst liar in the whole of Munchkinland." Elphaba grumbled. Delise sighed and straightened her own cap.

"Ugh, I'm going to go find someone that can _really_ lie to me." said Elphaba, looking around the crowd of anxious students all running around and grabbing caps and gowns and adjusting things and looking for their left shoes and what not.

"If you're looking for Teddy he's over there." said Delise, pointing to the left. Elphaba quickly headed that way. She went up to Teddy and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and grinned at her giving her a quick kiss.

"So," said Elphaba, "How do I look?"

"Like a Lurlinemas tree?" Teddy guessed.

"Wrong answer." said Elphaba, hitting him on the shoulder. She began walking away when he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her back.

"It's just you usually yell at me when I compliment you." said Teddy.

"Well today I've had enough insults about this ridiculous attire that I'd appreciate a little false flattery." Elphaba snapped irritably.

"Well you look beautiful and gorgeous as always." Teddy smiled.

"Oh, my sweet little liar." Elphaba smiled at him as her bad mood dissipated, "You look good too."

"Everyone! Lines! Get in your assigned line! Remember alphabetical order by last name! Let's move!" yelled a teacher, ushering the crazed students into crooked lines. Elphaba gave Teddy a last kiss before darting over to her line. Teddy smiled as she left and couldn't help but think about the fact that he knew this relationship wouldn't last. Elphaba was beautiful, smart, clever, funny…more beautiful, gorgeous. He knew as well as any other guy in the school that it was impossible to hold her. She was always meant to be free and unbound. She wasn't meant to belong to anyone. She was wind and you had to catch the breeze before she decided to move on.

**************

"You're breaking up with me, aren't you." Teddy said, smiling sadly. Elphaba sighed.

"Well I'll be going to Shiz and you'll be going to Neilson and we won't be able to see each other often what with the distance and long term relationships never work out--" Elphaba stammered. She didn't know why she broke up with all of them. Why couldn't anything last? She was always the one to drop the bomb, but it was always because the spark was gone. She didn't know what she was doing wrong, or maybe they were doing something wrong. She didn't know, she just wished the sparks would last.

"Elphaba, you don't need to explain." said Teddy, "I know why you're breaking up with me."

"You do?" asked Elphaba, "I don't."

"I always knew you were going to break up with me." Teddy laughed, "Don't you know it's impossible to hold you?" Elphaba still didn't understand. Why wasn't it possible?

"Well at least you're not yelling at me like Brian did." said Elphaba, smiling a bit.

"Brian, I hated him." said Teddy.

"Why?"

"Other than the fact that he was dating the girl I had been crushing on since freshmen year," Teddy grinned, "He just didn't understand you. He didn't understand that you were wind. No one can wrap their hand around wind. He tried to chain you to him, make you his. He never understood." Elphaba didn't understand either. She was with Brian on this one. What was wrong with someone trying to keep her? She _wanted_ someone to keep her.

"Why didn't you try to keep me?" asked Elphaba, feeling hurt.

"Because it's impossible."

*************

Elphaba was almost shaking with excitement as she packed her belongings in the small worn suitcase. She was leaving for Shiz today. She couldn't wait to see Shell again! She couldn't wait. She reached for one of her shirts on top of the dresser and it knocked down a photograph. The photograph fluttered to the floor and she saw it was of Teddy. She remembered back to what he'd said when she'd broken up with him. He kept telling her it was impossible to hold her. But she wanted to be held! Didn't _he_ understand that? She needed to find someone who could make the impossible possible. He'd called her wind. She needed someone who could find a way to wrap their arms around wind and hold it to their chest. It wasn't impossible. It couldn't be. She was going to find him and just was he held her, she would hold him….whoever _he_ was.

************

Fiyero had been at Shiz a year now, and he hadn't gotten kicked out. Bravo, bravo. Please hold the applause though, one more failing grade and he _would_ be kicked out. It was one of the first morning in which he was not hung over. He liked Shiz well enough. The nightlife was great as promised. He was walking through the Shiz square when he was nearly run over by a cab. He jumped out of the way just in time, though he did trip rather ungracefully. He fumed as he got up and went over to the cab driver, knocking on the window hard.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?! You do realize you nearly _ran_ me over?!" he shouted.

"Quiet! She's sleeping!" the cab driver hissed.

"I don't care!" Fiyero shouted. He circled the car and yanked to door open, revealing a beautiful girl with long ebony locks of gorgeous silk hair, a small slender figure and smooth emerald skin. Wait…emerald skin? It couldn't be--

"Are we here?" she asked the cab driver, not looking at Fiyero, who was too shocked to say anything.

"Yes ma'am." said the driver.

"Well thanks again Rick for the ride." Elphaba said. She got out of the car and was immediately engulfed in a huge hug.

"OH MY OZ ELLIE! I HAVE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!!!!" Shell shouted as he spun Elphaba around in circles.

"Shell! Put me down!" she laughed. Shell laughed and finally set her down.

"I've missed you so much Shell!" Elphaba said, hugging him close. He hugged her back.

"I can't believe it's been two years. Oh my Oz Ellie, two goddamn years!" said Shell, shaking his head, "Let me get a good look at you." he slowly spun her around and looked at her, "Well, you turned out drop dead gorgeous let me tell you!" Shell laughed.

"And of course you look handsome as ever." Elphaba laughed.

"I try." Shell chuckled. They both looked at each other, grinning, before hugging again. Fiyero watched the two. That was Shell? He'd seen him a few times around campus, but he'd never recognized him as _Shell_. And Elphaba, what could he say? He couldn't remember the last time he'd thought about her or Shell for that matter. How odd this was. He looked at the girl, currently being spun around by her big brother. He was suddenly reminded of a summer in Munchkinland; tall grasses, a lake in the background…_their_ lake. They'd all certainly changed since then. She especially had. She was…well…beautiful…not that she wasn't before! But now…Fiyero could hardly take his eyes from her.

"So," said Shell, "How did graduation go?"

"Ugh, it was horrid! First they stick me in this stupid red cap and gown. Red Shell! I looked like a fucking Lurlinemas tree--!"

"Fuck!" Shell laughed, "I'm sure you did!"

"It's not funny!" Elphaba laughed, "And then I spilled water all over my speech and so I had to make one up on the spot! It was terrible! I was supposed to be valedictorian, my speech was supposed to be uplifting and intelligent, I sounded like a caveman!"

"Oh I wish I could've been there." Shell laughed. As the two carried on, reuniting and what not, Fiyero had finally gotten his bearings straight and he was about to use all of his manly strength and bravery to go talk to Elphaba, when his friend, Luca showed up behind him, an awed look on his face.

"Who in Oz is that?" he asked Fiyero, staring at Elphaba.

"Her name is," Fiyero smiled, "Elphaba."

"You two know each other?" asked Luca.

"Yeah, we go way back." Fiyero bragged.

"Would you introduce me?" asked Luca. Fiyero flushed, he seemed to have forgotten the part that she didn't exactly know who he was right now. She could have very well forgotten him completely.

"Um…" Fiyero stalled, "Not right now. C'mon, let's go to class." he started to pull Luca away from her and began shoving him towards the History building. He watched his friend go and turned back to Elphaba, but then he lost his nerve and quickly followed after Luca.

***********

_He couldn't stop staring at her! _Oh God! She was right there! The old goat up front droned on and all Fiyero could do was stare at her! Why couldn't he just look away? She was standing across the square with Shell and he was introducing her to his friends, all of him gave her looks of either shock or interest. Fiyero and Luca were standing behind a tree watching.

"C'mon man, let's just go talk to her already." Luca complained, "I thought you said you were old friends anyway."

"We are." Fiyero hissed in hushed tones, "I just have to work up to this." He breathed in deeply and out again a few times and flexed his muscles and then jogged in place.

"Work up to what?" asked Luca, "C'mon, let's go before one of those other douches asks her and she says yes."

"Like she'd say yes to you." Fiyero growled.

"Oh fuck you." Luca shoved Fiyero, "What chances do you have? She probably doesn't even know who you are and you're just putting on airs."

"Am not!" Fiyero defended himself, "I really do know her, _swear_."

"Well then let's go talk to her!" Luca yelled in a whisper.

"No! Wait!" Fiyero stalled for a good reason to wait, "Um…My hair!"

"'the hell?!" Luca asked. Fiyero quickly ran his fingers through his hair and smoothed it out. He pulled Luca back behind the tree.

"Just wait until those other guys leave." said Fiyero impatiently.

"Fine." Luca crossed his arms.

"Whatcha guys lookin' at?" asked a voice behind them. They both whirled around.

"Ahh!" they yelled in surprise.

"Calm down babies," Avaric said, "What're you looking at and why in Oz are you hiding behind a tree?" He pushed them aside and looked past the tree, "Oh, new girl eh? Thought you'd like a piece of that emerald cut goddess? I wouldn't even try. That's her brother there, Shell Thropp, he'll bite your fucking head off if you even offer her a _drink_."

"How would you know?" asked Luca. Avaric flushed.

"He probably tried it already." Fiyero rolled his eyes. He was glad to hear that Shell was still protecting. He was happy to know that he had enough sense not to let that son of bitch near her.

"Damn right I did." Avaric said, "She said no anyway, even without big brother's creepy protectiveness. Don't waste your time. She's clearly off limits to anyone with balls bigger than grapes." he smirked and looked back at Fiyero and Luca, "On second thought, maybe you two have chances after all!" he laughed.

"Shut up Av!" Fiyero hit him in the head as Avaric laughed.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist!" he chuckled. They all huddled around the tree and watched her. She suddenly looked their way.

"Shit!" they all ducked down behind the bush before she saw them.

"Ouch, something hard is sticking into my...--OH MY OZ FIYERO I HAD NO IDEA YOU FELT THAT WAY ABOUT ME!

"That's a tree branch Luca you pervert!"

"Oh…I guess it is…hehe, sorry."

****************

Fiyero finally had gotten away from Luca and Avaric. He found Elphaba and Shell by the picnic tables. Shell got up to go get something, leaving Elphaba alone. Fiyero's heart started to beat faster and faster. She was alone…he was alone…it was his chance to go talk to her….alone. …ooh, that word was started to sound good…alone….He sucked in his breath, jogged in place, flipped his hair, unbuttoned his collar (what? A little sexual help couldn't hurt) and began walking towards her. He felt his steps get slower as he got closer and then speed up with excitement. Finally he stood in front of her, but he was at a loss for words as she looked up at him.

She saw him coming towards her and she looked up at him. He was very handsome she'd have to admit, and very…fit. She tried not to stare at the bit of flesh she could see from his unbuttoned collar. She looked at his nice chiseled face. He had nice hair and beautiful eyes. In fact, if she didn't know any better, she'd say he almost looked like a grown up version of---

"Yero?"


	13. We Meet Again

**(A/N: Well, this isn't my lengthiest chapter, but it's a chapter at least. I'm so sorry I didn't ge it out sooner! Though I was very thankful for all of the reviews! This fic will not have immediate friendship between Galinda and Elphaba like in some, they will be battles to come. I normally write them as friends, so I'd like to try my hand at making them enemies! hahahahaha. Anyhu...here's the chaptoir and enjoy....and review...you know, for fun...lol)**

_She remembers my name_, was all Fiyero could keep thinking. His mouth hung open in shock. _She remembers my name! Oz this is good, this is great. She remembers my name! Haha! Oh wait…fuck, what's her name? Why can't I think of anything else now? Um…Elise? Elsie? Elf…Elph….elpha…Elphaba! Of course that's her name! And my name is….oh shit….I forgot my name…_

"Yes?" Fiyero finally managed to say. There was a moment of silence as Elphaba considered him. _Oh shit, _Fiyero thought panicking, _oh shit, oh shit, she's not saying anything! She probably thinks I'm a douche or that I didn't brush my teeth this morning or that I forgot to zip my pants again, oh shit, I forgot to zip my pants! I should probably fix that…though if I zipped them up right now, it would draw attention to my—_

Before Fiyero could even concentrate on his pants, Elphaba had launched herself into his arms, her arms wrapping around his neck in a hug. His arms wrapped around her waist instinctively and he gripped her to him in a hug that lifted her off the ground. She laughed as he spun them and she kissed his cheek, making him chuckle.

"Elphaba Thropp I've missed you!" Fiyero laughed as he set her back down.

"How long has it been Fiyero?" asked Elphaba, smiling at him.

"Years." Fiyero kissed her on the cheek and she laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck again.

"About seven, right?" Elphaba asked.

"Exactly, which begs the question, how do you remember me?!" Fiyero laughed.

"Well," Elphaba blushed, "I guess you never forget your childhood sweetheart."

"I guess I'm just that unforgettable." Fiyero winked and Elphaba laughed again.

"I guess so." she said, smiling up at him. Avaric and Luca came by then, after having watched the exchange from behind a close tree.

"Fiyero!" Luca said, "Um…would you…you know…. introduce me to your friend?"

"Huh?" Fiyero whirled around, seeing his friends. Oh fuck them! He kept his smile though as he introduced them, "Elphaba this is Luca, Luca, Elphaba and this is--" Avaric interrupted him.

"We've already met Tiggular, oh, and your fly's unzipped." Avaric said, pushing Fiyero aside as he took Elphaba's hand. Her eyebrow rose at the gesture and she looked at Avaric quizzically. Fiyero flushed and quickly zipped his pants as Luca laughed madly behind him. Fiyero shoved Luca into a table, telling him to shut his goddamn mouth. Luckily, Elphaba hadn't been watching, she was being distracted by Avaric.

"If you're going to ask me out again--" Elphaba began warningly.

"Whoa, slow down emerald, let's get properly introduced first." Avaric said, grinning as Elphaba rolled her eyes, "Now, my name's Avaric Lavarre, and you are?"

"Elphaba."

"Great," said Avaric, "Now, back to your question. We've only just met sweetheart and you want to go out? Lurline, I guess when you know what you want, you know what you want."

"Avaric Lavarre, you are a piece of work." Elphaba said, but she couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Friday then?" Avaric grinned, then he saw someone approaching them behind Elphaba, "Oh shit! Listen emerald, I gotta run, I'm a busy guy, we'll talk about Friday later." Elphaba turned and followed his gaze to Shell. She laughed.

"Don't you want to meet my brother?" she laughed.

"Eh, we've already been introduced. I doubt a second introduction would get me out of here with all of my limbs intact," Avaric said, "Anyway, later emerald."

"Later." Elphaba shook her head and laughed as Avaric hurried away, dodging behind trees and tables to avoid Shell. Shell appeared at Elphaba's side and his hand rested on her shoulder.

"Was that guy harassing you?" asked Shell.

"I'll say," said Luca.

"Yes he was." Fiyero said.

"No, not really." Elphaba said, turning to Shell, "He's fine Shell."

"Alright, if you say so…" but he was still glaring at Avaric. When Avaric finally rounded the corner, Shell turned to their group, "So, who are your friends Ellie?" he asked conversationally.

"Well, this is Luca," Elphaba said, "And--"

"Whoa, Fiyero?!" asked Shell, suddenly recognizing him.

"Hey Shell." Fiyero grinned. They gave each other a manly (_very, very_ manly) hug.

"I can't believe you're here!" Shell said.

"I can't believe _you're_ here!" Fiyero said. They hugged in a manly fashion again.

"I can't believe you're both straight." Luca muttered. Elphaba laughed and patted Luca on the shoulder.

"Neither can I." she said as they watched the two boys reunite in bursts of repetitive sentences and manly hugs.

***********

Galinda flipped her hair and giggled daintily at the boys all perched around her. She sat on one of her many suitcases as she gossiped with the boys she'd managed to capture with her perfection and the upper class girls like herself.

"Oh you're too funny!" she squealed with laughter at one of the boys. Galinda Upland was from Gillikin, and she was very high class. She loved soiree's, parties, balls and nearly every social event there was. She'd admit that she didn't come to Shiz for the education of it all, but for the wonderful social life Shiz always granted. But even that wasn't the _real_ reason she wanted to come to Shiz. When she was about 13, her mother had taken her to a ball. She'd met a boy there and had fallen in love. She didn't really talk to him…but she knew his name and what he looked like…and she knew he had come to Shiz last year.

"Galinda, have you met the prince yet?" ShenShen twitted in Galinda's ear.

"The prince? Where?!" Pfanee shrieked.

"Fiyero?" Galinda perked up, looking across the beautiful Shiz courtyards. She saw him talking to a girl with green skin. Ech. _Green skin_! She was probably a witch, otherwise Fiyero wouldn't be talking her. He hugged her then and spun her around. Galinda's fingers twitched, gripping the material of her skirt hard, threatening to rip the stitching. This was not how it was supposed to be. She was supposed to show up at Shiz and Fiyero was supposed to immediately ask her out and fall in love with her! Had he misplaced his mind?

"Ew! He's talking to a cabbage!" ShenShen squealed.

"More like an artichoke!" Pfanee screeched. ShenShen and Pfanee exchanged a high five.

"Who does she think she is?!" Galinda screeched, "Ugh! What a slut!"

"So true Galinda." ShenShen said.

"So very true." Pfanee agreed.

"Ugh!" Galinda shrieked, "If you'll excuse me, I have to lie down, I suddenly don't feel well." she stormed away to her dorm. Her roommate hadn't arrived yet, and so she was kind of hoping for a room all to herself. She'd already filled both wardrobes and both dressers with her own clothes. Whoever her roommate was would have to just make do without a wardrobe or dresser. She plopped on her bed, trying to think of plan to get Fiyero to fall in love with her. Instead, she fell asleep, exhausted from all that thinking most likely.

About 30 minutes later, she woke to a gentle knocking on the door. She groggily sat up and then quickly retouched her makeup before answering the door. She resisted the urge to screech and scream as she saw the girl standing before her. She gave herself a moment to cool down before crossing her arms and addressing the girl.

"What the hell do you want?" she snarled.

"Well right now I'd like to get into my room." Elphaba snapped, trying to shove past the blonde, but Galinda blocked her.

"_You're_ room?" she asked.

"Yes, _my_ room." Elphaba said.

"Wait…." Galinda let the pieces click, "_You're _my roommate?"

"Good job." Elphaba said sarcastically.

"Witch." Galinda spat. Elphaba sighed.

"And you are?" Elphaba asked, ignoring the blonde's previous comment.

"If you must know," Galinda drawled, "I'm Galinda Upland, of the _upper _Uplands."

"Well, it's nice to meet you--" Elphaba began.

"Sorry I can't say the same for you." Galinda snapped.

"Ok, what is your problem?" Elphaba asked, setting her suitcase down, "Are you always this unpleasant to be around?"

"No. It seems I only seem this disgusted in your presence." Galinda retorted. Elphaba sighed.

"Are you going to let me in?" she asked.

"No." Galinda snapped and slammed the door in her face.

"Bitch." Elphaba muttered as she picked up her suitcase and walked back down the four flights of stairs to go heckle the stupid old office lady for a key and if she was lucky a different a room.


	14. Dumb Fuck

**(A/N: Hello! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews for last chapter, they were very nice. This story will not be immediate Fiyeraba, in fact it may take a rather long time, so be patient or enjoy the story regardless! I think there might be a good dose of Galinda drama as well...So this is not immediate Fiyeraba or immediate Galinda/Elphaba friendship. SO please enjoy this chapter and review. P.S--sorry for the super long wait! But Thanksgiving break is coming up, so maybe I'll get some reviews in there, depending on reviews.)**

"I'm sorry, but there's nothing we can do about the rooming situation." said the squished up old hag of a secretary said again.

"There must be some other room you could put me in." Elphaba tried again.

"I'm sorry, they're all full."

"Check again."

"Nope."

"One more time."

"Still full."

"Fine." Elphaba finally grumbled, "Could you at least give me a key? My roommate doesn't feel like letting me in right now."

"Sure I'll give you a key," the lady said, "Just stop badgering me about a new room." she practically threw the key at Elphaba who caught it without saying thank you. She trudged back up the stairs and let herself in this time. Galinda was sitting at her vanity, brushing her hair. She whipped around as the door opened and glared at Elphaba. She spied her small, shabby suitcase and smirked.

"Is that all you've got?" she sneered. Elphaba didn't respond, feeding wood to the fire. Galinda seethed. She hated being ignored, even by ugly artichokes. She stood up and walked towards the green girl, "Do you know who I _am_?!"

"Um…Galinda right? Or was it just Glinda?" asked Elphaba. Galinda fumed and she walked closer to the green girl, clutching her bottle of perfume threateningly.

"Ok listen, I am _Galinda Upland_ and I can make your life miserable if I want to. My father practically rules Gillikin. He even knows the wizard personally. My mother is a famous fashion designer and her designs are worn by Oz's elite. I live in a mansion with over 45 rooms in it and I attended Gillikin High School, the most prestigious high school in Oz. You on the other hand are probably the daughter of a poor farmer, or judging by your ghastly coloring, you might as well have just jumped out of one of the vegetable fields. Your mother _probably_ is illiterate and has to sell herself just to make sure you don't get evicted from the ramshackle cardboard box your living in. And you don't belong here."

"Beg your pardon Miss _Upland_," Elphaba spat, "But as interesting as your miniscule background was, you got mine completely wrong. First off, my father is the Governor of Munchkinland and so you can imagine that I don't live in a cardboard box. I attended Munchkinland High School, a private school in case you were wondering, and I graduated as valedictorian. My mother is dead, but thanks for paying respects to her memory and as to the fact of whether or not I belong here? Well, at least I didn't have to buy my way in."

"How dare you!" Galinda screeched. Elphaba winced.

"Must you always make such unpleasant sounds?" she asked.

"What can I say?" Galinda growled venomously, "Green makes my skin crawl." Elphaba stared at her for a moment as the blonde smirked. Without warning, Elphaba slapped the perfume bottle out of Galinda's hand. The bottle crashed to the ground and shattered, the smelly liquid oozing on the floor. Elphaba stormed to the door and yanked it open.

"I am going to ruin you Elphaba Thropp!" Galinda yelled.

"Go ahead and try!" Elphaba shouted as she slammed the door behind her.

***********

"And then she had the audacity to tell me that _I _didn't belong here, when quite clearly--" Elphaba rambled on as she stirred her coffee faster and faster.

"Hey, slow down, you're making a whirlpool of your coffee." Fiyero said, grabbing Elphaba's hand to stop her from stirring the coffee. She immediately stopped and looked up at him, their eyes locking as their hands touched. She slowed down, but her heart sped up.

"Better?" Fiyero asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No." Elphaba quipped.

"Oh Ellie, you're so stubborn!" Fiyero chuckled, letting go of her hand as Elphaba resumed her rapid stirring.

"I don't see how I can possibly room with that crazy, psycho blonde all year." Elphaba said, "I won't be able to _stand_ it!"

"Ah, she can't be too bad Fabala." said Fiyero, shrugging, "I mean, she's just a blonde, what harm could she do?"

"Ugh, Yero, she _is _that bad." Elphaba groaned, pushing the coffee aside, "She's convinced that because of her social status that she is going to 'ruin' me."

"What was her name again?" Fiyero asked.

"GAlinda Upland." Elphaba muttered darkly, "Did I put enough emphasis on the GA?" Fiyero chuckled.

"So she's an Upland huh? Not one of those _upper _Uplands, is she?"

"Not only is she of the Upper Uplands, but her father apparently 'rules' Gillikin." said Elphaba.

"Gillikin doesn't have a ruler."

"Well Miss Upland is convinced that if they did, her father would be it."

"Ah, just don't let her get to you Elphie, she sounds like trouble, just ignore her." Fiyero shrugged.

"That's easy for you to say, you haven't met her yet." Elphaba hit him playfully on the shoulder. Fiyero laughed.

"And I hope I never do!" Fiyero grinned, grabbing Elphaba's hand again as she began to spin her coffee. She looked up at him as their hands connected and Fiyero felt shivers in his spine. He couldn't help but notice how sweetly brown her eyes were as she looked at him.

"Hey guys!" they both turned as they saw Luca coming their way, waving at them as he weaved through the coffee house, Avaric behind him. Luca was a good looking boy, he was no Fiyero certainly, but he was cute in his own geeky way. He wasn't buff by any means, but he was not lanky. He had baby blue eyes and short blonde hair. He mostly wore sweaters and khakis or sometimes polo shirts or other collared shirts. He usually had his messenger bag strung over one shoulder, papers bursting like lava from a volcano out of the top. Elphaba decided she liked his style and his look. He eagerly pulled up a chair at Fiyero and Elphaba's table by the window wall. Avaric did the same, his chair sidling quite close to Elphaba's. While Avaric was completely over confident and conceited and was really quite perverted and full of himself, Elphaba liked him for some odd reason. He was funny and he was not always a _complete _ ass, but of course, he had his moments.

"Hey Luca." said Fiyero.

"What is kicking home dogs." he said, his much too proper English butchering the attempted slang. Though in his defense, slang butchers proper English, so he should have a right to butcher slang with proper English and make everyone realize how ironic and clever that was.

"Don't be a dumb fuck," said Fiyero, "That was a stupid greeting."

"That was a stupid _ass _greeting." Avaric pitched in.

"I thought it was clever…" Luca murmured, looking down at his shoes. Fiyero and Avaric rolled their eyes and sipped their coffee. Elphaba laughed and Luca offered her a weak smile.

"So Elphaba, how do you like Shiz so far?" asked Luca.

"Well I don't start classes until tomorrow, but as far as roommates and everything, I hate it." Elphaba grumbled. Fiyero threw his arms in the air.

"I was just getting her _off _that subject!" he said. Everyone ignored him.

"Roommate brought up from hell huh?" Avaric asked.

"Bingo."

"Well tough luck Emerald, I don't like my roommate either." Avaric said.

"Hey!" Luca cried, shoving Avaric.

"Touchy, touchy," Avaric tsked, "See," he turned back to Elphaba, "He's too sensitive! And OCD! The tiniest wrinkle in his sweater and he's running for an iron!"

"Who are you rooming with Fiyero?" asked Elphaba.

"Fiyero's got a private suite." Luca mocked him.

"Yeah, he's a prince, so naturally, he gets the private suite." Avaric grumbled. He then brightened though as a thought came into his head, "Hey Emerald, I just remembered. Are we still on for Friday?"  
"What are we doing?"

"Movies."

"Alright then." said Elphaba, "Friday."

"Hey, can I come?" asked Luca hopefully.

"Can you not understand the concept of a private date Luca? Two people, having a romantic night, you really want to be a third wheel? Emerald and I are going on a _date, _which means no dumb fucks allowed." Avaric hit him lightly on the back of his head.

"Oh, so that's how you're going to think of it?" asked Elphaba, looking at Avaric, an eyebrow raised, "A date?"

"Well if that's how you want to think of it." Avaric murmured leaning closer to her.

"Well I don't know, I'll think of it however you want to think of it." Elphaba continued, well accustomed to the back and forth banter before deciding if she would really go for the guy.

"Well you know I'm going to think of it as a date." Avaric grinned.

"Then it's a date," Elphaba said simply, "Just don't be a dumb fuck about it." Everyone at the table laughed at that and Avaric and Elphaba kissed impulsively.

***********

"You and Avaric, huh?" asked Fiyero as he walked Elphaba back to her dorm.

"It seems so." Elphaba smiled. She decided today was a perfectly fine day to start her mission. She was on a mission to find a guy she could keep, or at least one that could keep her. Maybe Avaric would be it! Maybe…perhaps…or not…she might as well give him a try, she never knew. She held hands with Fiyero as they walked, and their joined hands swung between them.

"Well, I think you guys look cute together." said Fiyero, poking her nose and grinning at her.

"Oh shut up." Elphaba muttered, hitting him on the shoulder.

"What? You guys do look cute!"

"Don't be a dumb fuck Fiyero." Elphaba muttered. Fiyero laughed loudly then, adding to Elphaba's annoyance. He kissed her on the cheek and her slight anger melted away as she smiled at him. Fiyero smiled back and they stopped walking as they felt their hands getting sweaty and their heart beats picking up.

"I um…" Fiyero began. Elphaba looked up at the building they had coincidentally stopped in front of her dorm building.

"Oh, here we are." Elphaba said, pulling her hand away, "Thanks for walking me back. I guess I'll see you sometime tomorrow."

"You'll probably be in my classes." said Fiyero, "I know you're a little too advanced for some of the freshman classes and I failed some of my classes last year. So I'm retaking about two."

"You _failed _classes?!" Elphaba asked, appalled.

"Don't act so surprised Elphie, it's flattering and all, but I'm not exactly smart." Fiyero muttered, looking down. Elphaba put a hand on his face and he looked back up at her.

"Of course you're smart Fiyero." Elphaba smiled, "I'll help you make up the grades. Don't worry, we'll make a scholar out of you yet." Fiyero chuckled.

"We'll see." he said, "And I'll see you tomorrow." he kissed her forehead and walked away. Elphaba waved and she went up to her dorm, anxiously awaiting the maelstrom waiting for her inside.


	15. From Room to Room

**(A/N: hEY hEY! Happy (late) Thanksgiving! I saw Wicked for the third time the day after Thanksgiving and it was phenomenal! I saw Marcie Dodd as Elphaba and Michelle London as Galinda. Helene Yorke was supposed to be Galinda, but she wasn't there, so Michelle was, ans I thought she was awesome. EVERYONE was awesome! I LOVED it! I've been listening to the songs nonstop now! Hahahah! I love wicked! Anyhu...how are you guys? Sorry about my little Wicked spaz...OH WAIT! I also got a new Wicked jacket! It's awesome! I got the new track jacket, I LOVE it! ANYhu...here's this chapter...Please review (thank you if you did for 14) and enjoy.)**

Elphaba closed her eyes as she finally opened the door. She didn't hear any screeching and, confused, she opened her eyes slightly. The entire room was deserted and there was an eerie silence. Then a disgusting strong and sickly sweet smell drifted to her nose. She wrinkled her nose and looked around trying to locate the source of the awful smell. She walked forward and suddenly felt something slippery under her foot. She looked down, realizing she'd stepped in a puddle of Galinda's perfume that she'd shattered earlier. Shards of glass mingled with the gooey liquid.

"Ech." Elphaba groaned. She sighed. It really was her own fault that she was presently standing in a puddle of disgusting perfume. She went to the bathroom and found a towel and came back, kneeling down to clean up the disgusting mess. But all the while, she couldn't help but wonder where the hell Galinda was.

*************

Galinda_ hated _Elphaba Thropp. No one had ever spoken to her the way that ugly green girl had. She _hated _her. She let out a screech as the door slammed shut and Elphaba disappeared, leaving Galinda standing in a sticky mess of her favorite perfume. She let out a frustrated screech before storming to her closet, throwing the shoes she was currently wearing in the trash as she went and fetched a new pair of shoes. She left the mess of perfume on the floor as she stormed out of the room. She snuck into the counselor's office and quickly pulled out a copy of Elphaba's file.

************

Galinda paced angrily in front of her three most loyal cronies—friends. They sat in front of her at one of the picnic tables in the Shiz Square. They watched Galinda intently, not daring to break her thought process. Finally, Pfanee spoke up.

"Galinda, why exactly _did _you call this meeting to order?" she asked. Galinda stopped pacing and slammed the paper in her quivering hand onto the stone table. The three girls all gathered around the paper and peered at it curiously.

"What _is _that?!" ShenShen shrieked.

"Is it sick or something?!" Charlotte covered her mouth.

"Let me introduce you girls to Elphaba Thropp." Galinda growled, "Our. New. Project."

*************

When Galinda got back to her dorm, she saw Elphaba sitting on her bed reading. Galinda glared at her as she walked in, making sure to make lots of noise to annoy Elphaba. The girl didn't even look up as Galinda walked in, aggravating Galinda to the extreme.

"So, Miss Elphaba," Galinda began, "I see you cleaned up the mess. Good of you. How much do you usually charge for housework?" Elphaba didn't respond, she continued reading her book as though she couldn't hear Galinda at all. Elphaba felt her nerves prick at Galinda's degrading comment and she fought to ignore her. Galinda fumed at being ignored. She marched over to Elphaba and plucked the book out of her hands and tossed it across the room, "Excuse me! I was speaking to you! Do I need to speak slower so that you can make sense of my words? Looks like the green really _has_ affected your brain!" she shrilled.

"Is there no hope of you being civil tonight?" Elphaba growled.

"Not unless you find a way of scrubbing that disgusting muck off your skin." Galinda snapped back.

"Oh, you mean this green stuff?" Elphaba asked sarcastically. She showed her hand to Galinda, "Here, let me wipe it off on you." Elphaba wiped her hand on Galinda's arm.

"Ew!" Galinda screeched, backing up, "Don't touch me you freak! Ew! Oz knows what kind of diseases you're carrying!"

"Oh tons!" Elphaba shouted sarcastically as she continued poking Galinda with her green finger, "I've got all the infectious and contagious kind! You know if I poke you long enough, you might get what I have and turn green! HA!"

"STOP!" Galinda shouted, pushing Elphaba back, "Stop you grimy piece of trash! Filth!"

"Oh I'm _covered_ in grime!" Elphaba continued, "Tons of it! It'd be a shame if it got all over your fancy clothes!"

"You freak!" Galinda screamed. She finally found her vantage point and shoved Elphaba hard into the wall. Elphaba gasped as her back hit the wall and a shiver of pain rippled through her body. She closed her eyes and willed the pain away. She could feel Galinda glaring at her and Elphaba just wanted to push _her _into the wall. Though of course Galinda wouldn't feel half of the pain she'd just caused Elphaba. Elphaba hoped she hadn't popped one of the stitches on her back.

"What the hell?" Galinda asked, "I didn't even push you that hard. You're such a freak."

"I'm fine." Elphaba growled, summoning her composure and standing up straight.

"I didn't ask." Galinda snapped. She stormed to the bathroom, slammed the door and locked it. Elphaba was practically shaking with anger. She didn't think twice before leaving, not bothering to grab any belongings. But there was no way she was rooming with that bitch, at least not tonight. She stormed across the campus until she came to her brother's dorm room. She winced as she felt another bout of pain in her back. She knocked on the door. The door swung open and she saw Shell's roommate, Mark.

"Hey, you're Shell's little sister, right?" he asked. Elphaba wondered if all of Shell's friend's were good looking.

"Yeah, is he here?" asked Elphaba, peering past him.

"Ah no, he's taking a makeup test because he missed the test last week because he was sick."

"Oh." said Elphaba, disappointed; now she'd have to go back to her _own _dorm. Ech.

"But hey, you can stay here and wait for him." said Mark, "I'll keep you company."

"That's okay, I'll just go." Elphaba sighed. She left then, heading back to her dorm halfheartedly, then she was struck with an idea. She quickly went to Fiyero's dorm. She knocked on his door. She waited a bit, but nobody answered. She knocked again. Still, no answer. She sighed in frustration before pounding his door rapidly and loudly. Finally, the door swung open to reveal a very annoyed, and shirtless Fiyero. His hair was messy and he was breathing hard, the result of exerting a great amount of energy in whatever activity he had been partaking in. Elphaba stared at his chest with wide eyes, he had blue diamonds tattooed there and he was very…very…muscular.

"WHAT?!" he yelled, making Elphaba jump, she quickly looked back up at him. He looked down at Elphaba and his annoyance immediately melted into embarrassment, "Oh, sorry Elphaba…" he blushed, "I didn't know it was you."

"Are you busy?" asked Elphaba, "Because I could just--"

"No!" Fiyero said, "No, no, I'm great, fine and very _un_-busy."

"Fiyero? Come back to bed…" Elphaba heard a whiny voice from inside Fiyero's room. She crossed her arms and glared at Fiyero.

"Ugh," Elphaba huffed, "I see how you spend _your _nights." she rolled her eyes, "Why didn't you _tell _me you had a girlfriend?"

"What?" Fiyero asked, "She's not my girlfriend, she's just a…um…"

"Stranger?" Elphaba supplied, her eyebrow quirking up.

"Ehhh…not a _stranger_, I mean, I've seen her before…" Fiyero tried to explain himself.

"Ok look Fiyero," Elphaba interrupted him, "I can't stay in my dorm tonight because if I do, there will be a dead blondie in the morning and I will be on death row for murder and I'm sure neither of us are fond of that aspect. So I need someplace to stay the night and Shell is busy." Fiyero stared at her a moment before he registered what she was saying.

"_Oh_, you want to stay _here_?" Fiyero asked.

"Are you _drunk_?!" Elphaba asked, appalled.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Fiyero shook his head, "Just a little slow! But that's fine Ellie, yeah, of course you can stay here the night! Just let me get rid of…um…what's-her-face, okay?"

"Alright, well hurry up! I won't stand out her all night!" Elphaba said, gesturing towards his door.

"Right, right!" Fiyero said. He hurried back inside. The girl in his bed looked very confused and annoyed.

"Fiyero, who was--" she began before her shirt was flung in her face.

"Listen, you kinda gotta get out of here." Fiyero said, throwing her skirt at her as well.

"But Fiyero!"

"Hey, some other time ok? I'll take you to a movie or something." Fiyero said dismissively as he frantically ran around his room trying to straighten things up. He gathered up all of his own dirty clothes and tossed them into his closet. He quickly grabbed a shirt and pulled it on. He looked back and saw that the girl was just sitting on his bed stupidly.

"What are you waiting for???" he asked, "Get dressed!"

"But Fifi--"

"_Don't _call me that." Fiyero snapped, "C'mon, get up, I need to make the bed now." he hurried over to his bed and began pulling the sheet and comforter back to the top and smoothing out his pillows on top. The girl reluctantly got off of his bed as he made that side as well. She stood looking at him in her undergarments. She came up behind him as he smoothed the comforter on the bed. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his neck seductively.

"Ally! Stop!" Fiyero shouted, "I'm not having sex with you right now, so cut it out! I have more important matters to attend to!"

"My name's not ALLY!" she shouted angrily.

"I MEANT NICOLE!" Fiyero shouted as he quickly tried to straighten his desk up.

"MY _NAME _IS LEXI!" she screeched.

"WELL GET OUT!" Fiyero yelled back. He quickly went to the door and jerked it open. The girl stormed out, pulling her shirt on as she went. She glared at Fiyero once more before storming down the hall. Elphaba sighed and looked up at Fiyero.

"Well, now I know what _you _think about serious relationships." she muttered as she walked in past Fiyero, "Oh and thank you Fiyero, for having the decency to put a shirt on."

"Sorry." Fiyero muttered as he closed the door behind her.

"Fiyero, I—I didn't know you were like this!" Elphaba said, "Sleeping with different girls every night, being so inconsiderate as to not even know their names? Fiyero, that is despicable! That's _disgusting!_"

"Elphaba--" Fiyero began, feeling ashamed.

"No, don't try to defend yourself." Elphaba said, "You've got no explanation!"

"Elphaba--" Fiyero tried again.

"No!" Elphaba nearly shouted, "I can't believe you! You used to be so—so sweet! I never would've guessed that you'd grow up to lead such a dirty lifestyle."

"Well what kind of lifestyle did _you _expect?!" Fiyero asked.

"Not this one!" Elphaba spluttered, "And I suppose you do drugs as well huh? And what about your grades? Fiyero, I _know _you're smarter than this!"

"Oz Elphaba!" Fiyero cried, "We haven't seen each other in eleven years. How could you be so delusional to think I'd be the same little boy you last saw when you were, what six, seven?!"

"Well," Elphaba murmured, "I guess I overestimated just about everything about you."

"Don't act like you're some innocent, naïve thing!" Fiyero said.

"I don't pretend to be any more innocent or naïve than I am." Elphaba glared at him.

"Oh that's rich." Fiyero murmured, "The first thing you do when you reach campus is hook up with Avaric! Next you'll be--"

"At least I know his name!" Elphaba yelled, cutting him off. Fiyero looked down, ashamed at what he was about to imply about her. Elphaba sighed and closed her eyes in frustration before speaking again, "Look, I'm tired, and I just want to go to sleep, okay?"

"Alright," Fiyero sighed, "You can have the bed, I'll take the couch."

"No," Elphaba said, "_I'll _take the couch. There's no way I'm sleeping in the bed you just fucked in." she glared at Fiyero as she walked over to his couch and plopped down on it. Fiyero winced at her words, but only nodded to her. She lay down on the couch, before sighing in frustration, "I don't suppose you've got any extra pajamas?"


	16. Stitches

**(A/N: welll...I guess this fic is getting kinda boring, seeing as I only got like...6 reviews for chpters 14+15...to those of you that did review tho, thanks a lot! Anyway, I just thought I'd share with you guys that I just signed up with deviantart which is website where artists can post their work. If any of you want to look at my drawings (several of them are from wicked) just go to my link which is: .com/ Go ahead and drop a review if you would on my artwork! Thanks a bunch! Now onto the chapter: please review! please please please!)**

Fiyero lay in his bed, pretending to be asleep as he waited for Elphaba to fall asleep. He was so ashamed. He always knew his lifestyle was nothing to brag about, but he'd never felt so bad about the life he led. Of course his parents constantly lectured him on his choices and altogether laziness, but never had they made him feel as bad as Elphaba had. Something was wrong with that. He rolled over and stared up at the ceiling as thoughts ran through his mind. Oz, when was the last time he really worked hard to think about something? It was wrong wasn't it? That Elphaba's opinions affected him so much more than his own parents'. Elphaba. What an enigma. She suddenly pops into his life again after 11 years and manages to make him think, something his parents tried to do for years. _And here she is, sleeping on my couch in my dorm, extremely angry and disappointed with me…and I feel terrible and confused as to _why _I feel so terrible…_Fiyero sighed again and listened to Elphaba's soft even breathing. Finally Fiyero just got out of bed and went over to the couch. He sat on the ottoman in front of the couch and studied Elphaba. She was so beautiful; it almost made Fiyero self-conscious about his own looks. She hadn't brought any belongings over and so she had asked Fiyero for pajamas. He didn't have any extras, so he'd given her his white button up shirt. The hem of the shirt reached her mid-thighs and too tired to ask for something else, she had decided it was decent enough. Her long black hair curled only slightly and framed her delicate face. She was very small, with a tiny waist and stick limbs. Fiyero felt his eyes wander to her legs and he guiltily looked back at her face as he cheeks reddened. He gently brushed a strand of hair out of her face as she slept. He felt his eyes draw to her lips and he reached a hand out subconsciously. He pulled back at the last second though, blushing even more. He quickly stood up and walked away from her before he did something he knew he'd get slapped for. He quickly put a blanket over her, to keep her warm and to still his own lust. Fiyero went back to his bed and flopped down face first. _I am so confused, I've never felt like this before…I feel nauseous…and weird…aw fuck, I'm just confused, I'm going to sleep now…I hope I don't dream about Elphaba…but I probably will…shit, what if I have an erection in my sleep?! _

**********

Fiyero found his thoughts invaded with visions of Elphaba and he startled awake in the middle of the night. He found himself looking over at his couch first. He almost lay back down and went to sleep when he realized that the couch was vacated. He felt his heart skip a beat as he quickly got out of bed.

"Elphaba?" he called, looking around the empty room. There was no answer. Fiyero supposed she'd woken up early and left, not wanting to be in the same room as him any longer. He sighed and sunk down into the couch she'd previously occupied. He felt something sticky on his back and he rubbed his hand over the substance. He brought his hand back to his face and was surprised to find a considerable amount of blood there. He stared at his hand for a moment before turning and looking at the couch where blood was smeared across the back cushion.

"Elphaba?" he called, panicked, "Are you still here?" he heard a clatter from the bathroom and he quickly went to the bathroom. He swung the door open without knocking, too afraid to waste time. Elphaba stood in the bathroom, wearing his shirt backwards so that she could see her back. The buttons were done up about a third of the way from the bottom to cover herself so that she was not so exposed. On her back was a long bloody gash, with messy stitches only covering half of the gash. Blood leaked from the wound sickly as Elphaba tried to stop the bleeding.

"Elphaba, what in Oz happened?!" Fiyero nearly shouted. Elphaba jumped nearly 10 feet in the air and she whirled around, her eyes widening as she spotted Fiyero there.

"Fiyero!" she gasped, "What are you doing up? You should be asleep!" she spun around and tried to cover the wound on her back.

"I've already seen your back Elphaba, no use trying to cover it up." Fiyero went to her and spun her around so that he could see her back.

"Stop!" Elphaba said, trying to pull away. Fiyero held her shoulder strongly to keep her from moving out of his grasp.

"No! You're hurt!" he said as he examined the wound.

"I'm fine!"

"Like hell you are!" Fiyero yelled, frustrated that she was trying to get him to ignore her in such a state, "Elphaba, I'm going to ask you again: _what happened_?" Elphaba jerked out of his grasp and spun on him, glaring deathly at him.

"It's none of your business." she said darkly.

"Elphaba, just tell me what happened!" Fiyero cried.

"No!" Elphaba yelled, "I'm fine! Nothing happened! I'll take care of it, I'll just go back to my dorm and--" she made to move past him, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back, closing the door behind them and locking it.

"No, you're not leaving until you tell me what happened and we take care of you." Fiyero said.

"You're not my father Fiyero, I can take care of myself, and I can leave if I want to!" Elphaba yelled at him. She tried to pry her arm from his grasp, but he held her tighter, "Let me go." she ordered.

"No." said Fiyero, "Tell me what happened."

"Fine." Elphaba snapped, "I popped a couple stitches when I backed into a wall, big deal."

"It _is_ a big deal, especially when blood starts pouring out of this mysterious wound! Tell me what happened!"

"No!"

"Fine." Fiyero growled, his anger ebbing, "I'm going to lock you in here while I go get Shell." he let her go and moved to leave the bathroom when Elphaba suddenly latched onto him and pulled him back.

"No!" she shrieked, suddenly desperate and pleading, "You can't tell Shell! Please don't!"

"Well someone's got to help you Elphaba and since you won't let me, I'm getting Shell!" Fiyero yelled. He pushed Elphaba off of him and she stumbled slightly, blood splattered on the floor and Fiyero immediately regretted his action. He quickly reached out to steady her. He softened, "Elphaba, you're hurt and it's obvious you don't want me to help you. I'm going to get Shell so that _he_ can help."

"No! You _can't _tell Shell!" Elphaba begged him as she grabbed his arm again, "Please! Please, I'll tell you what happened."

"Right now, I don't really care what happened, I'm a little more focused on the fact that you're losing more and more blood as we speak! You know what? That's it, I'm taking you to the infirmary!" he grabbed her wrist, ready to drag her there if he had to.

"No! Nobody can find out about this!" Elphaba tried to pull her wrist away with little effect.

"There's no other choice!" Fiyero exploded, "You won't let me get Shell, you won't let me get you professional help, what am I supposed to do?!" Fiyero's voice cracked as he felt panicked tears water his eyes.

"Ok." Elphaba breathed, "I'll let you help me. I need you to go to my dorm. Find my suitcase and take out a little white box and bring it back."

"Ok." said Fiyero, "Stay here and _promise_ me you want leave."

"I promise." Elphaba said.

"Ok, I'll be right back." Fiyero pressed a kiss to her forehead before sprinting for her dorm.

************

Elphaba lay on her stomach on the couch as Fiyero carefully re-stitched the gash on her back. Elphaba told him that her friend had stitched it for her the first time and every time she popped a stitch, her friend would redo it for her. It was quiet and neither spoke as Fiyero carefully redid the stitches.

"Are you going to tell me how you got this wound in the first place?" asked Fiyero. Elphaba didn't say anything and Fiyero assumed she was ignoring him, "Elphaba--" he began, but she surprised him as she spoke up.

"Well…when Shell left for Shiz, I was left at home with Frex, my father, by myself. Shell always protected me see and he always seemed to give Frex reasons to not well…hit me. After Shell left…it got pretty bad at home. Only a few weeks or days ago, Frex was angry again. It might've been my fault for making him mad, but he hit me so hard that I fell. When I fell, my back hit the corner of his desk and he had a letter opener there. The blade got dragged down my back when I fell. It was more or less of an accident." Fiyero felt anger bubble inside of him and he fought to keep his hands from shaking, only because those hands were currently holding a sharp needle poised at Elphaba's back.

"I'd hardly call that an accident." Fiyero growled.

"Fiyero, promise me you won't tell Shell." Elphaba said, "He'd feel awful. He'd take the blame and think that it was fault because he wasn't there to protect me. I had promised him before he left that I would write him if Frex ever hit me, but I couldn't tell him. He would've given up on Shiz and come back to Munchkinland and I couldn't take that happiness and education away from him."

"Elphaba," said Fiyero slowly, "I think Shell needs to know."

"No!" Elphaba said, "Fiyero, he does not need to know. Promise you won't tell him!"

"Fine." Fiyero finally sighed, "I promise."

"Thank you." Elphaba said with relief. It was silent again as Fiyero finished the stitches.

"All done." he said quietly. Elphaba sat up and looked at Fiyero.

"Thank you." she said just as quietly. She looked down at her fumbling hands, "I'm sorry you had to see that." she whispered, "I never meant for anyone to find out."

"Elphaba, you have no idea how scared I was."

"I'm sorry." Elphaba said guiltily, "I'm also sorry for yelling at you last night. I didn't really have the right."

"No, no." Fiyero said, "You had every right to yell at me like that. I was being an ass and I think it was about time someone told me that."

"Well…I'll admit you were being an ass." Elphaba smiled slightly and Fiyero was quick to catch it, "But I was being judgmental…I guess it's really no place of mine to judge you. I promise your lifestyle, no matter how much I hate it, won't affect our friendship. Well…as long as you manage to control your ass side under control when I'm around."

"Don't worry Elphie," said Fiyero, grinning, "I'll try to change my lifestyle."

"Why?"

"For you."

"Oh, you don't need to--"

"I want to. You have no idea how much I value your opinion."

"It feels like you never left me."

"I didn't really leave. I told you I'd come back for you didn't I? When I was seven?"

"But that was eleven years ago."

"And look at us now, we're still good friends."

"Yeah." Elphaba smiled and nudged him lightly, "We're still _best _friends." Fiyero beamed.


	17. Secrets and Posters

**(A/N: Hello! Thank you for all the reviews! I wrote a longer chapter for all those awesome reviews! Oh, and my deviantART page didn't show up last time. So its: ellphiedotdeviantartdotcom. There's no www. For that actual link, its on my profile page. ANyhu....if any of you reading this story saw my announcement about a new sequel to He's A She? Yeah, that will be up in a while, not immediatley though. Anyhu, enjoy this chapter and review! Hopefully things will get happier after this chapter...)**

After the stitches were redone and the blood cleaned up, Fiyero and Elphaba lay back down, Fiyero resigning to his bed and Elphaba plopping on the couch. Fiyero woke up to a sharp jabbing in his side. He groggily opened his eyes and looked around. He saw Elphaba standing at the side of his bed.

"Can I help you?" asked Fiyero, moody with lack of sleep.

"Scoot over." she said, "You're couch is fucking uncomfortable." she nudged him a little to the left side of the bed. Fiyero scooted over and lifted the covers and she climbed into the bed. Fiyero tucked the covers around them both. Sleep came easy after that, despite their hearts hammering away.

**********

"Well then what's the abbreviation for 'short'?"

"I don't know…'s-h-t' I guess."

"Oh, that makes sense."

"Wait, but then that looks like the abbreviation for shit."

"Oh shit."

Elphaba rolled her eyes as she walked into her first class. She'd woken earlier than Fiyero and had slipped back to her room before he woke up. She'd left him a note and though he didn't know it, she'd dropped a gentle kiss on his forehead. Right when Fiyero woke up and found the note, he had rushed to Elphaba's just to make sure she was fine. She'd smiled and said she'd see him in class. Her first class was at his grade level because she was advanced in that branch of study.

"Really, does short really require an abbreviation?" asked Elphaba.

"It does when you're too lazy to write the whole word." said Fiyero, grinning as Elphaba walked in. The desks were in groups of four. She smiled back and sat down next to Fiyero. Avaric sat across from Fiyero and glared at him. His eyes flickered to Elphaba as she sat down next to _Fiyero_.

"Emerald, where's my greeting? I'm feeling neglected." Avaric said, denying the fact that he was fighting for her attention. Elphaba laughed and went over to sit by him, much to Avaric's delight. Fiyero resisted the urge to sulk and pout as she left his side. Really though, in all fairness, she _was _Averic's girlfriend…so it did seem more appropriate that she sat by him rather than Fiyero. But in Fiyero's defense he was her best friend! And was it really fair to say that boyfriend trumps _best_ friend? She dropped a kiss on his lips with a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth.

"Good morning." she smiled.

"Well it is now." Avaric said in his best raspy, sexy voice. Fiyero rolled his eyes.

"That was so cheesy." he sighed.

"I thought it was cute." Elphaba poked Avaric's nose and he wrinkled it.

"Emerald, honey, before we get any further, I think we should be clear that Avaric Lavarre does _not _do _cute_. Cute is for babies like Luca. I am Avaric Lavarre and therefore I will associate my name with adjectives such as sexy and hot."

"Well, before we get any further, I think we should be clear that Elphaba Thropp _loves _cute. And before Friday, you'll be cute yet." Elphaba poked his nose again and he wrinkled it. She laughed, "You're so cute!" Everyone else laughed as Avaric just sat in his chair with his arms in a knot. More students began to file into the classroom now. Luca saw them and scuttled over to their table, plopping down next to Fiyero.

"Hey guys!" he said eagerly. Fiyero and Avaric rolled their eyes and Elphaba laughed. Luca looked beyond confused, "What?" he asked. Fiyero and Avaric sighed in exasperation and Elphaba just laughed again and gave him a smile.

"Seems like Emerald here as a thing for 'cute'." said Avaric, his arm wrapping around Elphaba's shoulders.

"See, watch this." Elphaba poked Avaric's nose again and he couldn't help but wrinkle it. She burst into a fit of laughter, "He's so cute!" Her laughter was stopped cold though as Galinda strutted into the room, her eyes cold as ice, her two cronies behind her wearing the same steely expression. Galinda's hand rested on her hip. The three of them all glared at Elphaba as they stopped in the entrance.

"Sorry we're late professor." said Galinda, "We had some…business to attend to." her eyes flicked to Elphaba disdainfully and meaningfully. She smirked before leading her friends over to a separate group of tables.

"Ok, what is her problem?" asked Luca.

"That's my bitchy roommate. I think her only problem with me is that I'm green." Elphaba glowered at Galinda, who was giggling with her friends.

"That bitch!" Fiyero exclaimed.

"And then she shoved me into a wall!" Elphaba slumped in her seat as she crossed her arms.

"Wait, what?!" Fiyero was suddenly shouting.

"Shh!" Elphaba hissed.

"She's that one that made your stitches pop? She shoved you that hard? Elphaba, why didn't you tell me---" Fiyero ranted in a whisper/yell.

"You didn't ask!"

"I seem to recall asking you a million times: _what happened_!" Fiyero said angrily.

"And I told you!" Elphaba shot back.

"You seemed to be leaving out some key factors!" Fiyero shot Galinda a look.

"Fiyero just let it go!"

"What in Oz is going on?!" Avaric asked, "Elphaba, what happened? What's this about shoving and stitches?"

"Nothing!" Fiyero and Elphaba both snapped.

"Students!" everyone shut up as the professor bellowed, "Thank you! Now…" the professor began to drone on and Elphaba quickly scrambled to take notes. Fiyero stared at Elphaba, angry at her for not telling him the whole story. Then he glanced back at Galinda who waved at him. He resisted the urge to just walk over there and smack that pretty little smile off her lips. Avaric kind of zoned out and Luca took notes just as avidly as Elphaba. Elphaba's note taking was interrupted however by a sharp poke on her shoulder. She was about to turn around when someone dropped a small poster in front of her. She carefully picked it up and looked at it. What she saw made her eyes prick with tears. That poster was green and in big letters were the words: Elphaba Thropp, Human or Vegetable?! Below that there was a picture of her face pasted onto an artichoke. Below the picture were the words: THE ARTICHOKE. Elphaba felt something shatter within her as tears began to form in her eyes. She looked behind her and saw Galinda smirking. Fiyero looked up as he heard a small gasp across from him. He looked up and the saw the Elphaba, looking at a paper with tears in her eyes.

"What's that?" he mouthed. He heard snickering and laughter around him as people pointed at Elphaba. He gently took the paper out of Elphaba's slightly trembling hands. Elphaba quickly blinked back her tears and tried to take notes, but her hand writing was terrible because her hands kept shaking. Fiyero glanced at Elphaba as she resumed taking notes as though nothing was wrong. He then chanced a look at the paper. He was horrified by what he saw. He felt a deep hatred rise in him at the poster. He quickly ripped the paper up into tiny pieces. He started to stand up when he felt a small hand on his.

"Fiyero don't." Elphaba whispered, "It's not worth it. She's a bitch, no use giving her what she wants."

***********

"I still can't believe she made those." Luca murmured darkly.

"Oh my Oz." Elphaba gasped as she walked out of the classroom. Fiyero, Avaric and Luca walked out after her. The hall was covered in the hideous posters Galinda had made. The posters were on the walls, speckled across the floor. Elphaba felt an anger rise in her. She spotted Galinda across the hall, passing out the posters. Elphaba went over to her and grabbed the posters out of her hands and flinging them on the floor.

"What did I ever do to you?!" Elphaba yelled at her, not caring that she was starting a scene.

"I think you know what you did." Galinda responded coolly.

"NO, I don't!" Elphaba yelled, "I didn't do _anything_ to you! You bitch! You're a fucking bitch!" Elphaba shoved her into the wall.

"Whoa, what's going on?" Elphaba heard Shell behind her. His hand rested on her shoulder protectively. He picked one of the papers up off of the ground. He looked at it quickly before crumpling it in his hand. He glared at Galinda.

"Did you make these?" he asked in a dark tone.

"No." said Galinda, crossing her arms.

"Don't lie!" Elphaba muttered darkly.

"C'mon Elphaba, let's go." said Shell, tugging on her shoulder. They began to walk away, Shell's arm wrapped protectively around his sister. Galinda stuck her foot out and tripped Elphaba. She quickly put her hands out to avoid falling on her face. She let go of her books as she fell and she fell to the floor. Shell was quickly at her side helping her up. Fiyero saw red. He walked over to Galinda deliberately. He stopped in front of her and Galinda felt her heartbeat pick up.

"You bitch." Fiyero said darkly. Galinda wasn't expecting that. She felt something shatter within her as tears pricked her eyes.

"Fiyero I--" Galinda began, stepping towards him.

"What did she ever do to you?" asked Fiyero.

"Fiyero--" Galinda began. She let one of her hands fall on his arms and she felt her heart jump in the air.

"Stop talking like you know me!" Fiyero said, "And don't touch me!" he stepped away from her, pushing her hand away. Galinda felt her vision blur slightly by the unshed tears.

"Fiyero I didn't mean to--" she began.

"Hurt her?!" Fiyero supplied angrily, yelling now, "You shoved her into a fucking wall, which messed up her back I'll have you know, you make these terrible posters and now you're tripping her? When will you stop?!" Shell looked at Elphaba confusedly.

"Messed up your back? What happened? How hard did she push you?" asked Shell.

"Shell it was nothing--" Elphaba began.

"No, it must have been something. Elphaba, what happened?" asked Shell. He took her by her shoulders and gave her his stupid serious, overly concerned look.

"I just--" Elphaba stammered. She felt all eyes in the hall on her. She quickly grabbed Shell's hand, "C'mon." she dragged him out of the hall. She didn't want to tell him where the whole world would be listening. Fiyero was quick to follow them. The hall was silent as Galinda just stood there, gaping after Fiyero. She'd really screwed things up. Goodbye Fiyero.

**********

Elphaba dragged Shell into a vacated hallway. He didn't waste any time. He flipped her around and pulled up the back of her shirt. He gasped as he saw the gash. His fingers traced it lightly and Elphaba sighed in defeat.

"You were never supposed to find out." Elphaba whispered. Shell leaned against the wall and closed his eyes.

"Elphaba, what happened?" his voice cracked and he fought to keep himself under control. Elphaba sighed. She turned around and pulled her shirt down.

"Well…" she tried to stall.

"Just tell me one thing." Shell spoke. Elphaba swallowed, already knowing his question, "Was it Father?" Shell asked. Elphaba looked down at her hands and didn't answer. Shell opened his eyes and looked at her, "Elphaba, was it father?" he asked again, his eyes had lit up with a fire and his gazed burned into her.

"I--" Elphaba began.

"_Was if Father, Elphaba?_!" Shell yelled. She flinched and stepped away from him. Shell never yelled at her.

"Y-yes." she stammered. Shell collapsed against the wall as he slid to the ground. He covered his face with his hands.

"Elphaba, how could you do this to me?" Shell asked. Tears were sliding down his face now, "You promised. You promised Elphaba. I never would have left you there if you'd just--"

"Exactly!" Elphaba said, "You never would've left me. I was only thinking of you Shell. You sacrificed so much for me. You deserved to come to Shiz! I couldn't bear to hold you back!" Shell wasn't even really listening though.

"I can't believe he did that." he kept muttering, "I can't believe I let this happen."

"Shell it's not your fault!"

"Like hell it isn't!" Shell yelled, moving his hands from his face as he stood up, "If I hadn't left you, I would have been able to protect you! I had been there, this never would have happened! How many times Elphaba?! How many?!"

"How many what?" asked Elphaba, backing away from him.

"How many times did he beat you?" asked Shell, calming down as his voice quieted.

"He didn't exactly beat me." said Elphaba, trying to lessen the upcoming blow she didn't to admit.

"How many times did he hit you then?" asked Shell, looking away from her.

"I don't know…" Elphaba said very quietly.

"Was it a lot--"

"It was a lot." Elphaba whispered. She brought a hand to her face as she felt tears there. She turned away from Shell, wrapping her free arm around herself. More tears slid down her face and she couldn't stop them. She'd never cried at home. Now finally away from it all, she couldn't seem to stop the tears.

"Oz." Shell cried as he heard Elphaba's answer. He turned as he heard Elphaba crying. He grabbed her and pulled her into a hug, "I'm so sorry Elphaba, I'm so sorry." he felt more tears sliding down his face. Elphaba buried her face into his chest as she cried and her hands clutched onto the material of his shirt.

"I went to Fiyero's last night after my stitches popped. I didn't want to go to you because then you'd know. He stitched them back up for me and I stayed the night in his room." Elphaba admitted as her tears began to lessen and she found it easier to speak.

"I can't believe you kept this from me." Shell said.

"I'm sorry." Elphaba sniffled.

"No more secrets." said Shell, "Ok?"

"Starting now?" Elphaba asked.

"Yes."

"Well then…you should know that I'm dating Avaric…"

"WHAT?!"


	18. Spying

**(A/N: Hello! Thank you if you reviewed! However, I did receive one review that quite frankly stated they didn't like this story for the following reasons: 1. apparently the characters swear too much 2. Galinda and Elphaba aren't friends 3. I put Fiyeraba in capital letters in the summary. So I will now address those complaints. Alright, I'm sorry you don't like the fact that the characters swear too much, you'll just have to gloss over those parts or insert your own word or something. Next, I'm sorry Galinda and Elphaba aren't friends, it's just not time in the story right now for them to be friends. Be patient please. And as for the fact that I put FIYERABA in capital letters it wasn't because I was trying to "Shove it in the faces of Gelphie lovers" I myself am just an avid fan of the pairing and the story is mainly about those two and their looove, so yeah...you know what, nevermind, I just put it in capital letters because, ok? And I'm sorry this is not the type of story you like. But a simple solution would be to not read this story. If you don't like, don't read it? Unless you really want to...but I don't think you'll want to...because there will be swearing, Galinda/Elphaba will remain enemies for a while...and I'm not going to change the capital letters....so sorry again. I'm sorry this story did not turn out the way you hoped. I'm guessing you liked reading their childhood but became dissappointed when they got to Shiz. Which is perfectly fine! To each their own. ANyhu, with that said and done, the story shall not continue)**

For once, Galinda felt what it was like to have a broken heart. It was not a good feeling. In the back of her mind, she knew she'd crossed a line with Elphaba. And in the crevices of her heart, she knew she felt pretty awful about what she'd done. The thing about Galinda was that she hated to admit when she was wrong and moreover, she hated defeat.

She stared at her yogurt parfait as she sat at one of the picnic tables in the Shiz green. She moved a blueberry or two around and then sighed as she set her spoon back down. Ugh, was heart brokenness supposed to affect your appetite? And how long did this heart brokenness thing usually last? Galinda watched people come and go through the large Shiz green, her eyes wandered to Fiyero, who looked like he was playing chess by himself. He had a bored expression on his face as he lazily moved his rook four spaces left. Galinda was about to approach him when the green thing beat her to it. Elphaba smiled as she sat down in front of Fiyero and played the opposite side for him. Fiyero smiled back and played with renewed enthusiasm. Galinda fought the urge to scream as she flung her yogurt parfait into the trash. She stormed away. She was going to get Fiyero and she was going to be happy like she was meant to be. And no Elphaba Thropp was going to stand in her way.

********

"Check." Elphaba said triumphantly.

"Again?" Fiyero asked, chuckling, "Fuck." He blocked her advance with one of his bishops, putting her in checkmate. He seemed surprised and his eyes bugged, "Checkmate!" he announced happily, "Oz Elphaba, I got you in checkmate! Shit! I feel so accomplished! I won!" Elphaba stared at the bored in shock. She never lost chess, never.

"How did I not see that?! Damn!" she cried, staring at the bored with renewed horror.

"I won!" Fiyero declared happily.

"Oh shut it Tiggular." Elphaba snapped, already resetting the chess board, erasing the evidence that she had lost, "I'm officially calling a rematch." she grumbled.

**********

"I still don't see why _I _have to help you get ready for your date with Avaric." said Fiyero as he stood outside of the bathroom door she was changing in. He walked around the room as he waited.

"Because Shell won't help me because he doesn't like Avaric. And I don't have any close girl friends yet to help me, so now you're my new predate buddy." Elphaba explained. She walked out of the bathroom, "How about this one?" she asked. She sported a pretty white sun dress. Fiyero took her hand and spun her around.

"Eh, too casual. You need something more formal and more evening ish." said Fiyero, hand massaging his chin as he eyed her dress.

"Urgh." Elphaba sighed. She went to her closet, dug around in it before going back to the bathroom. As she changed, Fiyero wandered around her room. He looked at her side of the room. Her bed comforter was a pretty light blue and on her desk were piles of books. He looked on the other side of the room and couldn't help but chuckle at the pink that had consumed the bed, desk and wardrobe.

"How's the roommate from hell working out?" asked Fiyero.

"We exchange our daily insults." Elphaba replied through the door, shrugging. She walked out, "Okay, I think this is more formal and evening ish." she said. She was wearing a dark blue dress that reached her knees. It was a thin material with two layers. It was sleeveless, save for the two thin straps. Fiyero felt a slight tingling sensation in his fingertips and he quickly clasped his hands together behind his back.

"That'll do." he said. Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"That'll do." she mocked him and Fiyero chuckled.

"I meant you look beautiful dear." said Fiyero. Elphaba laughed at that as she walked to her closet again and dug around looking for shoes. She found a pair of black flats and slipped them on.

"You know, most girls would pair that dress with heels." Fiyero commented.

"First of all," said Elphaba, "I'm not 'most girls', and second of all, I don't wear heels unless it is absolutely necessary. They are bad for your spine and knees and I don't want to become any more disfigured than I already am."

"You're not disfigured." said Fiyero seriously.

"Discolored then." Elphaba threw out.

"I happen to like your skin color." said Fiyero indignantly.

"Yeah? Well you don't count. You're my best friend, you have no choice but to like my coloring." said Elphaba. Fiyero couldn't help but smile as she called him her best friend. It made his heart do little flips in his chest.

"Well, _Avaric_ apparently likes you're coloring." Fiyero muttered.

"Is he color blind?" asked Elphaba, "You'd be surprised how many males are color--"

"Elphaba, will you stop being such a downer on your skin? I think it's beautiful and I'm not alone on this okay?" said Fiyero, grabbing her shoulders and looking her in the eye. It was very quiet in the room and Fiyero became acutely away of their proximity. She actually was pretty small for her age and he realized he towered over her. As he held her by the shoulders, he realized she had a very tiny frame, delicate and fragile almost and he loosened his grip as though she was a glass angel in his hands. He felt her breath on his neck and he fought to keep his eyes open. As he felt himself leaning forward slightly, Elphaba broke the spell and pulled away as she walked towards her desk.

"You remind me of Teddy." she said as she plopped down at her desk and pulled out a small mirror and mascara.

"Who?" asked Fiyero. He shook his head to clear it of the toxins Elphaba had infiltrated it with moments ago. He turned and sat on Elphaba's bed behind her.

"He's my ex-boyfriend." said Elphaba, "He always called me gorgeous even when I knew he was lying. He was so sweet."

"Sounds like a nice guy." said Fiyero, "Why'd you break up?"

"Long distance was going to tear us apart when he got accepted to Neilson and I got accepted to Shiz." Elphaba shrugged as she carefully applied the mascara to her lashes, "And I heard long distance relationships never last anyhow."

"Well when two people are really in love, they can make long distance relationships work superbly." Fiyero commented.

"Well then maybe I was just rolling off of personal experience." Elphaba shrugged again.

"Oh?" Fiyero asked.

"Well you and I were great friends. But then you left and we stopped writing and completely forgot about each other." said Elphaba.

"But look at us now!" said Fiyero, "Eleven years later and still best friends."

"We're only here together again by chance." said Elphaba, "I never counted on seeing you again."

"Its destiny." said Fiyero.

"You believe in that load of shit?" asked Elphaba.

"Well what else would have brought us together?" asked Fiyero.

"Dear old Shiz."

"…zzzzz."

***********

Fiyero couldn't believe he was doing this, but he had a nagging curiosity and protective instinct that drilled him to do this. Oh Lurline, he felt like such a stalker. He stood behind the corner wall of the restaurant and kept his eyes on set on the circle drive to the fancy restaurant. He checked his watch again making sure he was there at the right time. He saw the sleek black Cadillac circle into the drive. Avaric got out and opened the passenger door for Elphaba. He showed an uncharacteristic bout of gentlemanlike manners and offered Elphaba his hand. He blushed and took his hand. Fiyero rolled his eyes at Avaric's cheesiness. Avaric handed his keys to the valet and proceeded to lead Elphaba inside. Fiyero waited a few moments after they left before straightening his jacket and walking into the restaurant. He scanned the tables until he saw Elphaba and Avaric over in a corner booth, looking at their menus.

"Hello sir, how many?" asked the host.

"One." Fiyero said. He followed the waiter to a table just a ways from Elphaba and Avaric's.

"Would you like anything to drink?"

"Water." Fiyero said before quickly flipping his menu up into his face, keeping one eye on Elphaba, the other on Avaric. If he had a third eye, he'd be keeping it on the menu so as not to raise suspicion. But then again, a third eye in itself would probably raise suspicion, even if it was reading the menu.

***********

Shell sat at a table a while away from Elphaba and Avaric. He still did not see why his sister was dating this guy, obviously he was a player and obviously he had never been in a long term relationship before. But to be fair, Elphaba hadn't been in the most serious relationships either…but there had been some. Shell looked at the hemline of his sister's dress. She was lucky it reached her knees....Shell noticed there were no sleeves on the dress. He looked at the neckline and again…she was lucky the dress reached her knees. Shell put his menu in his face, keeping one eye on Elphaba, one eye on Avaric. He wished he had a third eye so he could appear to be reading the menu, but then again, a third eye would just raise suspicion….

**********

"I don't know Av…" Elphaba said, looking over the menu, "Everything on here looks pretty expensive…"

"You're an expensive date, Em." Avaric shrugged.

"Seriously Av," said Elphaba, "I don't want you to spend too much on me."

"Emerald, honey, it's nothing." said Avaric, "Money is not a problem for me."

"Well then what is a problem for you?" Elphaba asked curiously.

"Right now," Avaric sighed, his eyes trained on the menu, "my problem is trying to keep my eyes on this menu."

"And why is that a problem?" asked Elphaba.

"Because you look very sexy in that dress." said Avaric, his eyes still scanning the menu. Elphaba was shocked at first, but then she started laughing. Avaric looked up at her and rolled his eyes. Elphaba got out of her seat and sat down by Avaric. He looked at her, his eyes flicking to her dress.

"Yes Miss?" he asked.

"Nothing, I just thought I'd come sit by you." said Elphaba.

"Uh huh, well I've got a menu to look at--" Avaric was cut off as Elphaba kissed him. The menu fell out of his hands as he returned the kiss. His hand wrapped around her waist as his other hand cradled her neck. Shell and Fiyero both looked like they'd just chocked on something terrible large. Shell was about to get up and tell his sister that she had better stop making out with that guy when he saw another guy sitting at a table next to him. He looked over his menu.

"Fiyero!" he whisper-shouted, "Fiyero!" Fiyero looked up and peered over his menu and saw Shell peering over his own menu.

"Shell?" Fiyero asked, "What are you doing here?!"

"What are _you _doing here?!" Shell asked.

"Eating!"

"No you're not!"

"Well what are you doing here? Huh?!" Fiyero challenged.

"I'm--" Shell began.

"You're spying on Elphaba, aren't you!"

"No!"

"Yes you are, admit it!"

"No, I came here to enjoy a nice meal! _You're _the one that came here to spy on Elphaba!"

"No, I came here because I have a date tonight and I'm waiting on her." said Fiyero.

"You're such a rotten liar!" Shell rolled his eyes, "I mean seriously, you can't lie for shit!" Fiyero was about to respond when they were both interrupted from their across tables whisper-yell argument by a shocked and very angry voice.

"Shell?! Fiyero?! What the _HELL _are you doing here?!" they peered over their menus to see a very angry Elphaba.


	19. Crazy Psycho!

**(A/N: hello all! Merry christmas! Thank you for reviewing! Now here's my christmas gift to you! lol. Enjoy the chapter and please review!)**

Elphaba couldn't believe they had followed her to the restaurant. How old did they think she was?! Seriously??! She was 16, she could take care of herself. She quickly shoved them into the ladies room to which they had no choice but to stumble in embarrassedly.

"Again," Elphaba said, "What the_ HELL _are you doing here?!"

"Well you see…um….he said….and then she said…and then this rhinoceros…and I think there was a banana involved…and then my car….and then his car…and then this blade of grass….and then this analog clock…I think…yeah…"

"What?!"

"I don't know! I don't do well under pressure!" Fiyero shouted.

"Elphaba, is it such a crime to be at the same restaurant as you?" asked Shell calmly.

"It is when you're spying on me!" Elphaba exclaimed.

"We were eating dinner!" Fiyero and Shell shouted.

"Sure, sure!" Elphaba yelled, "_Sure _you were. The same night and time and restaurant as Avaric and I!"

"Ech, don't say 'Avaric and I'," Shell said, "You two won't last."

"So you _did _come here to spy on me!" Elphaba said.

"Fine, I did, it's because I was worried Elphaba. I love you, what am I supposed to do?!" Shell yelled.

"Trust me to take care of myself!" Elphaba yelled, "I'm 16 years old Shell, I'm not a baby."

"Yeah, I'd leave you alone Elphaba, but the thing is, you don't know _how _to take of yourself." said Shell, "You've needed me your whole life because you can't take care of yourself. Just admit it." Elphaba didn't respond, instead turning on Fiyero.

"And YOU!" she pointed at him, jumping slightly in the air, "Who do you think _you _are spying on me?! Huh?!!!"

"I'm thinking that I care about you Ellie, and I was only trying to make sure you were going to be okay." said Fiyero calmly.

"Yeah!" Shell agreed, "Is it such a crime to care about you?"

"It is when it _ruins_ my _life_." Elphaba growled, "You think I need your help and protection when I go on _dates_? I can _handle_ dates. The _one_ time I needed protection is the time when neither of you were there to give it to me." she glared at them both. Inside she realized she had crossed a line, she knew she shouldn't have said that, especially to Shell. Oh, _Shell. _She felt tears prick her eyes, "Oh, Shell, I--" she began, reaching out to him, "I didn't mean it!"

"Yes you did." said Shell, looking down, "You don't say things you don't mean."

"I was angry I--" she began, "I didn't mean it Shell, it wasn't your fault!"

"It was Elphaba!" Shell yelled, "Why didn't you write to me?! Why?!"

"Because you didn't deserve it!"

"Oh, but I deserve to feel guilty about this the rest of my life? I deserve to have the weight of all the abuse you've suffered on _my _shoulders? I deserved _that?!" _Shell yelled.

"You were never supposed to find out!" Elphaba shrieked.

"I can't believe you!" Shell yelled, "You need to stop acting like you're invincible to everything! You need to stop pretending like nothing can hurt you!"

"Elphaba, we're just concerned about you." Fiyero tried to reason, taking her arm. She jerked out of his grasp though and pushed him away.

"Ugh! You both need to stop treating me like a baby!" Elphaba said, "I can take care of myself." with that she stormed out of the bathroom, leaving a flustered and embarrassed Shell and Fiyero.

"We're not leaving!" Shell called after her just before the door slammed shut.

"We're not?" Fiyero asked, "Because I don't know about you, but she was kind of threatening…" Shell rolled his eyes.

"You're such a baby Tiggular." Shell said, "This is Elphaba we're talking about, she's the equivalent to a feather in weight."

"Hey! Get out of here, this is the _ladies _room!" a little girl yelled at them, "Do I have to spell it out for you? Go conduct your bro-mance in the men's room!" They jumped and quickly left the restroom. They looked at the table that Elphaba and Avaric had occupied but it was empty. It's safe to say that Fiyero and Shell totally freaked.

**********

"I can't believe them!" Elphaba said as she sat in Avaric's convertible Cadillac with him outside the woods.

"I know Em." Avaric said, arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"I mean, they're treating me like I'm some little kid or something." Elphaba exclaimed, crossing her arms.

"You're right hon." Avaric nodded.

"I'm 16, not 6." Elphaba said.

"Yep." Avaric said.

"UGH!" Elphaba let out another frustrated yell before flopping back in her seat, "I mean they _ruined_ our date!"

"I think we can salvage it." Avaric said, smiling at her.

***********

Galinda watched as Avaric and Elphaba left the restaurant. She had been on a date with Berkley when she overheard the shouting match from the ladies restroom. A few moments later, she saw Shell and Fiyero stumble out of the ladies room with totally freaked looks on their faces when they realized Avaric and Elphaba had left. Galinda quickly slipped out of the restaurant and saw Avaric's car swerve in the direction of the Shiz Forest before it was out of sight. This was the perfect opportunity to win Fiyero over. Avaric's track record was already scandalacious and it wouldn't take much to frame him or have the wrong conclusions drawn about his actions. If Elphaba was what Fiyero cared about, then she was going to care about Elphaba too. At least in a sense. She ran back into the restaurant, glad of the acting lessons she'd taken as a child.

"Fiyero! Shell!" she cried.

"What the hell do you want?" they glared at her. Galinda continued, unfazed.

"It's Elphaba!" she cried, false desperation creeping into her voice. She immediately had their full attention and she continued, "I saw her and Avaric, heading towards the Shiz forest, I think I saw her struggling, like she didn't want to go with him…! Oh please help her! I'm worried! Avaric has been known to…sometimes…try to force…" Fiyero and Shell quickly shoved past her. Fiyero looked at her hesitantly before muttering reluctantly.

"Thanks." he said before dashing after Shell. Galinda smiled to herself as she watched Fiyero go. She loved the look of gratitude she'd seen in his bright blue eyes. Yes, she was going to win him over.

*************

They jumped into Shell's car and quickly sped out of the parking lot, heading for the Shiz Green Forest.

"Ugh, I'm going to _murder _him!" Fiyero growled. Their car sped down the street and they scanned the border of the forest for Avaric's car. They finally spotted it, parked beneath a large tree. Avaric and Elphaba were sitting in his car, looking at the moon. Then Avaric leaned over and kissed Elphaba, putting his arms on either side of her, pinning her to the seat. Elphaba kissed him back. The scene was innocent and perfectly mutual. However, from Fiyero and Shell's point of view, being the overprotective brothers and best friends they were, they saw a _**completely**_different scene. They quickly parked the car and slammed their doors as they got out, making the couple jump. They looked over their shoulders at the two outraged men. Shell grabbed Elphaba's arm and pulled her out of the car and Fiyero delivered a swift punch to Avaric nose.

"What the fuck?!" Avaric yelled.

"Shell, let go! Let go!" Elphaba shouted at him as he began to drag her over to his car, "What the fuck is wrong with you?! Let me go!"

"What the hell is wrong with you two?!" Avaric bellowed, jumping out of his car and following after Fiyero, "You can't just come barging in on us, and busting up my Oz damn face for now good reason!"

"No good reason?!" Fiyero bellowed, "You were trying to--" he began, turning on Avaric.

"We were just kissing!" Avaric shouted, "What's so wrong about that?! I understand that you're both crazy psycho protective, but you need to chill out!" Shell pushed Elphaba into his car and buckled the seat belt around her.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine!" she yelled, "What the hell is going on?!"

"You no good son of a bitch!" Fiyero yelled at Avaric. Within seconds they were both rolling on the ground, hitting and kicking. Elphaba shrieked and quickly undid her seat belt and jumped out of the car.

"Fabala, get back in the car!" Shell yelled. She ran over to Fiyero and Avaric and tried to push them apart, but they were both stronger than her. Fiyero pushed her out of the way as he delivered another punch to Avaric's gut.

"Hey! Fiyero!" Elphaba cried, as she stumbled backwards. As soon as she regained her balance she started back again, "Stop it! Both of you!" she screamed. She grabbed a hold of Fiyero's shirt and pulled him backwards, but that didn't do any good.

"_**STOP**_!" she shouted as loud as she could. Fiyero and Avaric both stopped, breathing heavily with sweat dripping down their faces and looked at Elphaba, surprised that such a loud sound could come from such a tiny person.

"Elphaba he was--" Fiyero began. Shell interrupted them as he quickly grabbed hold of Elphaba's arm again and shoved her into his car. Fiyero followed them and quickly jumped into the back seat. Avaric was left there by his car next to forest with a completely dumbfounded and angry look on his face.

"WHAT THE _FUCK_?!" he shouted after them.

********

Elphaba attempted to slam the door on them both as she ran up to her dorm room but Shell put his foot there and managed to shove the door open, allowing him and Fiyero to slip inside. Elphaba hit him on the shoulder in frustration.

"FINE." she said, "Would _one _of you please mind telling me what the _hell_ that was all about?!"

"Avaric was going to--"

"We thought he was--"

"Well wasn't he--?"

"Look, both of you!" Elphaba shouted, "I am FINE." she said, holding her arms out, "No bruises, no broken bones, no trauma. I'm _fine_." her voice had lowered by now and she gave them both gentle, understanding looks.

"Y-you're fine?" they asked confusedly.

"How could you think that of Avaric?" asked Elphaba gently. She looked at Shell, "_You _barely even know him, and _you_," she looked at Fiyero, "are supposed to be his friend."

"Well Galinda said--"

"Galinda?" Elphaba sighed, "Don't you two both know better than to believe anything _Galinda_ says?"

"We were worried." Shell and Fiyero looked down and Elphaba sighed.

"Look, I'm glad and incredibly grateful that I have two people that care about me as much as you two do, but…" Elphaba began, "…at some point you need to trust me. Avaric and I were just watching the moon."

"That's not what it looked like to--"

"And kissing." Elphaba added, blushing a little, "But he didn't try to force me to do _anything_. He kissed me, I kissed him back. I'm sure that if I had said no, he would have stopped."

"Look Elphaba--" Shell began.

"And Shell…" Elphaba interrupted him, "I'm sorry about what I said to you at the restaurant. I was angry and embarrassed and I--" Shell wrapped her in a huge hug.

"No Elphaba, I'm sorry. I guess I did kind of fly off the handle." he said.

"Kind of?" asked Elphaba.

"Ok, we went crazy psycho overboard and we're sorry." said Fiyero.

"Apology accepted." Elphaba sighed, "And you two _are_ going to apologize to Avaric, right?" she gave them stern looks.

"Um…" Fiyero and Shell began, "Do we have to?"

"Especially you Fiyero, I think you gave him a black eye." said Elphaba.

"I also gave him a swollen lip, sprained wrist, split--" Fiyero began.

"Fiyero!"

"I don't want to brag or anything," Fiyero said suavely, "But despite all his muscle and bulk, he doesn't have anything on me in a fight."

"Well to his credit," Elphaba smirked, "I think he did a fine job of messing up your hair."

"My hair?!"

Shell and Elphaba burst into laughter, despite the havoc and chaos of the night.


	20. The Ozdust

**(A/N: Hello all! Thanks for the reviews! I'm so grateful, really. Happy belated New Year! Hmm...I guess I have nothing left to say...other than to enjoy this chapter and to pretty please review!)**

"Oh my Oz!" Elphaba shrieked the next morning as she walked into class. Avaric was sitting at his desk, but he looked a bit…disheveled…to say the least. It looked like a painful purple/pinkish/bluish mass had attached itself to his right eye. His lip was a bit swollen and he had a wrap bandaged around his left wrist. He looked up at Elphaba as he heard her gasp.

"Hey Em." he groaned as he moved his mouth.

"Avaric! Your…your face!" Elphaba cried, "It's all--"

"Deformed?"

"No…no, it looks fine sweetheart…." Elphaba murmured, sitting down next to him. Avaric grunted at her horrible lie. Elphaba placed a gentle, very gentle, kiss on his bruised eye, "Don't worry, Shell and Fiyero are going to apologize."

"That's not going to fix my face." Avaric scoffed.

"True…but it's still nice of them." Elphaba offered sheepishly.

"Why the hell did they go all psycho anyway?" asked Avaric, his voice began to escalate as he became angry, "They're such creepers! Elphaba were they spying on us?"

"Well you see…" Elphaba began, "…Galinda told them, right after we left, that you were trying to um…well…"

"That little bitch!" Avaric cried, outraged as he understood what Elphaba couldn't say. He slammed his fist into the table but deeply regretted that as his hand throbbed with pain, "Agh!" he yelled.

"Oh Av," Elphaba sighed sympathetically. She pressed a gentle kiss to his hand and he calmed down, leaning back in his seat. Fiyero walked into class then, his hair in perfect order. A few girls that were chatting by the door began giggling madly as he walked in and Fiyero gave them a wink which caused them all to giggle louder as their cheeks burned like red coals in a fire. Elphaba rolled her eyes and quickly beckoned Fiyero over to their table. He walked over suavely, and waved back at the giggling girls before plopping down in his seat across from Elphaba.

"Good morning Elpha--" his greeting was cut short as he caught sight of Avaric's face, "Agh!" he jumped, "Avaric! Oz, you're face! You look like an Ozdamn--"

"Fiyero!" Elphaba interrupted him, kicking him under the table. Avaric just sighed dejectedly.

"How's the hair Tiggular?" he asked half-heartedly.

"Shampooed and conditioned." Fiyero answered as if automatically, still staring at Avaric's face. It was quite at the table as an awkward silence settled among them. Elphaba kicked Fiyero under the table again. He looked up at her.

"Apologize!" she whispered.

"Now?" Fiyero asked. She kicked him again and he quickly pulled his leg back. He sighed and looked at Avaric, "Alright…Avaric…I guess I should apologize for screwing up your face. So…I'm…" he gave Elphaba a pained look, "Sorry." he finally said.

"S'alright Tiggular," Avaric waved off his apology.

"Oh Avaric," Elphaba sighed, "Don't _mope_."

"Listen, Elphaba, I'm in a lot of pain right now, not to mention my face looks like a rotten piece of fruit."

"Well what's it going to take to brighten your mood?" asked Elphaba.

"Well…" Avaric said, "I've always enjoyed a good party…"

**************

The party was big. Fiyero, being a prince that still felt guilty about beating up Avaric, had arranged for a party to be held at the Ozdust ballroom. Practically everyone was invited. There were drinks and dancing and food, everything Avaric loved. The chandelier had been dimmed in favor of the roaming bright colored lights that spun around the room. The ballroom was packed with students from Shiz, everyone having a good time. Elphaba sat at the bar with Avaric having a drink. Fiyero walked up to them to find them talking.

"See, aren't you glad you got your face punched?" Elphaba was saying, "Just think, if you hadn't gotten punched, you wouldn't have gotten to have this awesome party."

"Sure Emerald," Avaric said before downing his drink and kissing Elphaba aggressively, pulling her close as his arm wrapped around her waist tightly, his other hand resting on her leg. Elphaba set her glass down as she kissed him back, arms winding around his neck. Fiyero could tell they both had a little liquid in them. He cleared his throat rather loudly.

"Oh! Hey Tiggular!" Avaric said pulling out of the steamy kiss with his girlfriend, "This party is wicked."

"Yeah, it's all for you buddy." said Fiyero, patting him on the back.

"Normally I'd punch you in the face for sucking up to me, but I'll let it slide this time." Avaric said, calling for another drink. Fiyero laughed nervously, stealing a glance at Elphaba. She gave him a polite smile. Fiyero smiled back, but he couldn't help but glance and feel a little agitated by Avaric's hand on Elphaba's leg. Elphaba noticed his less than subtle glance and blushed. She subtly moved Avaric's hand so it wrapped around her own. Fiyero stood there awkwardly, feeling bad about making her embarrassed.

"Hey Ellie, you wanna dance?" he asked.

"What?!" Elphaba yelled over the music, "I can't here you!"

"I said, do you want to dance!" Fiyero raised his voice some to be heard over the loud music. Elphaba was about to say yes when Avaric (who had been arguing with the bartender while Fiyero and Elphaba were talking) turned around and took Elphaba's hand, a genuine smile on his face that had no traces of lust or cockiness.

"Hey, let's go dance!" he said, pulling her out of her seat to the dance floor, oblivious to the fact that Fiyero had just asked her. Elphaba glanced over her shoulder at Fiyero as she was pulled over to the dance floor. She gave him an apologetic look before being whisked away by her boyfriend. Fiyero sighed and sat down at the stool Elphaba had vacated.

"Hey! Can I get a drink?!" he called to the bartender.

***********

Galinda stood in her dorm room, trying on different lipsticks when she heard a knock at the door. She hopped up and went to the door. She opened it to find Pfanee and ShenShen standing there in party dresses. Galinda looked at them strangely.

"What's the event?" she asked, putting a hand on her hip. Pfanee and ShenShen exchanged shocked and scandalized looks. They smirked.

"The _party_." ShenShen said as though Galinda was stupid, "The one Prince Fiyero is throwing at the Ozdust. Are you seriously going to wear your school outfit to the _party_?"

"O-of course not." Galinda stuttered, trying not to let on that she knew nothing of this party, "How did you two get invited anyway?" Galinda asked, turning around as her cool façade set back in. She went to her closet and began digging around for something sexy, "I mean, seeing as its _Fiyero's _party I didn't think he really knew you two."

"Well actually, it's kind of like, his party, Avaric's and the artichokes." said ShenShen.

"Wait," Galinda stopped, "Elphaba was throwing this party as well?!"

"Yeah," said Pfanee, "She invited us."

"And she didn't invite me?!" Galinda screeched, "How is she going to throw a party at the _Ozdust _and not invite ME?!"

"Oh my Oz, you should totally crash it." said ShenShen.

"Totally." Pfanee agreed.

"Oh, I plan to." Galinda growled.

*************

"Nice party Fiyero!" Luca said, sitting down at the bar next to Fiyero.

"Yeah, it's fun." said Fiyero, "Hey, I'm going to go dance with Elphaba--" Fiyero said, getting up.

"But she's dancing with Avaric." said Luca, confusedly.

"Boyfriend or not, he has to share." Fiyero grumbled, heading towards the dance floor. Luca watched him go, his mouth gaping open. He clamped his jaw shut however when he noticed a few girls giggling at him.

"Sucker, there's no way Avaric's going to let her dance with him--" Luca stopped his ramblings as he watched Avaric give up the next dance to Fiyero. Fiyero and Elphaba resumed dancing and Avaric came back to the bar, plopping down next to a wide-eyed Luca.

"How can you do that?" asked Luca in amazement.

"What?" asked Avaric, taking a shot.

"How can you just let other guys dance with her?" asked Luca, "I mean, she's _your _girlfriend, isn't it like…risky to let other guys dance with her?"

"Risky? I just don't mind if she dances with other guys. And besides, she and Fiyero are best friends, he's not going to try anything." Avaric shrugged, "It's not like I'm the boss of her."

"Well if I had a girlfriend, I wouldn't want her spending time with other guys while she's supposed to be with me." said Luca decidedly. He looked back at Avaric, "Don't you worry that the other guys might try to steal her?"

"I don't worry about that stuff dude. I don't mind sharing her." said Avaric shrugging. Luca shook his head in disbelief as he grabbed a bear from an ice bucket on the ground. If only he knew that Avaric was lying only slightly. Shell came by then, spotting Avaric. He closed his eyes briefly. He was doing this for Elphaba.

"Hey! Avaric!" Shell fought to sound friendly and not threatening.

"Yeah?" Avaric asked.

"I just wanted to apologize for what happened the other night…"

"Oh it's all good." said Avaric, waving him off, "I got a party out of it."

************

"You're a good dancer." Fiyero observed. Elphaba blushed and looked down shyly. Fiyero smiled at her reaction and he subtly pulled her closer, "You look beautiful in that dress." he commented. She wore a beautiful halter black dress that reached her knees and accentuated her curves. It twirled around her gracefully when she spun.

"That's what Avaric said." Elphaba blushed. Fiyero cursed Avaric in his mind for beating him to the complement. He glanced over at Avaric who was talking to Luca and drinking. Sometimes Fiyero didn't know how Avaric did it. If Elphaba was his girlfriend he'd be extremely pissed if some other chump came and tried to dance with her. In this case, he was the chump and Avaric was the boyfriend…yet he seemed annoyingly fine with it all.

"What's wrong?" Elphaba asked him.

"Hm?" Fiyero snapped out of his thoughts.

"You have your thinking face on." Elphaba smiled.

"Oh I was just thinking about…" Fiyero thought, "How much my face would hurt if I was Avaric."

"Fiyero!" Elphaba hit him on the shoulder, "That was not funny." she told him sternly, but Fiyero didn't miss the tug of a smile on her lips.

"Maybe a little?" Fiyero grinned. Elphaba couldn't help but smile back a bit.

"Ok, maybe it was a little funny." she grinned. Her smile dropped though as she noticed a certain blonde at the top of the staircase leveling a cold glare on Elphaba. Fiyero followed her gaze and glared at the offending ball of pink cream at the top of the steps.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Elphaba hissed as Fiyero danced with her.

"She probably just felt like crashing since she wasn't invited." said Fiyero.

"Ugh!" Elphaba screeched, "How does she find a way to ruin everything?"

"Should I kick her out?" asked Fiyero.

"No, I don't want to be mean to her or anything…" Elphaba chewed on her bottom lip as she thought about what to do, "But then she's going to think I'm a push over who just lets uninvited people crash my parties."

"So can I kick her out?" asked Fiyero again.

"Um…" Elphaba thought, "No," she sighed, "I guess it would be rude of us. I suppose it was rude of us not to invite her in the first place. I guess she can stay; we wouldn't want to sink down to her level, right? We need to remain civil." Fiyero spun her around in time to the music.

"I guess so." he grumbled as she whirled back to him, her hand pressed against his chest. Fiyero fought the smile on his face and he put his hand over hers and gently brushed a strand of hair away from her face, his hand brushing her lips ever so slightly. Fiyero's whole hand felt like he'd plunged it into some shimmering liquid that left his hand with a tingling sensation that was beginning to spread to his arms. She looked up at him through her long eyelashes. Fiyero licked his lips nervously, realizing too late that it was stupid of him to display such actions of intimacy, especially when she was dating his friend and especially since she and himself were best friends and _especially_ because he didn't feel that way about her…not really….

"Fiyero?" she asked.

"I…uh…" he didn't release her hand that he held to his chest. He didn't realize he'd placed it over his heart.

"You're heart is beating…" Elphaba said very quietly. She stared directly in front of her at his hand over hers with slightly wide eyes. She swallowed nervously before completing her sentence, "…very fast."

"It is…?" Fiyero stammered as he got lost in her eyes.

"Are you alright?" she asked, moving the hand over his heart to his face gently.

"I—I…" Fiyero felt his heart soar in beats and he was glad Elphaba had moved her hand from his heart if only because it was exciting him a little. The hand on his face though seemed to have almost the same effect.

"You?" Elphaba prompted, smiling slightly.

"Am a little light-headed." Fiyero finally said as Elphaba's hand slid off of his face gently, "I uh…I think I need to sit down."

"Oh my Oz!" Elphaba grabbed his hand as he began to walk away. He was whirled around and followed her gaze—which was more like a glare—to the mini bar where Galinda was definitely trying to hit on Avaric. She stole less than subtle and pointed glances at Elphaba, as though to make sure she was watching. Elphaba was…pretty angry. She began storming over to the bar. Fiyero glanced around nervously before chasing after her.

"Ellie!" he cried, "Um, what happened to civil and not sinking down to her level?!" Elphaba ignored him as she pushed through the dancers on the dance floor.

"Fiyero, that was _before_ I saw her feeling up my boyfriend."


	21. Similar Scenarios

**(A/N: Hello all, thank you for the reviews! It was very nice of you that reviewed to review. OOooh, I just watched Chicago, ah, it is so good. Hmm...in related...or unrelated news...did anyone hear about Idina Menzel being on Glee? I'm very excited for that! Hmm...what else...oh yeah, my story 'Shizwarts' I will probably delete that...and um...I don't know....how are you guys? Cool........I'm really off because my school has been off for a whole extra week due to snow days, I thought today was Friday...it's Sunday though...hmm.....Ooo, also Norbert Leo Butz is going to be on a tvshow for a few episodes...I think Norbert is an awesome Fiyero...hmm....ok, I'm done talking now....enjoy and review!)**

Fiyero could not say he blamed her, not that he liked to start fights over Avaric, no, of course not. He just could understand that Elphaba would be angry at another person trying to steal the person she…liked or had a relationship with. Fiyero remembered back when he was a little boy…and he'd felt the same way, though technically, he and the girl hadn't been 'together', but Fiyero had had a pretty huge crush on her….

_Eleven Years Ago – Munchkinland, The Summer Ball_

_ Fiyero stood in the grand ballroom at the Summer Ball. It was his second time attending, though he noticed there were no cheese cubes this time around…Miss Hue must have made a complaint or something. He was standing by Shell in his little mini tux, wishing that there had been cheese cubes so he and Ellie could chuck them at the old ladies ball of hair. _

_ "Why are you being so boring tonight Shell?" Fiyero whined._

_ "I'm not being boring Fiyero," said Shell, "I'm just acting like my age requires me to act. When you're eight years old, you'll understand." _

_ "But that's like…almost a whole year away before I'm eight." Fiyero whined, "And I'm bored! C'mon, let's go put lemon juice in that ladies drink while she's not looking!" _

_ "Why don't you go talk to Ellie?" asked Shell, "I know you have a crush on her." _

_ "Do not!" said Fiyero, crossing his arms, "I don't have a crush on _any_ girl." _

_ "Sure." Shell muttered sarcastically._

_ "Well why don't you go talk to my Aunt Florence?" Fiyero said, "I know you have a crush on her." he mocked._

_ "Do not!" Shell said._

_ "Prove it weenie!" _

_ "Don't call me a weenie, bozo!" _

_ "Don't call me a bozo, floozy!" _

_ "Don't call me floozy, liphead!" _

_ "What's a liphead?!" Fiyero cried, "How old do you think I am? Eight? Oz, go hang out with kids your own age." he grumbled, crossing his arms. He began muttering to himself, "Stupid Shell, using stupid eight year old words, with his stupid eight year old vocabulary…" he turned back to Shell, "You big old jerk wad!" _

_ "Ouch, that really hurt." Shell muttered sarcastically._

_ "Oh c'mon Shell! Let's go play pirates or something!" Fiyero begged, "Pleeease?"_

_ "Go talk to Elphaba, I'm sure she'll play with you." said Shell._

_ "But she's talking with--" Fiyero stopped midsentence, spotting Elphaba and a boy sitting together in a corner and talking and laughing. Fiyero felt his little fists…fist, "Who does that chump think he is? Talking to Ellie, she doesn't want to talk to him!" _

_ "Well then why is she talking to him liphead?" asked Shell._

_ "You tell me jerk wad." Fiyero muttered, "Who is he anyway? What's he got to say that's sooo important he has to say it to Elphaba?"_

_ "That's Toby, he and Elphaba are friends, they met at school." said Shell._

_ "She can't be friends with that boy!" Fiyero pouted._

_ "Why not?" asked Shell._

_ "Well because…because….because she's friends with me!" Fiyero threw his arms in the air._

_ "She can have more than one friend Fiyero."_

_ "But…but--" Fiyero sputtered._

_ "Oh man up," Shell said._

_ "But I'm just a boy." Fiyero said confusedly._

_ "Then boy up." Shell rolled his eyes._

_ "How do you do tha--" Fiyero's stopped as he noticed Elphaba and Toby exchanging secrets. He turned to Shell, who was gazing at Florence, he started yanking on Shell's sleeve, "Hey, what're they whispering about?!" _

_ "I don't know!" Shell cried, "Go ask them!" _

_ "Fine, maybe I will!" Fiyero crossed his arms. He marched across the ballroom until he stood right in front of Elphaba and Toby._

_ "Oh, hello Yero!" Elphaba said, smiling at him. Fiyero eyed Toby suspiciously. _

_ "Hello Ellie." he said, "Who's this?" he continued._

_ "This is Toby, Toby this is Fiyero." said Elphaba, "Toby and I met at school." she took Toby's hand._

_ "Hey!" Fiyero said._

_ "What?" asked Toby. Fiyero ignored him and turned to Elphaba._

_ "Hey! Why are you holding hands with him?!" he whined._

_ "Because we're friends." said Elphaba._

_ "But Ellllllliiiiiieeeee," Fiyero whined, "You're supposed to hold hands with meeeeee!" _

_ "She can hold hands with whomever she pleases." Toby said snobbishly._

_ "Shut you're gravy whole kid." Fiyero said._

_ "Kid? I'm older than you!" Toby defended himself, standing up so he stood in front of Fiyero. Fiyero didn't like that fact that he was a bit shorter than Toby. Toby continued on, "I'm eight years old!"_

_ "What?!" Fiyero whirled around to face Elphaba, "Ellie, what're you doing hanging around with _older boys_?" he asked, "Don't you know they're nothing but stinky pieces of cardboard?" _

_ "Who're you calling a stinky piece of cardboard?!" Toby yelled._

_ "Who do you think tinkerbell?!" Fiyero yipped back, standing on his toes in an attempt to at least come eye level with the older boy._

_ "Tinkerbell?!" Toby shouted. Next thing, both boys were rolling on the ground in a fist fight while Elphaba sat in the chair above them, yawning every so often._

Yes, that was how Fiyero handled his problems with other guys. He thought it was a very reasonable tactic.

_Eleven Years Ago, Munchkinland, The Summer Ball_

_ "Next time I see that guy I'm gonna--" Fiyero was saying as Elphaba pulled him over to another corner of the ballroom._

_ "Apologize." Elphaba finished._

_ "I was gonna say punch him." Fiyero grumbled, "C'mon Ellie, you can't be friends with him! He's an eight year old!"_

_ "I can be friends with whoever I want to Fiyero."_

_ "Hey! Why'd you call me Fiyero? You're supposed to call me Yero, remember?"_

_ "I only call you Yero when I'm not mad at you Fiyero." said Elphaba, crossing her arms._

_ "Elphaba, Fiyero, it's time to go." they turned and followed Frex to the car. As they walked down the sidewalk side by side, Fiyero chanced a glance at her._

_ "Aren't you going to hold my hand?" he whispered._

_ "No." Elphaba turned away. Fiyero looked down, hurt. After a moment, he felt a small hand in his. He looked up at Elphaba and beamed, hugging her around the shoulders._

Fiyero snapped out of his reverie as he heard a high pitched and very unearthly scream. He jumped slightly as the present time came back to him. The first thing Fiyero heard was a collective gasp. Then there was silence. Then there was snickers and laughter. He looked to his right and saw Galinda, beer dripping down the front of her rather expensive, pink dress. Then he turned his head slightly and saw Elphaba, an empty beer bottle in her hand…..oh shit.


	22. Punch

**(A/N: Heylo! Thank you for all the reviews! Seriously, it was awesome! Did anyone watch the golden globes and see Glee totally win??? It was awesomeness, though I though Lea, Matthew and Jane should have won as well. :(. Also UP won best score or something which is great. I LOVE the music in UP, especially the main theme "Married Life" seriously, go listen to it, music by Michael Giacchino. Hm..what else? I don't know...thanks again for reviews! So please enjoy this chaptoir and review again if you will)**

"Are you insane?! Do you have any idea the value of this dress?!" Galinda shrieked as she felt the beer seep through the expensive material of her pink dress, leaving permanent stains.

"Well if you're wearing it, it can't be worth much now, can it?!" Elphaba shot back angrily. A collective gasp rippled around the circle of a crowd that had gathered around.

"How dare you!"

"How dare I? You're the one hitting on another girl's boyfriend here!"

"I was not!"

"Just get the hell out of here!"

"I can be here if I want to be!"

"You _weren't_ invited!" Elphaba said, "We didn't want you here, so you weren't invited! GET OUT!"

"Why don't you make me, artichoke!" Galinda shoved Elphaba into the bar. Elphaba grabbed another bottle of beer off of the bar and poured the contents onto Galinda's head. Galinda screamed as beer dripped down her face. She wiped at her eyes furiously as her friends tried to tend to her soiled hair. As soon as Galinda regained her sight she reached out and slapped Elphaba across the face hard. Elphaba was flung sideways into the bar and she chocked as the edge of the bar rammed into her ribs. Before she could react, she saw Avaric, Fiyero and Shell all but dive at Galinda. Galinda stumbled back, accidentally kicking the ice bucket on a girl's feet. The girl made to shove Galinda, but Galinda jumped out of the way and the girl shoved a boy behind Galinda. The boy whipped around and saw another boy, and assumed it was him who pushed him. He pushed the innocent guy and that guy thought it was someone else. Soon, everyone in the room was pushing and fighting as the pleasant party turned to utter chaos. Elphaba got up and went for Galinda, slapping her hard across the face.

"Just fuck off!" Elphaba yelled at her over the other various shouts of anger arising in the crowd. Galinda gasped as she felt the sting on her face. She dove at Elphaba then, scratching at her with her manicured nails. Elphaba jumped back in surprise as Galinda clawed at her and she ran into Avaric. Avaric wrapped one arm around Elphaba's waist, using his free hand to try and fend off the angry beer soaked girl in pink. Fiyero made his way towards the three when he was tripped by someone. He got up and glared at the guy.

"What the hell was that for?!"

"You punched me! I have a right to trip you!"

"I didn't punch you!" Fiyero said. He quickly jumped out of the way as the guy aimed a punch at him. He pushed through the crowd, trying to get to Elphaba, somehow they had been separated amongst the chaos. Meanwhile, Elphaba had realized that Galinda had actually caused real damage as she felt a shallow cut on her face. She pried Avaric's arm off of her as she pushed Galinda into the bar. Galinda shrieked as she fell into Pfanee who was sitting there. Pfanee pulled her hair angrily, thinking Galinda had pushed her on purpose. Galinda whirled around and tugged on Pfanee's hair in return. Pfanee screeched as she pulled away from Galinda. Galinda turned, looking to shove Elphaba for shoving her, but the green girl seemed to have disappeared. Galinda saw the exit door swing shut and she went outside. Elphaba whirled around when she heard footsteps behind her.

"Oz, Galinda," Elphaba said, frustrated, "Why do you have to ruin _everything_?!"

"I don't try to ruin things for you Elphaba," Galinda said, she almost sounded regretful, "I just…I just try to get what I want."

"Do you know how incredibly selfish you sound?" Elphaba asked bitterly.

"Don't call me selfish," Galinda snapped, her moment of vulnerability gone in a flash, "You're nothing but some green freak." she spat, crossing her arms and turning away. Elphaba rolled her eyes at the insult.

"You know Galinda, I think it's easier to accept a green person than it is to accept a heartless person." Elphaba said carefully, "_I'm_ not going to be alone, because there are some people that can look past my skin color. Believe it or not, some people _enjoy_ my company. Galinda, you're going to be alone for the rest of your life if you don't learn to have a _heart._"

"You don't know the first thing about me." Galinda said before continuing on her way. Galinda felt tears prick her eyes. It was true, painfully true. She had never had a best friend…or a boyfriend she really cared about, or one that really cared about her. She didn't actually smile and enjoy herself when she was with her friends. How is it that someone as abnormal and green as Elphaba could have people that really cared about her, like Fiyero and Galinda, who was normal and pretty not have anyone? Galinda just knew by watching Elphaba and Fiyero that they truly were great friends. Galinda had never spent time with someone just because she like too, it was because she needed someone to stand by her and make her look like she was popular and had loads of friends. Looking back, she didn't even know if she could even remember their names. And for the first time in her life, Galinda Upland (of the Upper Uplands) felt completely and utterly…alone.

***********

Elphaba slipped back into the ballroom to look for Avaric, Shell and Fiyero. She pushed through the crowd when she suddenly felt someone grab her arm. She struggled, but their hand was clasped tightly around her arm. She hit and kicked, but they wouldn't let go. She was pulled into a corner and then shoved into the broom closet. The person followed her inside, closing the door behind them. They were squished in the small closet and their bodies were a mere inch apart.

"Let me go! Get off me!" Elphaba yelled as she beat the person with her free hand.

"Elphaba! Oz, it's just me!" Fiyero said, "Seriously! I'm just trying to get you out of there without a bloody nose!"

"Fiyero?"

"Duh." said Fiyero rolling his eyes, though she couldn't see in the dark closet, "C'mon, whatever happened to being civil? And you mocked me about wanting to kick her out…"

"Fiyero! She was…she had it coming! Alright? She's been a total bitch since I got here and I just couldn't do _nothing_ and she was just….AGH!" Elphaba shouted. Fiyero grabbed her hands.

"Calm down." he said quietly.

"I am calm!" Elphaba yelled. Fiyero rolled his eyes.

"You sound calm." he couldn't help but laugh.

"Don't mock me!" Elphaba snapped, though she couldn't help the slight smile forming on her lips.

"I would never!" Fiyero feigned shock and Elphaba laughed, hitting him on the arm. Just then someone was pushed into the closet and the closet jerked uneasily. Elphaba was flung into Fiyero. His arms quickly circled her waist as her hands were trapped against his chest. He looked down at her as she looked up at him with wide eyes. He could almost see their breaths mingling in front of him. Fiyero's traitorous hand pulled her slightly closer…Just then the door was flung open, revealing a very surprised Avaric.

"What's going on?" he asked. He looked from Fiyero to Elphaba and then back at Fiyero. He groaned and closed his eyes warily, shaking his head. "Oh you _ass_." he said before punching Fiyero in the face.


	23. Innuendo

**(A/N: Wow! Great feedback! It was very supportive, thank you, thank you. Um, this chapter is rather boring I guess. I was originally going to drag out the Elphaba/Galinda hate a while longer, but I think this is a good point to end the enemyness going on. Hm...also I think I've changed my mind about making a sequel to "He's A She?" because I don't know, I'll think about it...OH! AND in completely unrelated news, IDINA is DEFINITELY going to be on GLEE! She's going to be the vocal adrenaline coach and she already filmed her first episode I think, and in it, she makes out with Mr. Schue! Weird huh? I wonder what's going to happen, i can't wait! Blah! Also, greengirl16's birthday was Thursday. I already said happy birthday, but happy birthday again! Anyhu, enjoy this chapter and review!)**

When Fiyero came to, he found himself lying in a soft bed that smelled strangely, but wonderfully of Elphaba. Fiyero breathed in the deeply the scent on the sheets. He brought a hand to his face and groaned as he put pressure on a large bruise. He heard voices in the background.

"I can't believe you punched him!"

"I can't believe you were cuddling up in closet with him!"

"You knocked him out!"

"You seduced him!"

"I did no such thing! He dragged _me _into the closet!"

"Oh, so _he _was trying to seduce _you_! He was the one trying to get you into a tiny, cramped, enclosed, dark space. I can't say I'm surprised. In fact, I might've known from the start. So I _did _have a reason to punch him!"

"He wasn't trying to seduce me, he was trying to protect me."

"Oh, that's a bottle of Shiz! He was trying to kiss you and you know it!"

"No, someone bumped into to closet and I fell into him, he was just helping me catch my balance when you opened the door."

"Catch your balance?! Ha! This if Fiyero Tiggular we're talking about, getting on balance to him is the equivalent to having sex."

"Fiyero's my _friend_."

"Well he was certainly getting _friendly_ if you know what I mean…"

"Oh Avaric get a grip! You're just pissed off because you're not the one I was trapped in closet with."

"Wha--? No! I mean--" Avaric stuttered, as roses bloomed on his cheeks. Elphaba rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smirk. Fiyero decided it was time to announce his consciousness.

"Stop arguing, you're giving me a headache." he muttered. Elphaba whirled around and was at Fiyero's side in a flash. Fiyero's vision was a blur and his hearing an echo.

"Fiyero?" Elphaba hovered over him. Her voice sounded like she was calling to him from a tunnel. Fiyero opened his eyes and saw a blur of green and black above him. His vision slowly focused like a camera would and he could see her perfectly, all the way down to the sincere concern in her eyes. Avaric entered his line of sight now and he saw both of them leaning over him, one with a considerably less amount of concern.

"You're just now waking up? I didn't even punch you that hard." Avaric said.

"You might not have punched very hard, but you did however ram my head into the back of a hard wood closet!" Fiyero growled. Avaric just scoffed as Elphaba gave him a sharp look. Fiyero turned back to Elphaba, "Where am I?" he asked.

"Purgatory." Avaric rolled his eyes.

"I don't even know what that is." Fiyero groaned.

"It's where you go to pay off your sins. It's the in-between between heaven and hell. Say you're sorry and I might send you back to Earth." Avaric grumbled.

"If this is Purgatory, what is Elphaba doing here?" Fiyero asked.

"She's been a naughty girl." Avaric sent Elphaba wicked grin.

"Avaric!" she slapped him on the back of the head. Avaric chuckled.

"Sorry Em, couldn't resist."

"Is sexual innuendo allowed in Purgatory?" Fiyero wondered.

"No, it's not." Elphaba quipped, sending Avaric a sharp look, "However we're not in Purgatory, we're in my room." said Elphaba.

"And in Elphaba's room--" Avaric began, grinning mischievously.

"--sexual innuendo is _still _not allowed!" Elphaba interrupted him.

"Who said anything about innuendo?"

"Avaric!"

"I mean when there's a room with a bed in it, I think 'innuendo' is just child's play." Avaric shrugged, his mischievous grin growing, "Isn't that right El?" Elphaba began blushing madly.

"Avaric!" this time the outburst came from Fiyero as he covered his ears, "I really don't want to hear about your sexual excursions with my _best friend_!"

"Hey, who said anything about fornication? You dirty minded pervert." Avaric shook his head in mock disgust.

"Hey! You can't go about making _me _the dirty pervert!" Fiyero said.

"Neither of you are dirty perverts!" Elphaba shouted above them.

"Ah, you mean it Em?" Avaric asked, touching his heart.

"Um…" Elphaba ignored the question, "The point is, if you keep arguing, Fiyero will get a really bad headache because he was actually knocked out by the blow. He might even have a concussion!" Elphaba added the last bit for dramatic effect to get them to shut up, she was almost 100% sure Fiyero didn't have a concussion. Elphaba turned to Fiyero, "Fiyero are you feeling alright?"

"I've been better." Fiyero looked at Avaric pointedly.

"Oh suck it up baby." Avaric said, hitting Fiyero on the shoulder.

"I'm not the one whining about a stupid closet mishap." said Fiyero as he slowly sat up.

"Closet mishap?" Avaric snorted, "Closet mishap my ass!"

"You were just jumping to conclusions Avaric." said Fiyero, "Elphaba and I weren't doing anything to betray you."

"Ha," Avaric laughed sarcastically, crossing his arms.

"C'mon Av, I know you believe him." said Elphaba, "You're just trying to get out of apologizing because you know I'm going to make you."

"I'm not apologizing," Avaric said stubbornly, sounding like a young child, "Even if I _do_ believe you."

"Now who's the baby?" Fiyero muttered. Avaric shot him a glare.

"Ok, now I'm really not apologizing. You're lucky I don't come at you with a pair of scissors aimed at that perfect hair of yours."

"Avaric! You know how much Fiyero's hair means to him, how could you say such a thing?!" Elphaba said.

"Yeah! You know how much my hair means to me Av. That was low." Fiyero nodded. He and Elphaba shared a grin. They looked at Avaric, grinning and soon all three were laughing. This was how Galinda found them when she walked into the dorm room. Their laughter died down as the blonde stood in the doorway, but the smiles didn't leave their faces. Elphaba smirked at Galinda.

"Sorry Miss Galinda for all the noise." Elphaba took Fiyero's and Avaric's hands, "We'll just go now," she said as they walked out of the door past Galinda as she walked in. Just before Elphaba closed to the door she said to Galinda, something of triumph in her eyes, "We'll just leave you…" Galinda froze and she held her breath. _Oh don't say it, don't say it, please don't say it. _

"A--" Elphaba began, not noticing Galinda's distress. Galinda's hands flew to her ears and she pinched her eyes close.

"Please don't say it!" she shrieked, shaking. Elphaba stared at Galinda in shock for a moment before finishing her sentence.

"_Alone!_" Elphaba said loudly before turning and leaving, shutting the door behind her with a resounding slam. The word echoed in Galinda's head like a struck gong. She felt her shoulders shake as her lower lip wobbled. She sunk into her bed, burying her face in the pillow. Soon the pillow was soaked to the bone...er, well more literally, feathers.


	24. Waiting Up

**(A/N: Hello! Thank you for all the reviews! They were awesome! Totally off topic, but I was looking at summaries for the Phantom of the Opera section, and a lot of summaries said: EoW or EOW, what does that stand for? Does anyone know? Anyhu...um...this chapter I think focusses on Galinda and how she might actually be changing. I hope you don't think it's crap. Also, here's some adverstising for my deviantart page: check out deviantart page! Lol, okay, um...on with the chapter!)**

Galinda sat on her bed, staring at the door and wringing her hands. She was anxious and nervous and alone. The room was suffocating in its emptiness and feeling of aloneness. Galinda thought it was cruelly ironic that being alone could feel so suffocating. She wrung her fingers again as she stared at the door. She bit her lip, but stopped as she registered the coat of gloss on her lip. The door was closed in such a way that seemed almost frightening and nearly mocking. But it was just a door. Galinda had not dared to count the hours she'd been sitting there and staring. It was too humiliating, even though no one was there to turn her face red with laughter. She wrung her fingers. Wring. She bit her lip. Bite. She got up and paced. Pace. She glanced at the door one last time, closed. Wring, bite, pace, wring, bite, pace, wring bite pace…Until her hands were wrung dry, the gloss was gone from her lips and a whole had been worn in the floor. And still. The door remained close. Wring, Bite, Pace.

***********

The four sat at the college café, enjoying hot chocolates and laughing. It was dark outside, nearing midnight and the café starting to dwindle in customers. Elphaba tried to resist, but she couldn't help but yawn.

"Tired Ellie?" Shell asked.

"Yeah," Elphaba nodded, "But I don't want to go back to my dorm."

"I don't blame you." said Shell, "I'll go pay for the hot chocolate," he got up and went over to the counter. Elphaba yawned again and Fiyero couldn't help but notice how cute she looked when she did that.

"You can stay at my place Ellie." said Fiyero, "You know, since you don't want to stay at your own place."

"Actually--" Elphaba began.

"Wait," Avaric interrupted, "Why don't you stay at my place?"

"Don't you room with Luca?" asked Fiyero, his tone low.

"Well yeah, but he won't mind. He was a crush on Elphie anyway, he'll be overjoyed, the little nerd." said Avaric, shooting Fiyero a glare.

"I think Elphaba would be more comfortable with me." said Fiyero, returning the glare, "After all I have a private suite."

"And why is that?" Avaric asked testily.

"Because she's already stayed at my place before." said Fiyero.

"Huh?" Avaric asked, making a face, he turned to Elphaba. Elphaba blushed and looked down at her hot chocolate, stirring it with her spoon. Avaric turned back to Fiyero angrily, "Ok look pal, she's my girlfriend, she's staying with me."

"No, Elphaba is staying with me and that's final!" Fiyero shot back.

"What? A little closet time wasn't enough for you?!"

"Maybe it wasn't! She spends all her time with _you _anyway. I barely get to see her anymore! Why don't you try sharing?!" Fiyero growled. Both boys were standing now, leaning over the table towards one another, fists clenched and jaws tight. Shell came back then, oblivious to the tense atmosphere.

"Ready to go Ellie?" he asked.

"Where are you going?" Fiyero and Shell asked, blinking in confusion.

"My place, Elphaba's going to stay with me tonight." said Shell. Fiyero and Avaric rubbed the back of their necks, feeling stupid and idiotic.

"Oh." they said in embarrassed unison as crimson blushes colored their cheeks.

"Goodnight boys." Elphaba smirked at them as she followed Shell out of the café.

"See you guys tomorrow." Shell waved. Once they were gone, Fiyero and Avaric lapsed into an awkward silence. They sat down in their seats, sitting on the edge uncomfortably. Fiyero twiddled his thumbs and stared at his hands, Avaric doing the same.

"Well, I'm heading back to my dorm." said Avaric, finally standing up, avoiding Fiyero's gaze, "See you tomorrow." he hurriedly left the café, his expression unreadable. Fiyero watched him go, but didn't make to leave as well. He sat at the table wondering why he was so adamant about Elphaba not spending the night with Avaric. Avaric wasn't a bad guy despite rumors, he knew Avaric would never do anything to harm Elphaba, but still…If Elphaba needed a place to crash, it should be Fiyero's place. He was her best friend, he was always her "go-to" person, her person to rely on, not Avaric. Fiyero couldn't deal with being replaced, he loved being her best friend too much. Because that's what they were…best friends…Fiyero didn't think of them as anything more…he didn't…

*********

Elphaba felt only slightly guilty as she walked around the campus and saw that almost everyone had some sort of injury or bruise. In her defense, Galinda had started the whole fight in the first place. Everyone at Shiz was being sluggish today, favoring twisted ankles and bruised arms, clutching their punched faces and smushed noses and what not. Elphaba was early to class that day and she slipped in quietly, hoping to be the first one, so she might be able to read a bit in silence. She closed the door behind her and turned around, jumping slightly as she saw Galinda sitting at one of the desks already. Elphaba noticed she had red, puffy eyes. Her hair was drooping on her shoulders, her makeup was close to nothing and her outfit was carelessly put together. She looked a mess.

"What are you doing here so early?" Elphaba asked stiffly, "I hardly pegged you as the eager to learn type."

"I was tired of sitting in my dorm…alone." said Galinda honestly, shrugging, "I needed somewhere to go."

"You were feeling alone so you came to an empty classroom?" Elphaba asked sarcastically, "I fail to see how that would make you feel any better." Galinda sniffled and ignored her.

"Where were you last night?" asked Galinda, "You never came back."

"Well of course I didn't come back," said Elphaba, "I wasn't going to spend a night with _you _after you ruined everything last night, crashed the party, gave me a huge bruise on my ribs and attempted to steal my boyfriend."

"You think I _wanted_ your company?!" Galinda snapped, turning eyes wet with tears on Elphaba, "I had such a peaceful sleep without you! I wish you'd never come back!" Galinda lied.

"Then why, pray tell," Elphaba rolled her eyes, "Were you waiting up for me?"

"I--" Galinda stammered, "I—I wasn't…."

"Of course you weren't." Elphaba said sarcastically, rolling her eyes yet again, "Don't bother next time Miss Galinda, I have no inclination or want to spend time with a heartless person such as yourself." Elphaba finished coldly before crossing the room to take a seat far away from Galinda. There was a long silence, excluding the scribbling of Elphaba's pen. Galinda sat in the silence, stunned. She felt a huge unfairness filter through her as she was called heartless and she felt angry without reason it seemed.

"I waited up for you!" Galinda shrieked indignantly and suddenly, making Elphaba jump, dropping her pen. Elphaba ground her teeth together as she picked her pen up and turned slowly in her seat to face Galinda.

"So?" Elphaba spat darkly. Galinda's mouth dropped into an 'O' shape as she stared at Elphaba in a stunned and hurt expression. How could Elphaba just disregard Galinda's actions like that? How could she not care at all that she, Galinda Upland, had waited up for? Had sacrificed sleep and her morning beauty routine for her? How could she just not care and still call her heartless? Hadn't Galinda proven by now that she was capable of caring about someone besides herself? She had waited up for her! She had been worried and concerned!

"So?!" Galidna shrieked, wetness creeping into her blue eyes, "So?!" she repeated, "Is that all you have to say?! So?!"

"You act as though you've done some great and noble deed for me." Elphaba scoffed, irritatedly, "All you did was stay awake to see if I would return so you could yell at me and so that I might relieve you from the loneliness that is your pathetic network of inexistent relationships, be it friends or lovers."

"No!" Galinda cried, she wanted to be angry, but all she could feel was the harsh wave of tears gloss over her eyes. Her heart began to tremble in her chest and her legs wobbled weakly, "I waited up for you because…because I--"

"Oz Galinda, listen, you are _alone _because you are heartless! And you can wait up for as many people as you like, but it doesn't mean they'll ever come back. So you better learn to care about someone other than yourself and at least try to have a heart!" Elphaba yelled, not wanting to see the blonde unleash the waterworks. She didn't want to see it and she didn't want to hear it.

"Well wasn't that what I was doing?" Galinda asked quietly, "I waited up for you." Elphaba was about to respond with a snarky comment when Galinda looked up at her with sincere, teary eyes. It suddenly hit Elphaba, how much "waiting up" had meant to Galinda. Galinda had probably never waited up for anyone before. It suddenly dawned on Elphaba that perhaps, Galinda had actually been worried about her. For Galinda, waiting up for someone was a way of saying that she cared about them. For Galinda, caring about someone was probably some new revelation. For Galinda, "waiting up" meant so much more than Elphaba had originally ever thought. The significance that Galinda had tagged to waiting up was almost astronomical to the sniffling Galinda. From Galinda's perspective, she sacrificed so much, just to see if her roommate would come home that night. Elphaba felt a stab of compassion and guilt as she surveyed Galinda's hurt expression. It was silent. Finally, Elphaba spoke up.

"You did." she nodded. The doors burst open then as a flood of students rushed in. Galinda quickly wiped her eyes and smiled and waved at Pfanee and ShenShen. Elphaba watched the façade before shaking her head and turning back around, greeting Avaric with a kiss as he sat down next to her. Throughout the lesson, Elphaba couldn't help but to keep mulling over the thought that Galinda had waited up for her.


	25. Friends?

**(A/N: Hello guys! Well, soccer season starts March first and I'll have practice everyday, so i don't know how often updates will come. Thank you to the few of you that reviewed last time! Please review this time as well! Gosh, the Glee hiatus is killing me! Anyhu, happy reading!)**

Elphaba went back to her dorm room after dinner that night.

"Are you sure?" Fiyero had asked, "You could always stay over with me."

"Or me." Avaric had butted in with a glare to Fiyero. Elphaba had declined both offers and as she neared the door, she wondered if perhaps all of Galinda's sincerity had just been good acting. She opened the door and saw Galinda sitting at her bed, staring at her with wide shocked eyes.

"You're staying here tonight?" Galinda asked.

"I…" Elphaba shifted uncomfortably, "I…thought you might want some…company." she murmured.

"Oh Elphie!!!!" Galinda squealed. Before Elphaba even knew what had hit her, Galinda had leapt from the bed and was nearly strangling Elphaba. Elphaba almost started screaming for help when she realized that the rib crushing, oxygen sucking, side bruising feeling was actually a…_hug. _

"What did you just call me?" Elphaba asked, crossing her arms.

"Elphie…" Galinda said cautiously.

"Only my friends call me Elphie." said Elphaba.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Galinda looked down.

"So if you get to call me Elphie, what do I get to call you?" Elphaba grinned.

"Oh Elphie! We're going to have so much fun! I'm going to do your hair and your make up and we're going to share secrets and we're going to talk about people I don't like because they aren't here to listen!" Galinda squealed. The sheer amount of joy that Elphaba had been able to give Galinda, made Elphaba's heart heat up and she felt like a the best person in the world. She smiled as Galinda prattled on about everything they would do that night as friends for the first time.

***************

The next morning, Galinda and Elphaba walked to breakfast together, laughing and talking, giggling and smiling, oblivious to the dropped jaws and flat out shocked stares they were attracting. A young Munchkin, Boq, was so shocked, he walked straight into the wall, dropping his books and his pants in the process.

In the grand Shiz cafeteria, Fiyero, Avaric, Shell and Luca sat, talking about "guy" stuff. Avaric heard a burst of laughter behind him and he rolled his eyes.

"Girls," he muttered, "Do they ever stop giggling?"  
"What the _hell_?!" Fiyero's jaw fell. Luca followed Fiyero's gaze, his eyes popping.

"I think the apocalypse is here." Shell said, "We're all doomed." The four boys watched in shock as Elphaba and Galinda walked into the dining hall, laughing like best friends and chattering away, genuine smiles on their faces.

"B-but, I thought they hated each other…" Luca stammered helplessly.

"Elphaba hates Galinda!" Fiyero said.

"Galinda hates Elphaba!" Shell said.

"Why are they smiling…?" Avaric was truly confused.

"Maybe they both ate something they're allergic to and it messed up their faces." Luca suggested.

"Or maybe that's just a girl that looks like Galinda…" said Shell.

"Or maybe that's just a girl that looks like Elphaba…" said Luca. Fiyero and Avaric rolled their eyes.

"Like anyone could ever come close to looking like Elphaba." Fiyero and Avaric said at the same time, scoffing.

"Yeah it's impossible." said Avaric.

"And not just because of her skin." Fiyero added.

"Because no one has hair like Elphaba's." Avaric said, glaring at Luca.

"Or eyes." Fiyero added, glaring at Luca as well.

"Or lips." Avaric butted in, glaring at Fiyero this time.

"And no one has a laugh like Elphaba's." said Fiyero.

"Or a smile." Avaric added. Both suddenly turned to glare at Luca.

"No one is like Elphaba, Ok?!" they both nearly yelled. Luca jumped.

"Ok, ok, don't lose your pants, Oz…" Luca muttered, "I really don't want to see it and I don't want to hear it when your squeally fan girls see it."

"Yeah," Shell agreed, eyeing them suspiciously, "keep your pants on. I don't want to see your abnormally small--"

"Hey! It's bigger than yours!" Avaric boasted, indignantly.

"Dude, you haven't even seen my--" Shell began.

"Hey, I've got the biggest--" Fiyero tried to shout over the others.

"Fiyero, yours are seriously not that--" Luca began.

"Yeah, they really aren't dude." said Avaric.

"How would you know?!" Fiyero yelled.

"Shut up man!"

"Ok…we're all arguing over who's got bigger balls…" Luca said, "We are _really_ self conscious…. I don't know about you guys, but I think that says something about our confidence in our manliness." It was quiet at the table as all of the boys looked down self-consciously, trying the measure the size of their—

"Ok, this is awkward." Avaric burst out, "I mean, usually I don't have a problem with staring at my balls, I mean hell, I do it all the time, but you guys are making me feel self conscious."

"Yeah, mine usually look a lot bigger than this." Fiyero muttered.

"Huh." they all said. Another awkward silence followed and they boys all pointedly looked up, avoiding looking down…

"So really, girls are so weird, I mean they really hated each other yesterday." Luca finally blurted, breaking the silence. The boys all joined in the conversation, eager to forget the previous one.

"I know…I would've bitch slapped her." Shell said.

"Well technically they both kind of bitch slapped each other last night." said Avaric, "I mean they were like 'bitch!' and then…slap."

"So…shouldn't that make them even more mad at each other?" asked Luca, scratching his head, "I mean if someone ass punched me I'd punch them back and then just keep on hating them…"

"Yeah…" Shell said, rubbing his chin, "They just kind of slapped each other and then starting...bonding…"

"Hmm…" Luca said. He punched Avaric in the face.

"What was that for?!" Avaric yelled, rubbing his jaw.

"Avaric, I've always felt like we haven't been close enough, I feel like we should bond more." Luca said. Avaric stared at Luca. Before Luca could do so much as 'embrace Avaric in a manly fashion' (not that he was trying, ahem) he was met with a sharp punch to the face.

"What was that for?!" Luca asked, massaging his cheek.

"_Now_ we can start bonding." Avaric growled, glaring at him. Fiyero and Shell burst into laughter.

"Yeah…I think that only works for girls…." Shell said.

***********

Despite the discussion at breakfast though, Fiyero was actually a little concerned. I mean, one minute they're enemies, now they're friends? It was all a little strange. He watched Elphaba and Galinda in class, wondering how it was even possible for them to be so friendly. Those smiles just _had _to be fake.

After class, Fiyero quickly caught up to Elphaba and Galinda. He grabbed Elphaba's arm and pulled her aside in the hallway among the hundreds of students exiting classes.

"Something wrong Fiyero?" asked Elphaba, as though nothing was wrong.

"Are you and Upland seriously friends now?" asked Fiyero.

"Yeah, she's actually really nice." said Elphaba.

"What if it's all some kind of creepy plan or something?" asked Fiyero, "What if she's just setting you up or something?"

"Fiyero," Elphaba sighed, "I know it's not like that. We're friends now, ok? Don't worry."

"How can I not? She is the one that--"

"It's in the past now." Elphaba interrupted him.

"Ellie, I just can't help but feel like she's up to something." Fiyero said.

"You worry too much." Elphaba said. She smiled before adding, "Yero." Fiyero offered a half smile. Elphaba laughed at his reluctance, "Don't worry Fiyero, seriously. Pretty soon I bet you'll find yourself falling in love with her."

"That's doubtful." said Fiyero, grimacing, "I could never love her."

"Never say never." Elphaba tutted.

"That was quite a hypocritical statement Fabala." Fiyero sighed.

"Ooh, that was a big word, 'hypocritical'." Elphaba laughed.

"Yeah, 11 letters." Fiyero smirked, "I aced my English test."

"Well now we have to work on your math skills! There's 12 letters in 'hypocritical'."

"Wait…so there's _two_ 'L's'?"

*************

The next day, Fiyero grudgingly agreed to meet with Elphaba and Galinda at the Shiz campus café. He harbored a pretty deep grudge for Galinda. Also, Avaric was going to be there, and Fiyero really didn't like watching Elphaba and Avaric do there…love stuff. He made a point of being seven minutes late, he didn't want to look eager to be there after all. He walked in to find them all sitting at a table laughing. Even Avaric was smiling along with Galinda and Elphaba. He walked up to them and the laughter slowly died down as Galinda stared at him with wide blue eyes that Fiyero just _didn't _want to look at.

"Fiyero!" Elphaba jumped up and gave him a big hug. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, breathing in. Elphaba laughed, "You came!"

"I said I would, didn't I?" Fiyero smiled, but it came out as more of a grimace. He sat down next to Galinda, though he tried not to touch her. She averted her eyes, staring at her fingers and trying not to glance his way. Fiyero just looked at her disdainfully.

"So Fiyero, this is Galinda and Galinda, Fiyero." said Elphaba, "I know you already sort of know each other…but I'm just giving proper introductions and what not." Neither Fiyero nor Galinda said anything. For the next ten minutes, Fiyero regretted coming with a deep…regret. He was angry at having to be next to Galinda, he was angry at Galinda, he was angry at Elphaba and Galinda being friends, he was angry at Elphaba and Avaric and their public displays of affections, he was just angry. He didn't like to admit it, but he really didn't like seeing Elphaba and Avaric together, it made him angry. He didn't know why he was angry. He had started out being happy for the two. What had changed? Was he...jealous? Did he...love Elphaba? Argh, too much thinking! He was being ignored mostly, seeing as everyone else seemed to notice his scowl.

"So Fiyero, what's your favorite television show?" he turned in surprise, his brooding anger dissolving for a moment. He turned to his left, where he heard the voice. Galinda was looking up at him, a shy and anxious face on.

"I…I like Glee." he said, offering a shaky smile. Galinda beamed.

"I love that show." she said. Fiyero couldn't help but notice how good her smile made him feel. And for a moment, he even forgot about Elphaba.


	26. Everything Is Seemingly Perfect

**(A/N: Agh, I don't even know why I bother updating. Ima quit. UGH FML! Just FML! I think I need some fucking cymbalta) oh and thanks if you reviewed last chapter.**

And so, soon outings of friends became more like double dates. Fiyero and Galinda began dating; shocking Fiyero because for a long time, he'd believed he was in love with Elphaba. But of course, he wasn't anymore. After all, he was dating her best friend now. Elphaba and Avaric broke up frequently but somehow Avaric always managed to beg his way back in. But despite that, and despite how much Fiyero hated to admit it, Avaric and Elphaba actually made a _good _couple. They looked _good _together. And Galinda had pointed it out enough times, but he knew that he and Galinda looked _good _together as well. Everything was seemingly "perfect", because everyone looked perfect. And that was all that mattered.

"Oh Fiyero! Your tie matches my shoes! We look so good together!" Galinda chimed happily, arms quickly twisting around Fiyero who had come to pick her up for class. She was so happy, she couldn't remember ever being so happy in her entire life. She had _friends_, real friends, and a _boyfriend _who she just happened to be madly in love with. Fiyero and Elphaba meant everything to her, _everything. _Fiyero smiled at her as he bent to give her a quick kiss.

"I know we do." he grinned. He looked past her into the dorm room, "Where's Elphaba?" he frowned.

"Probably fighting with Avaric again." Galinda waved her hand dismissively, "C'mon, let's go to class." she grabbed Fiyero's arm and began to drag him down the hall. Fiyero just chuckled and let the unusually strong blonde lead him to class. As they neared the classroom, Fiyero was suddenly nearly run over by an overexcited Luca.

"Did you hear?" he asked excitedly.

"What?" asked Fiyero, rubbing his head wear Luca had hit him accidentally.

"Elphaba and Avaric broke up!" he exclaimed happily, "Which means--"

"They'll probably be back together before lunch." Fiyero said.

"No, Elphaba said it was really over this time." said Luca.

"Luca, she says that every time." said Fiyero, rolling his eyes. They walked into class then. Elphaba and Avaric were sitting at their desks making out. Galinda and Fiyero both rolled their eyes and Luca frowned.

"I thought they broke up…" he said dejectedly.

"She didn't even last till lunch? She gives in so easily." Fiyero shook his head, grinning as he sat down across from his friends.

"Thought you guys broke up." he grinned.

"We did." said Elphaba. She suddenly pulled away from Avaric and crossed her arms, "As a matter of fact, we should _still_ be broken up."

"Oh, c'mon Em, I said I was sorry." Avaric said, rubbing her arm.

"I'm still mad at you." Elphaba said, not looking at him.

"Well by dinner it won't matter." Avaric shrugged, "You'll have gotten over it by then."

"No I won't have." Elphaba said stubbornly, "Actually, I don't think I'll talk to you the rest of the day."

"Doesn't matter to me." Avaric shrugged again, "You don't have to talk." he kissed her then, "Because last time I checked, that doesn't require much talking at all."

"Asshole." Elphaba mumbled against his lips.

"I thought we weren't speaking to one another." Avaric reminded her with a smirk.

"We aren't."

*************

"We are the perfect couple." Galinda sighed, leaning her head on Fiyero's shoulder as they walked. She sighed dreamily again, looking up at Fiyero, "We belong together, don't we."

"Of course we do." Fiyero smiled, though his words held less conviction than hers. They chatted idly after that, taking a stroll around the Shiz grounds. Fiyero liked Galinda, she was pretty and nice (now anyways) and she was fun to be around (unless she was in a fashion crisis, then it was like, grab your children and run). Fiyero didn't think he really knew what it felt like to be in love, but if this was it, it was pretty nice. It wasn't anything like they described in the books, all earth shattering, passion like and what not, but it was fun, it felt good. As he walked, he realized that it had been a long time since he'd thought about Elphaba. Ever since he started dating Galinda, he didn't have time to think of Elphaba.

That night, he had a dream about what it would be like if _he _were dating Elphaba. He couldn't help but enjoy the dream, it was nice. He decided he'd make a better boyfriend than Avaric. If _he _were dating Elphaba they wouldn't be breaking up all the time. He would care more about what she had to say than whether or not she was kissing him at the moment. As he thought more about it, he began to feel even a little angry at Avaric for not treating Elphaba the way he would, not being everything she deserved. He shook his head. He remembered now, that every time he thought about Elphaba, it confused him greatly.

******************

A few weeks later, the group was going out for a double date, Fiyero went to pick up Galinda, but her voices on the other side. He listened curiously.

"Oh my gooood Em, you've _got _to try this shit!" he heard someone say, after listening a little harder he realized it was Avaric, but he sounded weird, like his words slurred together, almost drunkenly.

"Avaric! Put that away!" Elphaba hissed.

"C'mon, no one's gonna seeee." Avaric laughed.

"Avaric, you promised, you promised you wouldn't do this!" Fiyero heard Elphaba say.

"Don't worry Em, last time, last time." Avaric chuckled.

"You said that last time!"

"I mean it this time, I don't wanna lose you." Avaric droned.

"Ugh, c'mon we've got to go." Elphaba said frustratingly.

"Where to?"

"Date with Fiyero and Galinda." Elphaba said.

"Oh yeah…." Fiyero was about to open the door and find out what exactly was going on when he felt a tap on his shoulder, he whirled around to see Galinda standing there.

"Galinda!" Fiyero jumped in surprise, "Uh…where were you?"

"Visiting Miss Milla down the hall." Galinda said, raising an eyebrow, "Um what are you doing?" she asked.

"Uh…" Fiyero stalled but was saved as Elphaba opened the door. She and Fiyero both jumped in surprise upon seeing the other.

"Um…ready to go I guess?" Elphaba asked.

"Yeah, ready." he smiled and Galinda grabbed his arm.

******************

Shell knocked on Elphaba's door twice before just taking out his key and unlocking the room himself, decided no one was there. He'd lent Elphaba one of his textbooks and he came to pick it up before his next class. He whistled as she plopped his key on a desk before looking for Elphaba's bag. He found it by her bed and quickly grabbed his textbook out of it. He was about to leave when he saw something else fall out of her bag. He bent down to put it back in when he realized with a jolt what it was. He picked it up in disbelief. There was no way.


	27. The Highs and Lows

**(A/N: ok, sorry, I was depressed last time I updated. Like, hella depressed. But now I'm listening to Micahel Buble and even his depressing songs are cheering me up because I love his voice. Anyway...WOW. THANKS for all the reviews! Twas awesome! I wasn't really going to update this month because of soccer. But if I get at least 10 reviews I will most definitley be updating soon. Oh and LMAO! On one of the reviews someone thought that the thing Shell found was a positive pregnancy test! Lol, I was rolling, that was hilarious! I don't know why! But LOL. For future reference, anyone who reads my fics, I will most likely never have anything to do with pregnancy in my fics lol) Anyhu, review and yeah....please**

From the moment Elphaba and Avaric had stepped out of the dorm, everything had just seemed very off with him. He was over the top clumsy, his eyes kept drooping shut. He made stupid and mean jokes that he laughed his ass off at. Avaric was just…weird. When they got to the restaurant, things weren't much better. He sauntered in and immediately crashed into a waiter. When they got to the table, he drooped down into it, draping an arm around Elphaba's shoulders. Elphaba looked a little uncomfortable, and she bit bottom lip. Galinda must have noticed something off too, because she was dead silent. Avaric narrowed his eyes at all of them.

"Why so quiet friends?" he chuckled, throwing his head back.

"Um," Fiyero leaned across the table to whisper to Elphaba, "Is he okay?"

"He's just--" Elphaba began.

"Subtlety is not your best trait." Avaric was suddenly right in Fiyero's face, glaring daggers at him.

"Well it isn't yours either seeing as you can't even conceal the slur of your words," Fiyero growled. He turned back to Elphaba, "What's wrong with him?"  
"He's just drunk." Elphaba rubbed her arms, not meeting Fiyero's eyes.

"That's all?" Fiyero eyed Avaric skeptically, "I know Avaric, and he can stomach a lot and he doesn't really smell like alcohol." The waiter came by then, eyeing Avaric with apparent disdain.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" he asked.

"Of course you can!" Avaric smiled stupidly, "And while you're at it, I think I know what I'd like to eat."

"Very well." the waiter pulled out his pen snootily.

"I'll have the chicken meal, you know, the one that tastes like chicken," Avaric threw his head back and laughed loudly, "And my pretty green date here will have a salad." he said, looking at Elphaba.

"Actually--" Elphaba began.

"Come now Elphaba, we don't want you losing your figure." Avaric grinned at her cockily, "I wouldn't like it if you got fat."

"Avaric!" the veins in Fiyero's neck looked like they were ready to pop as his hands fisted.

"Relax Tiggster," Avaric waved him off with a sleepy smile and a heavy hand, "I was only joking. Elphaba's like a twig she is." he poked her side, making her squirm. He thought for a second before laughing, "And I don't mean that as a joke."

"I think you just made it one." Elphaba stabbed her straw into her glass of water.

"So…the chicken and the salad?" the waiter looked between Avaric and Elphaba uncertainly.

"Just come back in a few minutes." Fiyero waved at him to leave with a deep sigh, putting a hand to his forehead. Once he was gone, he turned back to Avaric, "What the hell is your problem?!"

"You're just jealous because your girlfriend isn't green like mine." Avaric slurred.

"Avaric, what is wrong with you?" Fiyero asked seriously.

"He's drunk, that's all." Elphaba said, looking down.

"I'm not drunk!" Avaric said, "I think _you're _drunk. So drunk your skin turned green! What'd you drink Em? Some sorta elixir? Shame it turned your skin all greeny like…hey you remind me of a leaf…"

"He's just drunk." Elphaba said again.

"No he's not Elphaba," Fiyero looked at her, "You know what's wrong with him, why aren't you telling me?"

"Cause she doesn't like you." Avaric laughed, his eyes drooping as he did so.

"Shut up Avaric," Fiyero snapped, "_Elphaba _tell--"

"I think we should be going now." Elphaba stood up and grabbed Avaric's arm, hauling him up as well.

"Where are you going?" Galinda stood up too, concern etched on her face.

"The candy store! I really love candy you know!" Avaric called loudly as Elphaba shoved him out the door.

"I'm going with them," Fiyero threw his napkin on the table, "I don't care if she wants me to or not, Avaric is acting strangely and I don't trust him right now." he got up and followed after Avaric and Elphaba. Galinda quickly chased after him.

*************

Elphaba took Avaric to his room back at the Shiz dorms. He was starting to come down from his high and he seemed to recall some terrible things he had said. She helped him lay down, getting a cool wet rag and pressing it to his forehead which was already sleeked in sweat. He shivered and cupped her face gently.

"Elphaba, I'm so sorry." he groaned, closing his eyes as another shiver shook him.

"Shh," she cooed, "We'll talk when you're better."

"I told you I wouldn't do this again." he swallowed, his mouth dry. He looked back up at her. She sat next to him on his bed and he ran a hand through her hair, "I didn't mean any of those things I said earlier."

"Of course you didn't. I know," Elphaba ran a hand along his face.

"I don't want to lose you El." Avaric rasped.

"I know, and I don't want you to lose me." she whispered, close to his ear. She pressed a kiss to his cheek, "Don't worry. You're going to stop taking drugs and then you'll get better and we'll both be fine."

"You deserve better," Avaric moaned as another shiver ran down his spin, "I'm not doing this again. I swear, I promise. Do you believe me El? I mean it this time." he said, pauses between words, he was out of breath. Elphaba looked down at him, stoking his face softly. She wanted to believe him, but she couldn't. And she didn't know how much longer she could do this. Avaric wasn't truly addicted yet, but he was travelling down that road and Elphaba couldn't let that happen. She pressed a kiss to his dry lips softly.

"Don't worry. Just try to fall asleep." She sat by him and waited until he was asleep before leaving. She went back to her own room, feeling tired. When she opened the door though, she was immediately met with the sight of a very angry Shell.

"Shell!" Elphaba squeaked in surprised, "What're you—what're you doing here?"

"Weren't expecting me?" Shell looked at her darkly, "Didn't want me to walk in while you were shooting up?" he walked closer to her, hands behind his back.

"What? What are you talking about? I'm not on any drugs Shell." Elphaba rubbed her head, already stressed about the ordeal with Avaric.

"Then explain this Elphaba." Shell finally brought his hands from behind his back and threw the small bag filled with white powder at Elphaba. Elphaba bent to pick it up and immediately smacked a hand to her forehead.

"_Damn it._" she cursed, enclosing the bag in her fist. It was the drugs she had just taken from Avaric before they'd gone on the date. He'd told her to try it and she'd snatched it away from him before Fiyero and Galinda would walk in and find out. She looked up to find Shell staring at her, obviously waiting for some sort of explanation. She swallowed before trying to make him see reason. Nothing she told him was going to make him happy, not when drugs were involved.

"Look Shell, this isn't mine." she held up the bag, "I'm not taking drugs. I never have and I never will."

"Well then whose _are _they?" she could tell Shell was trying as hard as he could to keep his voice low.

"It doesn't matter." Elphaba looked down at her feet. Shell was suddenly right in front of her, shaking her.

"Yes it does! Tell me who gave them to you!" he was yelling now and Elphaba was at a loss.

"Fine," she tore away from him, pushing him off, "Their Avaric's, alright?"

"I knew it!" Shell shouted, banging his fist into the wall, "I never should've put up with you and him—How did you get the drugs? Did he try to get you to take them? Is he trying to get you addicted too Elphaba?!"

"He gave them to me just about an hour ago, I was never going to use them though." There was silence in the room. Shell gently reached forward and took the drugs back from Elphaba. He looked down at them in disgust.

"Anything else I should know?" Shell spat, "He hasn't been hitting you has he?"

"Of course not!" Elphaba cried, "How could you--"

"He's a drug addict," Shell hissed, "And with that title, anything goes."

"He's _not _addicted," Elphaba tried to defend him, "He only takes the drugs every once in a while."

"He tried to give them to you." Shell fisted his hands.

"He was _high_!"

"Stop making up excuses for him!" Shell yelled, "Look, you're not going to be seeing him anymore, ok? He's a drug user and he's putting you in danger!"

"How are you going to stop me?" Elphaba crossed her arms.

"Elphaba…" Shell's eyes widened, clearly not expecting this.

"Well what are you going to do Shell?" Elphaba raised an eyebrow testily.

"I--" Shell stuttered, what could he say?

"I'm going to keep seeing Avaric, and you aren't stopping me." She grabbed the bag from Shell before spinning around and walking out of the room, banging the door behind her. As soon as she left though, she ran straight into Fiyero.

"Fiyero?" she asked.

"Elphaba, tell me what's going on. Why was Avaric acting so strange?" he said, taking her arm. She stared at him for a long moment, her eyes boring into his. Finally she spoke.

"He was high."

"What?! Elphaba are you--? I mean…are you taking--" Fiyero stammered, his grip slackening at the news.

"You want some?" she pulled the bag out of her pocket and slammed it in his hand. Fiyero stared down at the drugs with wide eyes. She pushed his hand off of her and brushed past him.

"Where are you going?!" Fiyero turned around, clenching the drugs in his fist.

"To see Avaric." Elphaba glared at him. Shell had come out of the room by now and was standing behind Fiyero.

"Elphaba, you can't --" Fiyero began, reaching out to her. His heart was pounding a million beats per second which he thought had been an impossible feat until now. What happen if Elphaba went back to Avaric? Would she start using drugs? Was she already? How much danger was she in? Fiyero couldn't let her get hurt. He cared too much about her. He lov—she was his best friend.

"Leave me alone Fiyero." Elphaba called as she turned back around and proceeded down the hall, leaving a shocked and scared Fiyero and Shell.


	28. Popcorn

**(A/N: :( No one reviewed...sad day. To those that did, thank you very much. Hm, soccer has been killer these few weeks. Anyway, here's the next update, please review and um...yeahzers. Thanks for reading!)**

Now that the secret was out, everything was tense. Elphaba wasn't speaking to Shell or Fiyero and Fiyero and Shell weren't speaking to Avaric, but they were desperately trying to seek out Elphaba. Luca and Galinda seemed to be the only ones not all muddled in the mess. In fact, they were basically being ignored! Galinda tapped her pencil as she tried to get Fiyero's attention. They were supposed to be eating lunch together, but all he was doing was glaring across the Shiz square at Avaric, who was studying with Elphaba.

"Do you want a pe?" Galinda held a grape under Fiyero's nose.

"That's alright Glin, you eat them." Fiyero muttered, biting into his sandwich savagely. Galinda couldn't help but think that Fiyero was imagining that sandwich as Avaric's head or something. She chewed her lip as she tried to think of another way to get Fiyero's attention.

"So what did you get on your history paper?" she chirped.

"A B minus." Fiyero muttered automatically.

"Fiyero, you and I both know that Elphaba would never take drugs," Galinda finally sighed, throwing the grape back in the Tupperware container, "You don't have to watch her like a hawk all hours of the day." Fiyero chewed his sandwich with renewed determination and purpose. Galinda watched him watch Elphaba. At first she'd understood Fiyero's protective habits over Elphaba, but now? Now it was just annoying. It was well over a month later and Fiyero was still distant, and all because of Elphaba.

"You know Fiyero, maybe you should look at me once in a while." Galinda snapped the lid over the grapes and stuffed the Tupperware into her bag. She stood up, slinging the bag over her shoulder. Fiyero finally looked up at her.

"Where are you going?"

"Well I'm sick of being ignored." Galinda crossed her arms.

"I wasn't ignoring you."

"You haven't looked at me since we sat down!"

"That's not true--"

"Look Fiyero, I get that you're worried about Elphaba. I know she's your best friend and everything, but it's been a month. She's fine. And I'm your girlfriend, and you haven't even kissed me once ever since you found out about the drugs."

"Sorry, I've been distracted. Would you like for me to kiss you?"

"Don't sound so pained about it. Never mind, I'm leaving." Galinda whacked him on the shoulder before spinning around to go. Fiyero stopped her though, taking her arm. Galinda spun back to look at him, her eyes boring into his. He avoided her eyes though as he leaned forward to give her a quick kiss. Galinda's breath tightened and her pulse accelerated. She closed her eyes as his breath got closer to hers. She licked her lips in anticipation. And then he kissed her…on the cheek. Galinda felt tears in her eyes and she tried very hard to swallow them.

************

A month, how agonizingly slow that month had gone. Fiyero hadn't spoken to Elphaba in a whole _month_. He couldn't say he was angry with her, or disappointed, because he was. He didn't like seeing her with Avaric and he didn't like the fact that she knew he didn't like it. Also, why was she mad? She didn't have a reason to be mad! Fiyero's justifications were totally justified! If anyone should be mad, it should be him, and he was. He was so very frustrated and angry! But still….he missed Elphaba. They hadn't gotten coffee together in months. She hadn't come to his room to just watch movies with him in _forever_. He saw her down the hall, chatting with Luca. He breathed in deeply before approaching them.

"Hey." he said awkwardly. Elphaba stopped mid-sentence and stared at him before turning back to Luca and ignoring him. Luca offered him a sheepish shrug, but Fiyero could tell that Luca was secretly rejoicing the fact that Elphaba was paying more attention to Luca than him. Fiyero rolled his eyes and tried again.

"Hello _Elphaba_." he leaned in closer to her, saying it loudly in her ear. She jumped and moved away from him before continuing her chat with Luca.

"So Luca, did you know that racecar spelled backwards is still racecar? Isn't that amazing? I never knew it was a palindrome--" her enthusiasm was obviously fake. Fiyero rolled his eyes again.

"Seriously Elphaba? You're just going to ignore me? I thought _I _was the immature one." Fiyero snapped, grabbing her arm and turning her around. She looked at him briefly.

"Hello Fiyero." she muttered before turning back around swiftly. She wasn't fast enough to hide the small smile on her face. Fiyero detected it and broke into a grin, though she couldn't see it, turned around as she was.

"After a month? All I get is a measly 'hello'?" Fiyero asked. Elphaba turned back around.

"You can have a goodbye too." she retorted. Fiyero grabbed her in a hug then.

"Oh Elphie, I knew you missed me too!" he laughed, spinning her around. She tried to resist, but soon found herself hugging him back, breathing in his scent. She'd never really realized he'd had a scent, but since his abrupt absence in her daily life, she couldn't get enough of his scent. She breathed in deeply.

"Fine, I missed you." Elphaba relented, "But just so we're clear, I'm only going to--"

"El, don't worry, I won't even bring up Avaric or drugs," Fiyero said, too excited about getting his best friend back, "If I know you, you're trying your hardest to get him clean."

"Well at least you understand, Shell is still so difficult." Elphaba sighed.

"Maybe you should try to understand where he's coming from too Elphaba." Fiyero said cautiously, not wanting to test her temper. Elphaba looked down, and Fiyero knew she knew he was right.

"You're still on Shell's side." said Elphaba, "You don't want me to be with Avaric anymore than he does."

"I can't lie to you." Fiyero sighed, "I'm not happy about the idea of you being exposed to drugs and everything--" at this Elphaba made an exasperated sound, but Fiyero quickly shushed her so he couldn't continue, "But I guess there are some things that I'm just going to have to accept." Elphaba gave him a hug and he hugged her back. He was already regretting his acceptance of her and Avaric.

"Tell you what, as a reunion, you and I are having movie night at my place." Fiyero poked her nose.

"Eh, can we make it movie afternoon?" Elphaba asked, "I'm going somewhere with Avaric tonight." she saw Fiyero grimace at the mention of Avaric. Elphaba frowned, "Hey you said you would--"

"I can accept it Elphaba, but don't expect me to like it." Fiyero muttered.

"Fine, but movies this afternoon? I don't have any more classes today." Elphaba nudged his shoulder.

"Neither do I!" Fiyero lied.

*************

The movie was awfully cheesy, and painfully cliché. Elphaba was lying on her stomach on Fiyero's bed and Fiyero was sitting behind her, trying to keep his eyes on the screen and not on her. Popcorn was scattered all around Fiyero's room and Elphaba sat with the large bowl wrapped in her arms as she watched the movie with wide eyes.

"For someone so skinny, you sure can eat a lot." Fiyero commented as Elphaba ate another handful of popcorn.

"Shut up!" she laughed, her mouth full. She grabbed a handful of popcorn and threw it at Fiyero. He laughed and picked one of the pieces off of his shirt and ate it. Elphaba laughed at him and Fiyero smiled. The movie continued and it took about thirty minutes for Fiyero to realize that he didn't know what the hell was going on in the film, he'd been staring at Elphaba the whole time. Thirty minutes later another popcorn fight ensued and the movie was easily forgotten. Elphaba ducked behind a pillow as another wad of popcorn was thrown her way. Fiyero laughed as the attack was reciprocated. Their fight ended as Elphaba heard a car honking outside. She went to the window and saw Avaric waiting for her down outside in his car. She waved.

"Sorry, I've got to go Fiyero. See you tomorrow." she said, waving to him.

"Are you sure you want to go with him? I mean--"

"You promised to accept it." Elphaba reminded him.

"So I did." Fiyero nodded and sighed, extremely unhappy that their time together had to come to an end. He peered out the window as Elphaba left, and watched her get into the car.

************

Elphaba jumped into the passenger next to Avaric and gave him a kiss on the cheek as she got in. She was giddy from her time with Fiyero, and for some reason, she couldn't stop smiling. Her bliss was interrupted by the honking of another car. She looked up in time to see Avaric run straight through a stop light.

"Avaric, you can't just drive through those--" she began, then she looked more closely at him, "Oh my Oz, you're high, aren't you. You rotten liar!"

"Calm down, we're going to have a wreck." Avaric shushed, "I'm not like completely far gone, I can still drive."

"No you can't, pull over, I'm driving. You can't drive in your current state." Elphaba ordered, reaching for the steering wheel.

"Em, I'm fine, I can drive." Avaric said, "Shesh." his clumsy hands slipped and the car swerved, "Whoa!"

"Avaric, you're going to get us both killed!"

"I've got it!"

"Avaric!"

"I said I've GOT IT!"

"AVARIC! STOP! Oh my Oz, AVARIC--!"

*****************

About thirty minutes later, Fiyero was still sweeping up popcorn, but he still had a stupid smile on his face. He felt like the biggest idiot in the world, just smiling to himself and what not, but he'd gotten his best friend back, and he'd basically had one of the best afternoons ever. He started humming to himself as he swept up popcorn. He was getting ready to just break out dancing when his room phone rang. He picked it up.

"Hello?" he asked cheerfully.

"Fiyero?" it was Shell, and he didn't sound too good. Fiyero's smile faded as he heard the urgency and graveness in Shell's voice.

"What is it Shell? Is someone hurt?"

"Fiyero…there's been an accident."


	29. Crash

**(A/N: Well......I hope you guys haven't forgotten about this story...hehe. I'm really sorry for not updating. You see what happened was...well I had my birthday...then I went to Mexico....then I came back....then i got really sick....and then there was the GLEE premiere, (With Idina Menzel!!!!) and then I got sick again...and yeah....so here's the next update! I hope you like! And I will definitely try to update faster next time! Thanks, and please review)**

By the time Fiyero had reached the scene of the crash, there were already hoards of people crowded around. Lights were flashing everywhere from police cars, ambulances and fire trucks. People kept trying to push people back as they tried to catch a glance at the wreckage. Fiyero's heart was beating so loud that everything else was literally shrouded out by the booms in his chest. People were screaming and some were crying as they recognized people in the crash. He pushed his way through, numb to all of the shoves he was receiving. His eyes were open in a blank, but frightened stare and he didn't know if he'd be able to blink again.

"Oh my god!" someone screamed as bodies were pulled out of the cars. Fiyero tried to see what was happening. He was behind a rather large policeman who was pushing and shoving people left and right, trying to keep them away. Behind him, Fiyero could see three cars, flipped over, parts gone, doors flung off, totally annihilated. Two of the cars were aflame and fumes went into the air made everything past blurry from heat. When he looked closer, he realized that the only car that wasn't aflame was Avaric's, however his was in the worst shape. With an unfortunate realization he saw that the car had been hit straight on, on the passenger side…where Elphaba had been sitting. First, Avaric was pulled out of the car, he had cuts all over him and bruises to match and his leg twisted in a way it oughtn't. Two of the firefighters were helping him out of the car and leading him to an ambulance. Fiyero's eyes swiveled around the scene, searching for Elphaba. Finally he spotted her, she was nearly buried beneath all of the wreckage. His heart literally stopped beating and noises that he had been deaf to and senses he'd been numb to came at him in a rush and he fought hard to breathe. Before they could pull her out, they had to all work together to move the car and break it in half almost. She was unconscious, covered in blood and her arm was definitely not right. Fiyero pushed someone aside and what he saw nearly made him vomit. He heard a few screams and gasps as other people saw what he did. A piece of glass nearly a foot long had gone all the way through Elphaba's side. The clear glass was stained with blood. Fiyero watched the medics swarm around her. They knelt by her and listened for any signs of life. They were careful not to touch the glass that was stabbed through her. Fiyero felt his stomach fall to his feet as he saw their solemn looks. One shook their head and Fiyero could only hear half of the words he'd said, things like 'no use', 'nothing, and 'too much blood'. Across from Fiyero on the other side of the wreckage, he saw Shell, who was yelling at an officer to let him by.

"I'm her goddamn brother! Let me pass!" he yelled as Elphaba was carefully being lifted onto a gurney. Fiyero could do nothing but watch. Even Shell's voice drowned out as he watched Elphaba's seemingly lifeless body being carried into the ambulance.

"Look, she hasn't got any other family besides me, I'm the only one that cares!" Fiyero looked back to Shell as the policeman finally relented. Shell shoved past him. He spoke to a medic briefly before he was allowed to climb into the ambulance with Elphaba.

"Shell!" Fiyero yelled. Shell looked up as the door was closing and pushed it back open, he waved for Fiyero to come on. Fiyero tried to come but the policeman stopped him.

"Only relatives." he snapped.

"Please, we were—we were going to get married in a week! I'm her fiancé! You have to let me see her. No we're not related, but I _love _her!" Fiyero yelled, his voice coming back to him. His eyes searched the policeman's with pleading and truth and desperation. The policeman didn't say a word, just stepped aside. Fiyero gave him a nod as he sprinted toward the ambulance. He was back to being numb as he neared Elphaba. Doctors were all clustered around her and all he could see of her was her arm which was slung over the side of the gurney, blood sliding down onto the floor of the ambulance as medics desperately tried everything they could to save her.

"Is she--?" Fiyero breathed, gasping for air.

"I don't know." Shell yelled over the chaos of the crowd, the crackling of the fires, the sirens, the shouting. Fiyero heard drums in his ears, but then realized it was his heart beat. _She can't be dead_. Fiyero's eyes hurt from not blinking and the smoke, and his mouth was dry, his throat scratchy. Shell had the same crazed and scared look on his face.

"Look, you ride to the hospital with Avaric, he needs someone too." Shell stood up and made his way to Elphaba's side. Shell's voice echoed back to Fiyero's cave like ears.

"No, I want to be with El--" Fiyero began, stepping forward, shaking his head vigorously.

"Avaric needs someone too Fiyero," Shell ordered, "Elphaba would want someone with him. Right now it doesn't matter what he's done, he's hurt too and we can't leave him alone." Fiyero only nodded before jumping into the ambulance next to the one Elphaba was in. Avaric was unconscious now and Fiyero grimaced as he saw a bone in Avaric's leg stick out at an odd angle.

"I'm his brother." Fiyero told the medics. They didn't ask any questions after that, not sparing any time. The ambulance kicked into motion then, sirens full blast, zooming down the street. Fiyero braced himself on the wall as the ambulance sped up. Avaric's eyes opened and he spotted Fiyero.

"What's going on?" he asked. Fiyero stood next to him.

"There was an accident." Fiyero answered automatically, he didn't feel like talking right now, not when Elphaba could very well be dead.

"Accident?" Avaric groaned, trying to remember what had happened. Suddenly his eyes flew open, "Elphaba! Oz!" he yelled, his eyes going wide as he stared up at the ceiling of the ambulance, "Is she dead? Please let her not be dead! Oh my Oz! This is all my fault--"

"Sir! Sir! You need to calm down!" a woman was trying to calm him. Avaric's body began to shake and his leg began to jerk in pain.

"Agh!" Avaric cried out, "What the hell is wrong with my leg?! Fuck!" he gasped in pain. A machine began beeping out of control and the medics began yelling and pushing buttons, trying to calm Avaric.

"Sir! Please! Calm down, I know it hurts, but you need to stop moving or it will hurt more--" a man tried to hold Avaric's shoulders down. Avaric moaned as pressure was applied to a wound.

"Fiyero," he breathed, "where's Elphaba? Is she alright?" Fiyero stared at Avaric, not knowing what to say. If he told Avaric the truth, he'd go out of control. How could he tell him that Elphaba may very well be dead by now? How could he tell him that the last time he'd seen her, there'd been a foot long piece of glass stabbed through her? The medics couldn't even find a heartbeat, they couldn't even tell if she was breathing or not. The medics looked at him with imploring eyes. Fiyero took a deep breath and told a lie he only wished were true.

"Elphaba is fine," Fiyero said as calmly as he could, "She's going to be fine. She's in another ambulance and they're taking her to the hospital, but they were able to detect a heartbeat and she was conscious, she's alive and not badly injured. Everything is going to be fine." Avaric seemed to take a deep breath upon hearing the news. The medics took a breath with him, sighing in relief as the beeping went back to normal and Avaric stopped jerking. They all silently thanked Fiyero. Fiyero nodded tensely, they had no idea how hard that was.

***************

So her date with Fiyero had been cancelled, evidently, he needed to spend some time with Elphaba. Galinda told him she understood and to go ahead and have fun. Now she was alone, walking back to her dorm room. She walked sluggishly, it might have just been because of the heat. She walked into her room and flung all of the windows open, letting in cool air and sunlight. She flung her purse on the vanity and then fell face flat on her bed, bouncing twice before settling into the cool texture of her sheets. She finally rolled over, staring up at the ceiling. She stared at the ceiling ten more minutes before realizing she was crying.

"Oh, damnit!" she wiped at her face, trying to get rid of the tears. She went to her vanity and plopped into the cushy seat. She stared at her reflection until she stopped crying and then she quickly redid her makeup. Just as she was finishing, the phone rang.

"Hello, this is Gal--"

"Galinda! Listen, it's Fiyero--"

"Fiyero!" Galinda smiled.

"Yes, now listen to me, there's been an accident--"

"An accident?" Galinda's smile faded and she sat down carefully on her bed, "Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine. This isn't about me, it's about--" Galinda heard his voice crack and she could tell he was having a hard time. Galinda knew immediately who it was. She gasped, putting a hand over her mouth.

"Oh Fiyero," she sighed, "What happened? Is she alright?"

"I don't know, everything's crazy over here and I can't get a damn doctor to give me the fucking time of day!" his voice rose gradually as if he was shouting to someone in the background.

"Are you at the hospital?" Galinda asked calmly.

"Yes."

"I'll be there as soon as I can." she whispered before hanging up.


	30. Waiting

**(A/N: hey! A much quicker update right? Thanks so much for all the reviews! They made me write another chapter, heehee. Anyway...um...I don't think I have anything to say...hmm...that's odd...Anyhu, enjoy the chapter and review if you will)**

Elphaba squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block out the pain. It was so intense. It was a pulsing pain and it was attacking her entire body. Oh she was going to murder Avaric! It was loud and everyone around her was shouting, but she couldn't understand them. It was like her ears were plugged up or something. She couldn't hear anything and she couldn't see anything. She felt numb, but the pain contradicted that. She was being rushed into some sort of operating room. She felt the wind fly past her as her gurney was pushed down the halls of the hospital. She felt a warm hand wrapped firmly around her own. As she opened her eyes, she realized how very scared she was. She didn't want to die. She wanted to live and spend more days with Shell and Galinda…and her best friend…Fiyero. Her breaths came in gasps and she struggled to keep in screams of pain. She realized it was Shell who was holding her hand.

"Shell…" she managed to say, her voice came out weak and hoarse.

"Elphaba!" he seemed startled, "Elphaba, it's going to be okay, just stay still and focus on breathing."

"Where's Avaric?" Elphaba asked, eyes swiveling around her, "And Fiyero? Is Fiyero here?"

"Avaric's going to be fine, he's in another operating room right now."

"Shell, I'm scared--" Elphaba coughed, blood filling her mouth.

"Sir, you're going to have to go now," she heard a doctor say to Shell as a door was opened. She shook her head and grabbed Shell's hand as tightly as she could.

"No!" she pulled on his sleeve with as much strength as she could, "Shell you can't leave me!"

"Elphaba, I have to go now, it'll be okay, you'll be fine, I promise." Shell gently pried her fingers away, but still held her hand tightly.

"I'm scared--" Elphaba's eyes welled with tears and they soon brimmed over, spilling down her face in rivets, "And it hurts _so _much…"

"Sir!" a doctor yelled at Shell urgently.

"Fabala, don't be scared. I'm sorry, but I have to go now. You're going to be fine, promise. I love you, I'll see you when you get out." Shell tried to be calm and he squeezed her hand reassuringly. He kissed her forehead gently.

"I love you too." Elphaba said. With one last squeeze, Shell let go of her hand. Elphaba felt the gurney being moved quickly into another room. The florescent lights beat down on her, hurting her sensitive eyes. A wave of pain came and she squeezed her eyes shut, shouting out in pain. The pain left her gasping for breath and she could feel sweat mixing with her tears. She saw a doctor holding an oxygen mask in front of her. It came closer. Elphaba counted to three in her head before let her eyes drift shut as everything went black.

************

By the time Galinda got to the hospital, things had calmed down some. Fiyero and Shell had just been shouting at every doctor that passed it seemed, and now they were entering the silent, worried the fuck out of their minds stage. They sat in the waiting room, silent and still, except to get up and pace every so often. Fiyero looked up when Galinda came in.

"Galinda." he embraced her briefly.

"Fiyero," Galinda buried her face into his chest, hugging him tightly. Shell came over to the two, giving Galinda a quick hug. Galinda wiped a tear from her eye, taking a deep breath and trying to remain calm, "Ok, tell me exactly what happened."

"Elphaba was with me, we were watching a movie." Fiyero began, "But then Avaric came and picked her up. They drove away and next thing I know, I'm getting a call from Shell, telling me they were both in a terrible accident. Three cars were involved, it was chaos. There was fire everywhere and Elphaba…she didn't look well." Fiyero shook his head, covering his face with his hands as he sat down. Galinda sank into the seat next to him.

"She was hurt very badly?" Galinda asked Shell. He nodded grimly, sitting across from the two. Fiyero let his hands fall from his face, his eyes dark as a thought came to him.

"And I bet you anything, Avaric was high when it happened!" he spat, "The fucking bastard! If she ends up dead because of this, I'll kill him!"

"She's going to be fine." Galinda tried to calm him, rubbing her hand along his arm.

"You didn't see the looks on the doctor's faces when they found her." Fiyero shook his head. Galinda swallowed and looked at the tiled floor, counting the squares to try to keep from crying. It was silent, as no one knew what to say. Galinda heard Fiyero next to her, trying to keep back a sob. He leaned back in his chair, almost dejectedly.

"I don't know what I'm going to do if she dies." he muttered to himself. Galinda heard him and couldn't help but think the same thing. She didn't know what she'd do if Elphaba died. Elphaba was her best friend, and really…she was her only _friend_. If Elphaba died, Galinda would have no one. Elphaba was more family to her than her own family had ever been. She started to think back on memories of good times with Elphaba. Her eyes began to brim with salty tears and she turned to Shell.

"Oh, Shell, she's not going to die is she?" she gasped, grabbing his hand, "I don't know what I'd do without her!" tears were pouring down her face now, uncontrollably. She sniffled and tried to make them stop, but they just kept coming. Shell pulled Galinda to him gently and wrapped her in a hug, his hand smoothing circle on her back soothingly. Galinda could feel his hand shaking though and she knew he was just as worried as she was. Galinda felt a gentle hand on her shoulder and she turned around, coming face to face with Fiyero. Her blue eyes connected immediately with his electric ones. And he looked at her with determination, as though if he looked into her eyes deep enough, whatever he was about to say would be true.

"Everything's going to be okay." his words held a strong undertone of determination and confidence. Galinda nodded, sniffing once more before wiping her tears away weakly. They all jumped as a figure approached them.

"Doctor Vaugn." Shell stood up.

"Is it about Elphaba?" Fiyero asked, quickly standing up.

"Elphaba's still in surgery, this update is about Avaric. He was able to escape the crash with minor injuries. He has a broken leg and a few cracked ribs, but other than that he is okay."

"That's good." Shell nodded. Fiyero just sat back down, nodding to the doctor. Shell and the doctor continued talking for a bit. Fiyero stared blankly into space. Why couldn't that report been about Elphaba? He'd known from the beginning that Avaric would be fine, he didn't need any updates on _Avaric_. He needed to know how Elphaba was. He needed to know _now_.

*******************

A few hours later, there were still no updates. Shell had finally fallen asleep, leaning against the wall in the corner. Fiyero sat with Galinda in his lap. She had eventually gotten some shut eye. Fiyero gently stroked her hair as he stared blankly at the wall across from where he sat. He couldn't sleep. He could almost feel the bags forming under his eyes. He rubbed his eyes, trying to resist sleep.

"Hey, Galinda." he gently woke her up. She rubbed her eyes and looked up at him.

"Fiyero." she mumbled.

"I'm going to go get some coffee," he told her, "can I get you anything?"

"I'll have a tea." Galinda told him, offering a weak smile. He squeezed her hand gently before getting up and heading to the cafeteria. He walked down the halls, feeling as though he would drop any moment from lack of sleep. His sight was a little bleary and his legs felt weighed down with pounds of sand in his shoes. He must have looked awful because nurses and doctors kept taking double takes on him and giving him odd looks. He got to the cafeteria and ordered the drinks. He eagerly gulped down the coffee, rubbing his eyes. He sighed, sinking down into one of the tables, head in hands. Shell had visited Avaric earlier. Fiyero was glad that Shell had gone. He knew he should go visit Avaric as well, seeing as Avaric was one of his best mates, but he didn't think he could face the bastard without punching his eye out. It was about midday the next day at the hospital. It was bright and sunny outside and the sun hurt Fiyero's stressed eyes. He sat at the table a while longer, opening his eyes wide and waiting for the coffee to kick in. He sighed before picking up Galinda's tea and heading back to the waiting room where they'd basically set up camp. He was startled to come back to a shouting match.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?!" Shell yelled, "You don't get to fucking see her unless you actually care about her! You're a fucking bastard! Get out of the goddamn hospital!" Shell pushed Frex angrily.

"I'm her goddamn father, Shell!" Frex roared, "I've more of right to be here than you do!"

"You're not her father! You're just some sick, abusive man that hit her when I wasn't around! You're a fucking jackass and I'm not letting you near her!" Shell took a step towards Frex, eyes blazing.

"She's my daughter and I care about her just as much as you do." Frex was trying to stay calm, but his flaring nostrils took away that effect.

"Ha!" Shell's laugh was completely dry of humor, "You don't give a fuck about her."

"That's not true," Frex said impatiently, "I care about her a lot." he sighed, rubbing his stressed eyes.

"Yeah? Well even if you did care about her, which you don't, that's not enough!" Shell stepped back at seeing Frex's resign, "You can't just care about her. You're her father and you're supposed to love her, despite her skin color."

"I know--"

"No you don't, otherwise you--"

"Shut up Shell! Shut your goddamn mouth!" Frex exploded, "You think I don't love my own daughter?! Of course I do! You think you're the only one that cares about her?!" he advanced on Shell, who tried to hold his ground, but ended up backing up as Frex got closer. Frex continued, "You need to get over that because I care about her just as much as you do! You don't know how scared I was when I got the news she'd been in an accident. You don't have a clue about anything." he glared at Shell before taking deep breaths, trying to calm down. He back away and sank into an empty chair, "You don't even know how scared I am." Shell just crossed his arms and glared at him. It was tense and silent in the waiting area.

"Well, lovely speech." Shell said sarcastically, glaring at Frex, "Too bad there wasn't a lick of truth in it." he stormed away, pushing doctors and nurses out of his way as he left. Fiyero quietly handed the tea to Galinda. She sipped it awkwardly, staring at Frex. Fiyero sat in a chair across from Frex on the other side of the room. Frex didn't look up at either of them. His eyes were closed and he seemed stressed. Fiyero didn't know who to side with on this matter. Shell was simply fuming, it was clear he hated his father. And Fiyero had hated Frex too because of what he did to Elphaba, and he didn't understand why Frex was even here if he abused Elphaba so much.

"Sir." Fiyero said. Frex looked up at him and Fiyero continued cautiously, "Just one question." Frex sighed, letting him go on, "If you care about Elphaba so much, why did you hit her?"

"I—Well I…" Frex began, stammering, not expecting the question, "She was such a handful to raise and she was always so stubborn and it seemed the only way to get through to her was violence. On top of that she was green, and it just frustrated me that she wasn't normal…I know that sounds terrible, but it really did frustrate me having the only abnormal kid in the whole town. And sometimes I was just angry…and she'd always be conveniently there to take the hits…I know I've treated her like shit…but when I got the call about her accident…I…I don't know what happened. I got so scared and I jumped on the fasted train here. I realized how much I cared about her, my daughter….and I…it's all catching up with me and I feel old...and I feel like a monster."

"It's not just a feeling." Fiyero muttered. Frex laughed humorlessly.

"So you hate me as well then?" Frex smiled, "I'm not surprised, I deserve it." he chuckled again before sobering, "I only hope Elphaba doesn't hate me."

"She doesn't."

"How would you know?"

"Because even while I was stitching up her back, she was trying to defend you for what you did to her." Fiyero spat, "Even when we found out you'd been hitting her, she tried to make it seem like it wasn't a big deal because you're her father and she can't help but love you anyway." Fiyero stood up then, "I'm going to go check on Shell."

"Me—me too." Galinda quickly hopped up and followed Fiyero out of the room. They were only half way down the hall when they ran into Shell.

"Whoa!" Fiyero stumbled back. He saw Shell's face, "Something the matter?"

"Elphaba's out of surgery." Shell said.

"And?" Fiyero asked, his heart pounding as all his senses went to hyper drive, "How did it go?"


	31. Superpowers

**(A/N: Awesome reviews you guys! This chapter is actually quite short, (sorry!), but it was really all it needed. The next chapter _should_ be longer, but I won't make any promises. Hmm....Oh yeah! How come all my **** asterisk thingies went away? Now my story just looks stupid and all skippy aroundy because there's no break in between sections! What happened?! Urgh, oh well. I haven't anything else to report, so thanks for reviewing and do it again! hehe, also try to vote on my new(ish) poll if you haven't already. Thanks!)**

_Munchkinland, Eleven Years Ago, the Thropp Family Mansion Grounds _

_ "Oh, remember that episode when she was about to die, but then the hero came back and saved her because he loved her so much and he had super powers?!" The children were playing another game of reenactment, discussing some of their favorite television shows. They were outside again, huddled around the short cherry trees in the maze of a courtyard behind the Thropp family mansion. _

_ "Oh yeah!" Fiyero replied excitedly, "I call hero!" he jumped on a rock, thrusting his arm into the air with superhero bravado. _

_ "I get to be the doctor!" Shell pushed Fiyero off the rock. _

_ "And I get to be Emily!" Elphaba scurried over to the hammock and climbed in. Shell helped her, lifting her legs into it as she struggled. When she was settled, she drooped one arm over the side dramatically and coughed and made other various sick person noises. Shell put on his serious doctor's face._

_ "I'm sorry ma'am, but it looks like you only have a few more minutes to live." Shell marked on an imaginary clipboard._

_ "Oh no!" Elphaba cried, "I'm too young to die! If only I could see my dear Jack again." she sighed dramatically, lifting her arm and dropping it again with a plop._

_ "No! My love!" Fiyero jumped down from his rock, waving a blanket behind him, which served as a makeshift cape. He ran over to Elphaba's side, kneeling on one knee and grabbing her hand. _

_ "Oh Jack!" Elphaba cried, though she couldn't help but giggle. Fiyero gave her a look._

_ "Elphaba," he spoke through the side of his mouth, "this is a serious moment, no giggling!"_

_ "Oops, sorry." Elphaba giggled again and covered her mouth. Fiyero rolled his eyes before continuing. _

_ "Anyways," he said before going back into character, "Oh, Emily, I'm so sorry I ever let this happen to you! If only there were a way to save you!" _

_ "Yes, if only," Elphaba turned away dramatically, "I'm going to die soon."_

_ "Yeah, in about…" Shell looked at his watch-less wrist, "…24 seconds." _

_ "Wait!" Fiyero pointed his index finger up and stood up, waving his blanket-cape behind him, "I can save you!" _

_ "But how?!" Shell and Elphaba both gasped in synchronization._

_ "Because I love you soooo much, if I kiss you, it will save you! I have superpowers!" Fiyero waved his blanket again._

_ "That's ridiculous." Shell waggled his finger at Fiyero, using his doctor voice. _

_ "A kiss?" Elphaba narrowed her eyes at Fiyero, going out of character, "Make it quick, Tiggular." Fiyero quickly swooped down on his knee again and grabbed Elphaba's hand. He quickly leaned forward and pecked Elphaba on the cheek. She wrinkled her nose and giggled. When Fiyero pulled away, she put a hand to her cheek, blushing._

_ "I'm saved!" she cried, laughing. Shell picked her up and pulled her out of the hammock, setting her on her feet on the ground. _

_ "She's aliiiiiivvvveeee!!!" he threw his arms in the air._

_ "I'm not Frankenstein, Shell." Elphaba crossed her arms. _

_ "Oh, right, wrong show," he shrugged. Fiyero interrupted them, irritably. _

_ "My kiss has saved you, Ellie!" Fiyero picked Elphaba up and spun her around. Elphaba laughed. _

_ "Thank you so much, Yero my Hero!" Elphaba kissed him on the cheek sweetly, making Fiyero's entire face turn red. The only one who realized that they'd both gone out of character, context and the make-believe game forgotten, was Shell. _

Present Day, Everett Hospital

Fiyero smiled faintly at the memory as he sat next to Elphaba's bed in the hospital. If only it were that easy. If only he really did have super powers that would save her. He looked over at Elphaba, who lay in the hospital bed, sleeping, her breathing soft and rhythmic. He was glad she was sleeping, so that she wouldn't feel any pain. She'd yet to wake up so far, but that was not a bad sign. Fiyero had slept in her room an hour or two, but the bags still remained under his eyes and he was still exhausted. Galinda had gone back to Shiz after Elphaba had gotten out of surgery, needing to get to classes. Shell was visiting Avaric again, being the first to see Elphaba. Frex had visited Elphaba earlier and was now in the cafeteria eating. Fiyero had stayed with Elphaba, needing to be near her. The surgery had been a success; it was just a matter of more waiting to see if it did any good. It could go either way. He stood up from his chair and quietly walked over to the side of Elphaba's bed. He felt a fool, but he kneeled down on one knee and took her hand in his.

"My love," he whispered, "if only I could save you." he murmured, smiling at the childhood games. His lips skated across her hand in a fleeting kiss. He looked up at her face, "I love you so much," he whispered, "that if I kiss you, it will save you." he stood up and leaned down, his face inches from hers. He stared at her a long time before finally closing the distance between him and her. His lips brushed hers in a gentle kiss that made his heart soar. He pulled away slowly, marveling at the softness of her lips. But she didn't wake, and she wasn't saved and this was not just a childhood game and he didn't have superpowers. Fiyero felt salty tears in his eyes and he quickly wiped at the liquid. He stood and quickly hurried out of the room, brushing past the figure in the doorway, he didn't bother to notice or see who it was. Shell turned as Fiyero was leaving. He'd been watching silently from the doorway, and it was no joke that Fiyero loved Elphaba, but of course, Shell already knew that. Shell watched Fiyero walk down the hallway, rubbing at his eyes. Shell turned back to look inside Elphaba's room. He couldn't say he was surprised to see Elphaba's eyes fluttering open.


	32. Peace

**(A/N: Well...I'm...really sorry I didn't update sooner! I had finals and now I'm working for a theatre which is doing "Light in the Piazza", it's really good. Anyway, Um...because of your patience (thanks so much!) I wrote an extra long update! SO um, thanks and review!)**

Everyone was buzzing with the news of Elphaba's recovery. At least twenty people from Shiz had dropped by to visit Elphaba already, leaving flowers or candy. As the day dripped into the late afternoon, the action in the hospital died down a bit, leaving Shell, Fiyero, and Frex again. Frex was inside visiting Elphaba now and Shell and Fiyero stood outside waiting. Fiyero couldn't seem to stop smiling. Shell looked at him and rolled his eyes.

"Stop smiling." he tried to pull the corners of Fiyero's mouth down. Fiyero laughed and broke away.

"I'm happy." he shrugged.

"So am I, however unlike you, I don't look like I'm about to burst into song like this is some sort of musical." Shell rolled his eyes.

"Life's a musical." Fiyero chuckled.

"And you're a lunatic." Shell countered, patting Fiyero on the shoulder. Frex came out of the room then, giving Shell a look. Shell's face settled into a glare as he crossed his arms. Frex sighed and turned to Fiyero instead.

"She's doing well-"

"No thanks to you." Shell muttered.

"—and she says you two can come in now." Frex continued, glaring at Shell. Shell shoved past Frex roughly, knocking his shoulder into the wall. Frex scowled at Shell. He grabbed his collar and pulled him back to face him. Shell pushed him off roughly.

"What the hell-!"

"How long do you plan on keeping this up Shell? She's forgiven me, I don't see why you can't!" Frex shook him. He tried to keep his voice low for the sake of Elphaba in the next room. Shell knocked Frex's hand away and stepped back a safe distance.

"You'd better go, wouldn't want to miss your train back to Munchkinland." he straightened his collar stiffly. Frex glared at him a while longer before finally just sighing and waving him off. He walked away without another word. Fiyero watched him go before slipping into Elphaba's room as well. Shell was sitting in a chair next to her and they were laughing. All signs of the previous argument wiped from Shell's face. Elphaba seemed happy and her room was decorated with gifts. A box of chocolates sat on her lap and Fiyero saw empty boxes and wrappers strewn on the floor around her bed and in the sheets, the result of many get-well gifts gone to good use. He almost felt tears in his eyes at seeing her so healthy and safe. He was _so _relieved. He wiped his eyes before offering a watery smile, overcome with emotion. He pulled a chair over to the side of her bed.

"You've been hitting the chocolate hard." Fiyero laughed, picking up an empty box. Elphaba's eyes widened.

"Have I eaten that much already?" she stopped mid-chew and put a hand to her stomach, "I think I can feel my stomach getting larger." she resumed chewing and swallowed the chocolate, "I should stop." she picked up another piece of candy, "I really should." suddenly her eyes got very wide and she stared at Fiyero and Shell, "Do you think I'm going to get fat?" Fiyero and Shell burst into laughter. Elphaba smiled meekly and laughed, covering her face in embarrassment.

"I was being serious!" she laughed, hitting Fiyero and Shell. The rest of the day was spent with laughter and long conversation, games of charades, wars over chocolates, endless teasing on all sides and at many moments, it felt just like summer: Shell, Fiyero and Elphaba.

As the sun began to dip beneath the horizon, a nurse came to tell Shell and Fiyero that Elphaba needed her rest. All three put up protests, but the nurse would not be swayed, shooing the boys away good-naturedly. Shell gave Elphaba a hug and told her he'd be back tomorrow. Fiyero smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Sweet dreams Elphie." he murmured, brushing her face lightly. Elphaba felt a strange tingle in her fingertips and she felt hot after the light kiss to her cheek. Her heartbeat accelerated. Fiyero smiled at her and turned to go. Elphaba seemed to have lost all of her sense and she stared into space, contemplating why her body was reacting so oddly. She heard the door open and she turned to watch Fiyero leave. She turned out the lights in her room and lay in her bed, staring out the window at the midnight black sky with sparkling stars hanging above the forest tree line. She breathed in deeply and exhaled slowly, waiting for her heart beat to slow down. What kind of pill had they given her? Fiyero had never made her feel this way before.

* * *

"Psst!" Avaric felt a persistent prod in his side. His eyes opened and he moaned, turning to face whoever had woke him up so late at night. He was surprised to say the least to see a pair of sparkling brown eyes looking at him in the moonlight cast into his room from the wide window.

"Elphaba?" his voice was low and raspy from sleep.

"Hi." She nodded and smiled at him in the dark.

"What are you doing here?" his eyes searched hers. He could hardly see her in the dark. He felt her pushing him to the side and he scooted over quickly, giving her a generous amount of room. He could feel his heart thundering in his chest, having no idea what was going on or what was going to happen. He felt her warm body next to his. He lay on his left side and she on her right. Their faces were nearly touching and Avaric could feel her warm breath on his face. He pulled the hospital blanket over them.

"I needed to see you." she whispered, tracing her hand down the side of his face, sending shivers down his spine. She noticed him shiver, "Are you cold?" she whispered. Avaric shook his head and Elphaba continued, "I would've come sooner, but Shell and Fiyero didn't want me to see you. I've been feeling guilty about this all day. I needed to let you know that I forgive you." her eyes wandered to his lips before flicking back to his eyes. Avaric licked his lips nervously and he couldn't help the electric shocks he kept getting from her eye contact.

"You shouldn't," Avaric managed to rasp.

"But I do." she moved closer and Avaric could smell her sweet scent. He closed his eyes briefly as he breathed in. His eyes opened when he felt her soft fingers tracing the side of his face again. She seemed contemplative and struggling to say something she didn't want to, but had to.

"I have a feeling there's more." Avaric tried to help her out. Her eyes, cast down, met his and he could see that she didn't know how to continue. She chewed her bottom lip thoughtfully. She looked back up at him and leaned forward the required inch to kiss him gently. It was slow and soft at first, but as Avaric got over his shock, he kissed her back, his arms wrapped around her body. He could feel her bare skin through the back of her hospital gown, and his fingers wandered to the ties thoughtfully. Her hand stroked the side of his face, her other hand weaving in his hair. He pulled on the tie of the hospital gown, caught up in the moment. She quickly pulled away, leaving him out of breath, his hand jerked away from the ties guiltily. She stared at Avaric a long time, still that hesitant worry in her eyes. Avaric stared at her, as the pounding in his ears made his blood pulse erratically.

"What is it Elphaba?" Avaric whispered, lips touching her nose gently, the hospital bed not made for two, left limited space, "Please tell me." Elphaba's eyes connected with his through her long eyelashes and Avaric already knew what was coming next.

"I think we should break up."

"I've never had a girl break up with me that way before, giving me the kiss of a life time and then dropping the bomb." Avaric chuckled wryly, pulling away from her as he stared up at the ceiling. He felt Elphaba's hand on his chest, her butterfly touch making small circles.

"I'm going to miss you." Elphaba tried to add at least some pillow, some level of comfort. Her hand returned to his face, tracing his jaw tentatively, "I didn't want us to end without a proper…end. I wanted us to break on good terms, I think we needed some sort of peace with each other."

"So you're really breaking up with me this time." Avaric sighed.

"Yes," Elphaba said definitely, then she added solemnly and in a terribly decisive tone, "tomorrow, it'll be over…for good this time Avaric, I'm not changing my mind."

"It's really going to end, huh?" Avaric raked his fingers through his hair, breathing out heavily.

"Uh-huh." Elphaba nodded slightly, "There's too many things against us. For one, nobody wants us to be together, Shell would handcuff me to my bedpost if we carried on."

"If you loved me enough, he or anyone wouldn't be able to anything about it." Avaric breathed. Elphaba smiled softly and sadly as he gently pushed back a strand of hair from her face.

"I guess I don't love you enough then."

"Ouch."

"Don't act like it hurts."

"But what if it does?"

"Then it does, but don't act like it."

"That's selfish."

"If you don't act like it hurts, it'll be easier to make it stop hurting. And it's not selfish if I'm helping you. And wouldn't it be equally selfish of you to carry on all miserable and make me feel guilty?" Elphaba reasoned, Avaric couldn't fight the seducing look on her face. She continued, "Besides, you can handle it. And just so you know, I do love you Av," Elphaba assured, "Just not enough and not like you want me to. The only thing for us to do is to break up."

"So," Avaric contemplated, his hand moving to her face, his thumb rubbed circles on her cheek softly, "last time, last chance, last night." Elphaba nodded. Avaric's eyes bore into hers. His eyes were swimming with millions of emotions. There was anger, frustration, sadness, regret, deep caring and a lustful longing. Elphaba's eyes searched his, it was impossible to tell his reaction with so many mixed emotions. Finally, he said, "If there's any redeeming quality about me, it's that I don't waste anything. So I'm not going to waste this. I will miss you Elphaba." Their lips met in a burning kiss that might've set the sheets on fire.

* * *

Elphaba's first day out of the hospital was spent under terribly protective authority, more specifically Fiyero and Shell. Frex had returned to Munchkinland, but he'd promised to write Elphaba at least once a month, considering how slowly the post was from Munchkinland to Shiz. Fiyero and Shell were never more than a centimeter away from her. As the three walked to Dr. Brent's class, people stopped every so often to welcome Elphaba back and give her a hug. Fiyero and Shell stood over her heavily, on the ready to shove anyway away who was "hugging her too tightly" as that could indeed result in a crushed rib. Elphaba rolled her eyes at their stupidity. The three neared the stairs.

"Not too fast now Elphie."

"Be careful now, there's stairs."

"Watch your step, don't trip."

"Let's take the stairs slowly, okay?"

"Will you _both _shut _up_ already!" Elphaba exploded, wheeling on them, "I can handle the stairs, I can carry my own books, I can open the door on my own, I can sit down on my own, I can make my own breakfast, I can pick up my own goddamn pencil!"

"But Fabala, you've only just gotten-"

"I will not fall down the stairs, my books will not break my arm, opening the door will not take me out of breath, sitting down will not end in disaster, the breakfast I make is probably better than whatever sort of medicines you dosed in my coffee when I wasn't looking and picking up a pencil will _most certainly_ not cause my spine to crack in two!" Elphaba listed off the boy's paranoia's on her fingers while jabbing them in the chest, advancing on them slowly. The boy's silently stared at their shoes and Elphaba crossed her arms in satisfaction, "Now will you both, _please _back off?" the murmured their reluctant agreements. Elphaba nodded and turned back around, but not before tripping on a pencil lying on the ground. She pitched forward, hands going out to stop herself from a face smash to the floor. Fiyero and Shell were far too eager and smug for their own good as they stopped her fall, grabbing her arms.

"See, what did I tell you Elphie?"

"You're just another surgery waiting to happen."

"Didn't we tell you to take it slow?"

"C'mon now, slower down the stairs."

* * *

"I swear, I will murder those two." Elphaba said darkly as she stirred her coffee malevolently.

"Oh Elphie, they're only trying to help." Galinda laughed at her friend's expression, "And besides, you're Shell's younger sister and Fiyero's friend, add to that their protective male instincts and you've got your results. There's not much you can do."

"It's been nearly two weeks since my surgery though," Elphaba sipped her coffee, "Can't they see I'm fine? Besides, they both have more important things to do, like homework. And don't those two have any other friends?"

"Shell's got his junior friends, and Fiyero's got Avaric, now that they're speaking again, and Luca, but you're the only one he really connects with. He cares about you the most." Galinda shrugged sadly. Elphaba raised an eyebrow.

"You're his girlfriend Galinda, I'd assume he cares about you very much, in fact, I'm nearly certain he does."

"You're _nearly_ certain."

"I didn't mean _that._" Elphaba rolled her eyes.

" We haven't talked much, ever since…" Galinda diverted at the last second, "well…about a month ago." Galinda rested her cheek on her upraised hand, squishing the side of her face.

"Are you two fighting?" Elphaba set aside her coffee, leaning forward to listen to Galinda.

"No…we're fine really. We've nearly really fought…it just seems that sometimes…he forgets…" Galinda looked down at her lap, "…all about me, about our relationships…I don't think I matter that much to him anymore…"

"Galinda, he loves you!" Elphaba tried to comfort Galinda, as fat tears rolled down her gentle pale cheeks.

"No he doesn't!" Galinda's face went to the table as she cried into her arms, "He hasn't picked me up for class in weeks! He hasn't taken me out on a date in nearly a month, maybe more! He's not even the slightest bit interested in me or my company. I can't even remember the last time we kissed."

"It—it's just a rough patch." Elphaba soothed, "Maybe…you should go to him? I mean, maybe he forgets and he doesn't realize it, you know how men are…ask him about why he's been distant."

"Do you think it'll work?" Galinda looked up from her arms, her mascara ran slightly and she quickly dabbed it away with a napkin, looking in her reflection from the metal napkin holder.

"Just talk to him." Elphaba smiled.

* * *

"I'm sorry Galinda, I didn't realize I was being so distant with you." Fiyero was sincerely sorry, he felt terrible when Galinda had come to him at the end of class, confronting him about his changes and why he was never with her anymore or why he never spoke to her. Oz, he felt _terrible_, "Glin…I…I really am sorry, I was just stressed I guess about Elphaba and…actually, no excuses, I'm sorry Glin, how can I make it up to you?"

"A date would be nice." Galinda's eyes sparkled with excitement and Fiyero grinned at making her happy.

"A date it is! And so that you don't have to wait _any _longer, it'll be tonight."

* * *

As the year passed, things returned to normal. Galinda and Fiyero kept a steady relationship, now that he was paying more attention to her. Shell remained single, defending himself that all of the girls were too 'not-his-type' to date. And Elphaba had flighty relationships with numerous boys, none of which Fiyero or Shell approved of. Galinda was happy and felt whole, content with her relationship with Fiyero. Shell was happy and whole, happy to take care of Elphaba and his friends. Fiyero however found himself feeling empty most of the time. Sometimes he felt whole and wonderful, and he wondered why he only felt that way sometimes.

"I just don't understand." Fiyero gingerly sipped his coffee.

Shell moved his coffee onto a coaster, "What exactly?" his eyebrows creased.

"I don't understand why I'm not…happy." Fiyero shrugged at a loss, "I've every reason to be. I've got amazing friends, and a girlfriend, Galinda's great. She's _always _happy. I don't understand how I can feel so miserable when I feel like everyone else around me is happy and that I should be too."

"Well you've got to feel good at least _sometimes_." Shell leaned forward, stirring cream into his coffee.

"Well sure, sometimes I feel amazing!" Fiyero exclaimed, "But then I just switch just as quickly to empty the next second and it confuses me." Fiyero sighed frustrated.

"How do you feel right now?" Shell already assumed the answer.

"Kind of…empty, like something's missing. I'm a little depressed really." Fiyero scrunched his eyebrows together, "Does that make any sense?" Shell made no move to answer the question.

"What if Galinda was with us?"

"I'd probably still feel empty."

"And what if Luca was here?"

"Still empty."

"And what if Elphaba was here?" Shell looked Fiyero in the eye.

"Still-" Fiyero stopped short, hearing the name. Well…what if Elphaba _was _there? He'd certainly be laughing and he'd be…happy. Whenever he was with her he felt as though his heart should melt with happiness. If he could find a way to bottle up the happiness he felt when he was around her, he could sell it for millions because it felt…so…wonderful.

"I'd—I'd feel-" Fiyero faltered, staring into space, imagining Elphaba, "I'd feel whole and happy." A smile flitted across Fiyero's features briefly before he sipped his coffee to clear his mind.

"Fiyero, remember all those months ago, when Elphaba had been in the accident?" Shell asked.

"How could I forget it?" Fiyero slumped in his seat, "It was the worst scare of my life."

"I know." Shell nodded, "Fiyero I saw how you were, what the accident did to you, how…scared you were. Your concern went beyond friendship, Galinda knew it and so did I. And then after her surgery when the outcome was unknown, when she may have been in a coma for the rest of her life or end up dying, I saw you visiting her in her room-"

Fiyero was struck by shock and he set his coffee down quickly, "You saw-?"

"You kissed her Fiyero," Shell stared Fiyero down, even when he tried to look away, "You were so gentle with her and you whispered in her ear like she could hear you. And then you kissed her." Fiyero rubbed his eyes and looked out of the window. Shell didn't look away, "Fiyero, I know why you're so miserable and empty. It's because you love my sister, you're in love with Elphaba and she doesn't know it, and you've got this secret in your chest that you've been refusing to acknowledge. You're stuck with Galinda, who's a lovely girl, but not the one you want. You know, after you kissed her, you should've stuck around, because she woke up right as you left." Shell leaned back in his chair, and Fiyero finally turned to look at him.

"You know, tomorrow's the last day." Shell wound his fingers together and looked down, straightening his jacket, "I…I'm not going to tell you what to do, but I think it'd be wise to end things with Galinda before the summer starts. It's not fair to lead her on like this and it's not fair to you either."

* * *

Fiyero walked down the cobble stoned street leading back to Shiz square. His mind was spinning with millions of thoughts and his heart was beating like crazy. He stared into space as he walked, hands in the pockets of his shorts. It was most definitely nearing the end of the school year. It was hot outside and while everyone was going to miss each other over the summer, they were all in high anticipation for summer parties and beaches and relaxed fun. Fiyero gingerly kicked a stone as he walked, keeping up with it until he kicked it down a sewer. He sighed and came to a bench in the grand park outside of Shiz. He could see the Shiz buildings rising over the trees in the park. He sat on the bench, contemplating what Shell had told him. It was all starting to make sense now, why he felt empty sometimes, and whole other times, why he was happy one minute and miserable the next. Sure he had fun times with Galinda, and her company was fun, but there was still that nagging feeling in the back of his mind. He realized he loved Elphaba, more than anything, more than anyone. She never failed to make him smile, to make his heart soar, to make him happy. Fiyero thought back to those scary moments when he found out about the accident, how he'd driven by nearly every stop light in his rush to get to her. He remembered how he thought he would die if she wasn't alright, if _she _died. And then he finally remembered how he kissed her, how soft her lips were, how the kiss doused him in a feeling of wonder. Fiyero felt a smile catch him again and he stood, walking back to Shiz, feeling at total peace. A huge hidden secret weight that had been resting on him for _months _was finally being lifted! He felt wonderful and light and happy. It was total peace with facing the feelings he'd been denying ever since the crash. He felt like everything was going to be okay, that he was finally going to be able to end his _months _of confusion and emptiness. He saw Galinda across the square chatting with Elphaba. She waved to him, beaming and Fiyero walked to her, a while that sense of peace was still heavily and _wonderfully _within him, a new sense of dread washed over him at how in the world he could tell Galinda it was over.


	33. Just Friends

**(A/N: Hello, thanks for reviewing if you did, it's weird, but it's like whenever I post a super long update, I get less reviews. Anyway, I'm finally out of school, how about you guys? Anyway, I look forward to a great summer, and hope you guys have one too! I think summer might mean more updates? Eh?)**

It was odd arriving back in Munchkinland, after being gone for a whole year, the longest Elphaba had ever been away. She loved to see the old dirt roads again, a change from Shiz's regal cobble stoned roads. A plume of dust meandered in the cars awakening. The skies seemed especially blue that summer day, the clouds scarce. Children played on the sidewalks in their light summer clothes, and Elphaba remembered when she would be one of those children, in a light summer dress, playing with her brother and Yero, on the dusty sidewalks in the neighbor's yard. She smiled at the memory and rolled down her window. She peeked her head out the window slightly, the wind from the motion blew the blue ribbon in her hair out. She watched the ribbon fly in the wind on the sidewalk. A little girl came and picked it up. Elphaba smiled at her and she watched as the girl carefully tied to ribbon in her doll's hair.

Rolling hills swept by in the background of the nice houses. They were nearing a small wood now and she felt Shell grab her shoulder to get her attention. She turned to him and he pointed to a large yellow mansion on the top of a hill.

"Nearly home." he squeezed her shoulder.

"Yes, nearly." Elphaba stuck her head back out the window, enjoying the wind in her hair. Passing the last tree, the car began its journey up the hill. They passed Florence's house and they waved at her from the car, seeing her sitting on her porch in a lovely summer dress. She waved back, smiling at them. The car pulled into the drive of the Thropp family mansion. As they got out of the car, Frex came to the door, smiling as he came and embraced the both of them.

"Ah, my children," he kissed the top of their heads happily.

"We're hardly children, father." Elphaba laughed.

"Ah, but as long as I am your father, you are my children." Frex smiled. He looked to Shell, the two had spoken more since Elphaba's accident and were much closer.

"Good to see you, Dad." Shell gave Frex a hug, walking around the car to the trunk to get their suitcases. Two workers from the house quickly came outside to fetch the suitcases.

"Thank you," Shell handed them the luggage. They nodded and went back inside.

"Come you two, let's go inside." he ushered them inside. Elphaba looked around the mansion, it seemed like such a happier place now. With Shell back, and with Frex such a changed man, the place seemed better. The windows were all open, letting in streams of sunlight. The white curtains billowed into the house on the wind's back. The white marble floors were scrubbed to a shine and Elphaba spun around slowly to survey the place. To her left was the sitting room, adorned in luxury furniture and detail. To her right was the dining area. Above her hung a dazzling chandelier, she remembered as a child, she would lie on the floor beneath it for hours, shooting rubber bands up there so that she might shoot a crystal down and catch it. A maid or servant usually ushered her away though, confiscating the rubber band and scolding her before giving her milk and cookies to make up for the scolding. There was only one occasion in which she had succeeded, she and Fiyero had both shot a rubber band at the same time, hitting the same crystal. They'd caught it and Fiyero had carved something special into it. She couldn't remember what she'd done with the crystal. She smiled, and there was the spiral staircase that she once broke her arm on while sliding down, following Shell's example of course.

"It's good to be home."

"Yes," Frex smiled, "Now you two go unpack, why don't you? I'll have the maids set up a tea on the back veranda, alright? Give you…twenty minutes?" Elphaba and Shell nodded and they headed upstairs. Elphaba walked to her room. It was a bit stuffy and dusty from being unoccupied for the last year. She flung the shuttered window open, coughing as dust exploded like confetti in the air. The sunlight streamed in, making Elphaba squint at the sudden light. Once her coughing subsided, she turned to give her a room a good look. Her suitcase lay neatly on the bed, ready to be unpacked. She coughed again before setting to work.

* * *

"Yes, I'm sure you had loads of fun there." Frex laughed. Shell looked around, as though searching for something.

"Something the matter Shell?" Elphaba asked, setting her tea down.

"Well," Shell set his tea down as well, "I—Father where's Nessarose?"

"Nessarose?" Frex crinkled his eyebrows together, "Ah yes, she went to spend a few weeks at a friend's home in the Emerald City, Katy I think was her name."

"Didn't want to see us then?" Elphaba scoffed, "Can't say I'm surprised."

"Now Elphaba," Frex said sternly, "You know your sister loves you very much."

"I haven't seen Nessa in nearly three years!" Shell exclaimed, with realization, "How old is she anyway?"

"Fifteen." Frex smiled, "She'll be going off to University next year! And then I'll be an old man alone with no children to argue with."

"She'll be coming to Shiz then? With us?" Elphaba grimaced, suddenly the tea wasn't as tasteful.

"Now Elphaba, don't be so sour about it," Frex scolded, "I don't see why you two can't get along."

"Father she hates me-!"

"She does _not_." Frex said with finality, giving her a look, "Now, if you'll let me, I'll tell you that Nessa actually does not wish to attend Shiz."

"Oh _really_." Elphaba muttered sarcastically, rolling her eyes. Shell spoke over her to avoid an argument with Frex.

"Well, where does she wish to attend?" Shell kicked Elphaba under the table.

"I'm quite sure she's interested in some school for art and photography." Frex looked up, trying to remember, "I forget the name, but she's got her heart set on it."

"Well I'm sure she'll end up getting in." Elphaba mumbled, "Because what Nessa wants, Nessa gets."

"_Elphaba_." Shell growled warningly as Frex slammed his tea down with a pound.

"Well I'm sorry Shell, but all this talk of Nessa has put me in a sour mood." Elphaba stood, slamming her tea down as well, giving Frex a pointed glare, "That's all he ever cares about is Nessa, not me or you, just Nessa." Frex stood up, trying to calm her.

"Now Elphaba, calm _down_, I was hardly trying to _offend _you-!" he cried, exasperated, "Why do you have to be so difficult? Can't you sit down now and we can talk about something _else_."

"No, I'm suddenly not in the mood!" Elphaba paused, taking deep breaths to calm down, she turned back to Frex, her voice at a calm volume, "If you'll excuse me, I'll be in my room." she quickly left, flying up the stairs to her room. Shell looked at Frex, raising an eyebrow as he folded his napkin.

"That went well." he commented wryly.

"Didn't it?" Frex squeaked, his voice skipping, "I dare say that child gets more confusing the older she gets! I'd hate to think of her emotional capacity by the time she's my age!"

"Father, there's nothing wrong with Elphaba's emotions, they are perfectly normal. She's just jealous of Nessa. She knows that you were always so close to her. Fabala's just jealous of that relationship, she's always wanted a father like you are to Nessa. You changing has given her hope, and she's beginning to enjoy your company. All of this talk of Nessa just unsettled her. She just loves you, that's all." Shell shrugged, he loosened his tie and stood up to meet Frex's height, "Well, tea is obviously ruined, I'll be in my own room, I suppose I'll see you at dinner then." he clapped a hand on Frex's shoulder before ducking back inside and walking up the stairs.

"Teenagers." Frex shook his head, bewildered.

* * *

1 month later

"Shell! Shell!" Elphaba bounded down the stairs, holding a letter in her hand. Shell looked up from the game of chess he was playing against Frex. Frex moved the pieces while Shell wasn't looking before turning to Elphaba.

"It's a letter from Fiyero!" she perched on Frex's knee excitedly as she waved the letter about.

"Well what does it say Elphaba?" Shell smiled, moving Frex's pieces while he wasn't looking.

"Fiyero's coming!" Elphaba announced happily, "He's going to spend a few weeks here in Munchkinland, with us! Isn't it wonderful Shell? It'll be just like old times!"

"Is this the fellow you're dating?" Frex scratched his head.

"No!" Elphaba laughed, "I could never date _Fiyero_. It'd be too weird, and besides, he's with my friend Galinda, I told you about her didn't I?" Shell looked down pointedly, coughing.

* * *

1 week later

Elphaba stood on her tiptoes, trying to see over the crowd of people getting off the train. It was noisy at the station and the train kept emitting steam and hissing like it was angry or something. Shell told it to hush, but blushed when he realized it was a train he was speaking to.

"Shell do you see him?" Elphaba jumped up, using his shoulder as a bar.

"Umph," Shell lurched forward as she jumped, "I don't see him Ellie."

"I better not go home to find him under my bed." Elphaba laughed, "Oh!" the perfectly shampooed hair caught her eye, "Fiyero!" she quickly swerved through the crowd, jumping into his arms. Fiyero's eyes widened in shock and he dropped his suitcase in time to wrap his arms around her. He closed his eyes and gave her a long hug. A month, he decided, was too long to be away from her.

"A month can feel like a year when you're not with me." he said quietly in her ear, making her smile.

"I'm just glad you came." her arms circled him as she pressed her face to his chest, "It'll be just like summer."

"Well that's because it _is_ summer." Fiyero smiled.

"No, I meant it'll be just like _our _summer." Elphaba looked up at him meaningfully. Fiyero nodded, letting her know he understood.

"Yeah, just like our summer." Fiyero pulled her tighter to him.

* * *

Elphaba stood by the refreshments table, swishing the champagne in her glass around moodily. She was a vision, and many couldn't keep their eyes off her. Her long black hair had been curled into loose tresses, decorated with small flowers. The dress she wore was a beautiful summer evening gown. The material was light in color and weight for the summer, an off-white color with a tinge of gold that wasn't noticeable without the light. Her appearance resembled something of a Greek goddess. She sipped her champagne gingerly, bored out of her mind. This was the last place she felt like being.

"Elphaba!" Frex greeted, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Father." she greeted, bored. Frex, who had been dragging Fiyero along, shoved him forward, "You know Mister Tiggular I'm sure, won't you two dance?" he pulled an arm around Elphaba and pulled her closer to Fiyero.

"Father, it's fine," Elphaba gulped down her champagne, "I'm not in the mood." Fiyero seemed to deflate. Frex swiftly snatched the champagne glass out of her hand.

"I think that's enough of that." he scolded, Elphaba gave him a sheepish look, right…she wasn't supposed to drink. Frex's rebuttal was a fatherly glare, "Now, one dance couldn't hurt either of you. I insist." he shoved them both together and then shoved them onto the dance floor. Elphaba's arms wrapped around his neck on instinct, his rested at her waist.

"I'm sorry, I think my father's trying to set us up," Elphaba explained wearily.

"I hardly see any fault in that." Fiyero chuckled, spinning her around slowly, "He's just being a meddling father."

"But I've already told him time and time again that you and I are best friends, and always will be." Elphaba sighed, her hand taking his, "And also that I'm already seeing someone right now! And so are you for that matter!"

"About that…"

"But he just keeps on trying like it's his purpose of life! I swear, someday I might just give in and give the man what he wants!" Elphaba shook her head, laughing. Fiyero perked up.

"You don't say?"

"I'm only joking Fiyero, don't worry," she smiled, "I wouldn't want to come between you and Galinda and besides…you and I could never be lovers. Do you know how weird that would be? And awkward too…" Fiyero felt like someone had just popped his birthday party balloon.

"Yes, probably," Fiyero muttered in a depressed tone. The dance ended and he dejectedly made his way back to the refreshments table as he watched Elphaba dance with her boyfriend who had come to visit her for a few days. aw. The dance ended and he dejectedly made his way back to the refreshments table as he watched Elphaba dance with her boyfriend who had come to visit her for a few days. A drunken bachelor sidled up to Fiyero.

"You just gonna let him still your girl like that?" he slurred, gesturing to Elphaba and her boyfriend.

"Nah," Fiyero shook his head, smiling sadly, "I'm just a friend, that's all I've ever been." he downed his glass with a gulp, rubbing his face wearily.

* * *

It was a few days before Fiyero's departure, a cool summer afternoon. All of the doors and windows of the Thropp Family Mansion had been left open and a cool breeze blew through the entire house. Elphaba and Fiyero lay on the cool marble floor of the grand entrance foyer, under the crystal chandelier. They had a box of rubber bands between them, and they were shooting at the crystals like children.

"Zing," Fiyero laughed, "Just missed it." his rubber band fell a few feet away and he got another out of the box. Elphaba laughed and aimed her own rubber band.

"Zing." she laughed, "Just missed it." The rubber band flipped in the air before falling back down, landing on Fiyero nose, making Elphaba laugh.

"What in-" they heard a shrill voice. The head maid stood above them, scowling, "trying to shoot down the crystals? Oh, get up now, the both of you are far too old for this nonsense! Up! Up! Childish games, are for children!"

"And childish people," Elphaba laughed as Fiyero helped her up. About 50 rubber bands were strittled around them in the foyer. They looked up and saw about 25 more stuck in the chandelier. A servant was already on a ladder picking them out. The maid shooed the both of them outside like they were children. Elphaba grabbed his hand and took off in a sprint for their secret lake.


	34. Ruined

**(A/N: Hello! Thanks for the reviews! Alright, well here's the confession chapter, good luck Fiyero! Lol, anyway, you guys should vote on my poll if you haven't already, thanks and...review!)**

The last day of Fiyero's time in Munchkinland, had Fiyero pacing in the guest room of his Aunt's house. And then it had him pacing outside on the sidewalk of the Thropp Family Mansion, and then it had him pacing at the door. This had always been the plan. Ever since he ending things with Galinda, this had been his ultimate plan. He'd always known that he was going to confess his feelings on the last day of his time with her in Munchkinland. That way if she said yes, he could stay the rest of the summer, if she didn't return his feelings, he could act like it was nothing and get on his train back to the Vinkus. Why was he so nervous if this had always been the plan? He'd already gone over it with Shell and Shell had already cleared Elphaba's afternoon schedule, making sure that her boyfriend was back in his own house somewhere in Gillikin, far way from Munchkinland. Fiyero exhaled, inhaled, exhaled, inhaled, he tried to inhale again, before realizing he hadn't exhaled and then he realized he wasn't breathing. Shell appeared at the door and pounded Fiyero in the chest, making him cough, but he got his breath back.

"Someone's nervous." Shell commented wryly, trying to straighten Fiyero's collar, "C'mon, it's Elphaba, sweetest girl you know right?"

"Well at least most of the time," Fiyero swallowed dryly.

"Hm, not the best way to win her heart," Shell gave him a look, "Anyway, she's on the veranda now, you can do this, you're a big boy. And besides, I'm almost positive she loves you back anyway. In fact I'm 100 percent sure she does, she just won't realize it until you confess. Now, get yourself together and don't fidget so much when you tell her, confidence, eh?" Fiyero gave him a sheepish look.

"On second thought, maybe I should just let sleeping dogs lie? We're fine as friends-" Fiyero quickly turned, making for the door.

"Hey-!" Shell grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back, "We've been over this, you love her, she loves you, it would be a crime to let all that love go to waste. Now go, I'm locking this door so you can't get out." Shell shoved Fiyero towards the back door that led to the veranda. As Fiyero walked past the foyer and down the hall, he tried to take deep breaths to calm himself down. What would she say? How was _he _going to say it? What if this ended in disaster? Was it possible that she loved him. Fiyero finally took the last step over the doorframe and he spotted her lying on a lounge chair, messing with the old box radio trying to find a good station. Fiyero cleared his throat nervously, trying to get her attention. She turned to him and smiled.

"Hey Fiyero." she smiled. Fiyero offered a queasy smile as he fidgeted stupidly.

"You could try channel 39.8."

"Those are all love songs…" Elphaba murmured, twiddling the dial to choose a different station.

"Um…speaking of love…" Fiyero pulled his collar down, feeling suffocated. Elphaba turned and quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Speaking of love?" she asked.

"Ah….let's go to our lake, ok?" Fiyero anxiously put his hands in his pockets, checking to see if the trinket was there.

"Oh, but Fiyero, that's a long ways away and I don't feel like walking…" Elphaba moaned, smiling at him though with good humor. Fiyero was too nervous to catch sarcasm though, or jokes, or humor or anything that wasn't directly literal.

"I'll carry you!" he piped up, his hands sweating. Elphaba's eyebrow went up again.

"Are you feeling alright Fiyero?"

"The lake." Fiyero didn't know what else to say and he turned, walking towards the direction of their lake, thinking that she would follow. He was beginning to get anxious when she didn't follow him and he felt a fool, but then he felt her grab his arm and walk with him.

"What's gotten into you?" she turned his face to look at her and the concern in her eyes melted Fiyero's heart.

"Nothing's wrong." at her concern, Fiyero had managed to somehow calm down a little. His calm and assuring tone seemed to appease her for now and she continued to follow him to the lake. It took a while to get there, and it was not as easy to climb through the dense forest as it once was when they were children, but finally the shimmering mirror of a lake stood before them, with tall waist high grasses behind it and soft lush grasses around it. Elphaba sat down and looked up at him, but he did not join her, instead pacing in front of her.

"Yero!" the nickname made his heart explode into hot chocolate and he turned to her.

"Fabala," he knelt in front of her, "Ellie," he smiled, "Do you remember a long time ago, when we were children…and—and we were both here, sitting at this lake, and I-I-I made a…confession?" he began to stutter as his nerves crept back to him.

"Yero, what's going-" Fiyero grabbed her by her shoulders gently and she looked up into his eyes, bewildered and shocked and with a slight tingling feeling shivering down her spine.

"Elphaba, I love you," Fiyero blurted, "I-I-I don't know how it happened, when, where, but you are _everything_ to me. And-and it just seems that someone who is everything to me should be someone I love. And it was just like out of _nowhere_, I have something that I have never had before, and as scary as that is I'm not about to run away from it. And I know you think we can only be friends, but we can be _more_," Fiyero looked up at her and she was shaking her head and pushing him away.

"I'm sorry Fiyero, but I don't feel that way about-" she tried to say. He pulled her back to him with desperation.

"Don't say that! Elphaba, I know that what we have is special and you know it too damn it! I can't let this go. I _love _you. Whenever I'm around you I feel happy and there's just this deep well of feeling in me and it's been growing since I first met you when I was a little boy. Don't you feel it too? Elphaba I-"

"No Fiyero!" Elphaba broke away from him, covering her face, "You _can't _love me! You're not supposed to, best friends aren't supposed to love each other like that! Oz _damn it!_" Elphaba felt salty tears on her face, "Why did you have to go and say that? You've just ruined everything! You thought that you had the right to just go and change our relationship from friends to lovers? Are you kidding me? You thought I was in love with you or something? I'm not! And we're better off as friends, damn it!"

"Elphaba, I am still your best friend and always will be, but we can also be more than just that. Don't you see what's between us? How can you deny-" Fiyero broker off his sentence and he stepped to her, pulling her hands from her face, "I love you Elphaba, I've never loved anyone but you in my whole life." he gently wiped her tears away, "It is so hard to say how I feel! So frustrating! I'm trying the best I can to show you-"

"Fiyero stop it!" Elphaba lurched away from him, and this time he did not try to pull her back, "Just stop it! I don't want to deal with this! Why couldn't you just be satisfied with being my friend? Everything was perfect that way! Why are you ruining everything?"

"I can't help how I feel!" Fiyero exploded, desperately.

"And what about Galinda?" Elphaba's hands went to her hips, "Have you even thought about her? She can't help how she feels, and she loves you."

"I broke up with Galinda on the last day before vacation." Fiyero explained, waving the matter, "Because I knew that I loved _you_. It wouldn't have been fair of me to lead her on when I so clearly didn't love her-!"

"Well then it wouldn't be fair for me to lead you on." Elphaba knocked his hand away as he neared her, "Because I don't love you like that, and I don't think I ever will. We aren't meant for anything greater than friendship." Elphaba took a deep breath to try and calm herself, when she spoke again her voice had lost its tears and shakiness, "I guess you're leaving today." she crossed her arms, biting her lip as she stepped away from him, "I'll see you when school starts." she turned on her heel and ran for the edge of the forest, leading back to town.

"School doesn't start for a whole month," Fiyero choked out, his voice thick.

"I think we need the space," she whispered. She turned, right as she neared the trees, "God Fiyero, why—why did you have to ruin everything? Weren't you happy enough just being my friend?"

"I'm sorry Elphaba, I never thought things would've turned out this way." Fiyero was able to say emotionlessly, his eyes staring into space as he lost all feeling in his body and in his mind. He heard a rustle behind him and when he turned around, she was gone. Fiyero dug his hand into his pocket and pulled out a teardrop crystal. It was the same crystal from the day he and Elphaba were just children and had managed to shoot one down from the chandelier. He'd carved in the words 'Yero + Ellie' when he was a little boy. He'd drilled a hole into the top of the crystal so that it could be worn as a necklace. He angrily threw the crystal into the middle of the lake as he felt hot tears work their way down his face.

"Oh God," Fiyero put his hands to his face, "I've ruined everything."

Fiyero stood at the train station later that day, watching as his luggage was being hauled on. Only Shell and Florence came to wish him goodbye and safe journey. The fact that she didn't show up to say goodbye left a simmering hole in his heart that was slowly burning into anger.

"Where is she?" Fiyero scowled, jamming his hands into his pockets.

"At home." Shell murmured, "Look Fiyero, she really does love you-"

"Don't give me that shit!" Fiyero exploded, pushing Shell away, "She doesn't! She made that as clear as fucking crystal at the lake. And now she hates me, she didn't even want to say goodbye!" Shell had the decency to back away this time.

"I'm sorry." was all he said.

"Well…I…" Fiyero felt bad for yelling, "I'll see you when school starts I guess."

"Yeah." Shell nodded, looking down. Fiyero boarded the train and Shell waved as he left. He sighed and put his hands in his pockets as he walked home. He walked up to Elphaba's room to find her reading a book at her window seat.

"Fiyero's train just left." he sat down across from her, "Why weren't you there to say goodbye?"

"Fiyero and I exchanged goodbyes earlier." Elphaba flipped the page without reading it, not meeting Shell's eyes.

"Fiyero's your best friend Elphaba." Shell pulled the book out of her hands, causing her to look up, "You weren't even there to say goodbye!"

"I'll see him when school starts." Elphaba murmured blankly.

"You love him."

"NO, I don't! Why is everyone trying to tell me how I feel? I _know _how I feel and I don't feel that for _him_!"

"So you feel it for this dumb jackass you're dating right now?" Shell challenged, "That guy doesn't give a shit about you compared to how Fiyero feels!"

"So now you're mad at me because I don't love Fiyero? That's not fair!" Elphaba cried.

"That's not why I'm mad." Shell's teeth ground together. Elphaba sighed wearily.

"Fine, whatever, just leave me alone. You can't just shove me onto Fiyero and make me love him because _you_ approve of him and because _you _think he's good for me or because _you _think I love him. My life should be about _me_ and it's not yours to make decisions in."

"Well maybe if you made the right decisions for a change, I wouldn't have to help you out so much!"

"Any decision is wrong to you if it involves me growing up!"

"For the love of Oz Elphaba, this isn't even about you growing up or being my baby sister, this is just about you letting the greatest opportunity you will ever have, pass. This could've happened with anybody, it was just a coincidence that it happened with Fiyero. Please don't waste this."

"There's nothing to waste." Elphaba glared at him before turning away, ending the conversation.

"Fine," Shell spat, "Call you down when dinner's ready."


	35. Awkward Is One Way to Put It

**(A/N: WOW! Major reviews guys, thanks! It made me write another chapter. I know everyone thinks Elphaba is stupid and everyone gave me a lot of sad faces for Fiyero, but the story shall continue and somehow I'll fix this! Reviews are much appreciated and if you view updates as a good thing? they are rewarded too! As evidenced by my quick update...at least _I _think it's kind of fast :)**

Elphaba could practically feel his eyes on her. She supposed it was just her luck that she'd had nearly every class so far with him. That meant five classes of endless paranoia and staring. He stared at her in _every _class and it was beginning to get to her. At least he didn't try to sit by her, the awkwardness of that would've been astronomical. Instead she sat with Avaric and a little munchkin named Boq, who was good company…when he wasn't talking. Normally, Galinda would accompany her in classes, but Galinda had been in very few of her classes, the one that they had shared, Galinda had chosen a seat in the back with her other friends, not even acknowledging Elphaba's existence. Elphaba sighed wearily, recounting the day's events. So for some mysterious reason, Galinda wasn't speaking to her and for obvious reasons, Fiyero wasn't speaking to her. When she'd gotten to her room that day to unpack, she'd found that Galinda had already come and gone, leaving Elphaba to unpack alone. Lunch was spent off campus by herself at a small coffee shop by the train station. After lunch, she returned to her afternoon classes to find Fiyero in every single one of them and to have him staring at her like a hawk through each hour. Was this the fashion in which the year would drag on? Her only highlights were seeing her perfect boyfriend between classes. She sighed as the professor dismissed class and she packed her things sluggishly. She ran into Galinda in the hall.

"Galinda!" Elphaba called, catching up with her. She gave her a hug, "It's good to see you! How was your summer?" Galinda gently detached herself from the hug.

"It was fine." her words were crisp, "If you'll excuse me, I'm running late for tea with ShenShen."

"What?" Elphaba blanched. Galinda hurried away then, catching up with an equally blonde girl at the end of the hall. Elphaba blinked. What just happened? She shook her head and turned, running straight into Fiyero, her face crashing into his chest. He looked down at her and blinked, but she had hurried away before he could say anything. Fiyero sighed, great, just great. Now she was avoiding him like the plague. Shit, all he was offering was love and once she was able to swallow that, he supposed a good dose of happiness was next. But no, she wasn't interested…point blank. He could probably manage to drag on with his sorry life if she didn't love him, but she had to at least be his friend! Was his silly confession going to even ruin their friendship? He stared down the hall, eyes following Elphaba. Her hair was swept up into a messy ponytail today, tied back with a silk ribbon. She had her reading glasses propped on her nose cutely. She wore blue jean short and a black jacket and black tennis shoes with her tan bag draped over her shoulder. Fiyero finally sighed and began walking after her.

"Andre!" Elphaba smiled as her boyfriend came to her out of class. Fiyero watched from his end of the hall as they hugged and exchanged a kiss. He stood and watched as they walked away together, chatting about classes and summers. Fiyero turned back around dejectedly, heading for his own dorm, now was not the time to sort things out with Elphaba.

* * *

The next day of classes followed the same droning schedule as the first. Elphaba changed strategies though, taking a seat in the very back of the class so that Fiyero couldn't stare at her from behind. The plan backfired though as he carefully sat down next to her, glancing at her constantly through his peripherals. She sighed and moved away, taking her original seat in the front. She had no idea how much that had hurt Fiyero.

At lunch, she actually graced the cafeteria with her presence, which was a rarity, considering the cafeteria food was shit. She was sitting alone, the chair across from her empty. Fiyero noticed her and, after getting his mystery meat sandwich, saw this as a good opportunity for some problem solving. He started towards her, nerves tickling his insides...or maybe that was just the odor from the pile of meat he'd just purchased. He stopped halfway there though as her boyfriend came and sat down with her. She smiled at him and the two were immediately immersed in their laughter and sickening couple-ness.

"Hey, you gonna move?" Fiyero turned and realized he was standing in the middle of the cafeteria lamely, holding a lunch tray, fuck. He quickly vacated the area, throwing his 'lunch' away as he left the cafeteria.

Elphaba looked up as the cafeteria doors swung closed. She guiltily looked back down, knowing that Fiyero had been trying to approach her. She quickly finished up lunch and kissed Andre goodbye before heading off to her next class. She arrived early, and thinking she was alone, sat down in the front. She had the odd but unfortunately familiar sense that someone was watching her. She turned and her eyes immediately settled on Fiyero, who was sitting in the back, completely silent, just staring at her.

"Sorry." he mumbled before looking away. Elphaba checked her watch and realized there were ten more minutes until the actual class started. There was no way things were going to get any less awkward in those ten minutes, in fact, things would probably get even more awkward until she decided to go ahead and kill herself. She quickly grabbed her bag and left the room, driving a stake through Fiyero's heart without even realizing it. Fiyero scoffed, and they say men are oblivious.

Fiyero for his part, watched her go, mouth hanging open like a codfish. Had it been last year, and they'd been alone in an empty classroom together, they'd be laughing and having a great time just hanging out, now it was just too awkward to even be in the same room, and that's not even adding the fact of aloneness. As his hurt simmered in the open hole, he began to feel a little angry. He felt a scowl coming on, he tried to resist to avoid future frown lines, but his mood was just not up to it. When the class finally started, she was the last one in, apologizing to the teacher for being late. Fiyero watched her walk in, her hair was messy and her lips were slightly swollen. He rolled his eyes, no doubt about what _her _before class activities were. He stared at her now just to get on her nerves, just so that she'd look back at him at least once. The teacher's voice caught his attention suddenly.

"Excuse me, does anyone have an extra pencil? I accidentally broke Miss Elphaba's." he smiled sheepishly at her. She smiled back, saying it was no big deal.

"I've got one." Fiyero pulled out a pencil, and it seemed the whole class turned around, wow, they were easily impressed. Elphaba was the only one with the undying fascination of a child, it seemed the pencil could not turn her head. Nor could his voice, and he should know, he'd used his sexy voice.

"That's alright professor, class is nearly over." Elphaba tried to say. Fiyero was just annoyed now, she didn't even want to accept a pencil from him? Maybe she was just being a child, he washed his hands, he swore. He walked to her desk, and leaned down right in front of her. She didn't look up at him as he set the pencil down.

"You can give it back at the end of class." he kept his voice low, adding an undertone of his current anger and frustration. She straightened her glasses and nodded, avoiding his eyes. Fiyero felt anger in him bubbling, "Ok?" he growled, wanting her to at least speak to him. She just nodded again and Fiyero felt his fists tense and he swiftly turned on his heel and went back to his seat. He just couldn't win.

"Thank you Master Tiggular." the professor said before continuing the lesson. Fiyero's nodded before continuing to stare at Elphaba, the only time his eyes diverted was to look at the clock, eagerly awaiting the end of class so that she could give his pencil back. The professor finally dismissed class and Fiyero packed his things as fast as he could, nearly jumping down to the front of the class. Unfortunately, Elphaba was faster and she was already gone. He felt a tap on the shoulder and he turned.

"Here you go Master Tiggular," the professor smiled, handing him his pencil, "Miss Elphaba asked me to return this to you, she was in a hurry." Fiyero could definitely feel it now, hurt, dejection, sadness, but most of all, anger.

* * *

Elphaba couldn't believe how badly her day had gone. Galinda hadn't been in last night and Elphaba later learned that she had spent the night at Pfanee's. So Elphaba was surprised to walk in to her dorm that night to find Galinda at her desk, writing a letter.

"Galinda!" Elphaba smiled, putting her keys in her bag.

"Hello Elphaba." was Galinda prim response.

"You've been acting really weird Galinda, is something wrong? Are you mad at me?" Elphaba asked, throwing her bag on her bed. Galinda didn't say anything and Elphaba had never hated the sound of a scribbling ballpoint pen more. Great, her symphony sound turned to torture. Elphaba went over to Galinda and looked over her shoulder to see what she was writing. Galinda quickly flipped the paper over and turned to Elphaba, whose hands were on her hips expectantly.

"Of course I'm not mad at you Elphie." Galinda smiled, but Elphaba knew a fake smile when she saw one.

"Then do you want to go to a party tonight?" Elphaba asked, knowing that if Galinda wasn't mad at her, she could never resist a party. Bubbly girl, bubbly champagne, that was just the way of life.

"No thanks Elphie, I've got a lot of work to do." Galinda turned back to her desk, trying to keep some sort of cheeriness in her voice. She'd once confessed to Elphaba her secret desire to be a movie actress. There was no way that was happening if this was her best gimmick.

"It's only the second day back." Elphaba pointed out, trying not to sound accusing.

"Well…this isn't school related." As far as talent goes, acting and lying are both crossed out now.

"What is it then?" Elphaba inquired.

"It's private." Galinda ended the conversation and set back to writing. Elphaba stood there, obviously confused and hurt. She sighed, something she'd been doing a lot lately.

"Fine." she muttered, "I'm spending the night at Shell's."

* * *

By the time she got to knock number 167, a half asleep Mark was at the door, looking at her through half shut eyes. She was surprised there wasn't a dent in the door yet from all her knocking.

"You forgot your shirt." was Elphaba's greeting, "Look, I need to crash here tonight, are you going to let me in?"

"Shell's not here." Mark rubbed his eyes, grabbing a shirt from inside.

"Well where the hell is he?" Elphaba asked, crossing her arms.

"I don't know, he left about an hour ago." Mark yawned, "Said he may or may not be back."

"Ugh, go back to sleep," Elphaba slapped his cheek lightly. He smiled.

"I'll tell Shell you stopped by." the door closed and Elphaba turned, ready to beat down Fiyero's door. Oh…right, they weren't exactly…speaking at the moment. Well…there was always…Andre's dorm. She'd never actually gotten far enough with a guy to spend the night, well…there was Avaric, but they were done and he didn't count. Besides…Andre was…different. He got straight A's, looked sexy in his reading glasses, had jet black hair, tan skin, hazel eyes, awesome build for a bookie. Elphaba frowned and sat on the bench in the hall, planning her next move. Andre, Galinda, Andre, Galinda, Andre, Galinda….Fiyero? No, better try Andre. Elphaba yawned and checked her watch, it was about 11:30 and the day's battles were enough to wear out any young University soldier. She picked up her bag and made her way down the block to the junior boy's dorms. She walked up a few flights of stairs and saw the door she was looking for at the end of the hall. As she made her way there, she heard various sexual noises coming from a dorm across the hall from Andre's. She rolled her eyes, typical boys. She froze as she realized it was Fiyero's room.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." she muttered, staring at his door. But no matter how long she stared at it, the noises were indeed coming from his room, "Oh fuck it," she waved it away, "Not my problem." she turned to the opposite door. It took only four knocks to bring Andre to the door and one kiss to bring him to the bed.

* * *

**(Who's ready for an awkward morning scene when Fiyero walks out of his dorm to find Elphaba walking out of Andre's? And who wants to know where Shell was? Haha, let the games begin!)**


	36. The Morning After

**(A/N: Hiya! Thanks for the surplus of reviews! I mean really, there were so many! Thank you! So here's an angsty wangsty chapter, I hope it goes over well. Thanks for reviews again and please continue with your leaving of reviews, it's much appreciated. Without further ado (what does 'ado' even mean? Hey, it's a funny word if you say like 49 times without stopping heehee, so is the word 'walk', ahhh, I'm so bored lol)...)**

Elphaba's eyes fluttered open, and she yawned quietly, stretching just a little. She looked to her side and saw Andre, still asleep. She leaned over to him, resting on his chest. His eyes opened and he smiled when he saw her.

"Morning." he yawned.

"We better hurry," Elphaba taped his nose, "Classes start in 45 minutes and I've yet to take my morning shower."

"I didn't know girls could shower in less than an hour." Andre teased.

"Mm," Elphaba kissed him, "I'll take my time then." She got out of bed and went to his bathroom, turning on the hot water in the shower and humming to herself. After her shower, she came back out, wrapped in a towel. Andre was already dressed and was in the kitchenette making breakfast.

"Smells good." Elphaba commented. He turned and smiled at her before returning to his pancake flipping. Elphaba walked over to her bag and found her clothes and quickly changed in the bathroom. With 20 minutes to spare, they had a pleasant breakfast without feeling rushed. After dumping her dish in the sink, Elphaba grabbed her school bag and followed Andre to the door. Just as they were leaving, the door across the hall opened, ejecting a giggling couple of fools, making out like there was no tomorrow. The fools were Fiyero and whoever he'd chosen as his sex partner last night. Elphaba stared at them, her mouth open. Fiyero looked up when he heard the door across the hall open. His mouth dropped. The last thing he expected was to see Elphaba walking out of another guy's room, her hair damp and her overnight bag slung over one shoulder. Fiyero would freely admit that he was jealous. Hell, if he was going to pour his heart out to her, he wasn't going to deny that he was insanely jealous and that made him very, _very _mad. Elphaba was staring at him and surprise, like she didn't expect to get caught. His shock was quickly over ridden by anger and the glare he directed at her was so intense it was making Elphaba squeamish. Fiyero just glared at the both of them. The two people not involved in the Fiyero-Elphaba mess exchanged confused glances and Andre tried to break the silent ice.

"Um, Fiyero right?" he asked. Fiyero didn't spare him a glance, his eyes trained on Elphaba who was glaring back just as definitely.

"Yeah…we're…" Elphaba paused, "Friends." Fiyero scoffed, she used to introduce him as her best friend, now it was a struggle to get the word 'friends' out.

"Ah, I see." Andre nodded. Silence lapsed back around them, but neither Fiyero nor Elphaba were backing down from their glare showdown, what this party really needed was some western music in the background and a tumbleweed to tumble through the hall. Andre cleared his throat, "Hey Elphie, maybe since you're such good um…friends…Fiyero can join as for lunch today?" Andre suggested, trying to ease the tension, "We could always take another in our lunch party."

"Oh, I don't know Andre," Elphaba said, she was speaking to Andre but glaring at Fiyero, "Fiyero might have a sex appointment scheduled at that time, he's a busy, busy man, very professional too." Elphaba's words dripped with unshielded sarcasm. Fiyero crossed his arms.

"Actually, _Andre_," Fiyero was speaking to Andre as well, but he kept his eyes trained on Elphaba, "I would _love _to join the two of you to lunch, because friendships _matter _to me, unlike some people."

"You know Andre, I was just thinking, and friendships really do matter, actually they matter immensely, especially to me, so I think it kind of _ruins _things when someone decides that they don't want a friendship, they want a _relationship._" Elphaba crossed her arms.

"Well Andre, sometimes people just can't help but fall in love, even if they fall for people that don't give a fucking _shit _about their feelings." Fiyero muttered. Elphaba was about to retort when Andre quickly cut in.

"Um, let's all just go to class." he suggested to the group. Elphaba grabbed his arm and took off down the hall, obviously not wanting to be in Fiyero's presence any longer.

* * *

"So, where the hell did you disappear to last night?" Elphaba asked Shell, plopping into a seat across from him at the library. Shell looked up at her, taking off his reading glasses.

"I was…well…I was at Galinda's place…" Shell said.

"We live together Shell, it's my place too." Elphaba quirked an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but you weren't there." Shell shrugged.

"That's because I was out looking for _you_." Elphaba jabbed a pencil at him and he gave her a sheepish smile. Elphaba gave him a look as she analyzed his expression, "Is there something you're not telling me?" she asked suggestively.

"No…."

"What _exactly_ were you and Galinda _doing _at 'her' place?" Elphaba interrogated.

"We were just hanging out, she needed someone to talk to, that's all." Shell shrugged, avoiding Elphaba's eyes.

"Don't think you're out of the water yet," Elphaba said, leaning back, satisfied for now, "But, while we're talking about Galinda, is there something wrong with her? She's been acting really weird, especially around me ."

"It's just the breakup Elphaba," Shell assured.

"Between her and Fiyero?"

"Yep."

"But that happened _months_ ago!" Elphaba exclaimed.

"She didn't see you all summer though Elphaba, and then she comes back and sees you, how is she supposed to react to seeing the girl her boyfriend left her for?" Shell asked, sounding a little accusing.

"But it wasn't like I _asked _him to do it!" Elphaba cried, feeling the unfairness of it all and hating Fiyero just a little more.

"You're kind of missing the point Elphaba." Shell said patronizingly. Elphaba crossed her arms.

"So what am I supposed to do? Apologize? That would be awkward…"

"Just give her time Elphaba," Shell said, "She's not mad because she knows you didn't betray her and that Fiyero couldn't help how he feels, she just needs time, okay? Give her that." Elphaba nodded and sighed, feeling only slightly hurt that Galinda had chosen _ Shell_ to stay up late gossiping with and not her.

* * *

Another class of his stupid electric eyes boring into her was enough to make anyone go mad. She kept trying to resist turning around, but it was hard, considering how awkward things had been that morning. She knew that he was going to try to talk to her now and she really wasn't feeling up to it, awkwardness aside, Fiyero was angry and she didn't like angry Fiyero. As soon as her stuff was packed she made a beeline for the door, she could hear him behind her trying to catch up, but she was faster. She breathed a sigh of relief when she reached the hall and didn't see him anywhere. She had to muffle a scream when she felt him grab her from behind, scaring the life out of her. She whipped around ready to pepper spray his eyes out, but he was already pushing her against a wall in a deserted hall, away from the busy rush of other students. Her back hit the wall and he kept his arms on either side of her to prevent escape. She huffed when she realized she was trapped.

"What the fucking hell Fiyero?" Elphaba shouted.

"Well when you avoid me like the plague, it's a little hard to get some one on one time with you." Fiyero hissed.

"Oh, so I guess fucking random girls is your way to get my attention." Elphaba hissed. Fiyero chose to ignore this and circled her jab by asking a question of his own.

"What the hell are you doing spending the night at _his _place?" Fiyero growled. They were very close to each other now, noses almost touching as he leaned over her almost making her feel inferior. His closeness was making her uneasy, making all her nerves jumpy and her heartbeat erupt.

"Since when was that _your _problem?" Elphaba challenged, moving closer to him, hoping he'd back away and put some distance between them. Apparently Fiyero didn't mind the closeness and Elphaba's plan backfired as his strong arms made tighter barriers and she was pressured back against the wall.

"You've_ always _been my problem Elphaba." Fiyero muttered. Despite herself, Elphaba found that that kind of stung. She tried to hide her hurt though and she crossed her arms, avoiding his eyes.

"Well if I'm such a problem why don't you just leave me alone?" Elphaba snapped. Fiyero softened when he realized he'd hurt her feelings. He gently smoothed a hair out of her face.

"I didn't mean it like that Elphaba, you know that." his voice adopted a gentle tone and with the anger gone, he was the Fiyero that Elphaba was used to it, the friend Fiyero. She felt her eyes lingering on his lips, dangerously close to hers. She could smell his minty breath, and his blue eyes looked just as fresh. Elphaba thought that perhaps there was hope for their friendship after all. Then he went and ruined it.

"Elphaba, a month hasn't changed things," he breathed, "I still love you." Elphaba quickly snapped out of it and looked up at him. He couldn't be serious!

"Fiyero-" Elphaba tried to make him see reason. He backed away from her, smiling and she slowly push herself off the wall, watching him cautiously, like he was a mad man about to explode. He looked at her and kissed her forehead. Normally the gesture would just be his way of saying hello, now Elphaba couldn't help but feel uncomfortable.

"No Elphaba listen, we can make this work!" Fiyero exclaimed excitedly, taking her hand.

"Fiyero-" Elphaba pulled her hand away, trying to stop him.

"We can, I know it!" Fiyero plowed on.

"Fiyero-!"

"There's a dance Friday, you should come with me." he grabbed her hand again, excitedly, eagerly. Elphaba slowly pulled her hand away again and took a step away from him.

"I'm going with Andre." Elphaba looked down, not wanting to see the crushed look on his face. This did not go over well. The next thing Elphaba knew, she was back against the wall, Fiyero's hands circled around both of her wrists, pinning her against the wall, his nose touching hers, the breath knocked out of her and they both stood, panting. Her heart felt like it was plugged up to an electric box and her breaths came fast, mingling with his.

"Don't say that guy's name around me." Fiyero growled, his blue eyes suddenly looked black in the shadows as he glared at her.

"You think you can just knock me around like this and expect me to fall in love with you?" Elphaba breathed, she could almost taste his lips given how close they were. Her body betrayed her mind and she felt herself leaning into him, wanting so badly to taste those lips. But suddenly he pulled away, smirking at her with a smug look. Elphaba averted her eyes, turning away from him, breathing hard with the shock of what had almost happened. She turned back to Fiyero, who looked too smug for his own good.

"What?" Elphaba asked, annoyed. He walked closer to her, slowly this time as though to relish in some sort of victory. He leaned down so that he came eye to eye with her. She couldn't help it as her eyes flicked to his lips. He smirked again.

"If you want a kiss," he whispered, almost tauntingly, in a breathy, sexy voice, "You have to say you love me." His lips tickled her ear and Elphaba pushed him off, backing away and glaring at him as a crimson blush flamed in her cheeks.

"Don't worry, I would never want to kiss _you_." Elphaba glared at him.

"Yeah?" Fiyero smiled smugly, "It sure didn't seem like that 30 seconds ago." he said in a sing-song voice.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Elphaba muttered.

"Remember? I had you pressed against the wall and we were both all out of breath, we could feel each other's chests rising," Fiyero chuckled as her blush deepened, "And then we were _this_ close to each other." in one swift move he was right in front of her, and like before she felt her heart beat accelerate to numbers she thought surpassed the limit. Elphaba was getting angry now, he was mocking her and smirking at her and she had to say something to make him stop.

"Well," she breathed, biting the bullet and pulling him closer, "This isn't anywhere _near_ as close as Andre and I were last night." Fiyero's smirk instantly morphed into a scowl and she let go of him with a smirk of her own, "I'm late for class." she said before rounding the corner, "But I'll save you a seat at lunch if you want to eat with me and Andre." she rounded the corner, leaving a fuming Fiyero in her wake. After all that, she'd won again with just a single sentence. Fiyero punched the wall angrily, cursing. He just couldn't win.


	37. Impasse

**(A/N: I MUST GET MYSELF TO DENVER TO SEE IDINA MENZEL IN NOVEMBER! I MUST! Urgh, anyway, thank you for all the reviews and support, it makes you all seem like wonderful people, which I'm sure you are. Lol. Anyway, this chapter is kind of long I think, at least for me, and it's skips around, but I don't think it's too confusing, so...uh...enjoy and review! Xie xie)**

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Elphaba asked, her mouth open in shock as she watched Fiyero plop into a seat next to her and Andre at lunch in the cafeteria. Fiyero just smiled pleasantly at her taking his plastic silverware out of the wrapper.

"If I recall correctly, Andre invited me to lunch." Fiyero began to take the plastic off his sandwich, "If you have a problem with me, you can leave Elphaba." Elphaba glared at him, remembering without that slightest bit of happiness the all too awkward conversation that morning.

"No use leaving, you'd just follow me." Elphaba murmured, stabbing her ravioli with her fork. Andre didn't hear her and Fiyero sent a secret smirk her way. Andre looked up about to ask Elphaba something, but stopped short when he saw that she was practically mauling her ravioli, stabbing it with enough gusto to make the sauce splat off the dish, making a rather horrid display of something being stabbed to death.

"Um…." Andre stared at her at a loss, "Are you…_angry_ at your meal?" Elphaba dropped her fork and Fiyero choked on his milk laughing, "Because I think part of what makes it a meal is that it's already dead." Elphaba glared at Fiyero before turning to Andre and shoving the ravioli plate towards him. Beneath the table, Elphaba kicked Fiyero and he stopped laughing as he keeled over, grabbing his shin. He sent Elphaba a glare as he straightened up.

"I don't think the ravioli is the only thing Elphaba's got issues with today." Fiyero muttered, grabbing a fork and stabbing his sandwich with even more gusto than Elphaba, making the lettuce explode with each stab and the mayonnaise gush out the sides grossly. Andre made a face.

"Fiyero, are you angry at _your_ meal?" he asked. Elphaba smirked, choking on her water with laughter.

"No," Fiyero sent Elphaba the same glare he'd been rewarding his sandwich, "Why would you think that?"

"Well, it kind of looks like mushy baby food now." Andre shrugged. Fiyero looked down at what was once a nice sandwich. On his plate he found a mushy puddle of mashed up sandwich with little plastic bits from where the fork had broken off. Fiyero blinked, had he really done that? Elphaba choked out another laugh before coming to his rescue, surprisingly enough.

"Fiyero was just playing with his food," Elphaba laughed, "He's always done that."

"Aw," Fiyero put a hand to his heart mockingly, "You know me so well." Elphaba rolled her eyes at him.

"Of course I do Yero," Elphaba smiled, forgetting for a moment that they were supposed to be in a fight. Fiyero felt a fuzzy warmth spread through his body at the nickname and his heart beat bumped up.

"You haven't called me Yero in a while now." Fiyero began picking up the remnants of his fork, not wanting to push the envelope by making awkward eye contact with her. Elphaba smiled at him, almost a little sadly, before looking down, a faraway look in her eyes. She shook her head slowly before standing up.

"I've got to get going, I've got Life Sciences," she tossed her plate into the trash and pushed her chair in, leaning over the table to give Andre a short kiss. Fiyero didn't even have time to get mad about their kiss, he was wondering what was up. Had he done something wrong?

"I've got that too, I'll go with you." Fiyero began to stand up as well. He wasn't even saying this to annoy her this time, he just wanted to be with her, not wanting that short sweet moment between them a few seconds ago to end. Elphaba stopped him though.

"No, Fiyero, stay and keep Andre company a while. I'll just go by myself." she tiredly brushed her hair out of her face, slinging her backpack over one shoulder. Something in the way she spoke stalled his usual stubborn will to keep persisting to walk her to class. She sounded and looked tired and sad and Fiyero sat back down in his seat, concerned for her but not wanting to add to her stress. He watched her leave the cafeteria in a hurry, the large doors swinging shut behind her. Fiyero turned back to the table with a sigh, he saw Andre stabbing his noodles, making the broth fly all over the place.

"What are _you_ angry about?" Fiyero sighed, depressed, he'd let her get away again, right when they were having a moment.

"Oh, I'm not angry," Andre shrugged, "It just looked like fun." Fiyero stared at him for a full awkward minute, his face clearing reading 'what-the-hell'?

"I thought you were supposed to be smart." Fiyero said, not meanly though, just genuine confusion. Andre shrugged and Fiyero sighed tiredly, leaning back in his chair to think while Andre went back to stabbing his noodles.

* * *

After Fiyero thought about it, he supposed that lunch had actually gone….rather well. After the general glares and seething comments were exchanged, Elphaba actually seemed to…_not_ be disturbed by his presence. He supposed that was an accomplishment and progress, and maybe if he couldn't find a way to make her love him, he could at least restore their friendship. He stood outside the Life Sciences classroom, 5 minutes early, crossing his fingers and saying a quick prayer to that great nameless god in the sky, who he would call Bob for now. _Please let this go well, please let this go well, oh please, oh please Almighty Bob! _He took a deep breath and plowed inside, rather bravely he thought, considering that the last time he'd been in an empty classroom with Elphaba, she had managed to drive a stake into his heart. He peered over the raisers where the benches were set and saw Elphaba sitting on a bench in a middle row, on the far left. She was going over notes, peering at them through her reading glasses. Other than her, the classroom was empty. Fiyero took himself another deep breath before making his presence known and walking towards her. She didn't look up until Fiyero took a seat next to her, keeping a good distance in between them.

"Yero-" she was startled to see him and she jumped slightly, her notes fluttering to the ground. Fiyero quickly picked them up for her. He handed them back to her, smiling as their hands touched briefly.

"Thank you." she blushed, speaking quietly. Fiyero smiled and he wanted to say something, but then the doors blew open to admit the other 50 or so students into the large lecture hall. Fiyero looked around at the many students and quickly, but trying to be as subtle as possible, he scooted closer to Elphaba so that no one would sit between them. Elphaba peeked at him through her curtain of hair, biting her lip.

"Do you mind if I-" Fiyero began, hoping he hadn't over stepped some sort of boundary that came with being rejected by your best friend. She shook her head and offered him a tiny smile. Fiyero's smile was enough to light up the room and he wondered if she could feel the warmth that just rushed through his body like a gulp of rich hot chocolate. As the class settled down and the professor walked in, Fiyero tried his hardest to stop smiling and concentrate on the class, but he just couldn't get a grip of himself. He was still trying to fight a smile when the class ended and he was surprised when Elphaba sat and waited for him to put his things back in his bag.

"Elphaba-"

"Fiyero, can we…talk?" she bit her lip and even if Fiyero wanted to say no, he couldn't.

"Of course." he followed her out of the classroom to the Shiz green.

* * *

1 week later

"So then I said, 'let's be friends'." Fiyero slurred, his third beer was obviously not doing much for his speech and hand-eye coordination as he nearly slipped off his stool, avoiding the floor by grabbing onto Shell. Fiyero chuckled drunkenly and gulped down another mouthful of beer. Shell pushed Fiyero back onto his stool.

"Friends?" Shell set his beer down, "I don't understand, I thought you loved-"

"I do." Fiyero mumbled, fumbling to redo the button on his shirt, "But she doesn't love me back, which is why I'm here, drinking my ass off." Fiyero signaled the bartender for another beer, "You should have seen her the first day back, she wouldn't even _look _at me. I'd never felt worse, I mean sure, she practically shot me down back in summer when I originally confessed, but then…it was like she'd stuck a grenade to my heart." Fiyero stared blankly ahead.

"So now you're just going to pretend like you don't love her?" Shell asked doubtfully, "That doesn't sound-"

"Healthy? Believe me it's not," Fiyero nodded to the beer and Shell got his point.

"Well forget the grenade Elphaba threw at you," Shell said, "You're just setting yourself up to explode if you pretend like you only love her as a friend."

"It's better for everyone that I let this one go." Fiyero bitterly gulped down more beer.

"Are you kidding me?" Shell asked disbelievingly, "This won't do _anyone _any good, least of all you!"

"Tell me about it." Fiyero leaned heavily on the bar counter, rubbing his face, "She's fucking breaking my heart, if I was sober I doubt I'd be admitting that. Every time I see her with Andre, it's…" Fiyero made a shooting sound, making a gun with his hand.

"Don't give up on her so quickly." Shell said, hand on Fiyero's back.

"You call over a month 'quick'?" Fiyero muttered bitterly.

"For Elphaba, yes." Shell nodded and Fiyero scoffed.

"I think Elphaba already knows who she wants and who she doesn't want." Fiyero rubbed his bloodshot eyes, "It's clearer than crystal. I can already see her wedding announcement in the paper…to another man."

"Maybe not," Shell said, "I still think she loves you."

"Well," Fiyero sighed sadly, "When it comes down to it, it doesn't really matter what you or I think, if _she _doesn't think we can be more, then we never will be. It takes two you know…for these kind of things to work out." Fiyero gulped down a generous amount of beer, he pulled the bottle away with a smack though as he remembered something, another one of the many issues in his life, "Oh an on top this, I got this crazy shit letter from my Dad and I really don't think I can handle it right now, especially since Elphaba totally rejected me."

"What was the letter about?"

"Crazy bullshit man, but there's no way out of it, and my one way out, just dumped my ass on the curb." Fiyero rubbed his face, feeling a slight prickle, the result of not having the energy or spirit to shave.

"What are you talking about?" Shell was just confused now. Maybe Fiyero was just carrying on about nothing in his drunken haze, that was probably it.

"I'm not in the mood to talk about it, it's making me depressed enough already." Fiyero sighed. Shell decided to forget this new problem with Fiyero's dad for the time being.

"Listen, Elphaba's stubborn, and she likes things the way they are with you. She likes the dependability she's developed with you, she likes your connection, she likes that you're always there for her, she likes spending time with you, she likes all of the little things about your friendship, she likes _you_."

"Likes but doesn't love-"

"She _does _love. This friendship is something special to her, and she doesn't like the idea of anything changing. And I know you don't believe when I say this, or that I'm full of shit, but she really does love you Fiyero. It's just taking her a long time to realize it. And I don't think she's ready to face it. Maybe give her some more time, she'll come around, I promise."

"You think?" Fiyero asked, a little hope in his voice. Shell smiled.

"I do." he said. Fiyero smiled, albeit a little drunkenly, and stood up, pulling his wallet out to pay for his numerous beers, but just as he was about to throw the bills on the counter, he saw Elphaba and Andre in a far corner of the bar, kissing by the pinball machine.

"I think I'll kill myself." Fiyero said monotonously. Shell followed Fiyero's line of vision to Elphaba and Andre and sighed. _Great timing little sis, just when I was getting his hopes up again, _Shell thought. He turned back to Fiyero but saw that was already back at the bar, signaling for another beer.

* * *

1 week _before_

They took a seat on a white stone bench under a cherry blossom tree. The tree shaded them from the hot afternoon sun and a gentle breeze made the cherry blossom petals float down from the tree, landing around them. It was an extremely _beautiful _day, and Fiyero thought Elphaba looked gorgeous with cherry blossoms in her hair. They sat in a serene silence for a while, and despite his best hopes, Fiyero new she wasn't about to confess any sort of love for him.

"Fiyero," her soft voice startled him, "I think we're at an impasse," she played with a cherry blossom in her hands, looking down, "You love me as…more than a friend, and I…don't…but, I think it's pretty obvious by now that…we just can't stay away from each other," she gave a small smile, which he returned. She looked back down, "Fiyero I don't want you to get the wrong idea when I say this but…I don't think I can even _begin _to imagine my life without you, you mean so much to me and I-I really miss you, I mean…I miss us. I miss how we used to be, but now…with your confession, I feel like there's a block between us and I just…want things to go back to normal…It's like we had a secret code, me and you, that only we understood. But now…there's like this whole different code and I can't even begin to understand how to read it."

"Elphaba," Fiyero gently, took her hand, and she didn't resist, "I've never lied to you, and I don't intend to start now. I know this isn't what you want to hear, but we are _never _going to be the same as we were before, at least not exactly. I told you I loved you and that's not something you're going to forget and it's not something that's going to go away. Every time I touch you will seem so different than what it used to be. Like right now…I'm holding your hand and I can tell that you're over thinking it way too much. If I had held your hand last school year, you wouldn't have thought about it…you would've kissed my cheek." Elphaba blushed and Fiyero sighed, staring down at their entwined hands, "I know that you're never going to act the same around me unless by some miracle you fall in love with me. I know you won't kiss me on the cheek anymore, afraid to send me the wrong message. And it pains me to know that you're face won't light up anymore when you see me because things between just…aren't the same anymore. I know that we're always going to be best friends, and I know you don't agree with me, but I think that best friends can be lovers too. And even though you don't feel the same, I actually feel kind of lucky that I fell in love with my best friend."

"How can you feel lucky?" Elphaba murmured guiltily, "This is causing you more problems than falling in love should! Falling in love with somebody should feel good-"

"It does feel good Elphaba," Fiyero tilted her chin up, "It felt good and it's still feeling amazing because love is love and even if it's breaking my heart right now, it's at least bittersweet because I've finally found love, experienced it, and some people never do. I just want you to know that I will _always _love you and that I will wait and wait for you. And even if you don't fall in love with me until your 78 years old, I will still be there for you, because I love you and always will."

"Fiyero, are you trying to make this harder on me?" Elphaba asked, turning away from him.

"I know that's probably what it sounds like, but it's not my intention, I just want you to know how I feel. But for now, to make it easier on you…I won't remind you that I love you anymore, I won't harass you everyday about it. I will be Fiyero, your friend and nothing more until you decide you want more."

"Fiyero that may never happen." Elphaba bit her lip. Fiyero shrugged.

"Even if it doesn't, it won't change how I feel." Fiyero gently stroked her hand with his thumb. Elphaba didn't respond and Fiyero extracted his hand from hers and smiled at her, "Now, should we do what old friends do and have movie night at my place tonight?" Elphaba turned around and smiled at him weakly. She could see the sadness in his eyes, despite his smile. She could see the pain in his chest, despite his comforting words. She could see how hard he was trying to make things easier for her, even if it meant more hurt on his side. Even though he was smiling, she could see him crying inside and it took all Elphaba's strength to smile just like he was smiling, but even she couldn't stop herself from crying on the inside.

"Sure, I'll be over at eight." Elphaba bit her lip before leaning forward and kissing his cheek. He smiled sadly at her and she quickly got up, walking away. He stayed sitting on the bench, thinking. He looked up at the sky silently and then flipped it off, justifiably he thought.

"Bob, you fucking suck."

* * *

2 Weeks Later

Movie night had been a success, at least to some degree. There were more awkward moments than there ever were before, but still, they had some laughs too and the night didn't end without a popcorn fight. It was the next day and Fiyero was cleaning up bits of popcorn off of the floor, fairly satisfied with how last night had gone. Sure, it wasn't exactly like old times, but it had been fun. He walked to his desk to put the popcorn bits in the trash and he groaned as he saw the letter lying there. That little piece of paper was probably going to ruin his life. He sighed and plopped into his seat, rereading the letter, hoping for a loophole. Each time he reread it though, he got more and more depressed until he was just frustrated with how much he hated his life. He crumbled up the letter and stuffed it into a drawer before walking to his bed and falling down face flat on the mattress, not bothering to change into pajamas as he drifted to sleep.

**(A/N: Just so you know, Fiyero isn't kidding about the 'crazy shit' in the letter, it's some crazy shit)**


	38. Crystal Heart

**(A/N: hey! So long chapter I guess for me, I was going to shorten it, but couldn't find a good cut off point. It started out waaaayyyy longer than this, like ten k, but i decided that was too long, so deleted it. Thanks for reviewing and whatever else you fine people do, like reading. lol. I'm _pretty _sure that his update is _probably _going to upset the majority of it's readers. Hell, it upset me and I was writing it! Let's just say that I'm glad I can safely upload this to the internet while remaining anonymous so that no one can attack me when they are finished reading this bad, bad, update. I think the characters are also glad that they are fictional, because many people have yelled at poor Elphie, who I personally am feeling quite sorry for. So, read and review and calm down before driving!)**

5 months later

Fiyero walked as though his shoes were made of hard gold, he breathed as though his lungs had holes in them, he smiled as though he had cracks in his mouth, he laughed as though he didn't want to, and his eyes sparkled only because of the light, not because of his heart. When he walked down the halls, he brushed past anyone who said hello, when asked to go out with friends, he brushed them off, telling them not to ask him again. He didn't ever _really _smile, he didn't ever _really _laugh and he never really talked either.

In the beginning, things were alright, and Fiyero succeeded stupendously in acting like everything was just fine. But that was 5 months ago, and this was 5 months later and Fiyero was most certainly _not _okay.

* * *

_5 months ago_

_ "Yeah, I'll have a coffee, extra cream if you please." Fiyero offered a friendly smile. The girl behind the counter smiled back. He was dressed well, his hair perfectly perfect and his clothes newly washed. _

_ "Sure thing!" she chirped. She handed him the coffee, "You have a nice day sir!" _

_ "You too." Fiyero smiled._

Now

"One coffee," Fiyero growled at the lady behind the counter, "Black."

"Alrighty," she perked, "Would you like to try one of our-"

"No."

"Cream or-"

"No."

"Well-"

"Just get me the damn coffee." Fiyero threw everything he had in his pockets on the counter unceremoniously, coins rolling all over the place. He looked a mess. His hair was a tangled web of dirt and grime, he looked like a complete stoner, he hadn't shaved in a long time, leaving a not so attractive prickle on his face. His breath probably reeked and he knew his eyes were bloodshot. Every time someone looked at him nowadays they quickly walked away, whether it be a kid in the park or a girl at school.

_"Mommy! That animal has rabbies!" _

_ "That's not an animal sweetheart, let's just walk away! Hurry now!" _

Fiyero snapped back to the present as the girl counted out his coins. She scooped them up with a cheery smile and gave him what was left. She set his coffee in front of him and he dumped his change in the bowl labeled 'Tips'.

* * *

_4 months ago_

_"And so then we all just-" the group burst into laughter at the punch line. Personally, Fiyero didn't think it was all that funny, but he laughed along anyways, because he was perfectly fine…_

Now

"And by that point-" Luca was telling a joke to the group and as he finished up, they all roared with laughter. Fiyero just scowled.

"That wasn't even fucking funny, don't you know the difference between funny and stupid?"  
"Aw, fuck off Fiyero, you're such a killjoy these days! Just get out of here, no one wants to put up with your bull shit tonight. It doesn't matter how depressed you are, get over it, we're sick of it." a guy waved him off, taking a swig of beer.

"You guys are just a bunch of losers anyway, I don't know why I hang out with you." Fiyero got up, tossing his empty beer bottle on the table and leaving. The other guys watched the door swing shut behind him with dumb founded if not pissed off looks on their faces.

* * *

_5 months ago_

_"Hey Elphaba, how's it going?" Fiyero smiled, taking a seat next to Elphaba and Andre in the cafeteria._

_ "Well," Elphaba smiled at him, kissing him lightly on the cheek, "You want to come to a little party at Andre's tonight? It won't be very many people. We've got foosball; I know how much you love that."_

_ "Nothing I'd love more, I'll be by at eight," Fiyero smiled, he pointed at Andre, "And thanks man, for helping me fix my car."_

_ "Oh it's nothing, hey maybe you can help me put together a new hood for mine." Andre suggested._

_ "Sure thing." Fiyero said enthusiastically. He quickly shoved a handful of chips in his mouth to hide his grimace. Ugh, he really wanted to punch that guy._

Now

"So, do you want to maybe go to the movies tomorrow with me and Shell and Galinda and….Caleb?" Elphaba asked him, biting her lip and looking at him hopefully as she took a seat next to him in the cafeteria. Fiyero turned to give her a dirty look. Caleb was her new boyfriend, and Fiyero didn't like him in the slightest.

"No," Fiyero said, in his 'that should've been obvious, stupid' voice, "I don't want to go to the fucking movies with you and your fucking boyfriend. Why the fuck would you ask me that?" Elphaba glared at him and stood up.

"You could've just said no, Fiyero." Elphaba shoved her chair in with a slam, making the table shake, "God, you're such a jerk. I was just trying to be nice because you're such a loser now, you don't even shave anymore, you've worn that shirt 5 days in a row and your hair looks like a pile of dog shit. Get a life." Fiyero could tell she was hurt, but he didn't really have the energy to care and he let her storm away without trying to stop her.

* * *

"Elphaba, I'm sorry." Fiyero said again. She ignored him, turning the page as though she'd read the previous one. Fiyero sighed, "Elphaba, I'm sorry." he said again. She scooted her chair away from his. Fiyero grabbed onto her chair and pulled it back to him. Elphaba jumped.

"What the-" Elphaba swatted his hands away as he pulled her chair even closer than it was before.

"I said I'm sorry." Fiyero looked into her eyes, making her uncomfortable. She squirmed and Fiyero put his hand on her shoulder, making her look back up at him, "Elphaba, _I'm sorry_."

"Ugh, fine," Elphaba huffed, crossing her arms, "You need to stop acting like that though."

"You got it." Fiyero said. Elphaba sighed, she'd only heard that promise a thousand times. Fiyero sighed in response to her sigh, already knowing what she was sighing about, "Look, come over tonight, we can watch a movie. I promise not to scowl or grouch or curse at you."

"Fine." Elphaba said reluctantly. There was a time when she would've agreed with a smile, and her heart would beat until night finally came. Now, she agreed reluctantly, knowing that the night would indeed not pass without him scowling, or cursing, not matter what he promised. But she supposed that was okay. Sometimes she liked it better when he cursed at her, because of he smiled, she would know she did not deserve that.

* * *

_What a horrible girl. She must be the cruelest girl I've ever met. How can anyone ever love her? How did Avaric, how did Andre, how did Brian, and Teddy and every other poor man? How can they love her? How…can I? How can I love her so much? How do I smile whenever she's near? Why do I laugh, and talk? I should hate her, that awful girl. I should hate her with all my heart. But if I hate her…then who will I love? No one is like her…and because no one is like that awful girl, there is no one else I can love. I would rather love her with a shattered heart than hate her with a whole one. _

_ Does she know? Does she know how much she is hurting me? Does she know that every day, I feel it's a struggle to get out of bed, to walk down the hall, to open a book, to pick up a pen…Of course she knows. That witch, how could she not know? She has broken enough hearts, why should she care about mine? Andre's heart is still broken for her, but not like mine. And Avaric, his heart was broken so long ago, and still is. He told me what she said to him when they broke up. She said. "Don't act like it hurts." and he said, "But what if it does?". Her answer: "Then it does, but don't act like it." So cruel, so awful. Doesn't she know how hard it is to cover up heartbreak like that?_

_ It is when I remember these parts of her, that I wonder if she even has a heart, and if she does…what is it made of? Ice, ink, metal…or is it just inexistent? Maybe that is why I am giving her my heart, because she cannot find her own. She does not know how to love someone, and that must be her curse for breaking so many hearts. _

_ Has her heart never broken before? Has she never felt the pain like this? It is better that she hasn't, I would never wish for her to endure this terrible pain. I wish every day that I had fallen in love with someone else. After every wretched day, drug through hell, I come home, and I cannot stop the single tear, I drink a beer to stop the rest. One tear, one drink. Usually I am drunk enough to forget everything for an hour or two._

_ But she loves me too. She doesn't know it, but I do. She thinks I do not know that what she tells me are secrets that no one else knows? She thinks I do not know that she only smiles like that…with me? She thinks that her eyes sparkle like that for _everyone_. Does she thinks that she blushes like that for everyone? Of course she does, because she does not even know herself. I saw the tears in her eyes when she thought our friendship had ended. In her horrible, beautiful eyes, I saw tears when she thought she'd lost me. How horrible is she…to fall in love with me, and not know it? How cruel is she to kiss another man in front of me? To hug him, to smile at him, to look at him? She is so cruel and so awful. The coldest girl I have ever met, also the most beautiful, the most wonderful. But I will let her. I will let her torture me as she has, I will endure this pain. I don't care that she will pound my heart with a rock until the day I die. As long as I am by her side, and as long as she is by mine, I will be okay. I will always follow her, with coals on my feet and shards of glass in my heart, because I love her, more than I should, more than she can bear…and more than I want to._

Elphaba's hands shook as she clutched the paper in her hands. She'd found it in Fiyero's room, crumpled next to the trash can. Her eyes filled more and more with tears the more she read until she couldn't see at all. Slowly, the tears ran down her face and she read the next paragraph. She could feel her whole body trembling now and her body shook terribly as silent tears slid down her face.

_I am miserable when I see her, and miserable when I don't. My heart aches when she is here, and it aches when she is not. As long as I do not die, or as long as the Earth does not fold in on me, I will continue to be miserable. I will be miserable whether I see her or not, but I would rather be miserable seeing her. If I die, it will be she who kills me, but as I live, it is she who is saving me. I fucking hate irony._

The tears dripped down her face and off her chin and she struggled to breathe. This was what she had done to him. He was right, she was horrible, awful, wicked. Her fingers trembled as she brought them to her lips to try and keep quiet, knowing he was in the other room. She heard him coming out of the bathroom. As the door was opening, she grabbed the paper and fled, choking on a sob as she slammed the door behind her. She ran across the campus, her hair sticking to her wet face. It was a miracle that she had made it back to her dorm with those shaky legs. She collapsed against the door as soon as she was inside, gasping for breath. She struggled to pick up the paper with her shaky hands and it seemed to take her forever to flatten out the crumbled piece so that she could read the date. She prayed to every God she'd never believed in that he'd written it a long time ago, then she could tell herself that he did not feel this way anymore, that he was better. Finally the paper was flat and she looked at the date, holding her breath. A chocked cry ripped itself from her throat and tears seemed to burst from her eyes as she clutched the crystal around her neck that she wore every day, tucked beneath her shirt. The crystal Fiyero had given her when he was seven, the one she thought she'd lost. She'd found it a few months ago, covered in dust underneath her desk. She'd worn it secretly beneath her clothes ever since. Now she clenched it tight enough so that the edges might cut through her skin. And she pounded her chest, to keep her heart beating, to lift the tightness around it. He'd written the entry that afternoon.

* * *

Fiyero heard his door slam and a quick onceover found Elphaba gone. He quickly grabbed a jacket and made his way to her dorm. As he raised his hand to knock, he heard a terrible cry from inside. A cry that turned into heart wrenching sobs.

"Elphaba!" Fiyero yelled urgently, "Open the door!" she didn't respond and all Fiyero could do was keep yelling, "Elphaba! Elphaba!" her name over and over, his own tears streaming down his face as he listened to hers, "Open the door! Elphaba! Elphaba!"

She continued to ignore him, clutching the crystal to her chest, the crystal that might represent Fiyero's heart, just a small piece. That was all she could take from him. Just a small piece. He should take the rest back. Wasn't it selfish of her, to want to keep only a piece, and leave the rest in broken shards? What did she have to give to him? How could she take this piece, and give him nothing? He was right, she did not know how to love someone. With a choked sob, Elphaba dropped the crystal, which was spotted with blood now from her hand from how tightly she'd been holding it. Fiyero was on the other side of the door calling her name, over and over, pounding on the door and shaking it. She could hear his tears. She cried harder, grateful that Galinda was gone for the night at Shell's and grateful that there was a door between her and Fiyero. Finally she fell asleep against her side of the door, and Fiyero fell asleep against her door in the hall, both with tears on their faces and with hoarse throats from broken cries.

* * *

Elphaba's eyes slowly opened, finding her face pressed against the floor, where she had fallen asleep by the door. She could feel how stiff her face was from crying, as though she'd cried cement and not water. She still felt exhausted and her eyesight was blurry, the sunlight from the window hurting. Slowly, her eyes focused on the crystal a few inches away from her eyes. She saw the blood spotted on it and she shakily brought her own hand to her face, small scars scratched into the skin. Slowly she turned around and reached up to grasp the doorknob. She opened the door a small crack, to see Fiyero still laying there, sleeping, tear tracks on his face. Elphaba quickly closed the door again, quietly. She lay back down on the floor, pressing her cheek against the cold wood. She reached for the crystal, clutching it to her heart again as a few tears escaped the corners of her eyes silently. She quickly put the crystal back around her neck and tucked it under her shirt. She crawled across the floor and grabbed her schoolbag, gripping the desk as she tried to stand up, her legs still weak from her exhausting cries. She quietly opening the door again and stepped over Fiyero, heading to class, clutching onto the walls so that she could make her shaky legs walk straight.

It was still very early in the morning, and the campus was deserted and Elphaba could still see the morning dew on the grass. The lecture hall was completely empty and her steps echoed loudly through the tall halls. She made her way into the girl's restroom and leaned heavily on the sink. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and groaned. Her hair was a mess, her eyes red and puffy, her cheeks tear stained and her clothes wrinkled and messy. She reached for the sink, it took several moments for her to grasp the knob and run the cold water. She splashed it onto her face, washing away the tears. She pulled her hair back so that it looked at least a little presentable and she tried to straighten some of the wrinkles in her clothes. She spent the next 30 minutes on the floor, against the bathroom wall, staring into space as she tried not to think.

When she finally managed to make it out of the bathroom, there were still at least 2 hours until classes started. Elphaba had managed to pull herself together, so that she could at least walk straight and so that she would not cry at every thought. She walked to her first class of the day, it was in a large lecture hall. She pushed open the doors and walked in, the empty hall was comforting to her, the complete silence calmed her. But it wasn't empty. As she began to climb the risers, she saw Fiyero, staring at her from his seat on the far left.

"What are you doing here so early?" Elphaba asked, her eyes cold as she remembered the entry. _What a horrible girl. She must be the cruelest girl I've ever met. How can anyone love her?... How… can I?_

"What happened last night?" Fiyero asked, wondering why her eyes were so cold, why she looked at him with hate. Now matter how awful he was too her these recent weeks, she'd never looked at him like that. She didn't say anything, she didn't move, just stared straight ahead, not looking at him. Fiyero tried again, "What happened? Why were you crying?" no answer, "Why did you run away from me?" silence, "Why would you not open the door?" Fiyero got more frustrated with each question as she stared forward, silent. Fiyero stood up, "Are you listening to me? Why didn't you open the door?" Elphaba stared forward silently. Fiyero's hand fisted, "Hey! I said are you listening to me? How can you ignore me when I spent the whole night, listening to you cry, sleeping outside your room? You are horrible Elphaba. How can you not open the door for someone, when they are calling out to you?" Elphaba felt her eyes fill with water slowly. _It is when I remember these parts of her, that I wonder if she even has a heart…_She swallowed and tried not to blink, to keep the tears in.

"Do not give your heart to me Fiyero," she turned to look at him, "And if you already have, take it back."

"Too late." Fiyero said, angrily.

"If you don't take it back, I will throw it away and forget about it. I don't want it. I don't care about it, I can throw it away and I can walk away without feeling anything." Fiyero's mouth gaped open at her words. "You probably are wondering if I have a heart now." Elphaba smirked coldly. _…that I wonder if she even has a heart…_, "If I do," Elphaba stared at him, her cold eyes, so different than the warm ones Fiyero was used to, "I would never give it to you. If you don't take it back, the only thing to come of that is pain. You will feel the pain, and I will feel nothing."

"How can you say something like that?" Fiyero's eyes widened, he'd never heard her voice so cold, never seen her eyes so heartless. _Has her heart never been broken?_ "How can you be so cold to me? When just yesterday, we were watching a movie together…laughing? I know that I've been really awful to you lately, and I'm sorry, but you've never reacted like this! Why are you acting like you have no heart? Has it been broken?" Fiyero stepped forward to her, "What has broken your heart that you are acting like this?"

Elphaba stepped away from him as he stepped to her. His words had caught her off guard. Had her heart been broken? What was happening to her? She could not look at him anymore, knowing that everything she did would make him miserable. Nothing she did would keep his misery away. _I would rather love her with a broken heart, than hate her with a whole one. _No, he was being a fool. It should feel better for him to hate her.

"It is okay if you hate me." Elphaba said, staring forward blankly, "It would be better that way."

"Is that what you're trying to do? Are you trying to get me to hate you? Elphaba…what did you see?" Fiyero asked, "What did you hear, what did you read, what happened to make you think this way?" Elphaba said nothing, as she dropped the crumpled paper in her hand on the floor. Fiyero slowly bent to pick it up and he recognized his own handwriting, he'd written this only yesterday.

"This?" Fiyero choked on his word, looking up at her, "This is what broke your heart?" Elphaba didn't say anything, staring forward as he spoke. Fiyero stepped forward and grabbed her arm, "Is this it Elphaba? Is this what has made you so cold?"

"Let go."

"Won't you answer a question when someone asks you one?" Fiyero yelled. Elphaba was silent as she ripped her arm out of his grip. Fiyero sighed, "Look, I'm sorry for being a jerk, and I'm sorry you read this, but I don't understand how you thought I felt. I've only explained to you a million times how much I love you."

"You never explained it like that." Elphaba said, referring to the entry.

"I never explained it like that because I didn't want something like _this _to happen." Fiyero sat down frustrated, hands raking through his hair, "I thought we were getting somewhere. We were becoming friends again. I thought we could be at least that." Elphaba was silent. Fiyero's frustration grew, "So because you've read this…you'll hate me now? You really are horrible…" he sighed, "Don't you know I'm miserable without you?"

"And you're miserable with me. I torture you," Elphaba whispered, "You said so yourself."

"You do torture me." Fiyero said, "But no matter how much I would like to, I can't take back my heart Elphaba and no matter how much you resent keeping it, it's yours now."

"Take it back, or I'll rip it to shreds!" Elphaba yelled suddenly, eyes shining with tears as she finally turned to face him, "And then you'll be like me and you'll have no heart! Do you want that, huh?" Fiyero heard her sniffle quietly. He blinked and she was already gone, the door slamming shut behind her.

* * *

**I'll fix tihis, I swear I will!**


	39. Fire Drill

**(A/N: So, here is a quicky update for you. I kept having dreams these past few days of angry readers attacking me with like...laptops sawed in half, it was strannngeee, but not as strange as this other dream I have of Fiyero and Elphaba, but Fiyero is a scarecrow and he and Elphaba are trying to sell their house, but their method is to pop up from behind a bush and scare people that are walking down the sidewalk and shouting "FOR SALE!" and shaking a giant sign that says for sale and then Galinda is inside said house cooking something in her bubble dress...Anyway, so I had to write another chapter. I'm not so sure this will make anyone _happier_...but it can't make you _upset..er_. At least I hope not. Thanks for reviews you guys and yeah...that's all I have to say, so enjoy and review!)**

2 weeks later

"Do you still hate me?" Fiyero asked bluntly as the door swung open.

"Go home." Elphaba began to close the door.

"Can't you answer a question?" Fiyero pushed the door back open so that it banged against the wall, shaking the room. Elphaba jumped and for a moment, Fiyero regretted scaring her like that, but _Oz _she was stubborn.

"Go home." Elphaba crossed her arms.

"Why are you being so cold? If you're still trying to get me to hate you, it's not going to happen! No matter what you do, or how you act, I can't help it, I _can't_ hate you." Fiyero stepped closer to her, "But _damn _I wish I could." Elphaba not so subtly pushed him to the door. He pushed the door back open again, grabbing her by the shoulders roughly.

"Elphaba, I still love you." Fiyero growled angrily. Elphaba's breath hitched. Still? After everything she'd done to him? After she'd told him she could throw his heart away and not even care?

"Go home." Elphaba whispered, looking down as her eyes filled with tears and she pushed him off of her. Fiyero shoved his way farther into the room.

"No! I'm staying right here until I feel like leaving, damn it! Someone is saying they love you, and you are saying 'go home'?" Fiyero yelled, "I'm sorry you read that entry, you were never supposed to. But now I think it's good that you did! Because now _you're _hurt and you just can't _stand _that! Because no one can you hurt you, huh? Well _I _did. _I _did. Ever since summer, my heart's been getting harder and harder to keep beating, I feel like I have to pound myself in the chest to keep it going. All this is because of _you_." Elphaba pushed him back out of her room so that he was standing in the hall. She tried to close her ears and drown out his words, but she could already feel a painful prick in her eyes. He tried to shove his way back in but Elphaba screamed at him as the tears streamed down her face and slammed the door, locking him out. Fiyero stared at the closed door, inches away from his nose. His hands fisted and he began pounding on the door.

"Open the door!" he yelled, "Open it or I'll knock it down, Elphaba! It's going to take more than a closed door to get rid of me!" Fiyero listened for any movement but heard none. He cursed under his breath and stormed down the hall, he didn't even think twice about punching the fire alarm. If that didn't get her to come out, nothing would. In an instant, the dorm building was filled with noise and shouts of surprise as the siren rang throughout the building and red lights flashed. Fiyero smirked and stormed outside to wait for her.

* * *

Elphaba grumbled as she heard the fire alarm go off and she reluctantly climbed off her bed and flung open the door, expecting to find Fiyero there with a smirk on his face. However he wasn't there and Elphaba thought that maybe perhaps there was a fire. The other girls in the dorm were running around like chickens with their heads chopped off. Elphaba's mood was already sour and the screaming barbies did not help.

"SHUT THE _FUCK_ UP!" she barked at them over the sirens a scowl on her face. She stormed down the fire escape and stood outside with the small crowd that had gathered outside the building which was near the woods. Elphaba muttered under her breath and kicked stones, which might have been a good idea had she had her boots on, but she was wearing flats and it kind of started to hurt after a while.

Fiyero saw Elphaba storm out of the building. She was in no hurry, but she was very pissed off. He smirked and followed her to where she stood with others, waiting for the 'ok' to go back inside. He grabbed her wrist from behind making her jump a good three feet.

"Let go!" she began pulling her wrist away but he only tightened his grip and pulled her away from the crowd. She kept yelling at him to let go, digging her feet into the ground, but he could be as stubborn as her if he wanted and he dragged her into the woods. She resisted the whole way, but it was hardly difficult to pull her weight despite resistance. When he finally decided that they were a good distance into the woods, he stopped. They weren't too deep, but deep enough that all the chaos the fire alarm had caused couldn't be heard at all. The trees were golden brown and the leaves yellow green, it was a beautiful forest and a few yards away was a sparkling stream. He waited for Elphaba to calm down and then he pulled her close and whispered in her ear.

"If I let you go, are you going to run?" he whispered, sending shivers down her spine.

"No." she breathed. He let go of her wrist and she bolted. Fiyero cursed under his breath and ran after her. It didn't take him long to catch her and he grasped her wrist. She tumbled backwards and tripped into his arms, finding her face pressed against his chest. She fell silent as she listened to his racing heart beat.

"God, why are you _so damn _stubborn you awful girl?" Fiyero muttered, panting from running after her. She was silent except for her breathing. He looked down at her eyes and saw them looking far away and he was surprised she did not lurch away from his chest. He could feel his heart racing, a feeling he'd been longing for. It only beat that fast for her. He could tell that she was listening as her labored breaths slowly became even with his. The afternoon sun shone above them, and the chain around her neck sparkled in the light, catching his attention.

"What's this?" Fiyero gently pulled the chain on her neck, and he saw the crystal with 'Yero+Ellie' carved into it, "Where did you get this? I threw it in the lake…" He distinctly remembered throwing the trinket in the lake after Elphaba had rejected him in the summer. He became mesmerized by how beautiful the crystal was when it was caught by the sun.

"I found it in my room under my desk," Elphaba said, slowly pulling away from his chest as he examined the crystal, holding it up to the sun.

"But that's impossible I-" Fiyero murmured, "I remember, I-" he stopped, thinking he had a clue about who salvaged it, "Why are you wearing a necklace that _I_ gave you?" Elphaba looked away, pulling the crystal out of his hand and tucking it back under her shirt. Fiyero stared at her, "Huh? Are you going to answer my question? Why are you wearing a necklace that _I _gave you? Why would you if you hate me?" she remained silent and Fiyero grabbed her shoulder, turning her to face him, "Why would you be so mesmerized by my heartbeat if you hated me?" Elphaba stared at him with her big eyes for a moment before detaching herself from his arms and stepping away from him.

"I'm not." she said, looking down.

"Hm," Fiyero smiled, "Back to torturing me I see." he joked. His smile started the tear process in Elphaba's eyes and Fiyero noticed her horrible eyes fill with water.

"I don't mean to make you sad, and I'm sorry you found that paper. But I don't know how you couldn't have known." Fiyero sighed, feeling guilty that she had cried.

"How was I supposed to know? People don't love people like that Fiyero, no one is supposed to feel that strongly about anyone! People move on, I thought you did. I thought you were over it, I thought you'd accepted being my friend." Elphaba looked down, her arms falling to her side as the anger left her face, "If I'd known that you were hurting like that, I never would've asked you to be my friend."

"Elphaba, I don't want-"

"I _know_ what you want." Elphaba said, annoyed.

"It's obvious enough!" Fiyero spluttered, "I want _you_, I've _always _wanted you. And you _know _I want you, and you're just giving me the iciest shoulder in the world. Hell, I had to pull the fucking fire alarm just to get a _word_ with you! I feel like I'm coming down from fucking drugs or something right now, but I swear I've never done that stuff, not like Avaric. How could you love him and not me? How could you go out with every _fucking_ guy at this school, but me? How could you give them _all_ a chance and not me? I swear Elphaba if you want me dead then kill me, I'll make it look like a suicide so you don't go to jail, just stop torturing me!" It was silent between them and Elphaba was biting her lip harder, trying not to cry. It wasn't until she tasted salty blood in her mouth that she spoke up.

"Go home." Elphaba's voice was so soft, Fiyero barely heard it.

"No, I love you." Fiyero growled, grabbing her arm, "You think of something else to say and maybe I will."

"Let go!" she screamed at him, yanking her arm away.

"Elphaba, you're bleeding…" he tried to reach for her lip but she slapped his hand away even as she could feel blood trickling down her chin. Fiyero's look was instantly regretful as he saw the tears streaming down her face, "I didn't mean to make you cry." he said quietly.

"Didn't you?" Elphaba yelled at him, "You wanted to make me feel as bad as you do! That's why you dragged me out here, to yell at me and make me cry! Are you satisfied? You got what you wanted, now go away!"

"This isn't what I wanted…"

"Then what did you bring me here for?" Elphaba screamed at him. Fiyero was silent and he stepped forward, gently pressing his thumb to her lip and wiping the blood away. She looked up at him with wide eyes, glassy with tears. He thought she looked beautiful like that. He finally pulled the letter out of his pocket.

"I didn't bring you here to make you cry Elphaba, I came to say goodbye." her eyes snapped to him in a moment, deep watery orbs.

"What?" she whispered, "Goodbye?"

"I got a letter from my father 5 months ago," Fiyero said, showing her the letter, "He's arranged a marriage for me. I leave tomorrow, I won't be back."

"Why would you tell me you loved me if you were arranged to-"

"It doesn't matter _who _I marry, as long as I'm married. The arranged bride was just a backup plan my father arranged in the case that I didn't choose a bride by the appointed date. I suppose it's kind of tradition at this age to get married in my country." Fiyero watched her face as she read the letter.

"I'll never see you again?" she asked, her throat closing up.

"Can I ask you a favor?" Fiyero asked. She was quiet and Fiyero continued, "Will you call me Yero? Just once?" Elphaba looked up at him, eyes wide. She shook her head. And Fiyero sighed, "Only once?" she remained silent and Fiyero gave up, "My train leaves tomorrow at eight in the morning. There is only one person I am willing to marry. I'll marry the arranged bride before I ask anyone else." he stared at her as she avoided his eyes, "I want to marry you Elphaba, I know you love me. If you say no, I'll marry Sarima, and we'll probably never see each other again. Won't that be awful? Come to the station tomorrow…and we'll get married and we'll both be fixed. Or say goodbye to me now and I'll leave."

"How will I-" Elphaba gasped, clutching the crystal again.

"How do you feel in your heart?" Fiyero grabbed her hand, the one holding the crystal, "You have a heart Elphaba, can't you acknowledge it for _just this once_? Do you want to say goodbye now? It's okay if you can't marry me, I understand." his lips lingered near hers and Elphaba was quiet.

"Go home." she said finally, in a whisper. Fiyero stared at her in shock and finally he felt his own tears sliding down his face.

"Go home?" he choked on his words, "You can't even say goodbye? You're never going to see me again and all you say is 'go home'?" Elphaba was silent as she listened to him, his voice was cracking but he was crying now.

"I told you to take your heart back, and now you're asking me to marry you." Elphaba said softly, staring into space, "What kind of fool are you? Huh?" Fiyero stared at her for a full minute before he spoke up, his voice thick.

"What kind of fool am I? What kind of fool are you? Even though you are staring at me with eyes colder than ice, I still hope you will come to the station tomorrow, even though you hate me, I would rather you come, than not. If I don't see you there, this is goodbye." he paused as he turned around, "forever."

* * *

9 hours later

Fiyero sat at his desk, ink pen in hand, writing another entry. His eyes were red from crying, but he had stopped now, even without getting drunk first. He looked at his watch, midnight. He looked to his door and saw his suitcase already sitting there, ready to go in the morning. He sighed tiredly and rubbed his face. He was surprised to hear a knock on the door.

"Fiyero, let me in, won't you open the door when someone is calling to you?" Fiyero recognized that voice, no matter how slurred and foolish it sounded at the present moment. He tripped over his suitcase as he rammed himself to the door, quickly yanking it open. Elphaba stood there, more drunk than he had ever seen her. She smiled drunkenly up at him, her eyes drooping as she swayed dangerously on her legs which must have turned to jelly from all the alcohol she consumed. She could barely stand.

"Elphaba-"

"Won't you have a drink with me?" she slurred, shoving a bottle into his chest, nearly falling over.

"I think you've already had too much." Fiyero caught the bottle as it slipped through her clumsy fingers.

"Too much?" Elphaba pouted before smiling sloppily at him, "I get it. I broke your heart, no? You don't want to have drinks with me….ah…I understand…well you broke my heart too, you're getting married to some stranger, and leaving me all alone," Elphaba pouted again and sighed heavily, "forever."

"It could be you." Fiyero said, forgetting for a moment that he was speaking to a drunk who wouldn't comprehend _any_ of what he was saying, "It could be _you _that I'm marrying, then I'll never leave you alone, we'll always be together, doesn't that sound good?" Elphaba swayed dangerously, waving at him and shaking her head.

"Won't you drink this with me?" she slurred, leaning into his chest, "Won't you get drunk so that your eyes aren't so miserable?" Fiyero remained silent and Elphaba grabbed onto his shirt, her eyes drooping and her mouth hanging open, "Won't you drink something?" Fiyero stared down at her harshly. She put her hands on either side of his face, "You love me, huh?" Fiyero grit his teeth and Elphaba stood on her tip toes to meet his eyes, "Huh?" she asked again, "Huh?" she cocked her head to the side.

"Yes." Fiyero murmured. Elphaba smiled and let go of his face.

"Then drink." she proclaimed, slamming the beer back into his chest, nearly falling back over. Fiyero grabbed her arm to steady her instinctively and then let go when he realized how he was holding her wrist.

"Why'd you let go?" Elphaba pouted. She grabbed his hand and put it around her wrist, "Hold." Fiyero sighed and pulled his hand away. Elphaba frowned at him, "No?" she asked, "I thought you loved me!"

"I do, but…you're not yourself right now." Fiyero sighed.

"Well, if I was myself, I would be in my room crying, but I got sick of that, so I got druuunnnkkk." Elphaba replied happily. Fiyero sighed.

"Let's get you back to your dorm, I don't want you waking up in the gutter." he put his arm around her, ready to lead her to her dorm when she jerked away from him. She tripped and Fiyero nearly had a heart attack. She hit her back against the wall and slid down to the floor. Fiyero thought she might be seriously injured but then she started laughing. Fiyero sighed, trying to still his racing heart.

"Don't scare me like that!" he scolded her, sending her a glare. She looked up at him and smiled drunkenly, taking a drink of beer from the bottle she held loosely in her hand.

"What's wrong with _your _dorm?" she asked sweetly, "I want to stay with you." Fiyero sighed and leaned down and helped her to her feet.

"I don't think that's a good idea, you hate me, remember?" Fiyero crossed his arms.

"I could never hate you!" she cried, grabbing onto his shirt, "Please, I want to stay with you." She swayed and fell into his chest, her legs pretty much useless, "I thought you loved me…" Fiyero sighed again and picked her up gently. He kicked his door open and carried her to the bed, setting her down on the right side while she chattered away about how much fun it was to get drunk.

"It's sooo much fun, you should get drunk too!" she exclaimed as Fiyero gently pushed her down so that her head rested against the pillow.

"Yes, but I have a train to catch tomorrow morning." Fiyero crossed his arms, speaking to her like she was a child, "To get married, do you remember that?"

"Of course I do!" Elphaba cried indignantly, "Am I invited to the wedding?" Fiyero sighed, there was no use trying to get her to sober up, not when she was this drunk. So he just played along.

"Of course you're invited," Fiyero sat down next to her to pull the covers over her, "You can even be the bride if you want." she yawned and nuzzled into him.

"I'd like that." she sighed. He kissed her forehead.

"Of course you would, you awful girl. I love you." he said, "Do you love me?"

"Of course I do." she whispered before her eyes shut and she was sleeping quietly against his chest. Fiyero smiled softly, wishing she'd have said that when she was sober.

"Of course you do." he smiled sadly. He waited a few minutes, rubbing her back as she slept and watching her. Finally he crawled under the covers next to her and fell asleep as well.


	40. Don't Leave Me

**(A/N: Well, thanks for reviewing and all that other lovely stuff. Let me just say that I _really _wish guys were more like Fiyero. Because nonfictional guys are just fucking ridiculous shit faces (or at least the majority of them, some are perfectly lovely!). BUT damn! How insensitive can they be? And why the hell do they loose their tempers like you fucking tazored them when it was NO BIG DEAL! These babies need to get the hell over themselves and CHILL THE FUCK OUT. UGH, now that that's out of my system...This chapter will probably bore the majority of you to tears. Not much happens and the little that _does_ happen is explained pretty much to the very core. Anyhu, I doubt I'm making any sense right now. Go ahead an leave a review when you're done reading eh?)**

When Elphaba woke up, she found that she felt absolutely, incredibly, utterly, thoroughly _horrible_. Her headache was monstrous, her eyesight disastrous and her ability to even move was just horrendous. But something was weird about all of those negative feelings, because she also felt kind of…blissful. Wasn't that an odd feeling? She felt like she had slept on bricks, but at the same time, she felt like she was lying on a cloud, or like she was floating. All of her insides were doing strange flips and while that usually garnered a nausea, Elphaba felt completely and utterly, incredibly and absolutely…blissful. She smelled something familiar, something achingly familiar to how Fiyero smelled. Was he with her? She groaned as the pounding in her head got louder as her eyes opened to bright, bright sunlight. She turned her head slightly, and saw Fiyero in the bare kitchenette, brewing some coffee. He must have sensed her gaze, because he turned around to see her awake and staring at him.

"Good morning." he smiled. She stared at him, confused, trying to remember what had happened last night. There was a lot of drinking, that was for sure…She didn't respond to Fiyero as she rolled over on her back and stared up at the ceiling. Fiyero sighed as she ignored him and he went back to the coffee.

"I made you some coffee," he murmured, setting the mug on the bare table, "I figured it'd help the headache you were bound to have. You came here drunk last night and you wanted to stay with me. You fell asleep and so did I." Fiyero came and sat down next to her on the bed. Elphaba chewed on her lip as she stared up at the ceiling, trying her very hardest to remember what had happened yesterday. _Fiyero…fire alarm…getting married…drinking waaayyy too much…carried me to bed…it felt…nice…_

"Oh." Elphaba said quietly, remembering everything. It was silent between them for a few comfortable moments. Fiyero traced a gentle circle on her shoulder with his index finger. He dropped a kiss there and Elphaba was surprised by how good that felt. She turned to look at him, just realizing he had taken a seat by her. She was immediately captivated by the electric blue of his eyes, so clear, so pure and beautiful…kind of like his heart. They were very close, noses almost touching and Elphaba's eyes flickered to his lips, close enough to kiss. Their eyes were connected in such an intense way that it seemed to Elphaba that if she chose to continue eye contact, she was basically giving up breathing. Fiyero broke the eye contact though and Elphaba felt cool air fill her empty lungs. She stared at the wall, trying to get her bearings. She felt a ghosting touch on her neck and she looked back to Fiyero to see him gently examining the crystal that still hung there. His light touch sent shivers down her spine and left a trail of warmth where he had touched her. After a moment, he heaved a heavy sigh and let the crystal drop, looking back up at her, with eyes less bright and a smile less dazzling.

"I have a train to catch." Fiyero sighed, his face weary and tired. He sat up and got off of the bed and Elphaba felt a sudden chill take her over when he stood. He was already dressed, jacket and tie, he must have gotten up a few hours earlier. Elphaba spotted his suitcase by the door and noticed for the first time how empty the room was. Gone were the piles of clothing shoved into corners and under tables, gone were the messy piles of papers and pens on his desk, gone was the leaning tower of movies by the old television set, everything that had made this room one of Elphaba's favorite places was gone. All that was left was Fiyero…and once he left…it would just be a room. Fiyero saw that she was hardly paying any attention to him, too distracted by the room's emptiness to respond.

"They aren't coming to lock up my room until 11:00, so you have that much time until you need to go I guess. Coffee's on the table, please drink it, you'll feel better." he picked up his suitcase, "I don't want to miss my train." he said pausing uncomfortable, he really did wish that he could miss that train, "Well…goodbye Elphaba, I love you." As the words left his lips, Elphaba felt an insane amount of…_something _rush through her heart making her feel…as she'd never felt before! In that moment, she could feel it. Like an instantaneous snap…it was obvious and seemed to shake her whole body, but…something had changed within her, something just _wasn't _the same. She could only stare up at the ceiling as she tried to grasp what this floating sensation was.

Fiyero sighed as he received no response and he walked out of the dorm, closing the door quietly behind him. Elphaba stared up at the ceiling and then her brain suddenly processed _everything _that had just happened. Fiyero had just kissed her shoulder, and it had felt _good_. Fiyero had just looked into her eyes and it had stopped her ability to breathe. When Elphaba looked at his lips, she wanted to kiss him. When she looked at his hands, she wanted to hold them. When she looked at _him_, she had the overpowering and compelling need to…_say _something very important, but what was it? There was something she knew she just _had _to say, she couldn't look at him without feeling the…nudging, prodding, relentless _need _to say a certain _something _that was _very _important. It was like everything in the universe was conforming to make her say this one thing. Next time she looked at him, she wanted to know what to say, and she was going to say it.

Fiyero had touched her neck, and she had shivers shooting down her spine. Fiyero had just sat down next to her and she had immediately felt warmth to her core. She'd woken up that morning, and she immediately recognized Fiyero's scent and she felt _blissful_. _**Blissful!**_That feeling! How…amazing did that feel? She'd never experienced such…insane…over the top _happiness_. Elphaba lay in bed, feeling as though her body was rising to the ceiling, feeling weightless and wonderful. Fiyero had just said he _loved _her and…nothing had ever felt so wonderful in her entire life. The moment those words had left his lips, it was like the floor had been ripped from under her, but she didn't need it anyway, because she was _soaring_, flying, encompassed in a bubble of soapy bliss. Why hadn't those words from him affected her this way the first time? The second time? The Third? Why were his words _just now_ so much more…fulfilling to her, making her feel wonderful instead of dreadful? Perhaps it was because now she was not in denial anymore.

It was only once in a life time that someone had a revelation, an epiphany, an earth shattering realization like this one! Only once could someone feel such an amazing 'a-ha' moment, such a moment of absolute solution and dawning. She wondered if Fiyero had felt this way when he realized he loved _her. _Had he felt total peace and bliss when he'd figured it out? Did he feel that everything was going to be okay now? When so many realizations come to you so fast, it feels fascinating and amazing. Suddenly _everything _had a reason. The grass was green for a reason, the sky was blue for a reason, the Earth spun for a reason, the sun shined for a reason, and she knew that the reason was Fiyero. In only a few moments, Fiyero had become her _reason. _He was the reason for the sun shining and the Earth moving and he was the reason for _her. _And she was _his _reason. Simply put: They _belonged _together. And not just did they belong together, but they belonged to each other.

She looked back and realized how terribly _cold _she had been in her denial! It almost made her laugh at how damn stubborn she had been in admitting she loved him too. From the first day they met, they had each other blushing. Elphaba suddenly recalled all those wonderful childhood days of her and Fiyero, playing characters that were in love, though now she saw that that had never been such a stretch for them. He'd always been the _one_. After all her dating and searching, there was never really any need. Her match was Fiyero, always had been. But as Elphaba realized all of these things, she remembered one more thing. Fiyero had just walked out of the door, to catch a train…so that he could get married to a stranger and never see her…ever again.

The meter on Elphaba's heart beat exploded as she surpassed the limit. Instantly her bliss had morphed into what can only be described as absolute fear and panic. The beautiful dove in her mind transformed into a terrifying demon as she was suddenly hyperaware of the ticking clock in the hall. This time when the floor was ripped from underneath her, she was not flying or floating, she was _falling, _down a dark tunnel of panic, tumbling downwards, the flips in her stomach were _far _more nauseous than pleasantthis time.

Elphaba bolted out of the bed, tripping as she ran for the door. He couldn't leave; he couldn't get married to anyone but _her, _Elphaba. He was _hers_ and she was his, that's how it was and always would be! He couldn't leave her all alone like this; he couldn't, not when she'd only just realized _everything_. Elphaba felt as though someone was slowly sucking the oxygen out of the room. She burst from the dorm like she was ripping herself to the ocean surface after being submerged without air. In her panic, she'd forgotten her shoes and ran barefoot down the long hall, waking up other students and knocking over tables and books as she went, but she was oblivious to it all, her surroundings meshed into blurring colors as she ran faster than she'd ever run in her life.

It seemed that everywhere she turned there was a clock, telling her she would be too late. 7:48 and the clock was ticking. Fiyero's train left at 8:00 and the train station was 8 minutes away by car and Elphaba didn't have time or money to catch a cab or to stop and ask anybody for keys to their own car. All she could count on was her own speed, how fast would she be able to go in order to stop Fiyero? How fast could she make herself go? Elphaba felt so desperate that she felt she could make herself fly. Elphaba could feel her heart beating against her ribs and her lungs felt like they were lit aflame as she struggled for air, but she was not slowing down, she couldn't, not when his train left in –7:49—11minutes. She knew what was so important that she had to tell him now. When she saw him, she would say _I love you. _The very sight of him made her want to scream those words as loudly as she could. Images of his face appeared in her mind and she repeated _I love you_ in her head over and over.

* * *

7:52

Fiyero sighed wearily as he got out of his cab and walked up to the train station. It was 7:52, there were eight minutes in which two things could possibly happen. One, Elphaba could miraculously show up, having decided to marry him, in which case they would live happily ever after and how _wonderful _that sounded! But then there was also the less desired second future for him which was the more realistic and depressing case scenario. Elphaba would not show up and in 8 minutes, Fiyero would board the train back to the Vinkus where he would marry a stranger and never see Elphaba again.

Despite himself Fiyero still hoped with what was left of his heart that Elphaba would be there. He walked to the platform and his eyes searched for the green skinned girl with the crystal around her neck, but she wasn't there. Was she on her way and just hadn't made it there yet? Was she really _not _coming? Despite her recent actions, Fiyero had never _really _doubted that Elphaba wouldn't come to the station. He'd always thought that at the last moment…she would choose _him. _Fiyero felt his resolve shattering as he slouched onto an empty bench. Maybe she wasn't coming. Fiyero had not prepared himself for a future without her, not _really. _Of course he'd always known that was _possible_, but it had never _seemed_ so possible than at that moment. Fiyero looked up at the clock. 7:54. She had six minutes to show and Fiyero would sit on the bench until exactly 8:00 because he knew in his heart that she was coming. She_ had _to be.

* * *

7:57

Elphaba was so exhausted, so entirely so that she felt she might cry just from mere _exhaustion_. Her breaths came in heaving gasps, and no matter how much air she sucked in, it was always gone within a fraction of a second. She could never get enough air! She wished she hadn't been drunk last night because the pounding in her head hurt beyond words. Her heart beat sounded like a booming drum in her ears, louder than even her struggling gasps for air. She was so tired, so exhausted and she _couldn't stop_. Her legs had gone numb by this point and without shoes, her feet hit the uneven, burning concrete hard, cracks in the sidewalk cutting her feet. But she could not concentrate on any of that pain, not when she could finally see the train station in the distance, steam from the trains blowing from behind the building. Her hand flew to the crystal and she held it tightly, becoming some sort of talisman of hope. She could only hope that his train hadn't left yet, she could only hope, with everything she had in her, that he wasn't gone forever. _Please Yero, wait for me. Believe in me just a few minutes more, I'm coming. Don't leave me. Please don't leave without me. I love you._

_

* * *

_

7: 58

Fiyero hadn't noticed it, but his heart had begun to beat erratically as the clocks hand moved closer to 8:00. The conductor called for people to board as a warning. A man on the train that took tickets stood in the doorway, waving at Fiyero to get on. Fiyero stood slowly, his heart beating like he was facing a shotgun. He stared down the long empty platform, looking for her, waiting for her to miraculously burst back into his life and claim him as hers. But no one came. She wasn't coming. She didn't want him, didn't love him. He had been a fool to think she would change her mind. He was a fool to have so much faith in her. She wasn't coming and Fiyero could finally feel the last bit of his heart shatter into nothing more than gravel...ashes, sand seeping through cracks. At least it was done with now. He was certain that this was the last time she could possibly break his heart. Certainly this was her _last _opportunity. He slowly trudged to the train and handed the man his ticket, his body numb. As the man checked his ticket, Fiyero steeled himself one last longing look down the long platform.

"Well, are you boarding or aren't you?" he heard the man say. Fiyero's foot hovered above the step onto the train and he looked one more time down the platform, hoping with everything he had in him that she wasn't gone forever.

"Well?" the man asked impatiently.

"It's only 7:59, give me a minute!" Fiyero snapped. He stared down the platform. _One minute, Ellie, you have minute to stop me. Don't let me down. Please, don't let me go. I love you._


	41. Gone

**(A/N: Wow, REVIEWS! They were brilliant! Most of them just said "RUN" lol, but that's fine, still a review! Some of you must realize that there is a certain limit to which a human can push themselves physically as far as running goes...that's all I'm going to say. Anyways, so here's another boring chapter, not much dialogue. I'm not going to give you a hint about how this chapter will end, it would ruin suspense and what not, that's why I didn't even give the chapter a title, for fear of giving the whole chapter away. Not that I'm any good at writing 'suspense' but you know what I mean. I'll probably name the chapter after most of my readers have read this. Anyway, so please read and please review!)**

7:59

It was a lifetime it seemed before Elphaba found herself running into the train station. She hadn't glanced at a clock yet, she was afraid too. Fiyero's platform was number 9 and Elphaba was only at platform 6. The platforms were terribly long and crowded, it was nearing Spring Break and so many people were going home or visiting relatives. To Elphaba it seemed that the crowds were specifically there to get in her way. She didn't say excuse me or turn back to apologize to anyone she pushed through. The clock was ticking and she _had _to reach platform 9. The people kept coming though from every direction and Elphaba was finding it harder and harder to keep breathing. The people were slowing her down and that was making Elphaba panic. _Move, I'm going so _slow_ can't you see I'm in a hurry? _She wished they were gone. The people pressed against her and pushed her but she was desperate and she shoved through them all as best she could, she couldn't let Fiyero leave.

* * *

8: 01

"It's 8:01 sir." said the man, setting a sympathetic hand on Fiyero's shoulder, the impatience gone from his voice, "I'm sorry, but whoever it is you're waiting for…they're not coming." Fiyero had one foot on the train and one foot off. His heart beat was literally hurting him it was pounding so hard. It made his whole body pulse and it was nerve wracking to say the least. But as he stared down the empty platform, he knew it was over. No more Elphaba, no more pining after her, no more chances, no more carefully thought out plans to win her heart, the game was done with and it was all just…over. And just like that, Fiyero's heart stopped beating. His ears drowned out sound, his vision turned black and white. Everything in him only operated when she was with him, when she was at least a hope. Now everything in him knew it was over. The torture, the agony, the hope, the love, the friendship, _her,_ everything was just…over. Fiyero looked up at the man and finally nodded.

"I guess you're right." his voice was fuzzy to his own ears and his eyes went blank as he slowly dragged his other foot onto the train, "She's not coming."

* * *

8: 02

Finally, she was past platform 7, all she had to do was tackle platform 8 and she'd be there. Platform 8 seemed even more crowded than the other platforms! People were bustling about with suitcases upon suitcases, crowded together with only a centimeter between them. It was noisy with yelling and the noises from the train, steam was everywhere and the train hissed as people hurried onto it. Elphaba pushed past people as fast as she could, staring down the long hallway leading to platform 9. People yelled after her and cursed but their voices were only background sounds that Elphaba paid no attention to. The platform 9 seemed so far away, but Elphaba knew she was close. _So _close.

Elphaba weaved her way through the thick crowd, and then suddenly…the crowd was gone. She'd made it out of Platform 8 and to the hallway leading to Platform 9. Why couldn't she hear anything coming from Platform 9? The noise was gone. She didn't hear anyone yelling or steam blowing; the sounds of the train had vanished. It was like the entire scene had evaporated and condensed somewhere far above the train station, leaving the platform eerily silent and empty. Elphaba could hear her heart thumping in her chest as she ran down the hallway. Something was wrong. The eerie silence and emptiness was weighing down on her and a sinking feeling made her legs so much harder to move. She knew…she knew. She saw only one boy standing down there, hands in his pockets, perhaps a few years older than her. Elphaba finally made it out of the tunnel of a hallway and found herself standing on the empty platform. No people, no train, no Fiyero. She'd missed it. She'd missed him. Suddenly her world came funneling down a long black vortex to nowhere. And in that moment, she knew, it was over. It was all over. Her heart stopped beating, her eye sight went black and white, her ears became numb to sound. Her reason, her _Fiyero _was gone.

"Miss?" she heard the boy's voice through a tunnel it seemed.

"I take it the train's left already." her voice came from the same tunnel, detached.

"Yeah, my friend just got on. You just missed it, I'm sorry." he said, walking towards her. For the first time in her life, Elphaba could feel her own heart. She could feel that she had one, that she had a heart just like anyone else, just like Fiyero. And then, she could feel it breaking, breaking into small pieces, slowly so she got the full impact of it. Then it shattered, every small piece shattered until her heart was only grains of sand, slipping through her fingers. And it _hurt. _The wind was knocked out of her without any impact to her body. She couldn't breathe. Fiyero was gone, marrying someone else, away in the Vinkus, and he was never coming back. He was never going to see her again. He was gone. Elphaba stared at the opposite wall of the platform, her eyes dead. Why couldn't she cry? Her eyes were dry as sand. Was she still in shock was that why? How does someone get over that? _He's gone. I love him and he's gone. I love him…and he's gone forever._

The boy slowly walked towards the girl. He could see in her eyes that she was devastated as she stared at the empty platform. But it went further than devastation. As he neared her, he noticed a very saturated trail of blood coming from the hallway. He looked down at her feet and saw them bare and blistered, bleeding and scarred. It must have hurt like hell, but he doubted she even knew she was hurt.

"Miss you're hurt." he said, slowly approaching her. She didn't seem to hear him. He stood next to her and gently put a hand on her shoulder, "Miss?" she stared forward blankly, not feeling his hand or hearing his voice. He sighed, "Miss, let's get you to a hospital or something, you're bleeding very badly." still she ignored him. He shook her shoulder gently, "Miss, the train's _gone_." he said, trying to get through to her. And then suddenly her legs crumpled beneath her and she was screaming as tears ran down her face like rivers. Her knees hit the concrete hard and they began to bleed but she didn't notice. She was choking on sobs as she cried, harder and harder. She could barely breathe in enough air in time with her sobs. She was shaking terribly, each cry that ripped from her throat made her body jerk with sobs. She drug her feet across the concrete painfully, tearing the skin and blisters and she screamed but somehow the boy knew it wasn't from the physical pain.

"Miss, please, calm down, you're hurting yourself!" he tried, dropping to his knees next to her. She grabbed the crystal that was hanging around her neck and clutched it in her hand tightly. She began beating herself in the chest hard as though that would pull the grains of her heart together and make them beat. Slowly a small trail of blood seeped from her hand down her wrist. The boy quickly grabbed her hand, trying to get her to let go of the crystal. She wrenched away from him, dragging her already skinned knees across the concrete, making the boy wince. Her screams, sounding like her soul was being ripped apart, sliced through the silent platform, the only sound was her pain and she pounded her heart and cried. Her cries were not the dainty or shallow over something petty. They were not soft and reluctant like she was grieving a death. These cries were loud and torturous and painful to listen to. They were the kind of cries that hurt your throat like fire and made breathing next to impossible. The boy tried to reach out to her again but she lurched away, scraping her knees _again. _He could barely hear her soft murmurings of a single name.

"Yero," she cried, "Yero." the name seemed to make her cry harder and she screamed again as the name slipped by her lips. In the empty and silent platform, her cries echoed off of the gigantically tall walls of the station, amplifying her pain. Her cries brought the attention of the ticket seller from outside. The man grumbled onto the platform.

"Now, what's all this noise about?" he bellowed. The girl didn't even turn her head. The boy however jumped at the voice of the newcomer.

"I-I don't know! She just started crying all of a sudden and she keeps hurting herself, but I don't think she knows it and I-I don't know what to do!" he said at a loss, gesturing towards Elphaba. The man's anger seemed to dissipate as he looked at Elphaba, finally hearing how heart wrenching her cries were. He slowly noticed the trail of bloody footprints and he slowly walked towards her. She stared down at the concrete as she pounded her chest. She wasn't screaming anymore and she was quieter, but tears still streamed down her face, falling from her eyes onto the concrete. Slowly the boy and the man tried to help her up, grabbing either of her arms. They pulled her up, but her legs would not support her weight and she fell back down to the ground, shaking with her cries.

"H-hey," the boy said, shaken by her sobs, "Don't I know you? From Sh-Shiz?" she didn't answer, not seeming to hear him at all. He continued, "You're Shell's little sister, right?" he tried, gently setting his hand on her back, "I'll call him, ok?" he looked to the man who nodded.

"There's a phone in my office, c'mon." the man began to walk away and the boy followed. He didn't want to leave the girl alone like that, but she obviously wasn't going to come with them. He went to the office and dialed the number for Shiz after looking it up in a phone book.

"Hello, Shiz University, how may I help you?"

"Y-yeah, I need to get a hold of Shell Thropp? He's a senior I think?"

"Just a minute."

* * *

Shell opened the door, smiling when he saw Galinda. He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss.

"You look beautiful," he smiled, "But what are you doing here? I thought _I _was supposed to walk _you _to class. You know, traditionally how things like dating and the like are done."

"Well normally, but I thought we could stop somewhere for breakfast, so I came early." Galinda smiled. Shell smiled.

"Sounds great, just let me get my jacket." he walked back into the room to search through his piles of clothing for his jacket while Galinda rolled her eyes and plopped on his bed, "Aha!" he declared, pulling a wrinkled brown jacket from the bottom of a heap of clothing, "I've found it!" Galinda laughed as Shell put his jacket on. They were about to walk out of the door when the phone started ringing. Galinda groaned.

"Are we ever going to leave?" she asked.

"Just give me a minute." Shell smiled at her as he picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Um, is this Shell Thropp?"

"Yeah…who's this?"

"Um, well, I was at the train station and I think your sister's here and she's like…I don't know, she won't stop crying. One minute she was fine, and the next she's completely falling apart! She was screaming earlier but she's a little more calmed down I guess. But she's shaking really bad and she's not responding to anyone and she's hurt and I don't know what to do-"

"What platform?" Shell asked, his earlier smile gone in a flash.

"9," said the boy on the other line, "And could you hurry, cause I really don't know what to do-" Shell quickly hung up the phone and hurried out of the door.

"What's going on?" Galinda asked, frowning.

"I've got to go to the train station, go to class without me Galinda, I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you." Shell said quickly as he ran out of the building to his car.

* * *

As Shell ran down the hallway to Platform 9, he heard terrible, painful cries and his heart sank as he ran faster. When he finally got to the platform, he saw Elphaba sitting on the ground, crying, completely oblivious to the two men next to her, trying to get her to calm down. Her knees were skinned and bleeding and her feet were bleeding from multiple scars and blisters. She was falling apart; a little piece of her went with each tear that leaked from her eyes. Shell quickly ran to her, kneeling down next to her, shooing the other two away.

"Elphaba," Shell cooed, pulling his arm around her shaking body, "Elphaba, I'm here." He slowly began to rub her back comfortingly. She slowly leaned into him, her head resting on his shoulder. Shell murmured into her ear soothing words as he rubbed her back and stroked her hair. Elphaba could feel her brother's arms around her and she leaned into them automatically. He murmured into her ear soothingly, but she couldn't understand what he was saying through her numb ears. Her body kept shaking as she cried and she wondered when she'd ever stop, if she ever could. She finally let go of the crystal, it was no use, her heart wouldn't start beating again, it was completely broken. Her hand was bleeding from a deep cut, but she couldn't feel it. She grabbed onto Shell and hugged him as she cried, wishing she could stop, but knowing it wouldn't be that easy. How could she go on with her life, finish school and start a career maybe, how could she do all of that without him? How could she do anything without crying the whole time? The way she felt now, she felt like she could be crying until the day she died.

* * *

Fiyero slowly let the silent tears stream down his face as he looked out of the window blankly. Hills and valleys flashed by the window in a blur. Slowly, he pounded his chest with his fist, trying to maybe make his heart start working again, but it was broken beyond repair. His tears were endless and he wondered if he could stop. He tried, but he just couldn't stop. He finally stood up and closed his compartment door, locking it. He returned to his seat and his hands covered his face as he cried, no longer silent. Choking cries made his shoulders shake and he wondered how he would be able to make it through a wedding to another woman, through a life with another woman, without crying the whole damn time._ I love her. I love her and she's gone. Gone forever._

_

* * *

_**(A/N: Don't worry, this isn't the last chapter. Unless I don't feel like writing the second part, then I thing this could serve as a pretty suitable ending. Though this would be a pretty sucky ending as far as 'fiyeraba' and 'romance genre' goes...)**


	42. Part 2 Maybe This Time

**(A/N: All I can say is 'wow' to the number of reviews. It was awesome. Anyways, I'm reaalllllyyyy sorry for the long wait but my computer got a stupid virus and so then i had to order this software and it took forever to get here and yeah, I REALLY hate viruses, they fuck up my computer and it pisses me off. Anyway, here's the next update. It's like, the sequel to We Meet Again. I was going to make this a whole separate story entitled "Maybe This Time" but i didn't know if people would read if I made it a whole nother story. So tell me if I should just make this a diff story or keep it in here. Well...review...and eat well, idk, enjoy)**

**We Meet Again - Part 2 - Maybe This Time**

6 years later

"Elphaba smile, it's your brother's goddamn wedding, for God's sake!" Frex hissed at Elphaba, who was sitting sullenly in the hallway outside of the bride's dressing room. She gazed out the window lifelessly, a blank expression on her face. She looked up when she saw Frex coming down the hallway but she ignored his request and returned to staring out the window. Frex sighed heavily and raked a hand down his face. Elphaba's nerves pricked as she noticed that Frex was still standing there. She sighed and stood up, making her way for the bride's dressing room. Frex grabbed her arm however and pulled her back.

"God damn it Elphaba," Frex growled, "You know how much your brother's done for you, can't you give him just this one day and be happy for him?" Elphaba's look was blank and her arm was limp in Frex's grip and she looked at him coldly.

"Do I have to smile to be happy? I am happy for him." she said, blankly. She slipped her thin arm out of his hold and slipped into the dressing room before Frex could say another word. The dressing room was filled with fluff and fluffy people alike. Galinda's bride's maids were all blonde and bouncy and bubbly, squealing constantly and fluttering around Galinda like bees. Elphaba quietly tapped Galinda on the shoulder.

"2 minutes." she said quietly. None of the other bride's maids heard her or paid her any attention, her voice barely heard over their excited squeals, but Galinda turned and gave Elphaba a small smile, forgetting her bubblehead bride's maids. She knew Elphaba wouldn't return the smile, but even so, Galinda knew that Elphaba was happy for her, whether she smiled or not. As the wedding began, the bride's maids left the room one by one until it was only Elphaba and Galinda left. Galinda gently pulled Elphaba to her for a hug.

"I know you don't smile anymore, but thank you for being my maid of honor." Galinda whispered. Elphaba pulled away and nodded before slipping out of the room. Galinda sighed, wishing there was way to bring the old Elphaba back. She looked in the mirror one last time and straightened her dress before running out of the room, meeting her father at the door.

After waving at Shell and Galinda as they drove away in their honeymoon car, the huge Thropp family digressed back into the Thropp family mansion, laughing and talking, bubbly with the excitement of the wedding and reception. Aunts, uncles, grandmother's, grandfather's, cousins and everything other relative you could think of was crowded into the large Thropp family mansion. Elphaba could not find any quiet and she was getting annoyed by all of the noise and laughter. She sighed and grabbed her purse which held her car keys in it. She saw Nessa sitting in the parlor talking to Aunt Cilvia, the wretched beast of a woman. Elphaba sighed and walked up to Nessa, tapping her on the shoulder.

"I'll be at the lab if father wants to know." she said, speaking of the Munchkinland Institute of Progress in Science, where she worked. She began to walk away when she heard that terrible old woman squaking at her.

"Where do you think you're going you wretched girl?" she squaked, "Huh?"

"I just said I'll be at the lab. If you weren't so old, maybe you might've been able to hear me the first time, ah?" Elphaba said coldly, staring at Aunt Cilvia disdainfully. Her face would've been comical if humor was something that Elphaba could still enjoy. Cilvia's face was white with shock.

"Why—who—wha-" she stuttered in angry surprise, "Why, who do you think you're speaking to you little bitch?" she yelled, "I'm you're elder and I will be spoken to with respect! I will not be spoken to that way by a good for nothing kid like yourself! Ah! You wretched little girl I ought to-" she was standing now, yelling at Elphaba at the top of her lungs. Elphaba seemed calm listening to her Aunt scream as she was. The parlor guests watched in stunned silence.

"Ought to what?" Elphaba asked, smirking at the old bat. Cilvia reached back and slapped Elphaba across the face. Elphaba didn't even flinch. Her cold eyes iced over Cilvia, making the bones in her body shiver.

"I'm going to the lab, nice seeing you Auntie." Elphaba said coolly. Cilvia stared at her in shock as Elphaba began walking away.

"Hey! I just hit you and you can't even get mad?" Cilvia yelled after her, "You're a stupid girl, you know that? Doesn't that hurt? Huh?"

A week later, the extended Thropp family was finally gone from the Thropp family mansion. After spending a whole week at the lab, Elphaba was finally persuaded to come back. With Shell and Galinda gone on their honeymoon, dinner that night was pretty much silent.

"So, Elphaba, how are things going at the lab?" Frex asked.

"Fine," Elphaba said, slowly sifting through her food.

"Aren't you going to eat that?" Frex asked. Nessa looked at Elphaba and rolled her eyes.

"Father, maybe Fabala just ate too much for lunch when she was at the lab, huh?" Nessa smiled at Frex sweetly and he smiled back, but he looked back at Elphaba quickly, concerned. Nessa tried not to scowl. She turned back to Elphaba and grabbed onto her arm, smiling, "Isn't that right Fabala?" she asked. Elphaba slowly lifted her cold eyes to face Nessa.

"Get off my arm." she said. Nessa only tightened her grip.

"Aren't you hungry sissy?" she asked, smiling at her eagerly.

"Hey, I said let go." Elphaba threw her fork on the China plate and pushed Nessa off her roughly. She stood up, "I'm going to the lab." she said before walking out of the room. Nessa turned in her chair.

"Hey! You think the cooks slave away in the kitchen so that you cannot eat anything?" Nessa asked as the door slammed shut. She sighed and turned back around to face Frex, "I guess it just you and me now, huh Papa?" she asked, smiling brightly. Frex didn't even look at Nessa as he rushed out of the dining room. Nessa's smile slowly faded and she stared at her meal as small tears darted down her cheeks.

Frex ran out of the house, catching Elphaba as she was unlocking her car. He grabbed her arm.

"You've been at the lab all week and all day today. What's so important there that you can't just eat a simple meal with your family? What did Nessa do that was so wrong? She just wants some attention from you." Frex said. Elphaba slowly turned, ripping her arm out of Frex's grasp.

"You think Nessa does all that for me?" Elphaba smirked coldly, "The only she could want from me is for me to just drop dead. She's acting like that because she's a pathetic little girl who wants her father's attention. So why don't you go back in there and have dinner with your daughter, huh? I don't care if you look at me or not, I don't care if you kick me out of the house or even speak to me. So why don't you just direct your attentions to someone who cares? You're wasting your time with me." Elphaba got in her car and drove away, leaving a dumbfounded Frex in the drive.

Elphaba took the long road to the lab, the shorter route always took her near the woods next to the lake. It was obvious why Elphaba never took that road. She sighed as she turned on her headlights, seeing the sun set behind the forest tree line. It had rained the previous day and the roads were still extremely muddy and slick since the sun had yet to come out again. Her car swerved dangerously before skidding off the road into a valley ditch. Elphaba sighed and tried to drive out, but her car was stuck.

"Fuck." she murmured, leaning back in her seat, "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck." she leaned over and opened the glove box, searching for her cell phone. Instead, her hand brushed against an old train ticket to the Great Kells.

_5 1/2 years ago – Train Station_

_ "Hey!" Shell yelled, running down the platform, "Where do you think you're going?" Elphaba tried to ignore him and ran up to the train. She was almost on when Shell grabbed her arm and pulled her off. _

_ "Let go!" she screamed at him, struggling against him as he pulled her away from the train. The man taking tickets looked at the pair, his hand still outstretched to take Elphaba's ticket. _

_ "Is she getting on or not?" he asked._

_ "No." Shell yelled, panting from his fight with Elphaba. She struggled to get away from him and run back on the train._

_ "Yes I am! Don't leave!" she screamed, pushing at Shell as hard as she could. Shell grabbed her other arm tightly, her arms were so skinny though, it was hard to keep a proper hold._

_ "She's barely 17, she's not going anywhere." Shell said, struggling to keep his hold on Elphaba. The man nodded and told the conductor to go on. The train hissed and was soon out of the station. Elphaba had tears streaming down her face as she watched the train leave as she slowly stopped struggling. Shell let go of her wrists gently and her arms fell limp at her sides. She was still and her eyes gazed blankly at something a thousand miles away. _

_ "What were you thinking, huh? Running away like that…" Shell sighed, "Were you going to see Fiyero?" he asked more gently. _

_ "No." _

_ "Where were you going?"_

_ "The Great Kells."_

_ "Why would you go there? There's nothing there. Who do you know in the Great Kells?" Shell asked in surprise, scratching his head._

_ "No one." _

_ "Oh." Shell understood. He sighed wearily, "Even after Fiyero left, I thought maybe _I _would be enough to keep you here. I thought that if anyone could hold onto you, it could be me. You don't want to leave me alone do you, sis?" Shell asked, offering her a smile. Elphaba was silent, her gaze far away. Shell sighed and gently took the ticket from her hand, "You don't need this now." he said quietly, "You don't need to run away."_

_ "Don't I? I can't even look at the chandelier in our house without thinking about him. If I think about him anymore, see his face in my mind one more time, I think I will die. Maybe in the Great Kells, I will not see his face in my mind, will not find keepsakes of his that make me miserable. Maybe in the Great Kells there will be nothing that reminds me of him, and I can pretend like the person never existed." Shell gently took the knapsack from her shoulder and put it on his own. His arm slid around her shoulders. Tears slowly slipped from her eyes, dripping from her chin. Slowly, Shell began to lead her back home. As they neared the mansion, Elphaba stopped and turned to Shell, silent tears still dripping down her face._

_ "I want to run away." she whispered, "I want to go."_

_ "I know." Shell sighed, "I know you do."_

_ "And you won't be able to stop me next time I decide to go." Elphaba said, "I will leave one day."_

_ "I believe you." Shell sighed, "But you're not leaving today." Elphaba looked up at him and let him wrap her in a hug. _

Present Day – Ditch in Valley

Elphaba flashed back to the present and quickly dropped the ticket she'd been holding in her hand. For some reason, she'd never tried to run away again after that, even when Shell was away. As miserable as Munchkinland made her, she was able to get through the days, and slowly, Fiyero started to slip from her mind, until she could pretend he was only a wonderful dream she'd once had, but otherwise, and inexistent person. Elphaba sighed and tried to start her car again, but the wheels grounded against the mud uselessly. She heard a knock on her window and turned to see a guy about her age waving at her. Elphaba sighed and rolled down the window.

"Can I help you?" she asked, regarding him coldly.

"Looks more like you need _my _help_, _huh?" the guy smiled. Elphaba felt her nerves prick at his smile.

"And that's something to smile at?" she asked, tongue clicking, glaring at him.

"Wha—you—don-" the guy stuttered, scratching his head.

"What are you stuttering for?" Elphaba asked, getting out of the car.

"Don't you recognize me?" the guy asked in obvious shock. Elphaba looked him over slowly before crossing her arms.

"No, sorry, I don't know who you are." Elphaba began walking away, deciding to try and walk back home since her car was obviously not going anywhere. The guy ran up behind her.

"It's only been 6 years." he mumbled, walking behind her up the hill. Elphaba sighed wearily but otherwise ignored him. The guy touched her shoulder and turned her around.

"Elphie, it's me." he smiled at her, "Avaric."

* * *

**(A/N: Kay, so disappointing I know, but Fiyero should be coming back either next chapter or the one after that, review please, thanks, oh and will people _please _go vote on my poll? I need more votes so that I can decide what to work on next)**


	43. 6 Years Later

**(A/N: kay, so, i got over 10 reviews the first day I put out the last chapter! It amazed me so i updated! Lol, this is on the short side, but I'll be updating soon now that I'm back in the zone of the story. Thanks if you reviewed and thanks if you voted on my poll, I've already started working on the GLee/Wicked crossover. LOl. I gotta finish this baby first tho. Won't be much of a baby once I pass 100,000 words, ugh, writing that much boggles me, I can't believe I still have readers at this point! Keep hanging in there! Please? For me? Anyway, review please and thanks!)**

Avaric walked with Elphaba back to her home, careful not to stand too close to her because she seemed awfully touchy. He surveyed her as they walked. She looked exactly the same as she had 6 years ago, she still looked 17. It was almost amazing how she hadn't aged at all. She hadn't gotten any taller since he'd last seen her, and since his own growth, she was over half a head shorter than him. She was skinny as ever, maybe even thinner. The only place he detect aging was in her eyes. They looked different somehow. It wasn't so much aging as it was just…difference.

"You've changed." Avaric commented as they walked, "I still can't believe you didn't recognize me." he smiled, walking closer to her as he spoke. She didn't respond as she walked on. Avaric sighed, "Did you lose your ability to speak over the years?" Elphaba continued to ignore him and Avaric gave up, walking with her in silence up the hill to the Thropp mansion. When they were about half way up the hill, Elphaba finally spoke up.

"What are you doing in Munchkinland?" she asked, not looking at him

"Wha-?" Avaric started at the sound of her voice, "I um," he scratched his head, "Well after college, I actually got a job in the Vinkus." he began to explain. Elphaba felt her heart drop at the mere mention of Fiyero's home country. She was silent as she kept walking and Avaric continued, "Actually, it wasn't just the Vinkus, I got a job for the Vinkun royals." he grinned proudly, "I'm Fiyero's assistant, you remember him right?" Elphaba could feel her bones trembling inside of her and her throat began to close up and she was fighting back tears. She sucked in a breath of cold air and the wetness in her eyes slowly went away.

"Not really." she managed to say, struggling to keep herself calm.

"Of course you do! You and Fiyero were like-" Avaric began, but Elphaba talked over him.

"So what does being his assistant have to do with you being here?" Elphaba could hear the shake in her voice, but she couldn't hear his name anymore, couldn't dredge up old memories. Avaric quieted and looked at her, but he went on.

"Well, Fiyero and his wife are coming next week, I was sent early to make sure everything was ready for their stay in Munchkinland and to take care of a few other things." Avaric said. Elphaba felt like she was falling. _Fiyero and his wife. _Of course, Fiyero was married now, he had a wife. Did he have children too? Elphaba fought hard to keep her tears from surfacing.

"How long are they staying?" Elphaba asked.

"Well, it'll be a long stay. Aside from a few meetings, their stay will be more of a vacation than anything. They'll be staying with Lady Florence, she's Fiyero's Aunt." Avaric said, "I can't believe you don't remember him! Don't worry, you'll remember him when you see him! It'll be a blast from the past, right?" All Elphaba could think about was that 17 year old girl, clutching her breaking heart as she realized her Yero was gone forever, crying at the empty platform as her knees bled and as she dug her blistered feet into the concrete. She never thought she'd ever see him again. Elphaba opened her eyes and she was standing in front of her home, Avaric looking at her with concern.

"You alright?" he asked, "You kind of spaced out." She looked up at him, her eyes gleaming with tears. She quickly looked back down and turned away from him, going inside quickly before closing the door in his face, not bothering to invite him in, or to thank him for walking her back. Like a zombie, she wandered up the tall stairs to her room. She dropped her bag by her desk as she sank into a heap against the door, her eyes wide as she stared ahead blankly. Fiyero was coming to Munchkinland in a week with his new wife. Well, six years of marriage…they weren't exactly newlyweds….Elphaba felt her shoulders shaking and she cried softly. She'd spent so much time and effort, writing him out of her life, and now she had to face him. Fiyero was married and he was coming to Munchkinland, she'd have to face him and his new wife, and somehow…she'd have to manage to keep herself in one piece. How could she though? Seeing that man again…after everything…after 6 years….seeing him….it made her heart beat more than it had in six years…

* * *

The next morning, Elphaba woke up to a loud bang on her door. She groaned as she rolled out of bed, shielding her eyes as the sun streamed in through her window. She couldn't remember the last time she'd slept in. She was normally well into work at the lab by now, but after yesterday's turn of events sleep didn't want to let go. Elphaba stumbled to the door, tripping over her own feet as she went. Finally she was able to open the door. She looked up at Frex, her eyes conveying him to say something.

"It's Thursday." Frex said, looking at her seriously.

"Father, I don't want to see him today," Elphaba sighed, her eyelids growing heavy.

"Elphaba, be dressed in 5 minutes," Frex said evenly, "You know very well that on Thursday's, Master William comes for tea. He goes to a lot of trouble to see you each week. You will respect him and join him for tea in the parlor in 5 minutes, understood?" Elphaba sighed before closing the door. For the past 3 years, Master William, the son of a rich Governor in Gillikin, came over every Thursday to have tea with Elphaba. It started out as a family visit between William's family and Elphaba's, but he took up a certain interest in Elphaba after that, and it became routine for him to come every Thursday for tea, hoping that with time, Elphaba would grow to love him. Elphaba didn't see much in him though in the way of love. It wasn't that he was a bad man, no no, he was a perfect gentleman, he adored her and told her so whenever he had the chance, buying her gifts even when it wasn't a holiday. But Elphaba's ability to love to him didn't exist. Love was a once in a lifetime chance for someone like Elphaba, and she'd already had her chance. She'd missed it.

* * *

Elphaba was silent as she sat in the parlor across from William. He was three years older than her, handsome, polite, proper, successful, doting, adoring…everything Frex wanted for Elphaba in a husband. He was currently entertaining Frex and Nessa with a story about one of his adventures in the Gillikin. Elphaba stared out of the window, sipping her tea quietly.

"Elphaba, don't you have anything to say?" Frex jabbed her in the ribs from his seat next to her. Elphaba snapped out of her spacey thoughts and looked at William's hopeful face.

"Sorry," she murmured, "I wasn't listening." Nessa harrumphed and Frex glared and William looked down, disappointed. He smiled at her though, warmly, with gentle kindness and patience in his eyes.

"Three years I've been coming to see you and you still haven't learned to listen to me." he smiled at her. She returned to staring out of the window, looking away from him. He sighed and stood up, walking over to where she was sitting. She jumped as she felt him touch her shoulder. He smiled softly.

"I was just asking your father if I might be able to take you on a little…vacation with me in the Emerald City." he said, "Frex tells me you've always wanted to go there, and we could stay for a few weeks if you like." Elphaba would've jumped at the chance 6 years ago, but lately, nothing thrilled her or excited her. Sometimes it felt like there was only silence behind her ribs, the beating of a heart inexistent.

"I don't want to miss Shell and Galinda when they come back from their honeymoon." Elphaba looked away from him, feeling his disappointment.

"Of course." William sighed, "You looked very beautiful as Galinda's maid of honor." he said, taking his seat on the couch across from her again. Elphaba returned to looking out the window and William sighed and tried to hide his disappointment by striking up a conversation with Frex and Nessa.

* * *

"Sarima, are you packed yet?" Fiyero asked his wife, fixing the cuffs on his sleeves. She quickly hung up the phone on whoever she was whispering too and came into her and Fiyero's room.

"Yes, are you excited for Munchkinland? You're mother tells me you used to summer there when you were little." Sarima said conversationally. Fiyero sighed as he felt his dead heart racing with the very idea of returning to Munchkinland. Would she be there? What had she been up to for six years? Had she married? If so, did she have children already? Or was she just as miserable as him? Stuck in world without the other? No, she'd let him go six years ago. She'd let him get on that train. She probably had even forgotten his name by now. But Fiyero could never forget her, no matter how hard he tried. Even after he'd married Sarima, he'd only always thought of Elphaba. She was only a dream in his mind now, a ghost of a person that had never existed. Thinking of her only tortured him, but Fiyero couldn't even began to imagine if he lost her completely. His memories were all he had.

As he and Sarima boarded the train to Munchkinland, he could only hope that he would see her there…But if she really had moved on, had married, had children…then he knew he would not be able to face her. But…just the thought of seeing her again…just the thought…made his heart beat more than it had in six years…

* * *

**(A/N: So, do we have any Fiyero/Sarima shippers? lol)**


	44. Windows

**(A/N: I SAW INCEPTION! I'M AMAZED! GO SEE THAT MOVIE! Anyway...(urggles, I love that movie! Marion Cotillard is amazin, Leonardo DiCaprio is amazin, whole thing is amazin) anyway, anyway (I saw it twice!) anyway, thanks for the reviews! Made me supear happay. In other news, I just now watched Lady GaGa's music video for Telephone and I just felt _bad _for Beyonce, because shes' cool and that music video was just _not _working for her. And of course, Lady GaGa can't go three seconds without taking her clothes off or licking someone psh. Anyway, here's the next installation of this little story, I hope you enjoy it and please review! Crazy fun stuff is going to happen. See I was going to do somethign really depressing wtih this story, but then i had an idea and now I'm going a different way, which is probably going to make the story a bit longer than I planned (sorry, bear with me) but it will be more exciting and stuff so yeah! Read and review!)**

Elphaba wandered aimlessly through the art gallery, she'd been sent by Frex to pick out new pieces for the house, something more modern. While Elphaba enjoyed art galleries, she wasn't too good at interpreting art, especially modern art. At least with the old stuff there was little left to be interpreted, it was pretty straight forward. Elphaba stared at the white canvas, a single orange dot in the middle. Elphaba had no idea what exactly made it so expensive, or what made it so creative and beautiful, because all Elphaba saw was an orange…dot. Elphaba sighed, the perplexity of the painting frustrating her.

"You don't like the art?" Elphaba looked to her left to see a girl her age standing there, looking at her expectantly. Her skin was a nice bronze color, her hair long and light brown, her eyes green, her clothes looked hugely expensive, and on her finger she wore a diamond big enough to buy Munchkinland with. Elphaba regarded her slowly, with the same coldness and indifference to anyone else.

"It's fine." she finally said, turning away and staring again at the orange dot. Elphaba could tell that the other woman was probably making a face at her, wondering why she was being so rude, but Elphaba could really care less.

"Mrs. Tiggular, there's someone on the line for you." the owner of the gallery gestured for the woman to follow her to the phone. All of Elphaba's insides did flips before settling into a frozen tense mess. _Mrs. Tiggular._ So Elphaba was staring at the woman that she could've been. Had she only been a few minutes earlier to the train station…No, she wouldn't think about the 'ifs' anymore, she'd spent two years dwelling on that. But still, Elphaba had to settle her curiosity and she slowly followed 'Mrs. Tiggular' to the back of the gallery where the phone was.

"…hey, why are you calling me? I just talked to you!" Sarima said with irritation, "Ugh, what do you mean your car broke down? You want me to go pick you up? How would that look, huh?...No…" Elphaba leaned against that wall around the corner, listening with a throbbing heart. Fiyero was here, in Munchkinland. He was _here. _

"Look, there's an auto repair shop right next to the train station, you can walk there right? I'm going to Florence's house now, I'll see you later." Sarima hung up the phone and walked back into the gallery, right past Elphaba, but she didn't notice her. Elphaba could feel her breath quickening as she ran out of the gallery. She didn't know what made her decide to do this. But she had to see him. She had to see him as he was. She had to see him _without _Sarima on his arm, _without _a wife. She had to see Yero when he was just Yero. The auto repair shop by the station was a long ways away, but Elphaba didn't even think about that as she ran down the dirt roads of Munchkinland country. Her hair blew behind her and suddenly she was that 17 year old girl again, running for the train station to see him and it brought back a rush of the past as she suddenly _felt _more than she had in 6 years. Except maybe _this _time, she would see him, she would get there in time. She was so scared of seeing him again, so very terrified, that she didn't even know if she was doing the right thing.

Elphaba finally skidded to a stop at the bottom of the hill where the small auto repair shop was, she was dirty from the roads, and out breath as she leaned against the door heavily, trying to getting her breathing straight. She looked around the area with wide, terrified eyes, but no one was there. Elphaba walked around the building, still, breathing heavily, but he wasn't there. Elphaba wearily sank to the ground to catch her breath and she sat there for what must have been an hour, giving herself plenty of time to calm, to forget her hopes, to scold herself for being so stupid. In the time it'd taken her to run from the gallery to the car shop, he must've already left. Elphaba finally stood, clutching onto the wall of the building for support. She tiredly walked back to her home, her eyes blank as she walked zombielike in a daze.

* * *

When she finally reached her home again, she saw another car in the drive, and she almost smiled, knowing that Shell and Galinda were home. _Almost_. No one had seen Elphaba smile since Fiyero's departure, six years ago. Since then she'd become solemn and distant, impossible to reach. Elphaba walked inside, quietly hanging her jacket up in the closet. She walked into the dining room to find the family there, enjoying dinner, talking and laughing. Shell turned when he heard the door open and he quickly went to Elphaba, wrapping her in a warm hug. She hugged him back, he was the only one Elphaba responded to.

"Good to see you sis." Shell murmured in her ear. Elphaba sighed and nodded at him, as if to say 'you too'. Shell smiled and hugged her again. Galinda soon got up and joined them, giving Elphaba a hug.

"We were just talking about Shell and I finding a house to move into, we can't exactly mooch off of you're father anymore." she said, taking Shell's hand. Elphaba stared down at their interlocked hands and an image of green and tan hands, wrapped around each other's entered her mind. Shell looked Elphaba over, realizing that she was covered in dirt.

"Ellie, you're completely covered in dirt, what were you rolling down the roads today?" Shell asked, smiling at her. She looked up at him.

"Something like that." she murmured. Shell's smile slowly faded and he wrapped an arm around his little sister.

"C'mon, let's get back to the table for dinner, hm?" he led her back into the dining room, squeezing her hand gently under the table.

* * *

Shell leaned against Elphaba's doorway, watching her as she sat at her window, staring at the moon with blank eyes. She was so different now. She never went to the movies, she never went to concerts, or parties, all she did was work at the stupid lab, or sit, like she was now, silently. She didn't eat, she didn't sleep, she just seemed like she was going through each day one day at a time, with pain and heartbreak. Shell cleared his throat softly and she turned to look at him.

"I…um…I heard about Fiyero and his family coming." Shell walked towards her slowly, taking a seat across from her at the window. Elphaba looked out of the window again, not saying anything. Shell looked out the window too, looking at the bright moon, "You know I'm here for you, if you need me. I know it's going to hurt when you see him-" Shell began. Elphaba suddenly snapped her head to face him, her eyes flashing.

"You don't know the half of it!" she snapped, glaring daggers at him. Shell sighed.

"Yes, I do." Shell grabbed her hand, "I think by now, everyone does. You're not the same Elphaba. You don't smile, laugh, talk, how could any of us _not _know?" Elphaba withdrew her hands and stared at the moon again. Shell sighed, but followed her gaze, "Do you want…to see him?" Elphaba was silent. Shell gently turned her face to him and saw that her eyes were shining with tears. Without a word, Shell gathered her in his arms and she slowly laid her head against his chest, staring with watery eyes at the moon, letting silent tears dart down her cheeks.

* * *

Sarima caught a taxi cab back to Florence's house and was surprised to find that her in-laws were there, Fiyero's father and mother. She was so happy to see them. When Sarima was a little girl, her parents had passed away, leaving her to the care of her parent's friends, and while she was rich and led a wealthy life with them, they never loved her, not like a parent would. But…when she met Fiyero's parents, they were so amazingly nice and kind to her, that while she didn't really love Fiyero, she didn't really mind being married to him. Having parents again made it all worth it. She hugged Anton, Fiyero's father, tightly and he smiled at her warmly, like fathers should. Then she hugged Fiyero's mother, Juliette. She saw Fiyero and he gave her a short kiss before leading her into the dining room for dinner. She sat next to him, but mainly conversed with his loving parents, who actually, hardly paid attention to their son. While Fiyero was normally distant, he was especially distant on the way to Munchkinland and in Munchkinland. Every time Sarima looked at him, he was peering out of the window of Florence's beautiful house to the Thropp Family mansion.

* * *

That night as Fiyero and Sarima got ready for bed, Sarima looked and saw him again staring out of the window at the Thropp Family mansion. Sarima sighed, she knew all too well.

"Fiyero, darling," she said, "Will you tell me why you keep staring at that mansion?" she asked, pretending as though she didn't know.

"I um…I just…I used to know the family that lives there." Fiyero forced himself to look away.

"Oh yes, the son there just go married." Sarima said conversationally, "To Miss Galinda Upland from Gillikin." Fiyero nodded. He'd heard that through the grapevine and it was in the papers. He was still hurt that he wasn't even invited. Yes none of them had spoken in six years, but they _had _been such…great friends. Sarima watched her husband wearily.

"Were you particularly close to anyone there?" Sarima asked, getting into bed. Fiyero ignored her question though and simply went to the bathroom to wash his face and get ready for bed. Sarima stared at the ceiling as she spoke louder for Fiyero to hear her.

"I heard that the oldest daughter is currently seeing a man from the Gillikin, there's talk that they will get married, but I've heard she's extremely hard to get close to…I heard she doesn't even smile. But her father is determined to get her a good husband, and Master William absolutely adores her, despite her…emptiness." Sarima heard the water stop abruptly in the bathroom and heard a clatter as Fiyero dropped something. Sarima sighed and stared at the ceiling. While she didn't love Fiyero, she still cared about him and his heartbreak was evident in his eyes every hour of the day. She knew he was in love with the girl over there. The green one she'd met earlier. And she knew that she was in love with him. It was evident in the hollowness of her eyes. She was completely broken. Sarima could hardly stand to look at her, knowing that her suffering would be gone if only she hadn't married Fiyero.

Sarima knew the two were in love, had been, because after she and Fiyero had gotten married, Sarima had found pictures of the green girl in his desk. She'd taken the photographs and hidden them in her old suitcase and he never asked about them, because how would that sound if he went around asking for his hidden pictures of another woman? Then she noticed the letters he'd been writing to her. They were long, _beautiful _letters, filled with word after word of Fiyero's soul. But she couldn't let them meet their destined receiver. No, no, there was a possibility she could lose her family! Her new parents, Anton and Juliette who suddenly gave the lost little girl the missing love of parents.

Before Sarima had been the orphaned kid, taken in by unwilling friends of her parents. She had no relatives, no one to show her the warm love of a family. Now she was the princess of the Vinkus, she had grandparents, cousins, aunts, uncles, a mother and father. No matter how much it hurt her to see her husband hurting, she couldn't let him take away her new family, she loved them all too much.

So she stole the letters when Fiyero mailed them. She could tell he was starting to become discouraged when he never received any letters back, but he would move on Sarima though. But she was mistaken, six years later and he had not moved on. It was evident by the way he stared at the Thropp's mansion, evident by the way he sent those letters, evident by the pictures he kept in his drawer. He was miserable in this marriage and in love with another woman. And when Sarima met Fiyero's love, this Elphaba or whatever he name was, she had found herself ridden with guilt and the lost letters hidden in her suitcase seemed to burn on her conscious whenever she looked at the hollow and miserable young woman.

But Sarima was in love with his family, in love with her life. The family adored her, especially Anton, who she spent more time with than Fiyero. How could she give all of that up? How could she even about saying goodbye to her new family? But she too knew how Fiyero felt, being in love with someone outside of the arranged marriage. She stared out of the window, away from the huge Thropp mansion, wondering if her _true _love had actually gotten to the car shop and if he was okay now.

* * *

**(A/N: Lol, to the person who wanted Shell to be gay, like super badly. I'm so sorry he's not gay, but some people thought he and Galinda should get together. I'll do something for you too someday. And if you guys read, I'm trying to give Sarima a bit of character, because in other stories, she doesn't really have a character besides 'crazy bitch who's stole Fiyero' so I'm trying here and you guys should give her a chance? Fiyeraba fans, please don't shoot her or go to other drastic measures to get her otu of this story, things will work out in the end (maybe) without having her die :)**


	45. Lunch

**(A/N: Annyeonghaseyo! Thanks for the reviews! So lovely! So very, very lovely! Kamsahamnida! I have no news about my personal life this time lol. Except the other day my boyfriend showed an uncharacteristic bout of cuteness and he was like 'I have something to ask you' and I was like 'what?' and he was like 'do we have a song? You know, like an 'us' song?' and I started laughing which probably wasn't good, but then he chose a really good song and he said it's only temporary because he's going to write me a song, aw! So anyway...here is the next chapter, just moving right along...enjoy and review!)**

Sarima laughed as Anton helped her hold the golfing club in her hands better. They were only playing miniature golf, but even the mini kind, Sarima failed at miserable.

"It's no use Father," she laughed, "Sports is just not a strong talent of mine." Anton smiled warmly at his daughter in law.

"Ah, but practice will definitely help. Fiyero!" he called to his son, "Why don't you come and help this fine wife of yours?" he ruffled Sarima's hair. Fiyero, who was a very good golfer, was already a few courses ahead of them, playing by himself sullenly. He looked back at them when he heard his name. Sarima waved him to continue on and he turned back around, picking up his golf club half heartedly.

"Ah, don't worry about Fiyero," Sarima said to Anton, "He's far too advanced to be held back by his clumsy wife. You can help me though, can't you father?" she loved to call him Father, it warmed her heart every time. Anton smiled at her.

"Of course I can." he said, "Anything for my daughter." Sarima beamed and her eyes watered with happy tears. She sniffled quietly and rubbed her nose, smiling brightly. _Daughter_.

* * *

Avaric counted his money as he walked down the hill to the car shop. He couldn't believe his car had broken down _again_.

"Jeez, every time I turn around I'm losing my hard earned…earnings to pay for this lousy piece of shit car! Jeez." he mumbled to himself, "It must be these stupid Munchkinland country roads, my ride needs the smooth asphalt in the city man." Oz what Avaric wouldn't give to be back in the city. Avaric sighed when he realized that once he paid for the repairs, he'd be left with a slim budget. He walked into the car shop and paid for the repairs, driving his car out and back up the hill.

* * *

Fiyero walked behind Anton and Sarima quietly as they walked up the short hill to Florence's house. Ahead of him, his father and wife chatted animatedly, with laughter. Fiyero was glad that Sarima and his father got on so well. He hoped it made her marriage to him a little less miserable. Because he didn't love her, and she knew it, and he felt terrible about it, but there was nothing he could do to change it. He entered the house and saw Florence sitting outside. While Anton and Sarima went to lounge in the parlor, Fiyero continued outside to sit with Florence.

"Sarima is lovely." Florence smiled at Fiyero as he sat down, "I'm glad to finally meet her."

"Yes." Fiyero nodded, studying his hands with a furrowed brow. When speaking of one's wife, shouldn't he have more to say? Aren't husband's eyes supposed to light up or something when speaking of their wife? Fiyero figured he ought to say more, "She is very uh nice." as the words left his mouth he could already hear how stupid they sounded.

"She is." Florence agreed, "But she isn't quite what I expected in the way of marriage for you."

"Did you expect a bubble head?" Fiyero smiled, remembering his old self, "Perhaps a blonde?" Florence smiled too.

"No, not blonde." she said, "Someone greener." Fiyero's smile faded slowly as he looked back down at his hands.

"Well, funny how those things work out." he murmured.

"Funny is not how I would describe it." Florence's smile faded too as she looked up at the sky, shielding her eyes. Fiyero sighed and rubbed his hands together.

"For some reason, I always believed that we would be married someday…I just had a vision of us in my mind…and in it…we were both happy…It seemed so _right_ that I figured she felt the same way too, there was no way she couldn't…but she didn't." Fiyero's glance flickered instinctively to the Thropp house. Florence followed his gaze and her heart went out to the broken look in her nephew's eyes.

"Maybe that vision can still come true." she laid a hand on his knee. Fiyero's gaze immediately snapped from the house next door.

"Florence, I'm married to Sarima now." Fiyero said, "That girl over there, she rejected me over and over again. I heard that girl is going to marry someone anyway, a rich…Master William from Gillikin. What kind of fool would I be…to dream of a vision….of a married man like me, being with a girl like her? Why would I do that to myself…I don't dream anymore Florence. I don't wish and I don't hope."

"Why Fiyero…" Florence said quietly, "You can't even say her name anymore?" Fiyero turned away from Florence, his eyes searching by instinct for the woods in the distance, guarding a secret lake, a lake that small children would play at during the summer time, a little boy and a little girl and her brother. The brother was Shell and the boy was Fiyero. And the girl…her name had been…it was…

"No." Fiyero looked back at Florence, "I don't say her name anymore."

"Fiyero, El-" Florence began. But Fiyero was listening as he gazed back at the forest.

"It's always on the tip of my tongue, but then I remember how far away she is…how unreachable she is…how impossible she is…how long it's been….and I can't say it. She and her name are both…in my past…and no matter how many times I dream, or envision, or wish….she's only ever going to be in my past, and she'll never be part of my future." Fiyero looked back at Florence, "It's been six years Florence, it's time for me to forget about her."

* * *

At exactly 12:30, the Thropp family and it's one in-law joined in the dining room for lunch. Frex sat at the head, with Galinda and Shell on one side, and Elphaba and Nessa on the other. For lunch with Galinda and Shell, it was unusually quiet. Elphaba stared at the table blankly, not even touching her food. Nessa looked at her sister and rolled her eyes.

"Hey!" she said, hitting Elphaba on the shoulder, "Don't you like cooks food?" Elphaba looked up from the table slowly and glared at Nessa and knocked her hand off. Nessa hit her on the shoulder again, "Hey!" she said loudly, "Should I tell her you don't like it? Huh? Should I tell her you think her cooking is disgusting? Hm?"

"Nessarose, leave your sister alone, eh?" Frex interrupted Nessa, "Eat your own food before I send you out." Nessa smiled and turned away from Elphaba, grabbing her father's hand.

"Papa," she pouted, "You wouldn't really send me out, hm?" Frex pulled his hand back and patted Nessa on the head.

"Eat up." he smiled. Elphaba rolled her eyes and picked up her fork, sifting through her food. Nessa noticed out of the corner of her eye. She whipped around to Elphaba.

"Hey!" she nearly shouted, "Who do you think you're rolling your eyes at? Huh?"

"Nessa, calm down, don't make a scene." Shell muttered, grabbing the salt shaker. Nessa glared at him.

"Of course you take _her _side, right?" she hissed, crossing her arms, "That's how it always is Shell."

"Nessa-" Shell tried to reason with her.

"Why does this entire family revolve around her, huh?" Nessa shouted, throwing her fork in her plate.

"You think this family revolves around her?" Shell asked, "Really? Did you ever get hit by your own father? When family came, did you have to sleep outside?"

"Honey-" Galinda tried to calm Shell, but he spoke over her at Nessa who yelled back at him. Frex tried to quiet the both of them, but they in turn yelled at him. Galinda tried futilely to calm Shell and Nessa. Everyone was shouting at each other except Elphaba. The chaos came to a stop when Elphaba's quiet, piercing, ice cold voice sliced through the noise. She was addressing Nessa.

"You always acted 62 when you were little, now at age 21 you're acting like a four year old?" Elphaba said with disgust, "Grow up." she finished coldly. Nessa eyes widened and she glared at Elphaba with a mix of hate and hurt.

"You think you're so perfect?" Nessa said quietly, staring at her food, "Huh?" Elphaba ignored her, instead opting to take a bite of her food. Nessa looked up at her sister slowly, "You think that just because you graduated as valedictorian and have a well paying job that you're better than me?" Elphaba continued to ignore her, taking a drink from her glass. Nessa watched her coldly, "Huh?" Elphaba sighed and set her glass down.

"What do you do all day, huh? Sit at home and order the servants around?" Elphaba asked, staring at the table blankly, "Do you have a job? Do you have a dream? Do you have any goals?"

"Of course I do!" Nessa stuttered indignantly, "You know I went to college for painting and art! You know that I-"

"But you haven't sold one painting." Elphaba's cold gaze flickered to her sister, "A painter's desk is piled with paints and brushes and canvases. What's on your desk? A jewelry box? A mirror? Bottles of perfume? Not one paintbrush, not even a sketchpad." Nessa shrank at her sister's cold words. Shell felt a stab of pity for Nessa.

"Elphaba…" he whispered, his hand outstretched to her across the table. Galinda stared at her hands in her lap, chewing on her bottom lip. Nessa sniffled, trying to keep her tears at bay. Elphaba smirked coldly.

"So you ask me again if I'm better than you." Elphaba glared at Nessa, who's head was ducked shamefully, "And we'll see, huh?" Elphaba gave Nessa a last contemptuous glare before throwing her napkin on the table and standing up, shoving her chair as she started walking out of the dining room. Nessa sniffled and wiped away her tears. She offered Frex a watery smile.

"Hey father," Nessa smiled, "I heard the Tiggulars were in town, right next door. Don't you think we should invite them to dinner?" The sound of Elphaba's footsteps behind her were cut short and Nessa couldn't help but smirk as she brushed away a few more tears. Shell looked behind Nessa and saw Elphaba standing frozen still, her hands fisted at her sides, her back to the family.

"Ah yes, actually, I've already invited them to dinner." Frex said, "They're coming tonight."

* * *

Fiyero chewed his lunch slowly, not really having much of an appetite. Lunch was going as it normally went in his family. He would sit quietly next to Sarima, who would talk across the table to his parents and those three would laugh and talk, ignoring him almost completely.

"Honey, you know that next door is the Thropp Mansion right?" Anton said to his wife, Juliette.

"Ah, yes." she said, "Governor Frex Thropp, his two daughters and his son."

"Well, tonight we've been invited for dinner, so we'll head over about…seven I think." Anton said, "Fiyero, you might be acquainted with the two oldest children, they went to Shiz University around the same time as you." Fiyero looked up from his salad but didn't say anything.

"Yesterday, I actually met the oldest daughter." Sarima said, glancing at Fiyero subtly. Fiyero stiffened and he dropped his fork. Sarima continued, "She was green like they say, but it was oddly pretty…" she saw Fiyero's eyes grow distant.

"But I hear that there is just something…off…about her…" Anton thumbed his chin thoughtfully.

"If you're talking about her skin-" Fiyero began angrily.

"No, no," Anton waved his son off, "It has nothing to do with her skin…it's more her…behavior. She's a very unsocial girl, cold and bitter-"

"You shouldn't talk that way about people you've never met." Fiyero muttered.

"Well when I met her, she was rather cold," Sarima said, "She glared at me, and I swear it felt like I'd slipped into an ice water ocean or something." Sarima shuddered, "But…if we stay a lot, and if we visit the Thropp's a lot, I think me and her should come to be friends…" Sarima thought, "We should be good friends." _It is the only way I could ever feel better about stealing her fairytale ending._

_

* * *

_

Elphaba stood in front of her mirror, her whole body trembling. It was supposed to be a somewhat nice dinner, so Elphaba wore a nice skirt and a pretty blouse. She even put on a little bit of make up for the night. She'd taken a shower an hour or so ago, and now that her hair was dry, she was brushing it smoothly until it shone. She stared at the clock on the wall, her fingers shaking as they held the brush. She couldn't do this, she couldn't face him, not with Sarima there. Not ever. Elphaba dropped the brush on her bed and grabbed her car keys and lab bag and bolted. She was almost out of the door when Shell stopped her.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked, standing in front of the door, "The Tiggulars will be here any minute now." Elphaba tried to shove past him but Shell just grabbed her hands, yanking away her keys and bag and tossing them in the coat closet. Elphaba glared at him.

"Fine!" she yelled, "I'll walk! I'm staying here though!" Elphaba shoved him away roughly and flung the door open, running away from the house. It was a little dark outside, the sun was setting, an orange look colored the sky. Elphaba ran down the hill, tripping as she went, trying not to cry. Her hair was flying like crazy in the wind, wild as it swirled around her, but then…a few yards down the hill, by Lady Florence's house. She saw a person, walking up the hill, another person on his arm. She couldn't make out their faces in the dim light outside, but a few more steps and suddenly…there he was…Fiyero Tiggular.

* * *

**(A/N: yawn yawn, why am I up to late? aish, I needs my sleep. Oh, before I nod off, i would like to thank my readers for putting away their murder weapons! It is a noble thing you are doing in letting Sarima live, noble, noble. Kamsahamnida!)**


	46. Dinner

**(A/N: ale-ale-alejandro...kay, sorry, stuck in my head damn it! LOL, thanks for all the reviews! Much appreciated and chapter writing motivating! Lol, anyhu, here is the next chapter...um...not much to say...weird, I'm usually quite chatty in these author's notes...anyway, please read and review, excuse typos and enjoy!)**

He's back. He looked older. He might've even grown an inch or so…His hair was perfect and shampooed, just how he liked it and how she remembered it. His face was a flawless map of perfection, smooth and gentle. He was just as fit as he had been 6 years ago. But gone was his boyish demeanor, and impish grin. He stood there, his wife on his arm, staring at Elphaba like he'd seen a ghost. His icy blue eyes washed over Elphaba before connecting with her own eyes. Elphaba could feel her heart pounding in her ears loudly, but then suddenly it stopped…and it was completely silent as she stared at him. This ghost brought back to her…She wanted so badly to reach out and touch him, pull him close to her and never let go. But she couldn't find any words, she couldn't even smile. She could only stare at him, the wind completely knocked out of her.

* * *

Fiyero's breath hitched when he saw her, and then he just completely stopped breathing. How could she…how could she look _exactly_ the same as she had six years ago? Did she not age? She looked exactly the same as that 17 year old girl he'd fallen in love six years ago. Her long beautiful silken hair swirled around her in the wind, giving her an almost magical appearance. She was thinner though than her remembered, and she looked almost delicate. He wanted to reach out and touch her so badly, just hold her to him. Fiyero's eyes instantly connected with Elphaba's and he saw blank and broken orbs, staring at him from a beautiful face.

"Now," Fiyero said quietly, "There's a face I know." she didn't say anything and Fiyero sighed, "Do you remember me?" she was silent, staring at him with those large, beautiful brown eyes. Fiyero sighed again, "You're Shell's little sister right?" She looked down, as if wondering what to say, not knowing what to do. She looked back up at him.

"Hello." she finally sighed. Fiyero could feel his heartbeat going like crazy inside of him and everything in him was pulsing for only her and the sound of her voice. He wanted to say _so much _to her and do _so much_. They stood their silently, caught between saying and not saying, doing and not doing. So they stood, all they could do was look at each other, wanting to say and do but after 6 years, what was there to say? To do? There was plenty actually…but how to say it…how to do it…6 years was a long time.

"Ah, Fiyero," Sarima tugged on his arm, "Let's go, okay?" she started to pull him away. Fiyero resisted at first, his eyes never straying from Elphaba's. But then Fiyero remembered Sarima, his _wife_ for God's sake and he quickly brushed past Elphaba to stop himself from grabbing her and holding her. He accidentally bumped into her shoulder as he walked past her and he regretted it immediately as he saw hurt flash across those large blank eyes that stared into some distance a thousand miles away. Fiyero paused, not knowing what to say. But she didn't say anything, only stared ahead, her hands fisted and Fiyero walked away from her.

* * *

Elphaba felt like she could stare into his eyes for hours, but she broke contact as he spoke. "Now," he'd said, "There's a face I know." Then he'd asked if she remembered him. Was he joking? Was this some sort of joke on her behalf? Of course she remembered him. How could she not?

"You're Shell's little sister, right?" he'd asked. Elphaba felt her heart twist. Ah. So that was how she was remembered…Shell's little sister…she didn't even have a name to him anymore. Elphaba looked down, not knowing what to say, his kind face peered at her expectantly and Elphaba swallowed before looking back up at him.

"Hello." she'd sighed. He stared at her like there was more to say, more to be done and she saw his hands inching to touch her…and she wanted him to. But then….he brushed past her, hitting her in the shoulder and walking away without another word. Elphaba was stood there in shock as his shoulder hit hers. Well what was she expecting? Elphaba could only stare ahead, away from him to keep from crying. She listening to his and his wife's footsteps growing distant behind her. Elphaba didn't move, staying completely still, tears darted down her cheeks like little bolts of lightning and she breathed in a ragged breath once she was sure he was out of earshot. She stood at the bottom of the hill, silent, struggling to breathe, as tears silently rolled down her face.

* * *

15 minutes later, Elphaba had composed herself and walked back up the hill to her home. She would not be made of fool of by that…person. She leaned against the door for a moment, counting her breaths before walking into the dining room. Her eyes scanned the table. Her father sat at the head of the table, entertaining the other guests with a story about his college days. On his right, was Shell, Galinda and Nessarose, with an empty seat at the end for herself. On Frex's left was the Tiggular family, Anton, Juliette, Sarima and Fiyero. Sarima was dabbing at the corners of Fiyero's mouth with her napkin, and running a hand through his hair. Elphaba's fists clenched and she realized she could not sit through a meal with them. She turned on her heel, ready to walk out when someone called out to her.

"Elphaba!" Sarima exclaimed, standing and hurrying over to Elphaba, putting a hand on Elphaba's arm, "Remember me from the art gallery? Who would've known that we'd actually be having dinner together the next night! It's a small world, right?" Sarima enthused as Elphaba remained sullen. Sarima bit her lip, "Won't you come eat with us?" she asked sweetly. Elphaba tensed, just looking at this girl made her black heart churn. She was Fiyero's _wife. _and she was acting like she wanted to be _friends. _Just the thought of befriending her made Elphaba want to throw up. She looked at her coldly and her eyes glanced at her hand on her arm. Sarima followed her gaze and quickly removed her hand.

"I'm not hungry." Elphaba said coolly. She began to walk away when Sarima grabbed on to her arm, her fingers digging into the fabric.

"Come eat with us, ok?" she smiled, widening her eyes like a puppy. Elphaba shook her arm out of Sarima's grasp. She glanced past her and saw that everyone at the table was staring at her and Elphaba sighed in frustration and brushed past Sarima, knocking her in the shoulder as she took a seat. Sarima stood there for a moment before smiling and going back to her seat, smiling widely at Elphaba as she did so. She was rewarded with a cold glare from Elphaba. Elphaba felt someone kick her under the table and she glared at Nessa.

"Hey, who do you think you are, treating a guest like that?" Nessa hissed. Elphaba's hand tensed around the spoon she was holding, but other than that, Nessa received no answer.

"So Elphaba, I hear that you and Master William from Gillikin are courting, is it true?" Sarima asked, glancing at Fiyero out of the corner of her eye. Fiyero visibly tensed, avoiding looking at Elphaba.

"What goes on between William and I is private." Elphaba quipped, trying to end the conversation, Fiyero was distracting her and Elphaba felt that it was hard to keep her cool with him there. But Sarima was persistent.

"I hear that he's interested in marriage." she chimed, leaning forward in her seat. Elphaba set her silverware down with a clank.

"Why are you trying to make things more than they really are, huh? Are he and I any of your business?" Sarima backed down at Elphaba's chilling gaze, "And even if he was interested in marriage, would I tell you? A stranger? My life isn't for entertainment at guest dinners."

"I never said it was." Sarima stirred her soup.

"Then stop questioning me." Elphaba quipped. Anton cleared his throat, appalled at the girl's behavior. She was being rude and cold and it was unbecoming to say the least. Juliette looked down at her lap awkwardly. Frex sighed heavily and ate his salad. The awkwardness in the room was palpable. Sarima looked around the room nervously.

"Ah…you really make things uncomfortable when you speak like that." Sarima said quietly. Elphaba looked up at her but didn't say anything, shaking her head and looking the other way. Sarima sighed, thinking of a way to settle the awkwardness. She turned to her husband.

"Fiyero, you used to summer here and you went to school with Shell, Galinda and Miss Elphaba, right?" Sarima asked. Fiyero looked away from her, begging her to shut up. Sarima plowed on, "Why don't you tell us a story eh? I'm sure you and Miss Elphaba had some good times? Maybe you and Master Shell?"

"Uh…" Fiyero looked at Elphaba who was pushing a pea around her plate. Fiyero swallowed, "I don't have any stories." Elphaba paused, glancing at him. What was meant to be a quick glance, turned into a much longer look when her eyes met Fiyero's and she found herself unable to look away.

"You _must _have stories!" Sarima said, snapping the two out of it and their eyes returned to their respective plates.

"It's been so long…I don't remember." Fiyero smiled gently, his eyes growing distant as he remembered his years with Elphaba. He looked up at Elphaba, "Do you remember anything?" he asked, begging she would answer him. Elphaba felt all of her insides spin when he started speaking to her.

"No." she said, eyes dropping to the table.

"There's nothing you remember?" Fiyero asked, his eyes boring into her.

"No." Elphaba repeated. Fiyero leaned back in his seat heavily, staring at her intensely.

"Really?" he asked, "There's nothing you can say to me?" Elphaba looked up at him darkly before abruptly standing up and throwing her napkin on the table.

"I'm going to the lab." she announced to her father.

"Oh Elphaba, please stay, we have company-" Frex tried, sighing tiredly. Elphaba ignored him as she shoved her chair in. Anton watched her in alarm. Such an obedient, rude little—

"Hey!" he yelled, standing up. Elphaba turned slowly, glaring at him.

"You have something to say?" she asked shortly.

"If your father asks you to do something, you should do it!" he yelled, "You are being rude and you have no manners! You do not simply speak to my daughter like that! Nor do you treat my son as you have been! You are a child and you need to show some respect! Show respect for your elders seated here, and your other guests! You need to speak when spoken to, and without that unbecoming coldness. Now you will sit through this meal whether you want to or not, if not out of manners, then because you're father has asked you to. Do you know how disrespectful it is to just ignore an elder's direction like that? You will be looked upon as a disrespectful, cold and rude. Are those traits you would want to be associated with?" Anton finished with clenched fists as he stared at Elphaba, who didn't so much as flinch during his whole speech. She regarded him coldly as the silence rang through the room.

"Do you live here?" her voice sliced the silence. Anton stared at her in shock at her disrespect. Elphaba smirked, "Is this your house?" she asked.

"Why—why you disrespectful little-" he stuttered. Elphaba sighed wearily.

"You don't own this house and you don't live here. Maybe you are right and I should follow orders from my father," Elphaba stared at him coldly, "But why should I take orders from _you_? Hm? You don't live here and I don't even respect you…You are right, I'm just an ill-mannered, rude, good for nothing kid who doesn't listen to anyone…so why should you be different? I don't care what people think when they look at me. My image can be as flawed as it dares, I don't care about it. So do you think I care what a man like you says? Do you know me well enough to call me by my first name? Do you know my birth date? Do you know me well enough to buy me a gift on my birthday? Do you know my favorite book?" Elphaba's cold words even made Anton back down. Elphaba smirked, "You don't. You don't know me, and you don't live here, so don't tell me what to do." Elphaba turned on her heel, "Enjoy the rest of your dinner."

* * *

Fiyero watched as Elphaba stood, addressing his father coldly. She stormed out of the house then. Fiyero could feel his hands twitching under the tablecloth. He carefully stood up, so as not to startle the already stunned group.

"I'm just going for some fresh air…" he said, skipping out of the room. Sarima watched him go, trying to decide whether or not to stop him. She couldn't go back to being an orphan, she really couldn't! Sarima stood up, ready to follow Fiyero and to stop him, but then she thought about _him, _for once she thought about her husband, and not herself. While Sarima had gotten a family out of the marriage…what had Fiyero ever gotten? When had he ever been happy? Sarima looked down as she thought about Fiyero…and she quietly sat back down, staring at her plate nervously.

* * *

Fiyero ran out of the house in time to see Elphaba pulling out of the drive in her car and driving down the street at full speed.

"Fuck." Fiyero cursed loudly, kicking the nearest thing to his foot, "Agh!" he clutched his foot stupidly and looked to see what he'd punched. It was a car. Fiyero quickly walked to the front door and tried it to see if it was unlocked. It was locked, "Damn it." Fiyero cursed again, kicking the car.

"Hey!" Shell called from the doorway, Fiyero looked up in surprise. Shell threw him the car keys. Fiyero quickly got in the car and drove after Elphaba. His heart was pounding like crazy and he could hardly hear the roar of the car. His fingers shook and he was almost worried he'd crash, but she wasn't getting away from him this time. She was always running away, but somehow, Fiyero didn't mind going after her every time.

* * *

**(A/N: 'you think you're cooler than me...' kay, now _that's _stuck in my head! Okay, so while Elphaba and Fiyero did technically 'meet again' and what not, I would not consider this a 'reunion' chapter, things will be getting better (as in steamier?) next chapter, as in...I think many of you will be quite happy...hee hee...I can't wait to write it! But I need reviews first! So review!)**


	47. Names

**(A/N: Thank you for reviewers that reviewed and their reviews! BLOOGA! idk, random word. Hm...so what's going on? Idk either. Um...ok, I still don't know. Please read, review and enjoy!)**

Elphaba flew down the road, dangerously fast, she knew that she shouldn't be going so fast, especially down the hill and at night, but she had to get away, and it seemed that she couldn't get away faster. It wasn't that she was mad at Fiyero's father, Anton probably was disgusted by her behavior and sure, he had reason, so Elphaba wouldn't hold him to it…but seeing Fiyero, hearing him speak to her, seeing him with Sarima…it was just all…too much. Elphaba suddenly saw bright lights in her mirrors and sure enough, another car was speeding after her. She looked closer and saw that it was _Fiyero_.

"Oh great." Elphaba muttered. She pressed harder on the gas and the car that couldn't possibly go any faster, went _even _faster.

* * *

Fiyero's heart skipped a beat when he realized how fast they were going. And then she saw his car behind her and went even faster.

"Shit, she's going to get herself killed, that stupid girl!" Fiyero beat his hand on the steering wheel, pressing harder on his own gas pedal to catch up to her. The road was dangerous and it was dirt, dust was flying behind the two cars in huge clouds before they vanished into the black night. Fiyero saw the bend coming up in the road and hoped that she wouldn't lose control. His heart stopped as they got closer, but she turned out to be a better driver than he gave her credit for. Her car swerved a little, but made the corner no less. Fiyero jerked on the steering wheel, nearly flying off the road himself. More sharp corners came up and still, they managed to keep on the roads. They must've been far away by this point and they were nearing town. Fiyero saw at the bottom of the hill above lights twinkling in the darkness, it was a little Munchkinland Town. He looked ahead, surely she would slow down, but she wasn't. Fiyero cursed and rolled down his window.

"Hey!" he yelled, sticking his head out. He saw her glance at him through her mirrors. Fiyero shouted, "Slow down! You're going to get yourself killed!" She scoffed and rolled her window up. Fiyero shook his head and stamped on the gas pedal as hard as he could. His car lurched forward and he shot ahead of her. He quickly wheeled the steering wheel into a sharp right, his car turning sharply in front of hers at a skidding stop. Elphaba barely had enough time to slam on the breaks and her racing car stopped only a millimeter from his. Fiyero got out of his car and stormed over to her. She was sitting there, leaning against the steering wheel, her eyes wide with shock and fear as she gasped for the breath that had been knocked out of her.

"Are you stupid? I told you to slow down!" Fiyero yelled at her angrily. She said nothing, staring ahead, still in shock from almost hitting him. Fiyero yanked her door open and she finally turned to look at him. He grabbed her wrist and jerked her out of the car roughly.

"Ah!" she cried in pain as she tripped out of the car, "Let go!" she yelled at him as he dragged her off the road. He pulled her by her wrist into the woods off the road. The trees did not have thick canopies, so the moon light easily shone into the woods, lighting it. Fiyero finally let go of her wrist when they got to the clearing and she stood glaring at him.

"I almost killed you, what is your problem?" she screamed at him angrily, her wild hair fell in her face.

"So are you saying that you would've _cared _if you'd killed me?" Fiyero yelled, just as furious. Elphaba didn't respond, and the only sound was her and Fiyero's breathing as they both tried to calm down. Fiyero fists unclenched slowly and he turned away from her, rubbing his brow tensely.

"Is there really nothing you have to tell me?" he asked, turning back around to face her. She was silent and Fiyero walked even closer to her, "Hey," he said, "I'm asking if there's nothing you have to say to me!" she was quiet, contemplative before looking up at him darkly.

"What do you want me to say to you?" she asked quietly, "Huh?" she looked away from him, staring ahead distantly, "What is Sarima to you and what am I?" Elphaba looked back at him, when he was silent, "I didn't know you were a bastard before, but you are one." Elphaba threw the words at him like knives and they hurt. Fiyero was silent and Elphaba saw hurt flash across his blue eyes. She sighed, "I'm leaving." she informed him coolly. She brushed past him and started to make her way out of the clearing when he called out to her.

"Elphaba." he called her name. Elphaba froze.

"Elphaba." he called again. Elphaba felt her eyes begin to sting with tears. Her name. He called her name…Memories rushed through her like a sudden burst of wind. _Elphaba….he called. Elphaba…_she stood there silently, her back to him as she tried to force her tears back inside.

"Elphaba." Fiyero said softly. She heard him walking closer to her and she swallowed as fear gripped her. His footsteps stopped a few feet away from her and she listening to his soft, smooth voice, which was now strained as he tried to keep his own tears at bay, "There's only one thing I don't understand. It's bothered me for six years…" he looked and Elphaba waited with baited breath for his next words.

"Why…why didn't you come to the station?" he asked, "I thought that you would at least come to say goodbye…" Elphaba's breath stopped as tears slid down her face.

"Did you hate me that much?" Fiyero asked, "Do you _still _hate me? I still don't understand…how you couldn't even come and say _goodbye_. You didn't even bother to show up. You just…let me leave." Fiyero heard her quiet crying and he felt his own tears start to trickle down his cheeks. Elphaba swallowed before taking a deep breath.

"I tried to stop you…" she said quietly. Fiyero's heart literally stopped.

* * *

Avaric was driving to the Thropp's from the town when two cars zoomed past him like lightning.

"Holy shit!" Avaric cursed and he peered in his mirror to see who it was, he saw to his great surprise, Elphaba and Fiyero. Avaric cursed again, "That fool." he muttered, "Always going after her…even when he's married! That ass." he started his car again, and began back up the hill. He let himself into the Thropp mansion and walked into the dining room.

"Hey, just a head's up, Mr. and Mrs. INSANE are out on the road right now, and I don't know if they're drunk or just plain _stupid_ but if they don't slow down, you guys are going to be _seriously_ pissed off when the insurance companies refuse to pay out." Avaric announced himself, plopping down in Fiyero's seat next to Sarima, "That's all I'm saying." Frex banged his head to his hand.

"Just great." he muttered sarcastically. He looked up at Avaric, "Do you really think they were going that fast?" he asked.

"They almost knocked my side mirror off!" Avaric said, "They were seriously _pissed_. What happened in here?"

"Just my stupid sister, ruining everything _as always_." Nessa harrumphed, crossing her arms. Shell hit her on the shoulder and Nessa hit him back, glaring.

"Good evening Avaric, as always." Anton sighed. Avaric smiled at him.

"Always a pleasure sir." Avaric replied. Sarima fidgeted in her seat before standing up and grabbing Avaric's arm.

"Could I speak to you outside for a moment?" she asked. She turned to Anton, "It's just about our upcoming press conferences…" she said. She dragged Avaric outside and he quickly pulled her to him for a kiss once they were out of view. She couldn't help but melt a little as she kissed him back.

"What's up babe?" he asked. Sarima bit her lip.

"Where were Fiyero and Elphaba headed?" Sarima asked. Avaric gave her a bewildered look.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" he yelled, "You're _really _going to go running after him? And here I thought that you'd want to spend some time with me now that he was actually gone! Jesus, stop kidding yourself, Fiyero loves Elphaba, he always has and he always will."

"It's not about that." Sarima said, "You know I love you Avaric."

"Yeah, I know you do, which is why I still don't know why you can't divorce Fiyero and-"

"Don't even start that Avaric." Sarima interrupted him, "Do you have what I have now? Do you have a mother and father, aunties, uncles and cousins? Huh? Until you can give me all those things…don't even think about asking me to divorce Fiyero." Avaric looked down, his parents were gone and he really didn't have much of a family.

"And here I thought that _I _would be enough." Avaric muttered. Sarima sighed and gently stroked Avaric's face.

"Ric…you know…you _know _how much this family means to me…" Sarima sighed, "I love Anton and Juliette, and Florence and this whole family…how could I-"

"I know…how could you give all that up for me." Avaric sighed, "I know I can't give you a family…but you and I can start our own! We can be the parents, how about that? And who knows, you might still even get to talk to Anton and Juliette-"

"Don't be ridiculous." Sarima scoffed, "Do you really think they would keep in touch with their son's ex-wife? A woman who divorced their son for their son's assistant? They'd hate me. Please understand Avaric…I love you…I love you _so _much…"

"You don't have to explain Sarima." Avaric said bitterly, "I'm not enough for you."

* * *

_"I tried to stop you_."

"What?" Fiyero asked in disbelief. Elphaba drew a shaky breath.

"I didn't have time to catch a cab or get a car…so I ran…I ran so _hard…_but I wasn't fast enough…And when I finally got to the platform…you were gone." Elphaba whispered. Fiyero felt his heart stop and his legs felt wobbly beneath him. _She had tried to stop me…she'd actually come to the platform…she had tried to stop me…she didn't want to let me leave…_Fiyero looked up as she turned around to face him, her face stained with tears. Fiyero stayed where he was, not daring to get any closer to her, not wanting to ruin this, because there was obviously more she had to say.

"I..I wanted to stop you," she said, "But the next train for the Vinkus didn't leave for a whole week…and by car, it would take even longer. I waited and finally I was able to get to the Vinkus. I got to your home and the butler answered the door…." Elphaba paused as she painfully remembered what had happened that day, "…I asked if I could see you…and he told me that you were leaving for your honeymoon. I asked if I could see you before you went…but he pointed down the road…and I saw your car, with the words 'just married' written on the back, growing smaller with the distance…" Elphaba had stopped crying now and her tears dried stiffly on her face. Fiyero stared at her in disbelief. If only he had known! If only he'd known that she'd come to Vinkus…that she was _on her way _to the train station…if only he'd known…

"If I'd have-" Fiyero began quietly but she interrupted him.

"Don't even start with the 'ifs'…" Elphaba said quietly, "I never thought I'd see you again…You can't possibly imagine how I felt when you I saw you today…you asked if I remembered you…how could I not?"

"Elphaba…" Fiyero didn't know what to say.

"So after hearing what I've just told you…" Elphaba said, "…can you imagine what it was like to watch you…with Sarima as your wife? To see you as a married man? After everything I just told you…." As Fiyero listened, he realized that this was Elphaba's way of saying she loved him…without saying she loved him. Fiyero slowly walked up to her, and he slowly took her hand. Her smooth skin sent shivers down his spine as he gently interlocked their fingers.

"What are you doing?" she asked, startled. Fiyero gently brought his hand to her face and he felt her shiver.

"Yero…" she breathed, her eyes wide with shock. Fiyero felt his entire nervous system erupt in delightful shivers as she breathed his name. He'd been waiting all night for her to say his name…Actually…he'd been waiting six years. The most he'd been hoping for was 'Fiyero' but hearing her say _Yero? _That just made it so much better. Hearing the old nickname made his heart burst with unbound joy and it thumped inside him happily. He gently stroked her face. He pulled her closer and their noses nearly touched as he felt her warm breath on his lips.

"Ellie…I love you." he whispered. And then, without thinking, he pulled her even closer…and he kissed her. Surprisingly…she kissed him back.

* * *

**(A/N: Ok, so I know I said steamy this chapter, but I did put a question mark! And this chapter kind of wrote itself. So anyway, steaminess can be pretty much guaranteed next chapter...if there is no Fiyeraba goodness, you can use your Sarima weapons on me.)**


	48. Fairytale

**(A/N: Alright, I will be the first to admit that this chapter is _lousy_. I'm not even trying to be modest or braggy or like compliment fishy. This chapter really is just _lousy _and not very good. But I'm really tired and i want to finish this story before school starts. And I need to hurry it up for that to happen. So I apologize in advance to all of my reviewers and readers! Hopefully the next chapter will be better)**

Elphaba could barely comprehend what was happening. She was crying, she was screaming at him, he was yelling at her and then all of a sudden he'd told her he'd loved her and then they were kissing. It felt amazing. It was a fireworks moment and Elphaba never thought that her thoughts would become so cliché. But given the circumstances, she felt she deserved to be cliché. It was…a feeling she'd only felt once…6 years ago, it was bliss.

"I love you…" Fiyero whispered against her lips. Elphaba was silent as she stared into his eyes, she was confused, at a loss, in wonder but Fiyero could see that she was _happy_. She didn't smile, and she didn't say anything back, but Fiyero could tell. She slowly, timidly, leaned closer to him, initiating her own shy kiss this time. Fiyero's arms wrapped around, pulling her as close to him as he could get her.

"You're married…" Elphaba said quietly as she pulled away. Fiyero's heart sank.

"I know." he said after a while.

"We can't-" Elphaba began to shake her head as she stepped backwards. Fiyero could feel his heart dropping to his feet, and then continuing to drop off the side of the planet. She couldn't possibly be thinking of rejecting him, _again_. After all of that time before, and then six years after that and now she was _still_ going to think of an excuse not to be with him? Normally the 'married' excuse would be completely logical and viable, but in _this _situation? No. He was married, so what, who cared? He loved _her_ and she loved him. They had too much of history, too many feelings for 'marriage' to get in the way. Fiyero could not believe she was going to give this up.

"Don't you _dare_ try leaving me again." Fiyero murmured darkly, grabbing her roughly as he pulled her back to him, "Don't you dare."

"Fiyero…" Elphaba sighed.

"No! Don't you understand that you and I are…we just…me and you…we…" Fiyero struggled for words to describe how he felt. It was so frustrating, "…We belong together, okay? You and me belong together, that's how it's supposed to be and that's…that's just how it is! Okay? Don't you get it?" Fiyero yelled, "I love you! I love you and I _certainly _don't love Sarima-",

"Whether you love her or not, she's your wife Fiyero!" Elphaba yelled at him.

"Fine." Fiyero spat, "So what? She's my wife? _So what! _You really want to leave me again, _really?_"

"Fiyero, I'm not leaving you, we can still be-" Elphaba muttered quietly.

"No, Elphaba! I'm sick of being you're fucking _friend_! Okay? I don't want to be your _friend_. I want to kiss you, I want to hold you, and I'm not going to lie, I want to have sex with you!" Fiyero yelled, "Because I _love _you, damn it! All I want is to _be _with you Elphaba, is that too much to fucking ask?" Fiyero was nose to nose with her now, "Why…" he breathed, "Do you have to make everything so _fucking _difficult?" he breathed. Elphaba stared into his eyes, caught off guard by his feelings, still as strong as when he'd first confessed. Elphaba thought about Sarima…and Fiyero, being married. She thought about her life once Fiyero left her. She thought about how…wonderful she'd felt when he'd kissed her.

"That's not too much to ask." Elphaba whispered. She gently ran her hand down Fiyero's face and he closed his eyes, kissing her fingers as they stopped at his lips. He slowly opened his eyes to see her staring at him, the tiniest smile on her lips. A _smile_. Elphaba gently ran her fingers through his hair and Fiyero waited with baited breath, not believing that _maybe_ just maybe, she could be his this time.

"Yero…" she gently whispered his name and Fiyero felt like dying. Elphaba gently kissed his cheek, sending shivers down his spine, "I'm sorry I panicked…I could really care less that you're married…I could never let you leave again." she kissed him then, with enough fire to light the forest around them. It only took Fiyero half a second to get over his initial shock and to kiss her back. To Fiyero's immense surprise, _she _was the one who deepened the kiss, but Fiyero _certainly _wasn't complaining.

"Wait." Fiyero pulled away suddenly. Elphaba looked confused.

"What?" she asked, kissing him again and Fiyero had to fight against himself very hard to pull away.

"Say it." he murmured, staring into her eyes intensely so that she couldn't look away.

"Say what?" she asked.

"Say that you love me." he murmured, his eyes growing dark, his breath hitching. She drew a blank at the request.

"I assumed you already knew that." she mumbled.

"But I want you to _say _it." Fiyero demanded, he barely noticed that his hands had begun to shake a little. Elphaba gently took his hands in hers, holding them until they stopped shaking. She was silent as she held his hands, looking down at their interlocked hands. Fiyero stared at her and Elphaba could feel his eyes on her and she bit her lip before slowly looking back up at him, meeting his dark eyes, which were filled with fear and anxiety and love. Elphaba took a breath.

"I love you." she said quietly, staring into his eyes, the darkness gone as they became bright enough to battle the moon. Fiyero's heart fought to jump out of his chest as his world size smile made Elphaba's heart melt. He quickly started back up where they'd left off.

Fiyero and Elphaba strolled through the forest together in a comfortable silence, holding hands and exchanging kisses every so often.

"Want to play a little game?" Fiyero asked, smiling at her as they paused in their walk shortly.

"A game? I didn't think you were into that kinky stuff-" Elphaba began and Fiyero laughed, his chest vibrating softly beneath Elphaba's hand and she smiled softly.

"No, no," Fiyero laughed, "Let's pretend…that I never left. We're back in time now, five minutes for every year. It's…11:07…we're back about six years. School is starting again, you're going to be a junior and I'm going to be a senior…" They began to walk through the forest, hand in hand, imaging this perfect life. Elphaba listened silently, smiling softly.

"You're sad, because it's my last year at Shiz," Fiyero said, "So you make sure to spend almost _all_ of your time with me." Elphaba laughed softly at that and Fiyero smiled, "We're…dating now. That's right, I think if I stayed…we'd definitely be dating…I finally got you to say yes…and we never leave each other's side…" they walked further, "…we study together…go to movies, lunch, coffee…everything." both became solemn, thinking about their alternate lives with bittersweet thoughts. Fiyero looked at his watch.

"11:12." he announced, "A year has passed, I graduated, leaving you alone at Shiz for your senior year. I'm in the Vinkus, training and working to take over once my father resigns…But I visit frequently and help you study for your tests…" Fiyero smiled at her, "…and when I can't visit…I send you a small gift…because I am always thinking of you." they walked further into the woods, but neither even notice because it was not the forest they saw in front of them as they walked, it was their personal fairytale, "We write…we write a lot while I am away…we never forget to write one another…and I save all of your letters…I keep them in my desk, and all of mine are in yours…" Fiyero murmured, he looked down at his watch.

"11:17." he said, "Another year has passed…you've graduated…and we spend the summer at your home in Munchkinland. Everyone knows that we are very serious about each other…but as summer ends, I have to return to the Vinkus and you have to stay in Munchkinland, to be with your family…so we spend a little time apart and we miss each other dearly. While I am away, I tell my parents all about you, and I ask them if I can marry you. They say yes. And I come back to Munchkinland…You're sitting on your porch when I get back…and you run up to me, leaping into my arms when you see me. You're father is at the door, smiling and I tell him I want to marry you." Elphaba smiled as she listened to Fiyero, her heart throbbing with a deep longing for the beautiful picture he painted in her mind. She gently leaned her head on his shoulder and Fiyero looked down at her lovingly.

"11:22." he sighed, "We're married now. We had a beautiful wedding…you and I…you wore my grandma's ring and your mother's old wedding dress and you looked beautiful….After the wedding, you decide to move out to the Vinkus with me and become my princess…Shell of course is mad at me for bringing you so far away, but he always knew that we belonged together…In the Vinkus, we spend every moment together, never tiring of one another…we spend endless hours in our library, horseback riding through the fields, attending royal events and art galas…and we are happy.

"11:27…for our anniversary…I take you back to Munchkinland, where we met…and we go to out lake…later that night…we conceive our first child….Of course, you being you…you freak out when you find out you're pregnant, and I will of course be a little scared. Galinda and Shell will come see us at hearing the news and they will both be overjoyed. Galinda will hug you until I get the pliers to get her off. But even though you are blatantly freaking out and I am _secretly_ freaking out…we are happy and can't wait until our child is born." They walked together silently, holding each other's hand warmly. Slowly, the forest around them melted away, and they found themselves staring at a beautiful breathtaking lake. The lake before them shimmered a brilliant silver from the bright moon above. The gentle breeze sent the tall grasses behind the lake, rippling like waves.

"11:32." Fiyero whispered, "Present day. You and I have a son now. Every summer we bring him to Munchkinland to see your side of the family, Shell and Galinda, but he's a little scared of Aunt Nessa. We don't bring him to the lake, it is still ours for now. But we know that when he is older, he'll find our lake on his own…and he'll bring a little girl here that he meets…and he won't know it, but he'll fall in love with her…" Fiyero turned to Elphaba, "Just like I fell in love with you." he saw tears shining on her face and he gently kissed her.

"That was beautiful." Elphaba said quietly, wiping her tears away, "That was a beautiful six years that we had together…we got married…lived in a castle…and had a son…" Elphaba smiled, "You wrote me a fairytale." Elphaba shrugged, giving a small laugh. Her smiled quickly faded, "It's just too bad my fairytale had to end at 11:32."

Fiyero hated to see her cry, and he could feel his own tears coming on. He gently kissed her tears away before, kissing her softly on the lips, deepening it gradually. He pushing her gently against a tree, leaning lightly against her. Her hands slid down to his chest and he could feel the buttons slowly being undone. His hands traveled to her shoulders, gently nudging the sleeves away. The buttons on his shirt were all undone and Elphaba ran her hands down his chest softly, making him shiver. His hand at her side slipped beneath her shirt and her skin under his hand felt like lightning in his nerves.

* * *

They abandoned Fiyero's borrowed car on the side of the road, both jumping into Elphaba's but she let him drive. But they couldn't seem to get enough of each other. Fiyero nearly drove off the road as he was constantly being distracted and preoccupied by Elphaba's lips against his.

"Ellie, I'm going to wreck…" Fiyero murmured as Elphaba gently pressed at kiss to his neck. Shivers slid down his spine and the car swerved. Fiyero finally pulled into the parking lot of a little hotel they found. It took them almost ten minutes to just get out of the car. They finally made it out though and Fiyero rang the bell excessively at the lobby counter before just putting all of the money he had on the counter and reaching behind it to grab a key. They found the room on the fourth floor and unlocked it, swinging the 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the handle before slamming the door shut behind them.

* * *

Sarima stood outside of Avaric's room, he'd just slammed the door in her face. She'd screwed up. She knew it. But…he should've understood, shouldn't he? No…she knew why he refused to speak with her. She wouldn't choose him over Fiyero's family. She would choose him. Sarima furiously wiped tried to stop her tears. She'd lost him. She suddenly remembered Fiyero and Elphaba. Of course, they had just left, and they were probably together now…doing Oz knows what. She couldn't lose her family too! She couldn't let Fiyero divorce her…she had to stop him from leaving her. Sarima ran out of the house, and got in her car. After her repeated insistence, Avaric had finally told her where he had seen them coming from, well, he actually yelled it at her. But Sarima had found out nevertheless, they had been heading for a small town a few miles away, and Sarima was going to stop them.

* * *

**(A/N: Oh! I just thought of something though. My band get's to go to CHINA! After hearing about our band's invite to Carnegie Hall, the People's Republic of China invited us to play their! On the Great Wall! Excitement! Anyway...again, extreme apologeticness for the _lousiness _of this chapter, review anyway lol)**


	49. The Affair

**(A/N: Hullo! I'm sorry about last updates author's note, I was not in a good mood. Thanks for putting up with me though! Your reviews were really nice. Anyway, here's the next chaptoir, not much happens, a little fillerish, but this story _will _be moving and going somewhere I _assure _you. I beg of you not to become bored and cease your reading/reviewing. Now, on with the update!)**

Avaric lay in bed, confused, regretful and mostly just miserable. He loved her too much. She was married, but that shouldn't count for anything since she loved _him_. Not Fiyero. Fiyero was Elphaba's and Sarima was a fool to try and keep them apart. Avaric knew that and Sarima knew that, but she loved Anton and Juliette and Florence and the family too much. And Avaric had known that, he'd known all along that he wasn't enough for her. But if she loved him…he _should_ be enough. It hit Avaric that even though she couldn't sacrifice her family to be with him, he would still always want her, whether she chose him or not.

There was a loud knock on the door then and Avaric groaned; it must've been one o clock in the morning by now. He slowly got out of bed and went to the door. He saw Sarima standing there, tears silently coursing down her cheeks. He was flustered seeing her there, he hadn't expected—

"Sarima," Avaric rested his hands on her shoulder, concern pooling in his eyes, "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"I went after Fiyero …" Sarima said quietly, looking down.

"That's what this is about?" Avaric sighed, "Sarima…please, just let Elphaba and Fiyero have this. Let them love each other. After 17 years they deserve it. Let them have each other. Please?"

"I saw Elphaba's car parked outside of a hotel, and Fiyero's abandoned on the side of the road." Sarima sniffled.

"Please don't tell me you knocked down the door." Avaric sighed, rubbing his brow.

"No, I stood outside, I was about to knock, but then I heard him tell her he loved her…and…I couldn't stop them, how could I? He's in love, who am I to stop it?" Sarima looked down, "I knew all along…after seeing her pictures in his desk, reading his letters to her that she never got…but hearing him say it, I heard his voice as I've never heard it before…I guess it finally sunk in."

"That's a good thing you did." Avaric said after a slow silence.

"I…I want to apologize Avaric…for how harsh I was to you…" Sarima whispered, "I love you, you know I do." Avaric sighed and gently wiped a few of her tears away.

"You know I love you too Sammy." Avaric smiled, using the little nickname, "But I don't know if I can be with you, knowing that you will never be fully mine, that you'll always be someone else's wife, someone else's family."

"But I love you." Sarima said desperately, "And you love me."

"For now," Avaric sighed, "that's enough. For now…you loving me will be enough…" Avaric gently kissed her, "But eventually, you're going to have to choose Sarima…you can't have it all." Avaric gently pulled her into his room, locking the door behind her as they tumbled towards his bed.

* * *

When Elphaba woke up, she felt Fiyero's lips pressed to her shoulder in a sweet kiss. She smiled and turned to face him. Her eyes immediately connected with his bright blue eyes. He slowly traced his fingers in a circle on her shoulder and she gently kissed him.

"Good morning." she smiled gently. She felt wonderful. Everything in her was just bursting with happiness and bliss. She wanted to feel this way for the rest of her life. It was amazing, being in love felt _amazing_.

"Morning." Fiyero gently touched his nose to hers, smiling. Elphaba couldn't help it, she kissed him again.

"I love you." Elphaba whispered, giving a small laugh. Fiyero's eyes bugged for a minute.

"What?" he asked in surprise.

"I love you." Elphaba said again, laughing at his surprise.

"You mean I—I didn't even have to ask you to say it?" Fiyero laughed loudly, wrapping her in his arms against his chest.

"I told you so already." Elphaba laughed.

"Yeah, but I had to ask then." Fiyero reminded her. He kissed her with a bright smile on his lips, "I love you too, I love you, I love you, I love you." he grinned.

"Yero," Elphaba laughed, "You're adorable."

"I try." Fiyero said modestly, grinning at her. Elphaba gave a small laugh and they settled in each other's arms as a comfortable silence fell. Elphaba loved lying in his arms, it was total peace and harmony…it felt amazing. In his arms, she was safe and loved. In his arms, she was beautiful and gorgeous. In his arms…she was his. His skin against hers was enough to make her inside turn to mush and her heart turn into a beating drum.

"Much as I love this…and as much as I love you…" Elphaba said quietly, breaking the silence, "We should get back…they are probably all wondering where we are…after all, we never returned last night."

"I'd like to never return again." Fiyero sighed sadly, kissing her deeply, "But you're probably right." Fiyero sighed as Elphaba got up. He admired her body respectfully and lovingly, letting his eyes take in every curve before she disappeared into the bathroom to get changed. Fiyero listened and he heard the shower start. He grinned and hopped out of bed, peeking into the bathroom.

"Need some company?' he asked, nodding to the shower.

"I most certainly do not _need _your company to shower." Elphaba said, hands on her hips. Fiyero pouted, slightly hurt and Elphaba laughed, "But I would definitely like it." Elphaba smiled and pulled him in. Fiyero grinned with relief before his eyes ran over the hotel provided shampoos and conditioners.

"Oh my Oz, just look at these hair products, these will do _nothing _for my hair…" Fiyero exclaimed, reading the back of the bottle, "Where are the volumizing chemicals?" Elphaba rolled her eyes before pulling the shower curtain shut.

"I think you'll live Yero."

* * *

Fiyero drove himself and Elphaba to the spot where they'd left his car. He got out, kissing her before getting in his own car, knowing that they would have to wait to kiss each other again. He got in the other car and they drove back separately. Fiyero parked outside of Florence's house and Elphaba parked outside of her own. They looked at the doors, before looking at each other. Elphaba looked at her watch, and she could barely suppress a chuckle when she saw that it was 11:32 exactly. It was time for the fairytale to end for now. Like every good dream, there was always a reality waiting on the other side, waiting to be acknowledged. She and Fiyero shared a peaceful, bittersweet look before sighing and walking into their respective homes.

"Exactly where have you been?" Frex yelled when Elphaba walked in.

"I was at the lab." Elphaba lied in a whisper, remembering Fiyero's arms around her and she suddenly felt like crying. She blinked back her tears and looked up at Frex, "Anything else?" she asked.

"The lab." Frex deadpanned, "What could you be working on there that is so important that you can't even come home to sleep?"

"We've had a breakthrough in our experiments." Elphaba said coolly. Shell came down the stairs then. Usually when she came home the next day, he would be barking mad, almost as mad as Frex, but he only looked at her and smiled.

"Hey Ellie," he greeted, patting her on the head as he walked past her into the kitchen. Frex gaped at Shell, unaccustomed to not having his partner to scold Elphaba.

"I thought we were partners!" Frex walked after Shell, Elphaba's entire misbehavior forgotten. Elphaba sighed but joined them in the kitchen, surprising them both as she sat down with them, taking a bite of cookie that Cook had prepared. Elphaba never joined family unless forced to nowadays. Frex gaped at her comically. Shell got over his shock faster.

"You heard Elphaba, she had a breakthrough at the lab, don't stress Dad." Shell said, taking a cookie off the plate for himself. Frex looked at the two suspiciously, snapping his jaw shut.

"Okay, what's going on?" Frex folded his arms, "You tell me right now."

"Nothing Dad." Elphaba and Shell said at the same time, taking a bite of their cookies simultaneously. Elphaba and Shell noticed their synchronization and started laughing. Frex stared at Elphaba in shock.

"Y-you—you're laughing!" he stuttered, mouth agape. Elphaba shrugged and she leaned forward and kissed Frex on the cheek.

"Don't worry yourself Father." Elphaba smiled. Shell's booming laugh filled the kitchen as he walked around the counter and engulfed his little sister in a huge hug.

"Glad to have you back Ellie." he said, and he wasn't just talking about a one night absence.

"Yeah kiddo, we all missed you." Frex said, giving his daughter a hug, "I mean…"

"I know Dad." Elphaba said, burrowing against her father's chest, "I know what you mean."

"Um, am I interrupting something?" everyone in the room turned to see William, all forgetting that it was Thursday. Elphaba's mood was so bright, she actually smiled at him and William unfortunately thought more into the gesture.

"Hi William." she said. William beamed.

"Elphaba, you look beautiful when you smile." he said.

* * *

Fiyero sighed as he watched Elphaba walk into her home. It was his turn now and he turned the knob slowly before walking in.

"Would you mind explaining to us where the _HELL _you were last night?" Anton yelled. Fiyero winced.

"I was you know…about…" Fiyero stalled, "Well what I mean was…I was around the…you know…that one place…and uh…" _shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shi—_

"Fiyero!" Sarima ran up to him, giving him a quick hug, (_shit_)"I'm so glad you're back, thanks again for running out to look for that medicine for me. Did they have any?" Fiyero blanched, staring at her in surprise, but he finally got over his shock and managed to get some words out.

"Um…no, sorry, I looked everywhere." Fiyero quickly lied. Anton and Juliette surveyed him suspiciously.

"You were looking all night?" Anton growled suspiciously.

"Well he went out to look last night, but everywhere was closed, so he came back home late after you and Mom went to bed. I sent him out again this morning, don't be mad Dad." Anton took one look at his daughter-in-law and knew there was no more argument left to be made, whether it was true or not.

"Fine, whatever." Anton grumbled, leaving the two alone, kissing Sarima on the forehead before he left. Fiyero turned to Sarima slowly, sweat forming at his brow. All he could think was _oh shit, she knows, she knows, oh shit, oh fuck, damn it_.

"Um…do you need medicine?" he asked squeamishly.

"No," Sarima shrugged, "I just saw that you didn't know what to say."

"Do you know where I was?" he asked.

"Yep." Sarima said.

"Okay, do you know what I think you know, or do you just know something that I don't know, but you think you know, but what you think what you know is not what I think you know, so what you think you know is not really what I think we're talking about. Are we on the same page here?" Fiyero scratched his head.

"I know," Sarima said, "…exactly what you think I know."

"Oh…" Fiyero said, scratching his head again, "Wait…so, you know?"

"Oz." Sarima sighed.

"What exactly do you know, maybe you should just tell me?" Fiyero suggested.

"I know that last night you were speeding and you got caught. You were at the police station clearing things up for hours and then you crashed at a bar and spent the night in your car on the side of the road." Sarima lied, "That's what I know. Isn't that what happened?"

"Yes!" Fiyero lied, "That's _exactly _what happened, I mean, what else would I be doing all night? Right? Am I right?" he laughed uneasily.

* * *

Two days later, Elphaba went up to her room, to find a letter on her pillow. She set her bag down and went to pick it up. She opened it curiously.

_Ellie,_

_ I love you. Sorry, I just had to say it. But anyways, I just thought that maybe this afternoon would be a great day to see each other. Because I'm stalking you, I know that you don't work at the lab in the afternoons on Saturdays. Mom took Sarima out shopping and my Dad's at a meeting. We should go to the movies or something. I looked up the times and bought us tickets to this really cheesy film. It's a tiny theater, so no one will notice us there, it's in that same little town the hotel was in. Meet me there at 2:00 okay? Be there or be square! (I don't even get that phrase…)_

_ I love you, _

_ Yero_

Elphaba smiled as she read the letter. She couldn't help but laugh at his writing; she sat down on her bed and read it again, just because she wanted to. She checked her watch and saw that it was 15 minutes 'till 2:00. She almost bounced downstairs, slipping on her sandals and grabbing her car keys. She could barely help herself from jumping up and down as she ran out to her car.

* * *

Fiyero met her at the small cinema theater and they took seats in the very back, under the projector. The screen was tiny and there was practically no one else in the theater.

"I'm glad you came." Fiyero whispered to her as the movie started.

"Of course I came," Elphaba whispered back, "I love you, remember?" Fiyero grinned and took her hand in his.

* * *

10 minutes later

"What's that noise?" the girl asked her date. He shrugged. Both looked behind them to see a couple, making out at the back of the theatre.

"Hey, check them out." the boy nudged his date, laughing. The girl punched him in the shoulder before turning back to the couple.

"Hey! Get a room, _some _of us are _trying_ to watch the movie!" she yelled at them. Elphaba and Fiyero could barely suppress there laughter as they quickly skipped out of the theatre. It was pouring down rain when they got outside and they both took one look at the hotel across the street and ran for it, holding hands as they ran in front of a car. The driver yelled at them as he skidded to a stop but Elphaba and Fiyero were running for the hotel. They got inside and Fiyero quickly dug out soaked bills from his pocket, handing them to the woman at the counter.

"Haven't I seen you two before?" she asked, quirking an eyebrow. Elphaba and Fiyero didn't seem to hear her as they kissed each other deeply, tasting the drops of rainwater on each other's lips. The woman behind the counter hurriedly grabbed a key, handing it to the two, flustering.

"Thanks." Fiyero smiled at her before he grabbed Elphaba's hand and they began running down the hall.

"Have fun!" the woman called after them, blushing as the patrons in the lobby of the hotel stared at her. Fiyero and Elphaba ran into the elevators, Fiyero pressing her against the wall as his lips caressed hers.

"That was a horrible movie." Elphaba said against his lips.

"Indeed it was." Fiyero agreed, reaching behind him to press the button that took them up to the 9th floor.

"Just look at us." Elphaba laughed, "We've become those two people that can't even control themselves in an elevator!"

"Or a movie theatre it would appear." Fiyero kissed her on the cheek, delightfully.

"Mm, I will never criticize public displays of affection ever again," Elphaba said, kissing him, "Sometimes, you just can't help it." Fiyero grinned as the doors opened and they backed into their room across from the hall from the elevator, quickly shedding their sopping wet clothing as they tumbled towards the warm, dry and quite fluffy bed.

And thus began the inevitable, beautiful affair of Elphaba and Fiyero.

* * *

**(A/N: I just realized that this is a little bookverse because of the whole Sarima thing and the affair...personally I prefer the musical, but the book is good too. Anyway, thanks for reading and please review if you will)**


	50. Trouble

**(A/N: Alright, if I didn't use computers to type and upload stories and shit, then all computers should just burn in HELL! Dammnit! So first I accidenatallly uninstall quicktime, so iTunes doesn't work, and that's a problem because music is my LIFE, so then i had to uninstall and reinstall iTunes, problem is, my Windows Installer Service is messed up because my computer's registry is messed up and it took me HOURS to fix that up and then I had to make a new account and then transfer all this shit and then transfer it back and UGH I've spent like SEVEN or EIGHT or maybe even NINE hours trying to fix this damn thing. UGH. Oh well, I guess it's fixed now...UGH UGH UGH UGH UGH UGH! Anyway, I'm sorry, computer's make me rant. But thanks for all the reviews last chapter! Here's the next chaptoir! Review and read and read and review and KILL whoever creates spyware and viruses! They RUIN my life)**

Elphaba was lying on her bed, kicking her feet back and forth in the air as she read Fiyero's latest letter. She smiled to herself, feeling like the blushing 3rd grader on Valentine's Day. In the hand that wasn't holding the letter, she swung a golden bracelet back and forth between her fingers, a gift from Fiyero. On her desk lay a bracelet similar, from William, forgotten. The doorbell rang downstairs and Elphaba hopped up to go see if it was Fiyero. When she reached the door however, she was surprised to open it and see William standing there.

"William," Elphaba tried not to sound too disappointed, "Is it Thursday?"

"No, actually," William said, "Do you think it's silly that I only come on Thursday, I don't know when that became an unspoken rule." he chuckled and Elphaba offered a weak smile. William straightened his jacket, "I was only actually stopping by to see your Father though."

"Why?" Elphaba asked and William chuckled at her impertinence.

"If all goes well, you'll find out soon enough, Darling." William smiled at her, in his charming way.

"He's upstairs in his study." Elphaba said, stepping aside as William came in. He kissed her cheek lightly before heading upstairs. Elphaba looked after him curiously. Over the past few weeks since Fiyero had come back, William had been acting different towards her. He was more…affectionate maybe? He would stare at her from across the room, making her blush as he smiled warmly at her.

"Knock, knock." Elphaba whirled back to the open doorway to see Fiyero standing there, smiling at her.

"Yero!" Elphaba wrapped her arms around his neck as he kissed her sweetly.

"Ready for lunch?" Fiyero asked.

"Yeah, just let me grab some shoes…" Elphaba looked around the floor for her sandals.

"Ellie, we kind of have to hurry, before someone you know, sees us? Plus if I'm not back by at least 2:00 people will become suspicious. I've already made up a bajillion excuses as it is. I've used the barber shop excuse like three times, I don't even _have _facial hair, let alone hair that will grow fast enough for-"

"Yero, maybe if you had a real job like me, you could just say 'oh, I was at the lab'." Elphaba poked his nose as they went to her car, looking over their shoulders to make sure no one saw.

"I'm a Prince!" Fiyero defended himself, "That's a perfectly real job!"

"It doesn't get real 'till you're King." Elphaba rolled her eyes, starting the car.

"Why are you driving?" Fiyero asked, pouting.

"It's my car." Elphaba said, driving out of the circle drive of the Thropp mansion.

"Fine." Fiyero sighed, "Next time we're taking _my _car."

* * *

"Check." Sarima said, sliding her Queen to E6, putting Anton's King in check. Anton stared at the board before moving his King to safety.

"Where's Fiyero?" he asked Sarima.

"He went out." Sarima said, knocking over Anton's knight and adding it to her pile of collected chess pieces.

"He's _always _out." Anton muttered.

"Come to think of it, he's had barber shop's appointment's three times in the last three weeks!" Juliette said from her seat on the couch where she was writing down important notes for an upcoming law.

"The boy doesn't even have a beard." Anton murmured, "And he can shave himself if the time so calls for it…No, he's been lying to us…where the _hell _is he going?"

"Wouldn't we all like to know." Juliette sighed, "He probably goes drinking, Oz forbid he be buying drugs." she shook her head at the thought.

"He doesn't show any symptoms of drug use…" Anton thought aloud, "…Hm…I bet he just likes to keep to himself a lot. Fiyero never was one for family. That daughter of Frex's disappears at odd hours of the day too though. Maybe it has something to do with their age?"

"That's probably it Father." Sarima said quickly, "Let's go out for lunch, okay?"

* * *

Elphaba and Fiyero were cuddled in a small corner of the little café, their croissant sandwich sat decoratively on the table between them, they decided to share it. However the savory sandwich appeared untouched save for a few nibbles from each half as the sandwiches supposed consumers were locked in conversation and laughter. After the initial reunion and just the shock of knowing that both loved the other, things had settled down, and the two became more eager to speak and listen to one another than to rush to the nearest hotel they could find. That's not to say of course that the occupancy of hotels was over.

"You're wearing the bracelet." Fiyero murmured, leaning closer to her as he gently touched the bracelet, holding her wrist in his hands delicately. Elphaba smiled at him and watched him examine the gold bracelet on her wrist, "It really looks beautiful against your skin." he observed, his fingers running over the little gold charms. Elphaba didn't say anything, only stared at him, with that adoring look in her eyes that made Fiyero's heart leap up and down in his chest. He looked back to her wrist, "It looks _really _pretty against your skin. You have pretty, green, smooth skin…" he looked up at her and he leaned forward, letting his lips caress hers. The kiss was cut short though as spotted people entering the café. She broke away with a little squeak of panic.

"What the hell are they doing here?" she hissed and Fiyero whirled around to see his parents and Sarima, standing at the front of the café, waiting to be seated.

"We have to get out of here." Fiyero murmured, standing up, pulling Elphaba with him.

"No shit." Elphaba breathed as she and Fiyero weaved their way through customers and waiters, trying to stay hidden behind them. They were stopped frozen in their tracks however as they heard Anton.

"Fiyero!" he called, surprised, "What are you doing here?" Fiyero immediately dropped Elphaba's hand and he looked at her with wide eyes, telling her to go, Anton hadn't seen her because she was actually behind a wall, a wall that Fiyero had failed to get behind in time.

"I'm sorry," he whispered to Elphaba, "You'd better just leave, I'll probably have to sit through lunch with them." Elphaba nodded and left, for some reason, feeling a pulsing pain in her chest, around where her heart was. Elphaba was a little in a daze, leftover shock from nearly being caught by Fiyero's parents. She got into her car and focused on driving, it was until she was halfway home, with a lap full of tears that she realized she had been crying. Never had ever felt like her and Fiyero's relationship had been well…an affair. Not until she was ducking behind waiters and crouching behind tables to avoid being seen. An affair. She was having an affair. Maybe that was thrilling…but mostly, it was just…a dead end.

* * *

Fiyero watched Elphaba leave through his seat by the window, and he didn't pretend not to notice the tears he saw in her eyes. He felt terrible. The way it must have seemed…he'd practically pushed her out of the restaurant. Never had their love for each other seemed so…unmoral. After lunch was over, he told everyone to leave without him, he had something's to care of in town, he'd take the bus back. He looked around his shoulder before hurrying across the street into a Family and Divorce Law Firm. It was the only way.

* * *

Galinda gaped from spot on the steps as she watched Elphaba and Fiyero exchange a sweet kiss before running out, holding hands as they got in Elphaba's car. Of course. It all made sense now. Of course Elphaba's new change had boggled everyone, except…Shell. So he knew, he'd _known_. And he had done absolutely _nothing _to talk some sense into Elphaba! Hell, he probably _encouraged _it! Galinda sighed, plopping down on the step she had been standing on previously, rubbing her head stressfully.

"Oh Oz, this can't not turn out anything good. This whole thing is going to _hell_…" she murmured under her breath. Her murmurings were interrupted by a warm presence next to her and she turned to see Shell, her no good husband. She glowered at him, which was not what he was accustomed to. He frowned.

"What's wrong Glin?" Shell asked, rubbing her back.

"Elphaba." Galinda growled, "And Fiyero. Together."

"So you know." Shell smiled.

"What are you smiling about?" Galinda hit him, "Fiyero's _married _for Oz sake's and Elphaba's _supposed _to be in a relationship with _William_!"

"Aren't you glad that Elphaba's back to her old self? Didn't you miss her? I thought you'd be _happy_." Shell said.

"I am happy!" Galinda yelled.

"You don't sound it." Shell murmured as Galinda sat next to him huffing and puffing, "Look, Galinda…I just...Elphaba changed so much after Fiyero left…I couldn't stand it…"

"What are you saying Shell?" asked Galinda cautiously.

"I'm saying that…I'm the one who invited the Tiggular's to Munchkinland…then I convinced Frex to invite them to dinner, then I helped Fiyero go after her…I'm the one who went and got that crystal from the bottom of the lake…and hid it under her desk….hell, I even convinced Florence to ask the royal family to stay at her house instead of going to hotel so that Fiyero would be close to Elphaba…" Shell looked down at his boots and Galinda was silent for a long moment.

"Shell…I know that you missed your sister…" Galinda sighed, "I know that…I missed her too…but…even though she's happy now, can you imagine how broken she'll be when this affair goes to hell? When it's all over? How do you think she'll be once he's gone again? Shell…it might've helped for a little while…but, the aftereffects…she'll be worse than she was before. She'll be completely…heartbroken." the two sat in silence, feeling their own hearts tremble in their chests at just the thought of what would happen once Fiyero had to leave. How everything could go so terribly wrong, and they'd be left with another lifeless, emotionless, cold Elphaba. As they sat, William came down the steps, he waved to them as he made his way to the door, smiling. Galinda saw something fall out of his pocket. She bent to pick it up. It was a…ring box. Just great.

* * *

**(A/N: Doobeedoobdoob-I'M TIRED! Well, that was the chapter, hope it was okay despite my VERY crappy mood. Oh, and can anyone tell me what the musical 'Saved' is? I keep seeing billboards for it. Review!)**


	51. Oz Damn It

**(A/N: Hi! Thanks for reviewing if you did and thanks for reading too. So...I've nothing to say...well...I feel awkward now. Um...let's just say that this update is kind of agonizing in it's...unfunness. But it's kind of lengthy...right? I'll be updating soon! Please stay with me, please, oh please, oh please! Lol, review!)**

Fiyero stared down at the papers in his hands. The friendly lawyer had said that it would be fairly simple since he and Sarima did not have any children. Fiyero pondered on what he should tell Sarima. Should he offer her money to sign the papers? Money was a good offer? Right? And especially when a large sum of it was in store…no, that didn't seem quite…right. Fiyero of course, had already signed them in the divorce papers, even going so far as to put to use his special ink pen, which he only used in signing life changing, important documents or checks. But enough thoughts on Sarima and his special pen, Fiyero couldn't wait to tell Elphaba! They could finally be together, forever, no limits or boundaries. Fiyero patted his pocket where the divorce papers were folded neatly, the scribbling of his special pen drying on the signature line. He looked up at the clear blue sky, it really was a beautiful day for divorce.

"Well, if it isn't one of my favorite clients." said Frances, the woman who ran the small hotel as she saw Fiyero enter. She'd been seeing Fiyero and Elphaba quite a lot in the past few weeks.

"Good afternoon Frances." Fiyero smiled brightly, unable to contain his happiness, "How's business?"

"It's doing significantly better since you and that girl of yours became regulars." Frances smiled, "Speaking of which, where is she?" For it was very rare that Fiyero was ever seen at her hotel, without that special green girl.

"Elphaba?" Fiyero pulled his leather wallet out of his pocket to get some money for Frances, "She's probably at home I'd suspect, unless she's with that dull boyfriend of hers. He even has a dull name, 'William'. At least my name is one of kind, or at least I'd like to think it is."

"Boyfriend?" Frances asked, "I thought-"

"Elphaba doesn't really like him, in fact he's not even technically her boyfriend. But you see, Elphaba and I's relationship is…complicated. However, after tonight our complicating situation will become a whole lot…what's the word…let's just say, 'less complicated'. So, I'd like to book a room for tonight if that's no trouble, I've got exciting, non-complicating news to tell Elphaba."

"Non-complicating news? Ooh, are you going to ask her to marry you?" Frances gushed, remembered when her husband had proposed to her, back in the day. Back in the day when people didn't have affairs.

"Something like that." Fiyero grinned, "Let's just say that marriage might possibly come next. So if you please, book my room for tonight?"

"Just one night? Why don't you just buy a room? It certainly wouldn't be a waste of your money, probably'd be cheaper than renting." Frances said, ringing up Fiyero's total.

"Now why on earth would you offer me advice on how to save my money? You really don't know how to run a business. My wasted money is only going to you Frances. Gee, if Ellie and I keep at it, you'll be able to buy real breakfast food for this joint." Fiyero smiled in his charming way and Frances chuckled, "And if I was as smart as Ellie, I could tell you how many more nights we'd have to stay here in order for you to afford the aforementioned breakfast food."

"Ellie? I thought her name was Elphaba," she raised a skeptical eyebrow, "And the breakfast service I provide here is just _fine _thank you very much."

"Her name _is_ Elphaba, Ellie's just one of her many childhood nicknames." Fiyero explained, "And the last time we had breakfast here, Ellie could've sworn the gravy was _moving_." Frances looked completely horrified for a moment before she saw the twinkling glint of a joke in Fiyero's eye.

"Oh hush!" she scolded him, hitting him. She quickly glanced around at the patrons in the lobby to make sure they hadn't overheard the rather ghastly accusation of well…grotesque moving food.

"Sorry Frances," Fiyero flashed a charming smile, as all Princes do, "However, might I perhaps use your phone? I need to make sure Elphaba can meet me here tonight." Frances nodded behind the counter and Fiyero whistled as he hopped over the counter, reaching for the phone. He dialed the number of the Thropp Family Mansion.

"Hi, Galinda Thropp speaking." the perky voice of Elphaba's best friend graced the telephone.

"Galinda! It's Fiyero," Fiyero said, "Is Elphaba there?"

"She's busy." Galinda deadpanned, in a voice void of perkiness. Fiyero heard shouting in the background.

"Doing what? I'll be quick, she'll want to talk to me." Fiyero, flashing another charming smile, even though Galinda could not see it.

"She doesn't want to talk to _anyone _right now, you included!" Galinda said, hanging up the phone. Fiyero stared at the phone a few minutes, flabbergasted at the rude end to his call. He wondered what on earth was going on down there. He quickly thanked Frances before trotting to the bus stop, wishing he had his car so he could get to Elphaba faster.

* * *

When Elphaba got home, she was greeted by Frex, who seemed to have been waiting for her. She barely had time to wipe her tears away before she was being dragged by the elbow to his office upstairs.

"Father, what's going on?" she questioned him, "Can it wait?" Frex pulled her into his office before going in himself and taking a seat behind his large, intimidating, quoxwood, desk. Elphaba turned and saw William, who was smiling at her. She smiled back, albeit weakly.

"Hi William." she waved, speaking in a small voice.

"Elphaba." he dipped his head, smiling wider at her.

"What's going on?" she asked, twisting her fingers together.

"Well, Elphaba, William would like to know if you could go to the Emerald City with him next week." Frex said, leaning over his desk, probably to make Elphaba feel cornered. Elphaba was already opening her mouth before he'd finished.

"I can't, I have a lot of work to do at the Lab." she would use that excuse even after retirement.

"I've spoken to your boss, it's all taken care of. Conversationally, I asked him how you were doing and he said that he hadn't seen you in well…quite a while. Elphaba, yesterday you told me you were going to the lab, I know that you weren't there. So tell me Elphaba, where were you?" Frex leaned farther over his desk so that he had the powerful pleasure of having to look down the bridge of his nose to see Elphaba.

"Nowhere." Elphaba fidgeted nervously under his stern gaze. Frex looked at her suspiciously.

"After you and William get back from the Emerald City-" Frex began, leaning back in his seat.

"I told you I'm not going." Elphaba interrupted him, but Frex ignored her.

"—William would like for you to marry him." Frex finished. Elphaba was barely able to put her feet back on the ground before she fell out of her seat. Her throat seemed to suddenly closer up as she literally chocked on what appeared to be nothing but the shocking, inconvenient news.

"Are you…arranging a marriage Dad? Is that what this is? Are you going to make me marry him?" she asked quietly, looking up at her father, not believing the betrayal he'd committed against her.

"N-no, Elphaba you have a choice, there's nothing forced about this!" Frex quickly stood up, circling his desk to try and calm his shaking daughter.

"Then why did he ask you?" Elphaba stood up, she turned on William, "Why would you ask _him_?" she yelled, "If you wanted me to marry you, you should've asked _me_? You weren't asking my goddamn _father _to marry you, you should've asked _me_! _I'm _the one who says 'yes' or 'no'! How dare you think that I'm just some…property to be arranged for by my father!" she shouted, pointing as many accusing fingers as she could at him.

"Elphaba, I didn't think that at all!" William stood up, trying to come towards her.

"Then why did it never dawn on you that _maybe _you should've asked _me _if you wanted to get married?" Elphaba hissed, her hands fisting at her sides.

"Elphaba please, stop overreacting-" Frex tried to set a hand on his raging daughter, but she shook him off.

"I'm not overreacting!" Elphaba shouted, clearly overreacting, "I'm _not _marrying William, I just—can't!"

"I thought you'd be happy…!" Frex sighed.

"I'm not!" Elphaba crossed her arms, "I don't know why you think such an _arrangement,_" she hissed, "…could make me happy."

"Elphaba, I'm sorry I never asked you, I figured this meeting would be the point at which to ask…?" William said, trying to reason with the girl who he had _hoped _would be his fiancé. Elphaba shook her head.

"People don't go to _meetings _when they feel like they want to marry someone!" she exclaimed.

"Elphaba I truly am sorry, will you please marry me?" William asked, stepping towards her. Elphaba backed up, staring at his hand as if it were a loaded gun with her name written on the bullets.

"No, I can't…" Elphaba turned and ran out of the room. William wasn't supposed to fall in love with her. No one was supposed to ask her to marry them! This was crazy! Frex and William heard a resounding slam as the back door slammed shut behind Elphaba.

* * *

Before taking the more drastic measure and going to Elphaba's home, he instead went to Florence's and tried calling her again. The phone rang once, and then proceeded to ring precisely five more times before being answered.

"Hello?" Fiyero was glad that the phone was answered this time by Shell Thropp.

"Shell! Is Elphaba there, I need to speak with her." Fiyero explained into the receiver. There was a pause on the other end of the phone as Shell tried to decide on what to do. After his talk with Galinda, he didn't exactly know what the best thing was to do? With a shrug, he decided the damage was already done, Elphaba couldn't possible fall _more _in love with Fiyero, why not make her as happy as possible, _before, _breaking her heart.

"Sure thing." Shell said. Another pause and the phone was picked up by another member of the Thropp Family Mansion.

"Fiyero?" now that was a voice Fiyero had been waiting to hear.

"Elphaba, yes, it's me." Fiyero said, "I was only wondering if you'd grace me with your enchanting presence tonight at the town hotel? I've already booked us a room. Tonight's going to be special." Elphaba listened excitedly to the news of another blissful night at a beautiful hotel. She nibbled her lip as the flashlight of her thoughts beamed shortly on William, but the light was quickly flashed back to Fiyero Tiggular.

"Of course, I'll be there at…?"

"Eleven." Fiyero affirmed the time, "Don't be late."

"Punctuality is not something I've ever had a problem with, you however-"

"See you then!" Fiyero smiled, interrupting her from what was most likely going to be a jibe at his suffering punctuality that was never exactly punctual.

* * *

At exactly 11:00 pm, Elphaba and Fiyero met at the Town Hotel, exchanging a quick 'greeting' kiss, and then exchanging a much longer French kiss, and then a much, much longer _series _of kisses which took place on the expansive fluffy hotel bed.

"I've got great news." was the phrase that ended the kiss.

"Frances is getting real breakfast food." Elphaba guessed.

"Even better." Fiyero smiled. He reached into his back pocket, pulling out the still neatly folded divorce papers, "I'm leaving Sarima." he announced, his voice filled with triumph. Elphaba stared at the papers, imaging a slight gold-ish glow to them around the edges. Her heart beat like it always did, but this time it beat a little louder and a little faster at the excitement of it all and the potential future that was becoming more and more possible for her and Fiyero. She blinked and looked back at Fiyero.

"William asked me to marry him." she said. Fiyero's eyes widened, clearly not expected that sentence to form after his own grand news had been revealed.

"What?" Fiyero certainly heard her the first time. So like most 'what's', the 'what' was rhetorical.

"I said-"

"The 'what' was rhetorical," Fiyero waved that off, "You didn't say 'yes' did you?"

"No, I said no." Elphaba said, "I just thought I should tell you. I said 'no' because I love you, even though you're married, but now it seems that you won't be married much longer, and now I _really _love you and if you divorce Sarima, that's means you and I will get married, right? When are you telling Sarima?"

"Um…" in all his excitement, Fiyero had not exactly put much thought to how he would ask dear Sarima to please join him in merry divorce, "Give me a week." he said, "But…I'm going to marry you Elphaba, because I love you." he kissed her neck softly, eliciting a soft moan from Elphaba. His lips ghosted to her jaw where he dropped another kiss before settling on her lips. The rest of the night was spent in a celebration, the type of celebration that hotel rooms are usually rented for.

* * *

Meanwhile, Avaric, who had earlier witnessed Fiyero walking into the Town Law Firm with a special pen and walking out with divorce papers, was breaking the news to Sarima, and with a heavy sigh, telling her that it was time for her to choose. Love of family, or love of him.

"I know you'll either find a way around the divorce, you always do, conniving as you are," Avaric grimaced as she looked away from him, her answer written in her eyes, "But I'm still going to ask you to please…choose me, a man who loves you and will give you a family in _time_. Maybe not a mother and father or grandparents, but…we can have a child, start our family with a white picket fence bordering a classic homey house and a pet dog and-"

"Avaric, I can't go back to having no one. I ate leftover pizza on Thanksgiving, I went to sleep at 9:00 on New Year's Eve, no one cared if it was my birthday, on Lurlinemas, the most I did to celebrate was to make myself a cheap mug of hot chocolate while I cried listening to Lurlinemas family songs." Sarima sighed, "Now…everything Thanksgiving we have a feast, and even the dining table that sits 38 doesn't hold the whole family. On New Year's Eve, we all stay up till midnight or later, setting off fireworks together and counting down the seconds. On my birthday I get more gifts than I can count, but that's not what matters, it's just they all remember and care. On Lurlinemas, the castle is bursting with life as the entire family gathers again and we sing Lurlinemas songs together…as a family, posing for family pictures to put on Lurlinemas cards."

"Sammy…" Avaric sighed, "On Thanksgiving we can have a feast, you won't be alone with me, and we can invite our friends. We can stay up till midnight on New Year's Eve. I'll always remember your birthday and I'll always care. We'll take family pictures on Lurlinemas and sing songs together if that's what you want. I can do all that they can Sarima, you won't be alone with me."

"I know Avaric." Sarima sighed, "But…you're only one person."

"I'm not enough for you." Avaric sighed.

"I'm sorry." Sarima said, "Goodbye Avaric." she listened as the door closed behind him. Then her thoughts shifted to how to end Fiyero's plans for divorce. She felt an idea…a truly evil idea seep into her brain. But…she had to keep her family. So without dwelling on how evil her plans were, she summoned up the best tears she could before bursting into Anton and Juliette's room at the end of the hall.

"Sarima? Darling, what is it?" Anton asked, sitting up.

"Father…" Sarima cried, "Fiyero's cheating on me!"

"What?" Anton cried startled, waking Juliette beside him, "with who?"

"Elphaba Thropp. They're at the hotel in Town right now."

* * *

**(A/N: Must...finish...story...! Anyway, thanks for reading! Does anyone here watch True Blood? Is it good? I just finished Dexter Season Four, AMAZING, best show on Earth, can anyone tell me if True Blood is any good? thanks and review!)**


	52. Totally Fucked

**(A/N: Hellooers! So my school started this week and it was pretty not good but pretty okay towards the end of the week, not that you care. Omo, I've been listening to his Taylor Swift song "Mine" and even though I've never heard her sing live particularly 'well', I have to admit that she _knows _how to write love songs. Her songs are so cute and they just...epitomize teen pop _genuine _love songs. Anyway, I don't think I updated this very recently, but here is the next update! It's long...ish! Um um um um um...thanks for reading and please review! Thanks)**

**

* * *

**

"You're cute when you laugh." Fiyero whispered. He and Elphaba were lying in the fluffy hotel bed, facing each other, noses nearly touching. Elphaba smiled.

"You're cute when you laugh too." she said.

"I like your smile." he said.

"I like your smile too." Elphaba said. They both smiled and Elphaba gave him a quick kiss. Fiyero reached forward a bit and tangled their fingers together, kissing her knuckles as he did so.

"I like holding your hand." he said.

"I like holding your hand too." she smiled.

"I love you." Fiyero said.

"I love you too." she laughed.

"I want to be with you." Fiyero sighed. Elphaba smiled.

"You are." she nudged his nose with hers. Fiyero smiled before giving her a short kiss.

"No, I want to _be _with you." he said again, looking into her eyes. She smiled, scooting closer to him and giving him another kiss.

"I want to be with you too." she said. She bit her lip before looking back up at him through her long eyelashes, "forever and ever." she whispered.

"Me too." Fiyero whispered back.

"And ever."

"Me too."

* * *

Sarima knotted her hands together as she stared down at her lap as Anton paced in front of her, wondering if she'd done the right thing. She hadn't. She knew that, but she didn't want to feel so bad about it.

"And you're _positive_?" Anton repeated. Sarima looked up at her father in law.

"Yes." she affirmed, "I've known for weeks now."

"Why didn't you say anything sooner?" Anton asked. _Because I knew he was happy_, Sarima thought.

"Because I wasn't sure until now." Sarima said. Anton nodded as he resumed his pacing.

"Darling, what are you going to do about?" Juliette asked from her seat on the sofa, "I mean, you can't exactly march down there and break down the door-" Anton's eyes ignited with a crazy glint and he began to storm towards the door.

"No!" Sarima squeaked, "Don't-"

"Then come with if you must." Anton said, billowing to his car, fumbling with the keys in his anger.

"I really don't' think it's necessary!" Sarima tried, watching him with her arms crossed as he pulled open the door. She was surprised when the door did not fly off of its hinges, "Father, no, just wait until they get back- " Sarima tried, grabbing his arm.

"No, my son does _not_ treat you like this." Anton growled, grabbing his keys by the door, "Now come, we're leaving."

* * *

Pink sun peeked in through the cream curtains of the hotel room and a soft breeze blew in from the balcony. Fiyero admired Elphaba, as she lay against his chest with her eyes closed peacefully, as she hummed softly. The pink sun glowed on her skin beautifully. Where the sun hit the room, was pink and yellow, alight with the sunrise, but where the sun could not reach, flickering shadows waded just as peacefully as the light shone.

"We usually don't stay to watch the sun rise." Fiyero whispered, not wanting to break the serenity, the complete peacefulness the room epitomized.

"Mm." Elphaba sighed, burrowing in deeper to his chest, hugging him around the waist. Fiyero gently laid his hand on her head, letting it smooth down across her silken black hair.

"We should stay this late more often…" he sighed.

"Mm." Elphaba nodded. Fiyero smiled and leaned down to kiss her nose. She smiled sleepily, but did not open her eyes. Fiyero kissed her forehead before glancing at the white digital clock plopped haphazardly on the bedside table. It was about 6:25. Fiyero sighed, they should've been gone an hour ago. But what was the harm in staying late just one day?

"Love," Fiyero whispered, his lips tickling her ear, "I'm going to go across the street and get some coffee and bagels okay? Then I think we need to get going, alright?"

"Three more seconds." Elphaba murmured, holding him tighter. Her eyes finally flickered open and she gazed up at him sleepily. Fiyero sighed as he brushed loose strands of hair from her face.

"One, two-" he counted.

"No, you're counting too fast." Elphaba whispered, kissing him as she tangled her fingers in his hair, "If you count that fast…you have to stay six more seconds…" her lips moved against his as she talked and Fiyero caressed her face softly, his thumb smoothing gently along her jaw.

"One, two, three…" he breathed, counting slowly, "four…" he gently pulled her closer, tugging on her bottom lip, "five…" the kiss broke.

"Six." Elphaba whispered, "I'll see you when you get back Yero."

"I'll only be about ten minutes or so Ellie," he said, getting out of bed reluctantly as he kissed her forehead before picking up his shorts off the floor. He found his polo shirt hanging from the ceiling lamp, he smirked at Elphaba.

"What was it doing up there?" he asked, eyebrow poised in a questioning arch. Elphaba laughed softly, shrugging.

"I dunno." she chuckled, "Do you know why my dress is hanging out of the balcony?" Fiyero chuckled as he walked out to the balcony to get her dress.

"We didn't want to miss the starry sky, remember?" he said, "And no one was outside anyway, no children to corrupt, no elderly to appall and no teens to arouse. Why waste a cool Munchkinland starry night inside?" Elphaba couldn't suppress her tiny laugh and Fiyero smiled lovingly at her and he walked back to her, taking a seat next to her on the bed where she was still lying, cuddled up in the covers. He gently brushed a finger down her cheek.

"You know, sometimes I forget just how very innocent and naïve you are." he murmured, "And I know that you'll never be able to see yourself the way I do, no matter how much I wish you could, and it's such a damn shame…"

"Why is that?" Elphaba whispered.

"…because you'll never be able to see how truly beautiful you are, how special you are to me." Fiyero smiled sadly before leaning down and kissing her gently on the cheek, a phantom touch. Elphaba could feel her breaths coming faster and her lips felt bare, so she kissed him hungrily, gently opening her mouth to deepen the kiss. When they broke, Fiyero smoothed her hair once more before standing up. Elphaba smiled lazily as she yawned, stretching her body as she did so, the sheets slipping slightly. Fiyero paused as he buttoned his shorts, staring at her. Elphaba caught his eye and he blushed madly.

"I'll be right back with your coffee dear." he laughed, sliding his shoes on before leaving, "Don't miss me too much!" Elphaba smiled as the door closed and slowly got out of bed, grabbing her dress before and sliding it on. She went to the mirror in the bathroom and washed her face before tying her hair ribbon that somehow ended up tied around the sink faucet. She tied the light blue ribbon in a bow in her hair before wandering to the balcony of the hotel and leaning against the old intricate iron bars as she smiled gazing at the town. She saw Fiyero down below, crossing the street to the coffee shop. Elphaba suddenly had the urge to call to him, no matter how loud she had to be.

"FIYERO!" Elphaba shouted as loud as she could, laughing as happiness bubbled inside her when he looked up and she waved at him happily. A bright smile to rival the sun shone on his face as he looked up. The sleeping town was deserted at sunrise except a few early risers taking strolls through the small town. Fiyero looked around before looking back up at Elphaba.

"I LOVE YOU!" he shouted as loud as he could, standing in the middle of the street. Elphaba blushed as people on the street looked up at her and she quickly dashed behind the curtains of the balcony, hearing Fiyero's soft chuckle from below. She smiled to herself and peeked around the corner to see him walking into the coffee shop. Elphaba sighed as she went to the bed and plopped down on it, counting all of the reasons in her head why she loved Fiyero. Then there was sudden bang and the door was blown up with a force that dented the wall. Elphaba jumped, standing up quickly as the King strode in.

"Sir, please, I don't think-" Elphaba heard Frances' voice in the hallway. Elphaba saw Sarima standing by Anton quietly, looking up at Elphaba with heavy guilt ridden eyes. Elphaba found herself shaking. Before she knew what was happening, she felt a sharp sting to her cheek as she was flung into the wall. She cried out in pain, holding the cheek that had only moments ago been stroked with the most gentile of motions by Fiyero.

"Father!" Sarima finally spoke, shocked as she ran at Anton, "Don't-!" but Anton only hit Elphaba again.

"You filthy little whore!" he bellowed, "How dare you carry an affair with a married man! Who the hell you think you are? You disgusting piece of trash!" Elphaba could only hear the ringing in her ears as she was hit again. In the background of her ringing hearing ability, she could hear Sarima screaming in the background, Frances yelling for him to stop, Anton yelling at her.

"What do you think gives you the right slut?" Anton bellowed over Sarima's screams and Frances' panicked shouts.

"He loves me." Elphaba choked out, looking up at the man. Her answer was taken by with surprise and she saw the glimmer of understanding for only a moment before she was shoved roughly, she could feel bruises forming on her shoulders and arms as she stumbled and fell into the wall, sliding to the floor in a crumpled heap, breathing heavily as she tried to stay upright even as her arms shook under her weight.

"Father please stop!" Sarima screamed and Elphaba saw a flurry of movement as Sarima tried to pull Anton away. Elphaba's rubbed her eyes as her head stopped ringing, and she saw Fiyero appear in the doorway. He dropped the bag from the coffee shop as he ran into the room.

"What the fuck is going on?" he yelled, trying to run to her, but Anton pushed his son back roughly, his back banging into the wall opposite of where Elphaba was kneeling on the floor. It only took Fiyero a moment to reiterate, leaping at his father, punching him in the face.

"What the _fuck _is wrong with you?" Fiyero yelled at him. Anton backhanded his son and Fiyero distantly heard Elphaba cry out his name. And he shook his head to clear the pulsing chimes in his head.

"The fuck is wrong with me?" Anton roared, "You're cheating on your wife! Sarima found out about you weeks ago, thank Oz she finally _told_ me!" Anton yelled. Fiyero's eyes finally glimpsed at Sarima and she shrunk back at the hate she saw in her husband's eyes.

"How could you do this to her? How could you cheat on her with this fucking whore-" Anton yelled.

"Don't you dare talk about her like that!" Fiyero yelled.

"I'll talk about her however I want," Anton roared, "I'll call her every name under the sun I don't give a shit about how mad or angry you get. Goddamn it, I can't believe you would do something like this!" Anton's eyes caught sight of the divorce papers on the desk. He stormed over to the desk, snatching up the papers, "What the fuck are these?" he yelled, shaking the papers, rumpling them in his large hand.

"Divorce papers." Fiyero said, breathing heavily, "So I can marry Elphaba!" Anton stared at him before looking back at the papers. A silence reigned in the small hotel room. Anton sunk into the chair at the desk, Sarima leaned heavily against the wall and Fiyero quickly made his way to Elphaba, pushing past his father as he examined her. He gently smoothed a hand over her cheek, and he tried to catch her eye, but she wouldn't look at him, shaking her head as he tried touched her chin.

"Elphaba-" he whispered. Another shake of the head.

"Fiyero, you're not divorcing Sarima." Anton said, breaking the silence in the room, "And by no means will you _ever _marry Elphaba." silence, "You two will collect whatever items you have here within the next ten minutes. I will drive Miss Elphaba back to her home and Fiyero you will drive Sarima home. Are we understood?"

"No, I'm not doing a fucking thing you tell me." Fiyero glared daggers at Anton, crossing his arms.

"Understood sir." Elphaba said quietly.

"Elphaba, what the fuck?" Fiyero hissed. Elphaba touched his hand, but didn't meet his eyes as Fiyero stared at her incredulously. Anton nodded, standing up and throwing Elphaba's jacket at her before he and Sarima exited the room. A door slammed behind them, leaving Elphaba and Fiyero alone once more. Elphaba sighed and stood up, grabbing her bag off the floor.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Fiyero asked, his voice cracking as he watched her helplessly.

"I'm getting my things," Elphaba said, "Why aren't you?"

"Wait, so…you're just doing to do what he says?" Fiyero asked, standing up, "You're just going to give up so easily?" Elphaba grabbed her pajamas from the floor and stuffed them into her bag.

"What do you want me to do Fiyero?" she asked.

"I want you to stay with me!" Fiyero yelled, "What the fuck do you _think _I want! I want you to stay with me and fight him back, don't follow his fucking orders!" Elphaba turned her back on him as she walked over to where she'd kicked off her shoes. Fiyero watched her movements with wide eyes, "I thought—I thought you said you wanted to be with me. Forever and ever." Fiyero could feel tears forming in his eyes as he watched her slip on her shoes. She walked up to him, smoothing her hands over his shoulders.

"I do." she said, "But we can't always get what we want." she shrugged, biting her lip to keep from crying.

"I still can't believe you're giving up so easily." Fiyero muttered, "Just like that."

"I guess I just know what can be won and what can't."

"Elphaba, I'm going to get out of this marriage, I swear it." Fiyero said, grabbing her by the shoulders, "I'm getting divorced and then I'm coming for you, you hear?" She looked up at him and Fiyero could see the lost hope in her eyes, but he was still determined, "We are _going _to be together, if it kills me goddamn it, we're going to be together." The door banged open again and Anton walked in.

"You done?" without waiting for an answer, he grabbed Elphaba's arm and jerked her out of the room, "Drive Sarima home Fiyero." he called over his shoulder as he pulled Elphaba out of the hotel. Fiyero watched from the hotel balcony as Anton pushed Elphaba into his car before driving away. Fiyero turned and found himself in the room with Sarima. He didn't say anything as he brushed past her. She followed him out to his car, timidly getting into the passenger seat as Fiyero started the engine. They drove onto the road in silence, Sarima staring at the road, afraid of what she'd done, who she'd hurt, what she'd ruined. She turned to glance at her husband, who was glaring ahead, driving grudgingly slow.

"I fucking hate you." he murmured in a low dark voice. Sarima swallowed as she felt tears well in her eyes. Fiyero glanced at her, "I didn't like you before, but now I hate you." he said. Sarima nodded.

"I understand." she said as the tears dripped from her eyes. Fiyero glanced at her again as he heard the tears in her voice.

"You understand?" his voice raised and Sarima nodded. Fiyero ground his teeth together before shouting, "Then why the fuck are you crying goddamn it?" he hit the steering wheel as he yelled at her. Sarima burst into sobs, only angering Fiyero more, "Who the fuck do you think you are crying a fucking river? Huh? How many pieces is your heart in? One, that's right. Well tell you what, thanks to you, mine is in a fucking million!" he shouted, his eyes flicking back to the road, "I fucking love her." Fiyero said and he finally felt the sting of tears running down his face.

"Fiyero I—I'm sorry-" Sarima reached for his arm but Fiyero slapped her hand away.

"Don't you _fucking _touch me." he glared at her and she amended, wiping away her tears as she stared at the road. He was right, she shouldn't be crying, she'd gotten what she wanted. She'd never been afraid of her husband before, but now, she was scared and she wanted nothing more than to escape the confines of the close quarters car.

"I—I'm so-" she sniffled.

"Shut up." Fiyero's voice sliced across her like a knife.

"Fiyero-" she tried, startled.

"Didn't I just tell you shut up?" he yelled at her, "What the fuck do you not understand? God you're so stupid! I mean it Sarima, you're fucking stupid!" Fiyero yelled at her, "Just shut up, SHUT UP!" Sarima quickly turned to the window so Fiyero wouldn't see the silent tears coursing down her cheeks.

* * *

Anton pulled into the Thropp Family Mansion drive, tugging Elphaba out of his car roughly as he marched her up the steps. Elphaba stumbled and he roughly straightened her as he banged on the door.

"You can let me go you know, I won't run away." Elphaba said quietly, her arm sore from his tight grip. Anton glanced down at her but otherwise ignored her.

"Anton-" Frex began as he opened the door, "What's happened?" he asked, seeing Elphaba.

"It seems your daughter and my son have been having an affair for the past several weeks." Anton growled, shoving Elphaba into Frex. Frex's mouth gaped open in shock and Anton crossed his arms, "Just keep your filthy daughter away from my son, he's married and happily so I might add." Elphaba scoffed quietly at that, but flinched when she saw Anton's hand twitch by his side. With one last nod to Frex, he left. Frex stood staring at the door for a few moments before finally snapping out of it and looking down at Elphaba.

"Is this the truth?" he growled, his hand tightening around Elphaba's arm. She winced but nodded. Frex let out a steam of breath, as his eyes glinted red for a moment. He dragged Elphaba upstairs to his office, throwing her in the chair in front of his desk. Elphaba gently massaged her arm as she watched with tired eyes as Frex paced in front of her.

"Are you going to hit me too?" she asked coldly.

"Anton hit you?" Frex asked, staring at her. Elphaba nodded. Frex sighed, "It's nothing you didn't deserve." he muttered. Without so much as a warning he backhanded Elphaba, not nearly as hard as Anton had, but enough to leave a painful sting. Frex glared at her, "That's the least you deserve you stupid girl." He sighed before walking behind his desk and sitting down across from Elphaba.

"I love him." she said, looking at him with large, vulnerable, heartbreaking eyes, "And he loves me." Frex stared at her for a moment and he gently reached forward, wiping away a dribble of blood from beneath her eye.

"Tonight I want you to pack your things." Frex said, his voice left no room for questions or objections, "Tomorrow you will accompany William to the Emerald City for three weeks, and when you get back you _will _marry him." Elphaba nodded even as her throat clogged up and her eyes misted with tears.

"Yes Father." she whispered.

"Now go get packed." Frex ordered. Elphaba didn't move, staring into space as she bit her lip, trying not to cry. Frex watched her wearily, "Do you want me to hit you again?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Elphaba slowly shook her head. Frex nodded to the door, "Then do as I say and go get packed." Slowly Elphaba got up and left the office, heading to her room. She looked down seeing a suitcase already packed in front of her on her bed. She had no recollection of packing it, her mind dead as the aftermath hours crawled by.

* * *

**(A/N: Alrighty, well only one or two more chapters and I mean it this time! Lol, this story must END, which is will pretty soon. Oh has anyone else here wonder why silly bands are the new livestrong wristbands? I can't go anywhere without someone asking me if I have any freaking SILLY BANDS! Urgh, SILLY BANDS! GO AWAY! lol, anyway, thanks for reading and review!)**


	53. This Is Life

**(A/N: HEY ALL! Hows it going? That's technically rhetorical since I know nobody's actually going to tell me how they are doing...Lol. Anyway, well here's the next chapter, thanks for all of the reviews! They were awesome! TRULY TRULY. Just watched 500 days of Summer, LOVE THAT MOVIE, and then a few episodes of Six Feet Under, great show. Anyway, here's the next chapter, I think I said that already...Here ya go! Happy reading and hopefully reviewing? lol)**

The train ride to the Emerald City was long, and so Elphaba was asked by William to be ready to go early in the morning. She obliged, of course, seeing as they were engaged now, and seeing how doing whatever she was told, seemed to be easier for everyone. Elphaba sat in front of the door in the grand entrance, sitting on her suitcase, staring down at the diamond ring on her finger. She was surprised William hadn't gone out of his way to impress her, the ring was simple, beautiful, delicate, everything she dreamed of Fiyero giving her. Elphaba's thoughts were interrupted by shouting from upstairs.

"You can't do this to her! You can't just marry her off like some-" Shell was shouting.

"You know as well as I what she's done! Now William is a perfectly marvelous suitor for her, and they _will _be married, this _isn't _your decision!" Frex roared back.

"No it's not, but it sure as hell isn't yours!" Elphaba sighed as she listened to them quarrel. She looked out the window, the morning dew hung in the air, it was foggy outside and cool. The sun shone white through the light gray soft clouds hovering above the misty forest. Elphaba pulled her coat tighter around her as she stared at the vast Thropp Family owned land. Her gaze shifted to the window in the dining room, and she saw Florence's house. Outside, she saw Fiyero sitting under a tree, working on some papers. For a moment, Elphaba wished that he would look up at her. She wished that he would look and smile, but he didn't. He was too consumed by whatever those documents were, probably important Royal documents. Who knew? Who cared….she would never see him again. And as that thought entered her mind…Elphaba shakily stood up from her suitcase perch and walked tentatively towards the window. She pressed a hand to the glass lightly, her breath misted the glass and she gently rubbed away the fog. She was so close to him, only a few yards away. She stared at him, smiling softly as she noticed the way his brow furrowed when he concentrated very hard, the way he ran a tired hand through his hair whenever he came to a word he didn't know, the way his warm breath was visible in the cold morning air.

"Look up." she whispered, knowing he couldn't hear her. And because he couldn't hear her, he didn't look up, and he didn't see her standing there. Elphaba raised a hand, wondering if she might knock on the window to get his attention, but she heard footsteps descending the stairs and she gently pulled the curtains shut and walked back into the entrance.

"Elphaba listen to me, you don't have to do this." Shell said, his hands finding her shoulders.

"It's okay Shell." Elphaba said, her normally warm brown eyes, practically gray with emptiness. The gentle hum of a motor approaching drew both of their gazes to the window and they saw William driving in. Elphaba and Shell turned back to face each other as he got out of the car. Elphaba gently smoothed her hand down Shell's face.

"It's okay Shell." she said again. Shell felt like crying as he quickly gathered his little sister to his arms, hugging her as tightly as she could bear without breaking, realizing that even if William wasn't taking her away, he'd still be losing her. The door opened then as William let himself in.

"Elphaba, darling, are you ready?" he asked, smiling at her warmly and softly. She nodded, and William picked up her suitcase. Elphaba made to follow him outside, but she stopped.

"Wait." she said, "Just one second." she ran out of the room to the dining room, quickly going to the window, but he was gone.

* * *

Shell stood in the doorway, staring at the retreating car as it gently hobbled down the dusty Munchkinland roads, plunging into the fog as it disappeared. She was leaving this time, she really was. Shell leaned heavily against the doorway, raking his hands down his face, pulling the skin as he sank down to the step, burying his face in his hands. Galinda was right, it was so much worse this time and he could feel the swimming tears in his eyes make their way down his cheeks.

"It was a hard decision, but I think it's the best thing for her." Frex took a seat next to Shell in the doorway.

"I disagree." Shell said evenly, wiping at the tears on his face.

"Of course you do," Frex sighed, staring out at the foggy Munchkinland Country morning, "It will be hard on all of us, to be without her. But don't worry…in another year, she'll be back and you can see her again, she might even be better."

"A year?" Shell turned abruptly to face his father, "You said three weeks!"

"I only said that so that it'd be easier for you to let her go." Frex sighed.

"Does she know about this?" Shell asked, his hands fisting.

"No. William was offered a job in the EC, I told him to take it and keep Elphaba with him, to pretend it is all a surprise to him. Even I know that it would be beyond cruel to force her into marriage so soon after all of this. Give it a year, maybe she'll even be better when she comes home." Frex explained tiredly.

"What do you mean she'll be better?" Shell asked, "You're acting like she's got some mental illness and you just shipped her off to a fucking facility! There's nothing wrong with her except that you and everyone else totally fucked everything up because she and Fiyero were in love, it's your fault if she never gets 'better'." A silence reigned between the two for a moment, the morning cicadas chirping.

"You know Shell," Frex began, "maybe none of this would have happened if you hadn't gotten involved." Frex muttered, giving his son a pointed look.

"Excuse me?" Shell asked, glaring at his father.

"Who convinced me to invite the Tiggulars over for dinner? Hell, who even invited the Tiggulars to Munchkinland in the first place under false pretenses?" Frex watched his son sternly. Shell scoffed as he stood up.

"You know what, screw you." he said, walking back inside, leaving Frex at the door alone. Frex sighed and stared back out at the road. It was the only way.

* * *

6 months later

Once getting to the Emerald City, plans altered from the original three-week plan. William found a job there, brilliant pay and prestige promised and given. He told her that the job was once in a lifetime and Elphaba didn't mind, supporting him with whatever decision her made. So Elphaba lived with him, as his fiancé, in a beautiful little apartment on Brown Street. William had gotten the day off, and he insisted on spending it with Elphaba. Elphaba didn't refuse, it was easier to just say yes to everything.

"Did you enjoy the play?" William asked as they walked down the bright sidewalk in the Emerald City at night. They held hands, walking close together through the snow. Elphaba looked up at him with that same blank expression on her face she always wore.

"Of course." she said, smiling sadly. Her smiles were always sad, and nothing ever reached her blank eyes.

"We had a good night, didn't we?" he asked as she returned to staring ahead up the dark sidewalk.

"Yes." she whispered quietly. William sighed and stopped walking and she looked up at him at the sudden action with a questioning look.

"You don't have to lie." he smiled, "If you had a crappy time, tell me, it won't hurt my feelings." Elphaba looked up at him thoughtfully, her blank eyes skimming over his handsome face. She hesitated before gently bringing a hand to his face. She leaned forward and captured his lips in a soft kiss.

"I love you." he whispered. She looked at him with those large, distant eyes and kissed him again without a word, their lips cold from the winter, slowly warming.

* * *

6 months later

Sarima smiled to herself as she unpacked the groceries. To think that it had been a whole year since that awful ordeal in Munchkinland. To think, that just a year ago, she was in a loveless marriage, and an affair doomed from the start. Now here she was, her marriage couldn't have been better. She loved her husband, just as he loved her. They were happy now, now that Munchkinland was behind them, now that all of their previous troubles were gone. She was still amazed that he had forgiven her for everything she'd done in Munchkinland. She'd been so awful. But she was still so grateful that he had found it in his heart to forgive her. Sarima gently touched her hand to her abdomen, feeling the slight swell there, a mother, she would be a mother. She didn't know who was more excited, her or her husband.

A year later, and William and Elphaba had finally made it back to Munchkinland. And while getting back meant seeing her family again, it also meant getting married.

"Elphaba, you need to walk a little faster to keep in time with the music!" Galinda said from her spot at the front. Elphaba sighed.

"This dress is really hard to walk in Galinda."

"Elphaba, would you please lighten up a bit? You're getting married tomorrow after all!"

"Yes, of course." Elphaba sighed, grudgingly walking back to the entrance. Her dress was beautiful, beaded and embroidered, stitched and whatever else one could do to a dress to make it magical. It was long, pooling around her, the skirt gently pouring into the veil that Galinda had picked out. As she walked outside, she ran into William.

"Darling! Don't you know it's bad luck for me to see you before the ceremony?" he chastised her with a playful smile, "But you look beautiful regardless, stunning really." he leaned down, kissing the corner of her mouth. Elphaba smiled at him faintly.

"Thank you." she said quietly. William smiled, before he noticed something glinting beautiful in the light dangling around her neck. He gently picked up the crystal.

"What's this?" he asked. Elphaba looked down at the crystal.

"Oh my Oz," she gasped, "I can't believe I actually put this on…that I was planning to wear it to…" she felt tears bubbling in her eyes at just the thought of him and she quickly, pulled the crystal out of William's grasp, "I need…I need some air." she quickly said before turning on her heel and fleeing, wedding dress and all.

"Hey, where'd Elphaba go?" Galinda asked, popping her head into the hall.

"She needed some air." William said, looking down as he straightened his jacket, "Cold feet I guess."

"William," Galinda set a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Go practice something that you ought to be practicing, okay?" William smiled sadly and nodded, taking one last look at the door Elphaba had taken to leave before walking down the hall to find his best man.

* * *

Elphaba stared ahead blankly, still not believing that she had actually put on the crystal, _his _crystal, _their _crystal that morning and that she had actually been planning to wear to her and _William's_ wedding_. _What in Oz was she thinking? Elphaba had long ago deposited her treacherous veil in one of the janitor's closets at the church and she'd kicked her shoes off somewhere in the parking lot, hiding them in a bush. She now walked barefoot down the dusty roads of Munchkinland, in her white wedding dress, the hem turning a charcoal, bronze brown. Galinda was going to kill her. But it wasn't something that couldn't be washed right?

The bright afternoon sun beamed down through the beautiful turquoise sky and a soft breeze rippled through the air, rippling through her hair and gently swaying the soft material of her dress. Elphaba didn't know what it was about her subconscious lately, what with it picking the damned crystal, and now leading her to the forest, which would soon lead her to the lake, but it was going crazy with her preserved feelings for Fiyero. Would they ever go away? It'd been a whole year since she'd seen him. And going to the lake was only going to upset her more. But she climbed through anyway, ripping her dress as the branched snagged it. But she couldn't be bothered to care, her heart began beating fast as she neared their secret alcove and suddenly, the forest was gone, and the shimmering lake lay before her, beautiful in the afternoon sun. But what was even more beautiful than the lake, than the grass in the soft wind, than the gentle clouds floating above, than the whistling valley ahead? The man…sitting at the river bank, looking at her with eyes bluer than the sky. Elphaba's heart stopped and all she could do was stare at him. He frowned as he saw her wedding dress, but as he stood up to face her, a soft smile warmed his face.

"You make a beautiful bride Ellie."

* * *

**(A/N: alrighty one more chapter with a possible epilogue which i will or won't do depending on requests/my laziness. Hm...Oh does anyone here have an account? If so I am thinking of starting a shop on there, any advice would be helpful, I want to sell these little polymer clay charms I'm making. Anywayyyy...tell me what you thought of the chapter! Oh and look at that! Sarima's happy and Elphaba's getting married! How happy right? Lol. I love writing weddings, I can't wait to write this one!)**


	54. THE END

**(A/N: Hi guys! Thanks for all the reviews. Well, after a long journey, we've reached the end. Please read happily and enjoy. I love you all for staying with me so long. :)**

All Elphaba could do was stare at that man. That beautiful man…no, handsome, boys didn't like to be called beautiful or pretty, Shell had taught her that. But…how beautiful he was. His eyes shined at her, glistening with memories. _He's back. _Elphaba slowly walked towards him, her wedding dress rustling the grass softly. She walked as close as she dared, standing only a few inches away from him.

"Are you really here?" she asked.

"What do you think?" he whispered, his cool breath sliding across her lips as he spoke to her gently.

"Touch me." Elphaba said quietly. She watched as Fiyero's hand slowly rose, coming close to her face and she waited with baited breath for the feel of his warm hand on her face. She closed her eyes and waited and then finally, she felt the tips of his fingers graze her cheek. Water rushed to her eyes as she threw her arms around him, holding him as tight as she could.

"I…I…" she could barely speak in her state as she grasped at him desperately. Fiyero could feel the water clouding his vision as he held her tightly.

* * *

7 months ago

"Father, I need to speak to you." Fiyero said as he walked into his father's office. Anton looked up at Fiyero with a gruff expression as he set his papers down, noticing the papers in Fiyero's hands.

"What are those?" he growled, glaring at his son.

"Father, after what you did to Elphaba," Fiyero began, "I don't want anything to do with you. These are both divorce papers. These," Fiyero held a few papers up, "are for dissolving my marriage with Sarima. And these," Fiyero held up another stack of papers, "are for ending your parental connections to me. I just need you to sign them once." Anton stared down at the papers, his mouth open in shock.

"You want me to…disown you?" Anton asked you.

"I'm rejecting you as my father." Fiyero said firmly, "You can say that this was your decision if it makes it easier for you. If you don't sign them, I'll take this to a court where things will become very…public."

"Fiyero…you're my son." Anton choked out, staring up at his only son.

"You and mom barely noticed my existence." Fiyero said evenly, "You aren't losing much."

"Fiyero…"

"Sign them now, or what you did to Elphaba and these divorces will go public, and that's a promise." Fiyero stared down at his father with a harsh glare. Anton sighed as he saw the look in his son's eyes. He shakily reached into his pocket for a pen.

* * *

Present Day

Elphaba and Fiyero sat on the banks of the lake, swinging their legs in the water, Elphaba's wedding dress totally ruined now. Fiyero had placed his hand over hers and he kissed her softly.

"And Sarima? What happened to her?" Elphaba asked, gazing at the rippling water.

"Well…" Fiyero grinned, "It turns out that all the while she was having an affair with Avaric!"

"No!" Elphaba laughed. Fiyero laughed at the surprised look on her face.

"Yes!" he mocked her with a grin, "A week or so before I was going to present the divorce papers to her, she came clean to Anton and my mom and divorced _me_, declaring that she and Avaric were indeed going away together to get married!" Elphaba burst into laughter.

"Oz!" she laughed.

"You may laugh now," Fiyero waggled his finger at her, "But when it was happening everyone just felt like their head was going to burst if one more thing went wrong. Anton who had defended the little hypocrite to the end, was simply out of his mind with shock when he heard the news. I hear now that Sarima and Avaric are preparing for their first child." Their laughter slowly faded as they leaned against one another quietly.

"And you? Where have you been all this time?" Elphaba asked quietly.

"I rented an apartment in the Gillikin and got a job as a bartender since my inheritance to the throne was moot since I'm no longer Anton's son." Fiyero explained quietly, "I tried coming for you after Sarima and I's divorce, but Frex wouldn't tell me where you were. Shell told me that William had taken you to the Emerald City, but he didn't know your address. So, I went and scoured the Emerald City, but I never found you. In the end I returned to the Gillikin, checking up on Munchkinland every two weeks or so. About three days ago I came back to Munchkinland…." Fiyero gently tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as his eyes sadly looked over her wedding gown, "Just in time for your wedding it would seem."

"Yero…don't be ridiculous." Elphaba gave him a soft smile. Fiyero felt bubbly tears fill his eyes again as he smiled down at Elphaba, pulling her close as he kissed her forehead. He finally let himself cry, with relief, with joy and happiness and the promise of forever with his awful, beautiful girl.

* * *

About 7 Years ago

William shuffled his feet at the train station, he'd just said goodbye to his friend, who was heading off to the Vinkus, Carl was going to love it there, the weather, mountains, culture. He watched as the specks of the distant train disappeared and he put his hands in his pockets, getting ready to leave. He turned back around when he heard someone else come to the station. She was beautiful.

"I take it the train's left already?" she sounded so empty, so lost. William slowly walked towards her, she looked to be on the verge of breaking.

"Yeah, my friend just got on. You just missed it, I'm sorry." he said, not knowing how much closer he should get. She stared ahead blankly, the presence in her eyes gone. As she stood on the platform, William knew that she simply just wasn't there. He took a few more tentative steps towards her, she was so completely devastated and…abandoned. With a start he noticed the saturated bloody footprints. He tried to pull her back to the platform, back into her body. But wherever she'd gone to, she was empty. He tried again and again to get her attention, concerned about her medical wellbeing, but she could neither hear nor see him. And then she finally broke down, screaming as she crashed to the hard concrete. This was heartbreak like William had never seen. He tried to get her to calm down as she only hurt herself more. The crystal in her hand cut her skin from her tight grasp and blood slid down her arm.

"Yero." she cried the name as the grains of her heart were carried off by the soft breeze blowing through the station. William stared at her helplessly. How could someone's heart break so terrible, so painfully? How strong was such a love that it did such terrible things? He didn't see her again for three years and she hadn't recognized him, why would she? She was still the girl he'd met at the station, only now more composed. But in the years between, he'd never stopped thinking of her. But seeing her then, he knew she could never love anyone as she once had. He knew she would be entirely out of reach to anyone but that one person. This…_Yero_ of hers. And if she and this Yero ever had a chance again, he would let her go because that was truly who she belonged with.

* * *

Present Day

William could feel his pounding heart drop as he listened to her words and he briefly forgot the promise he'd made to himself 7 years ago as he fought for her love. She was ending the engagement, the wedding. And she was telling him as best as she could. But William only looked down at his hands, knowing this was coming, had been, for a long time. He'd only hoped too much.

"I know you're upset." Elphaba whispered. They sat together in the quiet hall outside of the main chapel.

"Is it…" William struggled for words through the tears stopped up in his throat, "Did he…did he come back?"

"Ah." Elphaba breathed, nodding.

"Elphaba, I know it's foolish of me to ask, but maybe you should consider…marrying _him_. Think back to how complicating everything was, how he's only been back for a day. Can't he have changed? Why are you so confident, so ready to-"

"For a long time…"Elphaba whispered interrupting him, "…I did not want to open my eyes in the morning. If I open my eyes, I find no one there. Nothing was fun for me, not even normal things…like holidays or birthdays. The sunrise made me feel empty, because every morning I opened my eyes, I was alone, because he wasn't there." Elphaba stared ahead blankly, remembering, "For six years….I was unhappy like that…then…he came back. And the sunrise started to become fun for me. I went to sleep earlier at night, because it meant that I could wake up faster the next morning and spend the day with him. I wasn't scared of opening my eyes anymore, because when I did, he would be there. It didn't matter if we spent a little time apart, because when he came back, I would feel so happy, like we'd spent a million years apart. He made me enjoy living. And then…he was gone…and everything went back to how it was before. And I did not want to open my eyes." a silence rang between them as William took in her words.

"If you felt so strongly, then why did you ever agree to marry me?" William asked, struggling to get the words out.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, looking down at her hands, "I never meant to hurt you. I always thought that I would marry you. But like a destined pair, he and I met again…and like a fool, I cannot stop loving him….and I feel happy…"

"I want you to be happy." William said quietly. Elphaba looked up at him and took the ring off her finger, placing it gently in his hands. William sighed as he stared down at the ring. He looked back at Elphaba, "So…when are you two getting married?" Elphaba shrugged.

"Not until everything quiets down. Not until all of these messes are cleared up." she said.

"All this planning for the wedding…it'd be a waste to let go of all that work." William looked at her, "Get married tomorrow, everything's arranged, please, I want you and him to be happy, I want you to enjoy living again. Please."

"William…" Elphaba couldn't believe this man, this gentleman of hers was giving their wedding to her, so she could marry someone else. How could there be people so kind in the world?

"Please Elphaba," William smiled, taking her hand, "Let's not be wasteful." Elphaba beamed, leaning forward, kissing him on the cheek. William smiled sadly. It was the sweetest kiss she'd ever given him.

* * *

The wedding was to take place on schedule tomorrow afternoon. Everything was ready, the only replacements were perhaps some of the guests, the groom and Elphaba's wedding gown. Galinda had simply gone ape shit mad when she'd seen what Elphaba had done to the old dress. Fiyero and Elphaba now lay in tall grasses around their lake, looking up at the stars.

"I'm surprised you're still alive," Fiyero chuckled into the peaceful summer night, "Did you see the murderous glint in Galinda's eye when she saw your dress? I honestly wouldn't have been surprised if she went running to the kitchen for a knife."

"Oh you should of heard her when I told her it was you," Elphaba laughed. She adjusted her voice to match Galinda's, shaking her finger at Fiyero, "'Elphaba Thropp! I cannot believe after all this, you're choosing Fiyero _anyway_! Why couldn't you figure all this out in college when you were supposed to? Why are you so difficult? Do you know how much easier my life would've been if you two had just tied the knot seven years ago? And don't answer any of those questions, they were rhetorical!'" Fiyero laughed with her until their laughter slowly faded into the dark sky.

"It's hard to believe…" Fiyero whispered, "…after everything…that we could finally be…okay."

"No, what's _really_ hard to believe is how many times I've…let you go." Elphaba whispered, "And how many times you came back anyway." Elphaba ran her fingers through the grass, her other hand tangled in Fiyero's, "Why did you…always come back?" Fiyero looked over at her slowly, running his index finger along her jaw, touching her chin.

"I need you." he shrugged. The simple sentence beat into Elphaba's heart and suddenly her breaths came easier, her sight became clearer, her hearing sharper and her heart became lighter, beating with ease. For some reason, 'I need you' meant almost more to her than 'I love you'. She needed him too, and that was it. She loved him yes, but they both needed each other. Elphaba looked over at him, smiling through the tears streaming down her face.

"I need you too." she was able to choke out. Fiyero gently wiped away her tears.

"Don't cry." he whispered. She shook her head.

"I can't help it, I just can't believe that we're really going to…" she broke down into sobs, and Fiyero quickly leapt to her side, holding her.

"I know, I know." he cooed, "It's almost too much to grasp. But it's been a long time coming, wouldn't you say? Fabala?" he smoothed his hand over her silken hair, "Wouldn't you say we deserve this? Wouldn't you?" Fiyero's words suddenly become harder to get out as his own tears coursed down his face, "Don't cry," he cried, "Don't' cry, don't cry." his tears came harder as he gently kissed her head, "Don't cry, Ellie." he muttered, wiping her tears away, "Don't cry."

* * *

Fiyero stood at the altar, shaking from the ground up as he anxiously stared down the aisle. The wedding was thrown together at the last minute, seeing as there was a change in groom. Galina had thrown a fit over Elphaba's wedding gown and so she had to rush about washing and sewing and mostly just scolding. But no one had put up resistance, no one had gotten in the way…everything was going smoothly, everything was going to be fine. Fiyero felt a sharp bump to his arm and he looked down the aisle, his eyes immediately filling with tears as he watched her walk towards him slowly. He couldn't even really see her through his tears and he blinked, letting the tears wash down his face. When he looked up, she was standing in front of him, smiling through her own tears. They were both crying, shaking as they grasped each other's hands. The priest began speaking, his voice a background blurb as Fiyero and Elphaba gazed at each other.

"Psst." Fiyero whispered like the annoying kid in elementary school, "Don't cry." Elphaba laughed quietly but gently wiped away her tears. Fiyero smiled, wiping his away too and they both turned to look at the priest, who nodded to Elphaba to begin her vows. Elphaba drew a shaky breath before looking back to Fiyero.

"Yero, for a long time, I have had to live without you." she said quietly, "You were my best friend…but you realized we were in love before I did. It wasn't until you were gone that I realized…how much I loved you. Without you...the minutes turned into years and the years into seconds. Time went by too slow, and then too fast until living seemed like a chore and I resented it." Fiyero could feel his heart pounding at her words, she'd never spoken much to him about their time apart. Hearing her pain, he realized how hard it had been for her. Elphaba took a shaky breath before continuing.

"When you came back….living became something I looked forward to, because every time I turned my head, you would be there, smiling at me, needing me and loving me. Standing here, getting ready to become your wife, holding your hand, I think back on all of our times apart. No matter how much it hurt, whether it was a month, a year or only days, it is okay, because you always came back and that is enough for me. You make me happy Yero, and I don't ever want to be without you. I love you." The priest nodded as Elphaba finished and then looked to Fiyero to begin his own vows. Fiyero could feel his hands start to shake as he began.

"Ellie, Elphaba, Fabala, my awful girl. I have always had this feeling inside of me that we would be together in the end. Even when you said no, that feeling never went away. Every time we were apart, I kept thinking, this is the last time. But something always brought me back to you. As I stand here, ready to become your husband, I too think of our time apart. I tried to pretend you had never come along, but how could I ever forget you? Every time we walked away from each other, you took everything important to me with you, 'everything' was you. But then I would see you again and everything was perfect to me. It didn't matter if everything else around me was falling to pieces, because I had you. Even if you were angry when I saw you or didn't want to see me, at least I was seeing you. I never want to walk away from you again, I can't get through a day without you Elphaba. I love you." The priest smiled at the two.

"Fiyero Tiggular, do you take Elphaba Thropp to be your lawfully wedded wife, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, to love and to hold for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Fiyero's voice rang with pride and joy and Elphaba felt him squeeze her hands.

"Elphaba Thropp, do you take Fiyero Tiggular to be your lawfully wedded husband, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, to love and to hold for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Elphaba smiled.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," the Priest smiled, "You may now kiss-" the Priest looked up from his book when he heard a chuckle run through the guests. He looked at the newlyweds and rolled his eyes, "Oh why do I even bother with the last few lines, no one ever waits for me to finish!"

**THE END**

* * *

**(A/N: Well, we've finally reached the end, everyone had a happy ending, well...except William I guess. Poor guy! Thanks again to all of my readers, especially my reviewers, and my favoriters. Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you. Please go vote on my poll for my next project or message me about what you'd like to see next. Thanks again everyone, bye:)**


End file.
